


Чудовище Баскервиля (The Beast of Baskerville)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: XV век/сказочная АУ. Джон Уотсон, получив ранение на поле боя, приезжает в уединенное местечко Баскервиль, чтобы найти приют в доме сестры, и оказывается вовлеченным в жестокое убийство. Жители деревушки рассказывают легенду о безжалостном оборотне, и лишь странствующий францисканский монах, странный и блистательный брат Шерлок, не верит в эти сказки. Вскоре он вместе с Джоном выходит на след убийцы. Джон также обнаруживает, что вынужден бороться с недозволенными чувствами к служителю божьему.





	1. Придают ли ведьмы людям облики животных? (Содержание, Вопрос IX, «Молот ведьм»)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beast of Baskerville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680998) by [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin). 



> Глава, в которой Джон добирается до деревушки Баскервиль

_Давным-давно…  
году, этак, в 1489-м…_

Дорога из Лауристона тянулась через леса. Джон с трудом продвигался вперед; кругом царил полумрак, лучи солнца едва пробивались сквозь густую завесу над головой. Воздух был сырым и тяжелым, а камни и корни деревьев поросли густым мхом. Сырость не приносила пользы ни плечу его, ни, если уж на то пошло, и ноге (черт бы побрал эту ногу!). Свинцовая пуля ручной бомбарды [2], пробив плечо, каким-то немыслимым образом привела к хромоте. И теперь тупая, тягучая боль пронзала его, стоило лишь наступить чуть сильнее, а порой и на отдыхе не стихала.  
Джон тяжело опирался на посох, щадя больную конечность. Тело молило о передышке, хотя бы недолгой, но путь был еще далек, а солнце уже перевалило за полдень. Теплая постель и горячий ужин казались недостижимым блаженством. И совсем не хотелось думать, что придется и эту ночь провести на пустынной дороге, дрожа от холода, а вокруг будет лишь темнота да ночные твари…  
Скрип приближающейся повозки разорвал тишину, заставив вспорхнуть перепуганных птиц. Джон отступил в сторонку в надежде на то, что возница согласится хоть немного его подвести.  
Показалась повозка — лошадь двигалась тяжело и размеренно, и медленно тащила телегу по разбитой сырой колее. И Джон двинулся рядом, поглядывая на возницу – плотного мужчину с доброжелательным круглым лицом и в очках. Тот был, очевидно, торговцем – судя по толстой куртке, подбитой мехом, вышивке на рубахе и модным складкам на коротком камзоле. Довершали одежду гульфик и многоцветные шоссы до бедер [3]. Джон оправил свою простую, более практичную одежу: свободную куртку темного цвета, перехваченную на талии поясом, простую льняную рубашку, и чулки, доходящие лишь до бедер и прикрепленные к бриджам. Он знал, что выглядел почтенно, хоть и небогато, но, в конце-то концов… Он был тем, кем был.  
— Дай вам бог удачного дня, — сказал Джон.  
— Благодарствуйте. Не нужно ли подвезти? — любезно спросил возница.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Хорошо бы. Направляюсь я в Баскервиль, если это будет вам по пути.  
— Тогда присоединяйтесь к Меньшому брату [4], — торговец кивнул головой, указывая на монаха в серой рясе, сидящего позади нагроможденных в повозке ящиков и сундуков. Лицо служителя господа полностью скрывал капюшон, руки были сложены в молитвенном жесте. Очевидно, монах глубоко погрузился в благостные размышления. Джон остановился, пропуская повозку, забросил в нее свой мешок и посох, ухватился за поручень и с ворчанием влез, тяжело завалившись на бок. И замер, чтоб утихло биение во вновь полыхнувшей болью ноге. Потом, выровняв дыхание, сел, облокотившись спиной о деревянную стенку.  
Подняв голову, он увидел властный взгляд францисканца, смотревшего на него пронзительно-голубыми глазами. У монаха были угловатые черты лица и полные губы. Джон выпрямился, посмотрев так же прямо — он был не из тех, кого может кто-нибудь напугать, будь тот в рясе или не в рясе.  
— День добрый, брат! — ничего не значащая любезность.  
— Гранада или Неаполь? — ответил глубокий бархатный баритон.  
— Простите?  
— Где это случилось? В Гранаде или в Неаполе?  
Джон моргнул, пытаясь осознать услышанное.  
— В Гранаде… Прошу прощения, но как вы…  
— Я поговорю с Анджело, владельцем гостиницы «Приют Венецианца». Заплатить по его счетам вы не сможете, но он пойдет мне навстречу и устроит вас где-нибудь.  
— Простите..? — Джон потряс головой. — Я ведь даже не знаю вашего имени… Что вы можете зна…  
— Я знаю, что вы солдат, были ранены, вернулись с войны в Пиренеях [5], получили стрелу в плечо, и к тому же заработали хромоту. Болезнь духа, не плоти, и вам предложили прибегнуть к магии, потому вы носите амулет из корней можжевельника, руты и дягиля. Снимите его, ибо он бесполезен, и вашей ноге не поможет, от него только вонь. Родились вы не в Баскервиле, но там ваш родственник, брат или сестра, который, впрочем, не ждет вас. Вам нужен ночлег, но кошель ваш практически пуст. Так что выводы сделать нетрудно. Этого достаточно, вам не кажется? — Уголок его рта дернулся в кривоватой улыбке. — Брат Шерлок. Шерлок Холмс.  
— Уфф… Джон. Джон Уотсон. Как вы узнали всё это? — Если бы собеседник не был францисканским монахом, Джон подумал бы, что рядом с ним ясновидец.  
— Очевидно, — фыркнул странствующий монах. — Рана в плечо не опасна, судя по манере держаться, и тому, что вы больше используете левую руку. Что касается ноги, то вы о ней забываете, если чем-то отвлечены. К хромоте не привыкли, ergo [6], ранены были недавно. Если бы это случилось дома, вы бы никуда не поехали. Если пострадали бы во время работ, вам бы дали другие обязанности, и не пришлось бы скитаться; ведь вилланы не могут покинуть своего господина. Значит, это был не несчастный случай. Охота? Нет, крайне сомнительно. И опять, зачем уезжать? Выходит, вы ранены на войне или в стычке.  
Джон осознал, что таращит глаза, лишь тогда, когда францисканец перевел взгляд на его руки, взглянул на горло, а затем вернулся к лицу.  
— Вы из этих земель, и здешний акцент не исчез у вас за двенадцать, нет, тринадцать лет отсутствия, но кожа покрылась загаром. Вы были в гораздо более теплых странах, чем эта. Рана недавняя. Я бы сказал, получена около года назад. Достаточно времени, чтоб подлечиться и добраться сюда с Пиренейского или Апеннинского полуострова. Ваши руки привычны к труду, значит, вы не торговец и не школяр, но это не руки крестьянина или раба, а ваша одежда – не нищенские лохмотья. На вас красный берет – цвета герцога Нортумберлендского, который участвует в войнах против Гранады и турок в Неаполе. Итак, значит, солдат. Служил или в Гранаде, или в Неаполе.  
Джон судорожно вдохнул. Карты были раскрыты, и всё выглядело удивительно.  
— Он всегда это делает, — подал голос торговец, посмеиваясь. — Вы уж не обижайтесь.  
Францисканец и внимания не обратил.  
— Баскервиль — последняя деревушка по этой дороге. Пешком вы бы добрались туда затемно. Родились вы не здесь, потому и не знаете, что жители никогда вас не примут после наступления темноты. Вы, должно быть, идете к родственникам, учитывая ситуацию. А тот факт, что никто не встречает вас, говорит о том, что вы не знаете точно, где они проживают, иначе известили бы их о своем прибытии. Не родители, но близкие люди. Брат или сестра. Ого, вы работали в полевом лазарете, исцеляя раненых. И вас тоже усердно лечили, хотя вы обычный солдат. Помощь вам оказали сразу же, потому вы не умерли. Всё просто и ясно для того, кто умеет видеть и наблюдать.  
Джон уставился на монаха в благоговейном страхе.  
— Это было… потрясающе!  
На лице молодого служителя божия промелькнуло странное и как будто не ожидаемое удовольствие:  
— Вы действительно так полагаете?  
— Разумеется! Это было удивительно, потрясающе, совершенно необыкновенно!  
— Обычно люди не так говорят.  
— Да? — Джон нахмурился. — И что же они говорят?  
— Обычно они плюются и крестятся. — Монах улыбнулся Джону и отвернулся, скрыв лицо в тени капюшона. Джон лишь покачал головой, усмехнулся, посмотрел на ногу и на свой амулет. Снял мешочек с травами и поднес его к носу. Рута, в самом деле, источала сильный и довольно острый запах. [7]  
Внезапно монах обернулся.  
— Я в чем-то ошибся?  
И Джон стал рассказывать.  
— Я служил в Испании. Был санитаром при носилках [8], получил рану, доставляя к лекарю раненого. Я истек бы кровью, если бы второй санитар не решил почему-то, что важнее спасти мою жалкую шкуру, чем того бедолагу, которого мы несли. Прослужил я тринадцать лет, а сейчас разыскиваю сестру. Ее муж родом из Баскервиля. А ошиблись вы только в одном: меня ранили не стрелой, а пулей ручной бомбарды.  
— Всегда есть что-то, — вздохнул с досадой монах, но при упоминании нового оружия им тут же овладело любопытство.  
— Ручная бомбарда, вы говорите? Чем она стреляет? Камнями? Пулями? Рана чище или тяжелее, чем от обычной стрелы?  
— Свинцовая пуля. Благодарение богу, не могу сравнить тяжесть ран из личного опыта, но мне пуля пробила плечо насквозь, унеся при этом часть плоти. Я видывал раны от стрел и хуже, и лучше моей. Всё зависит от места раны и снаряда, который нанес ее.  
Монах пришел в явный восторг.  
— Изучить эффекты различных видов оружия и те раны, что от них остаются, было бы очень важным и исключительно интересным, — сказал он оживленно. — Может, если взять тушу оленя…  
Джон лишь покачал головой и невесело рассмеялся.  
— Делайте, что хотите, но клянусь Святым Адрианом, я больше и не взгляну на все эти орудия дьявола или адские осадные пушки. Этот грохот, брат Шерлок… Он словно прижимает к земле, когда вы осознаете, что именно он предвещает.  
Монах пристально посмотрел на Джона, но ничего не ответил ему, лишь опять отвернулся и стал смотреть на дорогу.  
Остаток пути они провели в молчании, Джон лишь обменялся несколькими словами с возницей — торговцем одеждой по имени Майкл Стэмфорд. Солнце начинало клониться к огромной горной гряде на западе, погружая всё в сумрак раньше положенного срока, когда деревья, наконец, расступились, и путешественники выбрались из леса. Теперь вокруг были поля. Вскоре они достигли ухоженного надела общинной земли, окаймляющего Баскервиль. Деревня была окружена высокой укрепленной дубовой стеной, и стражи на воротах закрыли их вскоре после того, как повозка въехала внутрь.  
Баскервиль мало чем отличался от деревень примерно такого же размера и местоположения: плетеные из ивняка заборы, дома со стенами из выбеленной глины, несколько домов поприличнее — деревянных и даже каменных, конюшни, амбары, курятники и возвышающийся среди зелени шпиль церкви. По дороге Джон приметил кузницу, мастерскую колесника и пекарню. Торговец остановился в «Приюте венецианца» — единственном постоялом дворе в деревушке, насколько Джон мог судить. Тот был построен по-новому – наполовину из камня, наполовину из дерева, хотя и покрыт был соломой, а не черепицей, как в больших городах [9].  
— Бог милостив, добрались! — сказал Майкл.  
Джон сбросил на землю мешок и посох и выбрался из повозки. Потом, опершись на палку, подал руку поддержки брату Шерлоку. Но монах, отмахнувшись, легко спрыгнул на землю, удерживая в руке дорожную сумку [10]. Джон почти уткнулся носом в плечо францисканца и вынужден был запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами. Джон был вполне доволен своим средним ростом, но брат Шерлок оказался на добрую голову выше. Взгляд, которым он одарил Джона, с высоты его роста казался еще более властным.  
— Пойдемте, Джон, я познакомлю вас с Анджело.  
Джон поблагодарил торговца, который уже увлеченно разговаривал с конюхом о телеге и привезенных товарах, и последовал за монахом.  
Хозяин «Приюта венецианца» — дородный темноволосый мужчина с короткой седеющей бородой бурно приветствовал францисканца, похлопав его по спине и пригласив к столу в общей комнате.  
— Какой человек, какой человек! — говорил он Джону. — Он ведь спас меня!  
Джон посмотрел на монаха. Тот, войдя в гостиницу, опустил капюшон, и темные кудри, обрамлявшие узкое худое лицо с острыми скулами, в сочетании с бледной кожей и удивительно голубыми глазами, сделали его внешность еще более выразительной.  
— Я смог доказать, что он был невиновен в убийстве. Три года назад было несколько очень жестоких убийств, и Анджело посадили в тюрьму. Я выяснил, что он здесь ни при чем — он не мог убивать, находясь в другом конце города и совершая там кражу со взломом. Такой исход дела кое-кому не понравился, и я помог Анджело и его жене перебраться сюда.  
— Он вернул мне доброе имя! — сказал Анджело, провожая их в общий зал.  
— Не совсем, в обозримом будущем вы не сможете возвратиться в Венецию. Нам нужен ночлег.  
— Конечно, для вас — всё, что угодно. Мой дом — ваш дом, без всякой оплаты. Это ваш друг, да? У меня есть прекрасная комната. На двоих?  
Анджело усадил их за стол и щелкнул пальцами, подзывая женщину из-за прилавка.  
— Нет, — ответил Джон быстро. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы добрый монах стал свидетелем всей той дьявольщины и кошмаров, что его терзали каждую ночь. — Нет, пожалуйста, отдельные комнаты, я заплачу, — добавил он. Одну ночь его тощий кошель осилит. Он надеялся, правда, что Гарриет, в самом деле, живет в этой деревне.  
— Никакой платы! Если бы не этот святой человек, то меня бы повесили! — вскричал Анджело.  
— Ну, вас все-таки приговорили, но только не к петле [11], — ответил монах.  
К ним приблизилась женщина с двумя кружками. Она была миловидной, высокого роста, с густыми темными волосами. Анджело обнял ее за талию и прижал к себе. Она, высвободившись, поставила кружки на стол.  
— Моя Роза тоже ему благодарна, так ведь, жена? — спросил ее Анджело.  
— Пресвятая Дева Мария! Да я каждую ночь возношу молитвы за доброго брата Шерлока. Без него мой Анджело был бы мертв, а я вынуждена была бы продавать себя, чтобы только не умереть с голоду.  
— Такой доли тебе никто бы не пожелал! — Анджело густо захохотал, заслужив за то гневный взгляд от своей жены. Она отошла от стола, и Анджело побежал за ней, извиняясь и всячески демонстрируя свое обожание.  
Джон сделал глоток отличного эля и вздохнул, почти удовлетворенный. Монах наблюдал за ним, потягивая напиток из своей кружки.  
— Хорошо, — произнес Джон. — Как же вы доказали, что он не убийца?  
— Вы действительно хотите знать?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Хочу.  
Монах колебался.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он и начал он свою историю, которая заняла почти час и потребовала еще двух кружек эля. Когда он закончил, Джон, полностью покоренный, всё еще пытался осознать всё то, что блестяще раскрыл ему его собеседник.  
— Потрясающе! — признал он. — Это просто… Потрясающе!  
Казалось, монах был доволен.  
— Ну… — пожал он плечами, — невозможно представить, чтоб такой человек, как Анджело, смог задумать такие сложные злодеяния. Была бы возможность, я остался бы в Венеции и нашел преступника, но переселение Анджело вынудило меня уехать.  
— Удивительно! — сказал Джон еще раз.  
Монах внимательно смотрел на него.  
— Это мой дар, Джон. Я наблюдаю и делаю выводы из своих наблюдений. И цель моя – поиск истины.  
Джон взглянул в эти необычные сине-зеленые глаза и почувствовал, что пересохло во рту. Он сглотнул и лишь только коснулся губ языком, собираясь что-то сказать… хоть что-нибудь, как перед их столом опять появился Анджело.  
— Не изволит ли достопочтенный брат еще эля для себя и для друга?  
Стемнело, и просторная комната наполнялась шумом и голосами местных жителей, наслаждавшихся отдыхом и хорошей компанией.  
— Благодарю, добрый Анджело, но мне хватит. Я должен уйти. Моя виола [12] зовет меня.  
— О, вы и ваша музыка! Идите же, идите, играйте! Господин Уотсон, вас я устрою на чердаке, подальше, чтобы шум не мешал вам.  
— Спокойной ночи, Джон! — монах встал, чтоб последовать за Анджело в отведенную комнату.  
— Спокойной ночи, брат! — Джон почувствовал себя избранным, которому выпало счастье встретить столь исключительного человека. Он совсем бы не возражал, если б их пути еще раз пересеклись.  
Он подумывал о том, чтобы пойти отдохнуть, но желудок заявил о себе, и он понял, что последний раз ел довольно давно. Появился торговец и присоединился к Джону за ужином. Когда они приступили к еде, послышались звуки _виолы да браччо_ [13], побеждавшие шум просторного зала и гул голосов. Еда была вкусной, разговоры учтивыми, и Джон, выпив немного вина, ощутил, что он бодр и счастлив, и направился в каморку под крышей, о которой говорил ему Анджело.  
В ней была кровать, на трех досках лежали матрас и простая подушка, а также были одеяло и покрывало. Прислонив к стене свою палку, Джон сел, снял одежду и обувь, облегчился в стоящий в углу горшок и залез под одеяла, исполненный благодарности за уют постели, ночевать в которой ему выпало впервые за долгое время. Его путешествие подошло к концу, завтра он разыщет Гарриет, и жизнь начнется заново.  
Из нижней комнаты по-прежнему доносились звуки виолы брата Шерлока, поющей нежную колыбельную, словно бы для него. Он справится со всеми трудностями, если даже в этом глухом уголке попадаются такие люди, как брат Шерлок и Майкл Стэмфорд. Может быть, его жизнь не окажется столь пустой и бессмысленной, как он опасался…  
С этой успокоительной мыслью Джон заснул.

***

Очнулся он, подскочив, на грубом, набитом соломой матрасе, не осознавая, где он находится, задыхаясь и с колотящимся сердцем. Разбудил его не кошмар, нет, но затягивающее болото сбившегося дыхания, тошнотворного ужаса и растущего страха, который он пытался заглушить до того, как будет им неизбежно и беспощадно захвачен. Чувство беспомощности и бессилия начинало накрывать его с головой, и над всем этим была тяжесть тел и мучительное ощущение, что _не можешь_ сдвинуться с места, а они идут и идут, и идут, и грохот… Господи, этот грохот, Пресвятая Дева Мария… Но он не там, не в том ужасном сокрушающем месте, когда он _знал, чувствовал,_ что умирает, не мог двигаться и не смог бы проснуться, и хотел бы со всем этим покончить, потому что, Господи Иисусе, эта _темная кровь_ , запекшаяся, и ее слишком много, рана слишком большая, и он захлебнется в своей крови… А затем к нему, _наконец_ , возвратился голос, и собственный вопль, полный ужаса и отвращения, пробудил его ото сна, и к горлу подкатывала тошнота.  
Джон сел в кровати, весь мокрый от пота, едва дыша и стискивая в кулаках покрывало.  
Впрочем, нет, дело было в чем-то другом.  
Звук — резкий и неестественный в ночной тишине. Джон был в маленькой комнатке где-то под крышей, на постоялом дворе. И вокруг была темнота — непроглядная, черная, нарушаемая только более светлой тенью окна. На мгновение он подумал, что ему всё приснилось, но тут вновь послышался крик — отчаянный и полный ужаса. Джон почувствовал, как поднимаются волоски на затылке. Крик раздался еще раз, и внезапно умолк, оборвался. А мгновением позже разнесся холодящий кровь волчий вой, совсем близко к деревне, а затем и еще один.  
Сбросив одеяло, Джон сел, и неловко подобрался к окну, открыв ставень. Внизу слышались голоса, топот ног. В свете факела он разобрал тени двух фигур, торопящихся к деревенским воротам.  
Он на ощупь нашел башмаки и плащ, торопливо оделся, заставляя себя позабыть о боли в плече. Пока он, поднявшись, нащупывал посох, нога тоже отозвалась пронзительной болью. Но он с этим давно смирился.  
И, сжимая в ладони рукоятку заткнутого за пояс ножа, открыл дверь, ведущую в коридор, и вышел из комнаты.  
В общем зале метался свет факелов. Крики перебудили всех постояльцев. Анджело стоял возле двери с дубинкой в руке, а Роза — позади него, кутаясь в шаль, но выглядела она скорей раздосадованной, чем напуганной. Брат Шерлок и Майкл Стэмфорд были там же. Остальные жильцы — три почтенные незамужние дамы, совершавшие, вместе с их старой компаньонкой, паломничество по святым местам, оставались в своих комнатах.  
Джон поморгал, привыкая к свету.  
— Что всё это значит?  
— Ах, господин Уотсон! — вскричал Анджело, — Что за звуки! Ужасно, ужасно!  
— Я ли не говорила тебе, что пройдет совсем мало времени, и Козлобородый начнет голодать? — заявила его жена, крестясь и сплевывая.  
— Что…? — начал Джон, оглядывая собравшихся.  
Францисканец ответил, по-прежнему глядя в окно:  
— Лестрейд со своим дурачком отправились выяснять.  
Анджело снова перекрестился, и жена последовала его примеру.  
— Весьма прискорбно, должен признать, — сказал Джону торговец. — Я собирался утром уехать, но просто не представляю теперь...  
— Да, разумеется, — Джон слушал вполуха, — Лестрейд…?  
— Они возвращаются, — вскричал Анджело, открывая дверь и выглядывая на улицу.  
Джон подошел к окну, у которого остановился монах, и увидел, что к ним бежит стражник.  
— Волк убил девочку! — закричал тот, завидев Анджело. — Пошлите кого-нибудь за повивальной бабкой и возвращайтесь, нам нужны мужчины и руки.  
— Роза, буди мальчишку. Пусть бежит к госпоже Хупер, — распорядился Анджело.  
— У меня есть уши, как у тебя, — отрезала Роза, но поспешила в комнаты слуг.  
Анджело, стискивая дубинку, топтался у двери, и брат Шерлок попытался протиснуться мимо него.  
— Брат… нет, нельзя. Небезопасно, Пресвятая Дева Мария…  
— Чушь, если девочка умерла, она нуждается в том, чтобы кто-то за нее помолился, отпустив грехи, — ответил монах, натянул капюшон и шагнул в темноту.  
Анджело со вздохом обвел взглядом комнату. Майкл покраснел, но не двинулся с места. Анджело посмотрел на Джона, потом на посох, на который тот опирался. Джон сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с болью. Стиснул зубы, тверже встав на здоровую ногу. Чем может хромой солдат на охоте против волков?  
— Оставайтесь здесь, господин, вам нужен покой. Роза принесет вам бульона, когда возвратится.  
— К черту покой! К черту ногу! — огрызнулся Джон, быть может, яростней, чем хотел. Что же, Анджело прав. Оглядевшись, он рухнул на стул у стены.  
Монах появился в дверном проеме.  
— Джон, вы ведь солдат, помогали раненым.  
— Да, — Джон поднял глаза в удивлении.  
— Видели много изувеченных тел, страшных ран? Смертей? — Брат Шерлок направился к нему, окидывая пристальным взглядом.  
— Да, — Джон поднялся, ощущая странный трепет в груди.  
— Множество злоключений, я полагаю, — продолжал монах с большим воодушевлением, чем положено его сану.  
— Да, конечно. Хватит на целую жизнь. Даже слишком много, — в венах Джона вскипала кровь.  
— Не хотите ли увидеть еще? — Монах подошел и, казалось, пронзал Джона взглядом, а тот тоже, не отрываясь, смотрел на него: эти странные, словно бы не из этого мира черты; яркие, проницательные глаза, эти острые скулы и рот… и греховный, и ангельский… Всё это казалось столь странным для человека, который отрекся от всех земных благ, избрав путь воздержания и непорочности.  
Джон провел языком по сухим губам.  
— Да. Всемогущий боже, о да!  
Губы монаха изогнулись в улыбке; он развернулся и через мгновение уже был у двери. Джон поспешил за ним следом. Анджело схватил фонарь и догнал их на улице.

 

**Комментарии к первой главе:**

[1] **__«Мо́лот ведьм»** (лат. Mallēus Maleficārum, нем. Hexenhammer) — трактат по демонологии и о надлежащих методах преследования ведьм.  
Основными задачами «Молота» было систематическое опровержение доводов об отсутствии колдовства, дискредитация тех, кто сомневался в его существовании, доказательство того, что женщины колдуют чаще мужчин, а также обучение магистратов способам обнаружения ведьм и процедурам доказательства их виновности [1].  
Полное латинское название (Malleus Maleficarum, Maleficas,  & earum hæresim, ut phramea potentissima conterens) переводится как «Молот Ведьм, уничтожающий Ведьм и их ереси, подобно сильнейшему мечу». Слово «малефика» (лат. malefica), переведённое здесь как «ведьма», — широко распространённый средневековый термин, обозначавший именно зловредную колдунью (вредящую людям по наущению Сатаны).  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC  
Русский текст есть вот здесь: http://www.e-reading.club/book.php?book=24298

[2] Старинное огнестрельное оружие именовалось в Европе по-разному: ручная бомбарда, хандканона, склопетта, петриналь или кулеврина.  
Снарядом обычно служила круглая свинцовая пуля.  
http://www.mirf.ru/science/ognestrelnoe-oruzhie-v-srednie-veka

[3] С XIII—XIV века мужчины начали носить чулки-шоссы, вместе с ними носился треугольный клапан-гульфик, украшавшийся лентами и бахромой. В начале XV века гульфик превратился в объёмный мешочек, закрывающий пах; эта форма оставалась популярной до конца XVI века».  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BA_(%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C_%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%B4%D1%8B)  
И вот еще:  
«У мужчин шоссы обычно достигали верхней части бедра и по бокам крепились шнурками к поясу, пропущенному через верхнюю часть (кулиску) льняных мужских штанов (брэ), входивших в состав нижнего белья. Они, в свою очередь, заправлялись внутрь шосс. Иллюстрации в манускриптах часто изображают такой способ носки. Примерно с середины XIV века шоссы начали сшивать вместе (первоначально только сзади, спереди крепился гульфик), таким образом получились штаны в обтяжку».  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%83%D0%B6%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B8

[4] В оригинале – Little Brother («Меньшой Брат») ¬– прозвище францисканцев.  
Франциска́нцы (лат. Ordo Fratrum Minorum; «минориты», «меньшие братья») — католический нищенствующий монашеский орден, основан святым Франциском Ассизским близ Сполето в 1208 году с целью проповеди в народе апостольской бедности, аскетизма, любви к ближнему.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D1%8B

[5] Джон сражался на территории нынешней Испании.

[6] _ergo_ – следовательно (лат.)

[7] Рута пахнет смесью лука и чеснока. Во всяком случае, свежесобранная. 

[8] Любопытная статья: «Военная медицина древности и Средних веков» http://www.mirf.ru/science/meditsina-drevnosti-i-srednikh-vekov Вот отрывок оттуда:  
«В 15 веке перед медиками встала задача врачевания огнестрельных ран, более тяжёлых, чем те, с которыми хирургам приходилось встречаться ранее. Дело в том, что повреждение от круглой свинцовой пули по своему характеру – дробящее. Но при этом ещё и проникающее. Летящий с огромной скоростью кусок свинца не рассекал, а плющил и разрывал ткани. Кроме того, пуля вколачивала глубоко в рану обломки панциря, обрывки одежды, волокна из набивки гамбезона. Если выстрел делался с близкого расстояния, в ране стоило поискать ещё и пыж. Условия для возникновения гангрены складывались просто идеальные».

[9] Интересующимся тем, как выглядела средневековая деревня, предлагаю очень интересную книгу Яна Мортимера «Средневековая Англия. Путеводитель путешественника во времени», М., «ЭКСМО», 2015. Там об этом подробно написано.

[10] «Case» – в данном случае, это «кофр», а проще сказать, чемоданоподобная дорожная сумка! Такие в то время уже встречались – вот, предлагаю ссылку на интересную статью с картинками:  
«История кожаной дорожной сумки» http://kvalito.ru/articles/45  
Вполне возможно, что этот самый второй сверху чемодан – существовавший с 14 века – и был у нашего брата Шерлока!

[11] А что же ждало бы Анджело за воровство? И почему ему всё же пришлось бежать?  
Скорее всего, по законам Венеции, ему отрубили бы руку. Или отправили бы на галеры. О том, что такого рода наказания применялись в Венеции за воровство упоминается, например, в романе Рафаэля Сабатини «Колумб» (см. http://www.vokrugsveta.ru/vs/article/2388/

 

[12] Виола (виола да гамба, виола да браччо, виола д’амур) – старинные смычковые музыкальные инструменты.  
Здесь можно увидеть, как они выглядели.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0  
А вот здесь можно подробнее прочитать о семействе виол:  
http://eomi.ru/bowed/viol/ и послушать, как звучит такой инструмент:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQSbtkIVSTM

[13] da braccio означает «плечо». Данный инструмент держали горизонтально, как и современную скрипку. 

На странице **оригинала** есть замечательные иллюстрации, но он доступен только зарегистрированным на АО3 пользователям.


	2. Episcopi (XXVI, 5): «Кто верит, что возможно кому-нибудь, кроме Создателя Вселенной, обращать какое-либо существо в лучшее или худшее состояние или придавать ему другой облик, тот без сомнения неверующий и хуже язычника («Молот ведьм», часть 1, вопрос IX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Найдена первая жертва, Джон и брат Шерлок начинают расследование.

Джон, Шерлок и Анджело торопливо шли по деревне, залитой мертвенным зловещим светом луны, к воротам и высокому частоколу из крепкого дуба, окружавшему небольшое поселение. Жители деревни проснулись, начинали светиться окна, раздавались приглушенные голоса, хлопали двери и слышался лай собак.   
— Этот волк? — спросил Джон, — он что — людоед?   
Ночь была прохладной, как и полагается поздней осенью, и Джон порадовался тому, что на нем теплый шерстяной плащ. Дыхание вырывалось облачком пара, небо было ясным и мерцало звездами, светила желтая луна. Утром наверняка подморозит.   
— Это не просто волк, господин Уотсон, — произнес шедший сзади Анджело, — это волк-человек, порождение дьявола.   
— Оборотень? — в памяти, смутно, еще оставались истории, что рассказывали маленьким детям жители этих лесов и гор. — _Тот самый волк?_ Чудовище Баскервиля? Помню, в детстве я слышал о нем, но думал, это лишь сказки моей бабули.   
— Ерунда. Суеверие, — бросил брат Шерлок, шагавший первым.  
Джон услышал, как Анджело тихо ругнулся.  
— _Колдовство_ , брат! Упаси меня бог провести ночь в этих лесах. Я сам слышал это чудовище — воет так, обмочиться можно от страха.   
Джон вздрогнул и потянулся к кинжалу, вспоминая вопль и одинокий, леденящий кровь рык. Будь то проклятое создание или дикая тварь земная, Джон собирался познакомить его со своим ножом. Он прекрасно знал, какой урон принесет волк стаду крестьянских овец или коз, или даже лошадям и коровам. Он слышал немало рассказов о разоренных пастушеских фермах, где хищники загрызали людей прямо во сне и уничтожали скот. Он видел собственными глазами волков, которые следовали за армией и пировали вместе с воронами на останках, отъевшиеся и наглые, но слишком сытые падалью и удовлетворенные для того, чтобы нападать на людей.  
В кольцах, вделанных в стену, горели факелы перед теперь оставленными воротами; Шерлок распахнул створки. Мужчины пошли вдоль ограды к западу, на звук голосов и мерцающий в отдалении огонь. Факелы виднелись футах в двухстах от стены, на границе поля и леса. Земля была очень неровной, в комьях глины от лошадиных копыт и жидкой грязи от недавнего ливня.   
Две фигуры склонились над маленьким телом, держа факелы над головой; у одного из мужчин в руке был меч. Оба резко обернулись, когда брат Шерлок, Джон и пыхтящий позади них Анджело появились в круге света.  
Один из стоявших, в плаще и в черной рясе священника [1], с вытянутым лицом, шагнул им навстречу.   
— Вам не нужно здесь находиться, брат, — отрезал он. — Эта бедная душа получила уже всё, что нужно.   
— Отец Андерсон, вот мы и встретились снова, — ответствовал брат Шерлок.   
Тот скрестил руки.  
— Молитвы монаха хороши тогда, когда их больше некому прочесть, брат, но вы не священник. Почему бы вам не отправиться творить добро среди живых, как учил Святой Франциск?  
Брат Шерлок впился взглядом в священника.   
— Непременно, а теперь поспешите в постель, отче, а то ваша девица простудится. Я уверен, она вся дрожит.  
Джон старательно не смотрел на них.   
Отец Андерсон выпрямился.   
— Да как смеешь ты… — но брат Шерлок прошел мимо него прямо к телу. Джон, оставаясь по-прежнему невозмутимым, поспешил за ним.   
— Патер, — почтительно склонил голову Анджело, проходя мимо.   
— Что вы здесь делаете, брат? — спросил другой человек. «Лестрейд», — догадался Джон. Этот седой мужчина говорил властным тоном, а одежда свидетельствовала о его высоком положении. — Это деяние дьявола, — он посмотрел на тело, побледнел и быстро отвел взгляд.   
— Мой опыт говорит мне, что, когда дьявол что-то задумывает, то он обычно избирает кого-нибудь для исполнения своей воли, — пробормотал монах, но Лестрейд его, похоже, не слышал.   
Стражник, посланный на постоялый двор, вскоре вернулся, неся сложенное одеяло.   
— Сэр, — он протянул сверток Лестрейду.   
— Хорошо, Диммок, расстели рядом с телом, мы перенесем его.   
Брат Шерлок уже присел рядом с жертвой. Он перекрестился, а затем начертал знак креста над усопшей, пробормотав несколько слов.   
— Господи помилуй! — Джон тоже перекрестился. Он много раз видел израненные тела, но открывшееся им зрелище потрясло и его. Аккуратно сложенные на груди руки, милостиво закрытые неживые глаза, совершенная бледная кожа — и зияющая окровавленная дыра в животе; при этом горло и нижняя челюсть разодраны были с такой жестокостью, что голова лежала почти отдельно от тела.   
— Волк снова пришел, перемирие с ним нарушено, — процедил сквозь зубы Лестрейд. — Прошло много времени, его уж не выследишь.  
Брат Шерлок поднял взгляд.  
— Эта женщина убита. Предлагаю вам поискать более простую причину, прежде чем торопиться с выводами.   
— Знаю, что вы с юга, брат, — насмешливо протянул отец Андерсон, — но не станете же вы утверждать, что никогда не слышали о чудовище Баскервиля?  
— Я слышал об этих сказках и знаю, что местные жители раз в месяц отдают на корм диким зверям лучшее козье мясо. Но мы так и не знаем, убил ли эту девушку мифический зверь, хотя что это волк растерзал ее, соглашусь. — Брат Шерлок мягко поднял запястье жертвы, затем осмотрел лицо. Его руки, в чернильных пятнах, пробежались по платью, по нескольким длинным прорехам на лифе и юбке. Затем он опять взял ее ладони, повернул их и внимательно осмотрел.   
— Возражаю! — вскричал отец Андерсон, повернувшись к Лестрейду. — Остановите его, он тревожит мертвых.   
— Если это убийство, брат Шерлок найдет преступника, — заметил Анджело, обращаясь тоже к представителю власти, — вам бы лучше позволить ему расследовать, господин [2].  
— Что скажете, брат? — спросил Лестрейд.  
— _Пошли свет Твой и истину Твою; да ведут они меня,_ — ответил брат Шерлок строкой из псалма, — господин Уотсон, что вы думаете об этом?  
Джон кивнул и опустился рядом с ним на колени.   
— Что-то схватило ее за горло. И еще рана на животе, но крови не очень много. Должно быть гораздо больше. Может, тело перенесли сюда?   
— Отлично, Джон, продолжайте, что еще? — произнес брат отсутствующим тоном, словно бы и не слушая.   
Джон покачал головой и попытался опять:   
— Итак, ее сюда принесли, притащили. Волк?   
Монах осторожно приподнял ноги жертвы, обследовав землю под ними.   
— А если это не волк? — монах повернулся к Джону, глядя на него острым взглядом.   
— То есть, ее _отдали_ волку? Принесли сюда для него? — предположил Джон.   
Уголки губ брата Шерлока дрогнули в подобии улыбки, но глаза, устремленные в то мгновение на Джона, выражали одобрение.   
— Если бы я был волком, и деревенские жители-идиоты были бы столь глупыми, что кормили меня каждый месяц, я держался бы ближе к деревне, — начал монах. — Волк завыл после того, как жертва перестала кричать. Кричала она из-за зверя, или нет, предстоит еще выяснить. Свет факелов, вероятно, прогнал его прочь. — Он посмотрел на Лестрейда. — Вы не успели заметить, как именно лежала девушка перед тем как Андерсон перевернул ее?  
— Монах! — снова взвился священник.  
Лестрейд нахмурился.   
— На спине, бедняжка лежала почти так же. Что вы хотите сказать нам, брат?  
— То, что эта девушка была мертва до того, как нечто, разорвавшее ей горло, дотронулось до нее.   
— Чушь! — вскричал отец Андерсон. — Мы все слышали волка. Нашей дани недостаточно больше! Тварь хитростью выманила из деревни эту глупую девочку и убила ее.  
— _Сердце разумного ищет знания, уста же глупых питаются глупостью,_ — произнес брат Шерлок, не поднимая глаз.  
— Поговорка? — спросил Джон, и тот коротко улыбнулся.   
— Отец Андерсон прав, — вмешался Диммок. — Мы не платили дань вот уже два месяца. Потому и убили госпожу Мортимер.   
— Вы знаете ее имя? — спросил брат Шерлок.   
— Луиза Мортимер, — ответил Лестрейд. Анджело только охнул и начал твердить «Отче наш».   
— Но зачем это госпожа Мортимер ушла из деревни в такое время?   
— Отлично! Вы задаете вопросы, — пробормотал брат Шерлок. — По крайней мере, один из вас не безнадежен. — Он резко встал. — Кто сегодня стоял у ворот?  
Диммок явно смутился и покраснел.   
— Я, это был я. Придремнул я, но это обычное дело. Ворота же заперты, и никто не войдет и не выйдет без нашего позволения.   
Монах обжег его взглядом.   
— А когда вы проснулись, ворота уже были отперты?  
Стражник только повесил голову.  
— Да.  
— Господин Уотсон, вы видели раненых на поле боя, скажите, как быстро эта девушка могла бы истечь кровью и умереть?  
— С такими ранами жизнь покинула ее очень быстро. Если горло разорвано, как у нее, и два раза «Аве, Мария» прочесть не успеешь.  
Монах помолчал немного, погрузившись опять в свои мысли, и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. Внезапно он обернулся к Лестрейду.   
— Вы теперь отнесете тело к повитухе, чтоб его приготовили для погребения? Я поговорю с нею утром.   
Он отступил, вглядываясь в темноту, меж тем Джон помог Диммоку и Лестрейду переложить несчастную на одеяло. Внезапный порыв ветра взметнул огни факелов, и Джон разглядел в темноте тёмное облако на западе, медленно затягивающее звезды. К ним по полю двигались жители деревни с факелами в руках.  
— Артур, Роберт, Уильям, — приветствовал подошедших Лестрейд. Отозвался нестройный хор голосов, возвращая приветствие.  
— Генри… — выдохнул вдруг Лестрейд и шагнул вперед, начав что-то быстро и тихо говорить, а Уильям, Артур и Роберт подошли, посмотрели на жертву, медленно осознавая случившееся.  
— Проклятье, — выдохнул Роберт.   
— Тихо, — шикнул Уильям, — не перед Генри.   
— В чем дело? — тихо спросил Джон Диммока, — он же не родственник?  
Диммок выглядел мрачным и расстроенным.   
— Это Генри Найт. Они с Луизой были помолвлены. Для него это будет огромной потерей.  
Джон заметил, что брат Шерлок прислушивается к разговору.   
Почти тут же раздался горестный вопль, и Генри стал бороться с Лестрейдом, пытавшимся удержать его.   
— Нет, НЕТ, НЕТ, только не Луиза! Не Луиза! — кричал он. Уильям и Роберт помогли Лестрейду справиться с ним и втроем подвели его к телу. Парень, всхлипнув, отвел глаза, прижимая руку к губам. — Господь милосердный, нет, нет, нет… — Затем он взял ее за руки и погладил по волосам. — Луиза, боже мой, мне так жаль, прости меня, — зарыдал он.   
— Вставай, Генри, мы ее отнесем в деревню, — Артур попытался увести плачущего мужчину от тела. — Ну, давайте же, господин Найт, мы поможем вам добраться до дома, и кружка доброго эля сотворит чудеса.  
Лестрейд и Диммок отдали факелы Джону, а сами взялись за углы одеяла и направились к деревне. Отец Андерсон шел впереди, освещая путь, Роберт и Уильям замыкали шествие.   
— Джон, мы останемся здесь, — сказал тихо монах, как только процессия двинулась в путь. Остальные были настолько поглощены сим печальным действом, что не обратили внимания на отставших.  
Джон вздрогнул от пронизывающего ветра, предвещавшего бурю. Процессия уходила, освещенная огнями факелов. Где-то в лесу завыл волк. Джон стиснул левой рукой рукоять кинжала и поднял факел над головой.   
— Почему вы думаете, что это не волк? Я говорю не про оборотня, хотя что-то же заставило женщину покинуть деревню, а затем перегрызло горло. Это ведь вполне в духе оборотней, не так ли?  
Брат Шерлок раздраженно прищелкнул языком.  
— Ее руки — под ногтями нет ни единой шерстинки, на пальцах — тоже. Если эта тварь была прямо напротив нее, женщина защищалась бы, выставив вперед руки, обхватила бы зверя, пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Но руки-то чистые! И потом, вы же сами заметили, для подобных ран крови слишком мало. Так что тело перенесли _post mortem_ [3], именно _перенесли_ , не тащили волоком. Платье не испачкано, на волосах нет ни пыли, ни грязи, обувь не поцарапана — какой же зверь на такое способен? Ее кто-то убил, перерезал горло, хоть не следует забывать и про яд, а затем уже тело перенесли сюда, на опушку леса, чтобы волк растерзал ее так же, как оставленных ему в жертву коз. Действительно, ее мог бы, наверное, убить оборотень в человеческом облике, затем превратившийся в ненасытного зверя, но давайте сначала опровергнем возможное, а только потом уж допустим невероятное. Будем следовать аксиоме: _Numquam ponenda est pluralitas sine necessitate_ — не следует множить сущее без необходимости [4] — и тогда при выборе между гипотезами можем смело отбросить ненужные допущения.  
Монах говорил быстро, перечисляя все пункты без передышки, и, когда монолог закончился, Джон глубоко вдохнул, словно бы дышал за двоих.   
— Просто невероятно! — восхитился он.   
Брат Шерлок задержал на нем взгляд, а затем продолжил.   
— Что касается времени, это было пять или, максимум, десять _pars minuta prima_ [5] между криком и временем, когда было найдено тело, — сказал он, имея в виду новый способ деления часа на шестьдесят частей [6]. — Убийца должен был торопиться — принести на опушку тело и выманить зверя. Сколько времени нужно волку, чтоб разорвать свою жертву? Нам это неважно. Нам надо знать только кто и почему; вот что поможет нам найти ответ.   
Джон изумленно таращился на монаха.   
— Ну, — сказал он, прочистив горло. — Для начала, мы знаем ее имя. Полагаю, если поспрашиваем среди жителей, то найдем подруг. Может, кто-то из них возжелал ей зла?  
Брат Шерлок торжествующе ухмыльнулся.  
— Мы знаем больше, Джон. Ей было, наверное, двадцать три, может, двадцать четыре, из хорошей семьи, помолвлена, но вела хозяйство в доме, скорее всего, в доме отца. Он кузнец.   
— Ясно. Но как вы всё это выяснили?  
— Возраст определить нетрудно, если знаешь, на что смотреть. Что она была обручена с Генри Найтом, сказал Димок. Остальное… Ее платье – добротное, чистое, с кружевами и вышивкой, новое, а руки натружены. Не так сильно, как у служанки, но достаточно, чтоб понять: всё домашнее хозяйство – на ней. Знак Святого Климента на шее, он покровительствует кузнецам. Зачем это, если не ради отца? Есть еще кое-что, но для полной уверенности нужно будет поговорить с повитухой, как она обмоет тело несчастной.   
— Потрясающе, воистину, потрясающе! — бормотал Джон, впечатленный выкладками францисканца.   
— Вы знаете, что произнесли это вслух? — спросил вдруг монах.   
— Простите, я… буду молчать, — Джон вспыхнул.   
Брат Шерлок нахмурился.   
— Нет, это… хорошо, — и он остро взглянул на Джона; в глазах его был удивительный блеск.  
Джон кашлянул и потупился.  
— Что мы будем делать теперь? — спросил он, сменив тему.  
— Осмотрим место смерти внимательнее, хотя здесь уже не осталось ничего интересного.  
Брат Шерлок оглядывал местность; раздражение явственно проступало на его лице.   
— Я всегда знал, что Лестрейд глуп, но не думал, что он настолько скорбный умом. Истоптали всё так, что прочесть что-нибудь в этом месиве почти невозможно. Они уничтожили все доказательства.   
Подняв факел, монах опустился на корточки и принялся изучать траву и землю, на которой было найдено тело.   
— Бесполезно, — подвел он итог. — Если здесь и были волчьи следы, их теперь разглядеть невозможно. — Он прошел футов десять. — Вот! — воскликнул он. — Кровь… ведущая… — он двинулся дальше, — к стене. Да, Джон. След ведет туда… Здесь ее убили, — решительно заявил он, останавливаясь у пятна на земле, около частокола. — А потом… вот, еще. Кровь, но если бы ей вспороли живот, ее было бы куда больше. Пятен здесь почти нет, но вот отсюда… он понес ее. Если бы ее убил зверь, то тащил бы ее по земле. Значит, что мы имеем? Только десять _pars minuta prima:_ девушка закричала, была убита, принесена на опушку леса, оставлена на растерзание волку, а наш убийца… что… куда он делся? Ушел в лес? Вернулся к стене? Следы… мне нужны следы.   
Он вернулся туда, где лежала убитая, и внимательно стал изучать траву.  
— Вот они! — внезапно воскликнул он. — Отпечатки ног мужчины, возможно, Лестрейда или его стражников, но… нет… другие…  
— Следы? Может, оборотня?  
— Я был о вас лучшего мнения, Джон, неужели вы верите в эту чушь? Нет, обычный мужчина, у которого были возможности, мотив и желание убить беззащитную женщину, – разве он не чудовище?   
— Вы действительно думаете, что это сделал мужчина?  
— Или женщина, — добавил брат Шерлок пренебрежительно, — если вы так желаете определенности. Мы не можем не думать об этом, хотя, полагаю, это такое вряд ли возможно.  
Опустив факел к самой земле, монах шел по следам к окружавшей деревню стене, где они терялись среди множества прочих. Наконец, он выпрямился, вытер руки от пыли и вздохнул.  
— Смотреть больше не на что. Нужно утром поговорить с повитухой.   
Волк опять завыл, на этот раз ближе. Джон пришел в себя. Ему показалось, в темноте что-то движется. По спине пробежал холодок.  
— Верно. Значит, возвращаемся к Анджело?   
— Да, — казалось, монах, его только заметил. — Вы всё еще здесь?  
Джон с недоверием посмотрел на него.   
— Бросить вас одного, волкам на съедение? Вы с ума сошли!  
Они возвращались к воротам.  
Губы брата Шерлока дернулись в изумлении.   
— Это было бы несколько неудобно, — признал он.   
Снова вой, в этот раз – еще ближе.   
— Вероятно, — согласился Джон, ощущая, как его охватывает безрассудство. Они шли, подняв факелы над головой, впереди брат Шерлок, ровным и быстрым шагом, и Джон следом за ним. — А кроме того, я должен знать, чьих рук это дело. Если не исчадие ада, то кто это? — Позабыв о больном плече, Джон всматривался в темноту, и все чувства были обострены до предела. Ему казалось, он видит блеск волчьих глаз, но расслышать что-либо сквозь собственное тяжелое дыхание, тревожный стук сердца и потрескивание факела было трудно. Потом… хрустнула ветка; шелест, и то ли скулеж, то ли рык, глубокий и низкий, от которого всё сжалось внутри, и по спине прошла дрожь. — Может, поторопимся? — попросил он.   
Молния прорезала небо, раздались раскаты приближающейся грозы. Джон оглянулся через плечо. До ворот оставалось еще добрых тридцать футов.   
Брат Шерлок обернулся, глядя на него с невысказанным вопросом; Джон усмехнулся в ответ, и они, стремглав, помчались к воротам. Стражники еще не вернулись на пост, потому ворота были закрыты, но, слава богу, не заперты. Рванув створки, мужчины ввалились внутрь, и ворота с шумом за ними захлопнулись. Передав факел Шерлоку, Джон задвинул тяжелый засов, а монах вернул факелы в железные кольца.   
Прислонились к деревянной опоре, солдат и монах попытались восстановить дыхание. Безумие, это было просто безумие!   
Джон слегка повернулся к брату Шерлоку, встретил взгляд его острых, с сумасшедшинкой глаз… И вдруг на обоих напал смех.  
С другой стороны ворот, Джон был в этом уверен, раздалось сопение, шелест травы, а затем и вой. Слишком близкий. И слишком громкий.   
— Господь всемогущий, — Джон наклонился вперед, опершись руками в колени и всё еще тяжело дыша. — Это было глупо.   
Брат Шерлок отбросил назад капюшон и потер лицо.   
— Не самая разумная вещь, соглашусь.   
— Да уж, — Джон выпрямился, наконец, успокоив дыхание, и с сожалением покачал головой.   
— Пойдемте, — он отошел от ворот. Брат Шерлок последовал за ним, вновь надев капюшон как положено. Они возвращались на постоялый двор.   
Вспышка света озарила деревню; вновь ударил гром.  
Джон взглянул на небо, потом спросил:  
— Есть идеи?   
И лицо служителя божьего в тот же миг оживилось.  
— Семь, нет, восемь на настоящий момент. Но ошибочно было бы строить теории, не имея всех фактов и не зная деталей. Вы невольно начнете подгонять все, что знаете, под одно из решений. Тогда как гипотеза, непременно должна объяснять все детали.  
— Вы ведь наслаждаетесь этим, не так ли? — Джон взглянул на монаха.   
Лицо брата Шерлока словно бы потускнело при этих словах, и Джон ощутил в своем сердце какую-то пустоту.   
— Вы думаете, что я бессердечен, — ровным голосом ответил монах.  
Джон яростно затряс головой, пытаясь понять, что именно стерло вдруг этот заразительный энтузиазм с лица его спутника.  
— Нет, я… я думаю, что вы наслаждались загадкой и поисками злодея. Вам, наверное, следовало бы стать судьей, не монахом.   
— Этот выбор сделал мой брат, а не я. Представители духовенства должны быть в семье. А, кроме того, судьей может быть лишь горожанин. Это скучно.   
Джон рассмеялся.   
— Потому у служителей божьих дурная слава, — сказал он весело.   
— Я люблю свободу. Наслаждаюсь путешествиями, изучением нового, Джон. В жизни столько всего, что следует знать. Вот чем я занимаюсь: странствую, учусь, нахожу загадки и решаю их. Устав Ордена, с которым я связан, велит служить обществу – не лачуге, не монастырю, – и меня вполне это устраивает. Это то, что мне нужно. Если я без дела, мой разум охватывает беспокойство. Я просто не выношу скучного, однообразного существования.   
— Тогда, полагаю, вы выбрали себе верный путь, — сказал Джон.   
Брат Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Мой брат наделен тем же даром: наблюдать, собирать, как мозаику, мельчайшие факты, в достоверную, целостную картину… Но он сделался секретарем при Святом престоле, пишет письма Его Святейшеству.  
— Так он в Риме?  
— Да. Он сказал бы, что занимает скромный пост при Папском дворце, правда же заключается в том, что он-то и есть, кто там всем заправляет.  
Джон не нашелся с ответом. Он старался всегда избегать и политики, и религии – настолько усердно, насколько возможно это для простого солдата.  
— Почему же вы здесь? Почему не в Париже с его ученостью, и не Риме? Это ведь наиболее скучное место для служения Богу, какое только можно найти.   
— Снова всё из-за брата. Вы, наверно, заметили, я высказываю свои мысли достаточно вольно. В некоторых местах это может… причинить серьезные неприятности. Вот меня и услали подальше от Ватикана. В то же время, мой брат кое-что поручает мне, чтобы я был при деле. Я сейчас как раз выполняю одно из таких поручений. Но то, что случилось здесь, куда интересней! А, вот мы и пришли, — заметил монах. Они были возле «Приюта венецианца». — Поблагодарить меня вы можете позже.   
Он стукнул в дверь, а Джон изумленно взглянул на него.   
Дверь открыл сам Анджело, и в ту же секунду словно разверзлись хляби небесные. Хлынул дождь.   
— Брат! Входите, входите! У меня вся душа изболелась. Вас так долго не было. Проходите к огню, отогрейтесь, Роза сейчас принесет вам сидра. Господин Уотсон, а вот ваш посох.   
Джон замер, глядя на палку, что хозяин вложил ему в руку. _Нога._ Она ведь совсем не болела. Он о ней и думать забыл! Пораженный, он уставился на монаха. Францисканец ответил самодовольной усмешкой.  
— Благослови вас господь! — Джон перевел взгляд с Шерлока на хозяина, затем вновь посмотрел на несчастную ногу. Осторожно прошелся. Ничего, ни намека на боль.  
— Спасибо, Роза, — сказал Шерлок жене хозяина, подошедшей к ним с двумя кружками сидра. Протянул одну кружку Джону, взяв другую себе.  
Женщина ущипнула его за щеку и игриво хлопнула пониже спины.  
— Всё для брата Шерлока, — и ушла на кухню. Джон улыбнулся при виде покрасневшего молодого монаха, с благодарностью осушив свою кружку, чувствуя после ночных событий внезапную жажду. Сердце частило от возбуждения, вызванного увлекательным приключением и чудесным исцелением от обременительной хвори.  
Брат Шерлок лишь пригубил напиток и отставил кружку.   
— Я зайду к повитухе в третьем часу [7], — обратился он к Джону. — Мне приятно было бы ваше общество, если вы свободны.   
— Мне вообще-то надо бы разыскать сестру, — сказал Джон, вспоминая о деле.   
Но брат Шерлок отмахнулся от этого возражения:  
— Я потом помогу вам с этим.  
— Очень хорошо, — произнес Джон радостно.   
— Тогда до _tertia hora_ [8]. Спокойной ночи, Джон.  
— Спокойной ночи, брат Шерлок.   
Францисканец покачал головой.   
— Просто Шерлок.   
Запрокинув голову, Джон посмотрел монаху в глаза.   
— Хорошо, Шерлок, — ответил он.   
Несмотря на позднее время, уснуть Джону не удавалось никак. Сердце всё еще колотилось, полное возбуждения и обретенного вновь смысла жизни, который он утратил поле того, как на поле боя пуля пробила его плечо. И нога, нога, _исцеленная_ силой разума и увлеченностью.   
— Потрясающе, — сказал снова Джон, и, нащупав мешочек с «чудодейственными» корешками, сорвал его с шеи. Понюхал и швырнул его на пол.  
Колокол деревенской церкви зазвонил уже к утрене [9], и со стоном, который издают только те, кто знает, что им очень скоро вновь придется вставать, Джон лег щекой на подушку и заставил себя уснуть.

**Комментарии ко второй главе:**

[1] В оригинале одежда эта названа _cappa clausa_ – черная монашеская роба.  
В связи с этим, небольшая цитата: «2. ... и да будут одежды его скромны, подобно скромности Господа нашего...  
8\. И не должно братьям носить яркие одежды и меха животных…» (Устав Raymond de Puy, 1154)

[2] Кем же мог быть Лестрейд в те времена, что за должность он занимал бы?  
Скорее всего, он был бейлиф (bailiff), так с 11 в. назывался управляющий манором (феод, поместьем) лорда в Англии. В каждой ср.-век. деревне обычно был один получавший жалованье бейлиф (сержант или староста более низкого ранга). <> В деревне бейлиф всегда играл роль юриста, выступая в суде как обвинитель от имени общины или как адвокат в интересах отдельных жителей. Но в 14 в. бейлиф становится, главным образом, представителем шерифа, уполномоченным производить аресты, вызывать людей в суд и арестовывать имущество. http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/dic_fwords/43555/%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84

[3] _post mortem_ (лат.) – после смерти, посмертно.  
Было широко известно с античных времен как часть устоявшегося словосочетания, например:  
 _Edite, bibite, post mortem nulla voluptas!_ (Ешьте, пейте, после смерти нет никакого наслаждения!) – (из старинной студенческой песни). Распространенный мотив античных надписей на надгробиях и застольной утвари.

[4] – Шерлок здесь обращается к Бритве Оккама (иногда называют лезвие Оккама). Его еще называют законом экономии мышления. Авторство же приписывают английскому монаху-францисканцу, философу-номиналисту Уильяму Оккаму (англ. Ockham, Occam; лат. Gulielmus Occamus), жившему в первой половине XIV века.  
Подробнее см.: https://www.nkj.ru/archive/articles/18308/ (Наука и жизнь, НЕ ПОРЕЖЬТЕСЬ БРИТВОЙ ОККАМА)

[5] _pars minuta prima_ – лат. часть (часа) уменьшенная первая. В романо-германской группе языков слово «минута» произошло от сокращенной формы устоявшегося латинского выражения pars minuta prima, встречающегося в многочисленных трактатах о правильном исчислении времени, где minuta это видоизменение слова minūtus — «маленький, мелкий». Через латинский язык слово «минута» восходит к одному корню со словом «миниатюрный». Интервал времени, меньший, чем час.

[6] Время и место появления первых механических часов доподлинно неизвестно. Зато исторически подтвержден тот факт, что в 1288 году уже ходили железные башенные Вестминстерские куранты. Что они вызванивали, сказать трудно. Сейчас же лондонский Биг-Бен и окружающие его небольшие колокола играют мелодию кембриджских перезвонов, отбивая ритм следующих слов:   
«В этот час Господь хранит меня, и сила его не даст никому оступиться».

[7] Имеется в виду _Tertia hora_ (лат. третий час) – один из трёх так называемых «малых часов», время для молитвы в католической церкви.  
Традиционно _tertia hora_ проводится в 9 утра, в третий час после восхода солнца. В это время католики вспоминают Святой Дух, который в День Святой Троицы в третий час сошёл на апостолов (2:1—13). https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tertia_hora

[8] Третий час – время для литургии в католической церкви согласно оффицию или Литургии часов.  
Подробнее – здесь:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B2

[9 Часы снова указаны здесь (расписание службы):

https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B2  
В любом случае, спать бедняге Джону в ту ночь почти не пришлось.

**Иллюстрации ко второй главе:**

В повозке Стэмфорда. Автор этого и следующего рисунка – **Kikislasha**  
http://savepic.su/7637268.jpg

На месте преступления  
http://savepic.su/7635220.jpg

И, наконец, классика жанра – из иллюстраций к «Чудовищу Баскервиля» несравненной **khorazir**  
http://savepic.su/7636244.jpg


	3. Прежде всего рассмотрим главные свойства женщины… Второй пункт коснётся того, какие женщины чаще всего склоняются к суеверию и к колдовству. Третий будет говорить о повивальных бабках, превосходящих женщин по части злобы («Молот ведьм», Часть 1 Вопрос VI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Джон и Шерлок расследуют убийство, Джон разыскивает свою сестру и находит себе пристанище._

Джона разбудили церковные колокола, звонившие третий час. Он недовольно простонал, но, вспомнив об уговоре с монахом, поспешно поднялся с постели и оделся. Потянулся было к посоху, но вспомнил с удовольствием, что больше в нем не нуждается. Сотворив быструю молитву Святому Адриану, он уже через мгновение был внизу, в общем зале.   
Брата Шерлока нигде не было; Джон поспешил во двор и столкнулся с ним сразу за дверью.  
— Пойдемте, Джон, у нас мало времени, — несмотря на строгие слова, монах явно обрадовался, увидев его.   
Дом повитухи оказался неподалеку, и Джон совсем не удивился той легкости, с какой Шерлок находил дорогу. Обитатели домов и лавочек, мимо которых они проходили, были заняты своими делами; некоторые здоровались с монахом, но большинство глазели на чужаков с любопытством. Наконец, мужчины подошли к обычному небольшому домику с глиняными стенами и плетеным забором, стоявшему прямо у церкви. Он был чистеньким и хорошо ухоженным. Большой кот, нежащийся под скудными лучами утреннего солнца, неодобрительно посмотрел на гостей.   
— Ах, вы — брат Шерлок! — воскликнула женщина, отворившая дверь. Она была молода и миловидна, держалась робко и застенчиво, что, возможно, было следствием ее обязанностей, а не характера. Простое коричневое платье с передником отнюдь не украшало ее фигуру. Темные волосы были заплетены в косу и скрыты под простым белым чепцом.   
— Вы… я видела вас в деревне. Ох, как глупо с моей стороны, я — повитуха, Молли Хупер. Господин Лестрейд сказал, что вы зайдете сегодня. Вы хотите… взглянуть на Луизу… после того как…  
Шерлок кивнул.   
— Да, вы были на ярмарке, два месяца назад, — ответил он, пристально поглядев на Молли. — Тогда вы были помолвлены.   
Молли вспыхнула.  
— Да… м-м-м…, Джим… ловец кротов… он, м-м-м.. не вернулся, так что…  
— Ловцы кротов частенько не возвращаются, — коротко улыбнувшись, ответил Шерлок, не обратив внимания на пораженный взгляд Молли. — Госпожа Хупер, не могли бы вы показать нам убитую?   
Забеспокоившись, хозяйка дома провела их через скромно обставленную главную комнату, такую же опрятную, как и сам домик. Стены украшали посуда и плетеные плошки, а также пучки сухих трав и вышивки работы хозяйки. Она открыла дверь в боковую каморку, где на кровати, укрытое льняной тканью, лежало тело несчастной Луизы. Повсюду были пахучие травы, но слишком знакомый запах смерти все равно пробивался сквозь их аромат.   
— Такой кошмар, да… вот, взгляните… — она вдруг заметила Джона. — О, кто вы?   
— Это Джон, он со мной, — ответил Шерлок, откидывая полотно с лица жертвы.   
— Здравствуйте, — Молли приветливо улыбнулась, — вы помогаете брату Шерлоку?  
— М-м, да, — ответил Джон.   
— Я слышала, он очень умен, — шепнула Молли, посмотрела на монаха. — Вы, должно быть, гордитесь, что вам выпала честь сопровождать его?   
— Довольно разговоров, госпожа Хупер. Вы подготовили тело?  
Молли, смутившись, вернулась к делам насущным.  
— Да, брат, это был волк, не так ли? То есть, я слышала, но… м-м-м, на самом деле, не похоже, не знаю…  
— Слова, госпожа Хупер, пустые слова, — ответил Шерлок, затем заговорил медленно, словно обращаясь к глухому или совсем бестолковому, — вы не заметили чего-нибудь необычного, когда готовили тело к погребению?   
Ее пальцы, теребившие край передника, задрожали.   
— Ох, да… хорошо… я, на самом деле, не должна этого говорить, но... вы ведь никому не скажете, брат?  
Шерлок пренебрежительно отмахнулся.  
— Госпожа Хупер… что вы нашли?  
— Луиза ждала ребенка. Я знала это, потому что она сама мне рассказала, но сейчас… малыша больше нет. Защитят нас святые угодники, ужас какой! — И она указала на растерзанный живот жертвы.   
— Нет? — Джон нахмурился, ощутив дурноту при осознании этого факта, — Да, тогда это волк.   
— Я так и предполагал, — ответил Шерлок, — Кто отец ребенка? Она говорила?  
— Генри, конечно, они не могли дождаться… это ведь не грех, брат Шерлок, они ведь были помолвлены! — Она в смятении кусала губы, глядя на францисканца.   
— Церковь готова закрыть глаза на подобные маленькие прегрешения. Закон требует лишь, чтобы пара сочеталась браком, прежде чем ребенку дано появиться на свет, — Шерлок осенил усопшую крестным знамением. — " _O Iesu, fons inexhaustae pietatis, qui ex intimo dilectionis affectu in cruce dixisti: 'Sitio.', scilicet salutem generis humani, accende, quaeso, cordium nostrorum desideria ad omne opus perfectum, et sitim carnalis concupiscentiae, aestum mundanae delectationis in nobis penitus refrigera et exstingue. Amen,_ " («Благий Господи, Источник неиссякаемого милосердия, Ты и на Кресте с глубокой любовью и скорбью сказал: «Жажду», ибо жаждал помиловать род человеческий. Прошу Тебя, Искупитель мой, воспламени желания наших сердец к ревности и стойкости в чаянии благочестия и совершенств. Угаси пламень страстей и похоти телес наших и жажду мирских удовольствий. Аминь» [1]). Помолвка действительно была так давно?  
— Господин Мортимер все время откладывал свадьбу, уж слишком большое было приданое.   
Шерлок кивнул.   
— Что-нибудь еще?  
— Да, взгляните сюда, — повитуха, подойдя к убитой, слегка повернула ей голову, указав на место под левым ухом, — это след ножа, а не зубов.   
Брат Шерлок буквально расцвел.   
— Хорошо, госпожа Хупер, отлично! Я был прав. Да вознаградит вас господь! Дайте мне знать, если еще что-нибудь найдете. Джон? — не дожидаясь ответа, монах быстро вышел.   
Джон увидел, как Молли покраснела и смутилась от похвалы, столь редкой в устах брата Шерлока, и ему стало жаль девушку.   
— Ну… я должен… — он махнул на дверь.  
— Да, да, конечно, хорошего дня, — ответила Молли, все еще в замешательстве, и Джон поспешил вслед за Шерлоком.  
Тот прошел уже половину пути до постоялого двора, когда Джон, наконец, его догнал.  
— Вы всегда ведете себя подобным образом? — спросил он.   
Шерлок выглядел сбитым с толку.  
— Каким образом?  
— Пренебрежительно, бесцеремонно. С госпожой Хупер, — пояснил он, когда выражение лица Шерлока не изменилось. — Вы могли бы быть с ней любезнее, ведь она хотела помочь. Бедняжке, должно быть, нелегко готовить к погребению тело подруги, — Джон не мог взять в толк, почему поведение Шерлока так сильно его задело.  
— Я же поблагодарил ее, — ответил Шерлок со вздохом. — Джон, я не… вы должны понять, общаться с людьми мне непросто.   
— Вы, наверное, шутите! Это ведь ваше призвание – утешать бедняков?  
— Нет, с бедняками все по-другому. Им важна еда, одежда и кров, порой – выпивка, не манеры.  
Джон промолчал.   
Брат Шерлок громко вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
— Постараюсь в следующий раз, говоря с госпожою Хупер, быть _любезней_. Довольны?  
Джон поднял брови.   
— Да, благодарю вас.   
Шерлок хмыкнул, слегка улыбнувшись.  
— Итак, мы знаем, что Луиза Мортимер ждала ребенка от Генри Найта, — тихо рассуждал Джон, — кто-то перерезал ей горло, затем бросил волку…  
— Что означает убийство, — согласился Шерлок. — Мы должны задаться вопросом, кому была выгодна ее смерть? Нам нужно знать больше. Позже я навещу отца бедной девушки и господина Найта, а сейчас поищем вашу сестру.   
— Верно, да. Конечно, — он встретится с сестрой, и пути с этим безумным монахом разойдутся. Джон заставил себя встряхнуться. Все так, как и следует быть.  
— Ведите же, сиятельный господин! Я хотел расспросить повитуху, но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Куда же мы пойдем?  
— Ее имя?  
— Гарри. Гарриет Колмер. Замужем за Бенедиктом Колмером.   
Шерлок кивнул, развернулся и окликнул пожилую женщину, хлопотавшую по хозяйству.  
— Бог в помощь, добрая женщина, не укажете ли дорогу к дому Бенедикта Колмера? — он ухмыльнулся Джону, покачавшему в изумлении головой.   
Женщина удивилась, но затем ее лицо вытянулось.   
— Ох, досточтимый брат, разве вы не знаете? Господин Колмер два года как помер, а вдова его, значит, вместе с вдовой Мартина Колмера живет в домике дровосека.   
Джон почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжалось. Сначала родители, пяти лет не прошло, как умерли, их дом и хозяйство ушло с торгов, теперь вот муж Гарриет. Кажется, он лишился всего, пока был на чужбине.   
— Как туда добраться? — продолжал расспрашивать Шерлок, — этот человек — зять господина Колмера.   
Женщина указала, куда идти, беспрестанно сетуя на горькую жизнь, затем поспешила вернуться к своим делам.  
— Вот и ответ, — произнес Шерлок. Джон смешался.   
— Да, конечно, я должен идти, а вы… что будете делать?  
— Проведаю старинного друга, затем навещу господина Найта и отца госпожи Мортимер. Я намерен раскрыть эту тайну, пусть все остальные уверены, что убийца — колдовское чудовище.   
— Да, конечно, — Удивительное приключение подошло к концу, и Джон вдруг ощутил какую-то опустошенность.  
Наступило молчание. Джон поднял глаза, и увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него изучающим взглядом, прежде чем неуверенно произнести:  
— Джон… после того, как вы отыщете сестру, не захотите ли дальше разделить мои поиски?  
Джон потупился, пытаясь совладать с собой, прежде чем ответить.  
— Да, мне этого хотелось бы.  
Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, и Джон не мог ему не ответить, что заставило Шерлока улыбнуться еще раз — широко и от всей души.

Джон ненадолго возвратился в «Приют венецианца». Нужно было забрать свои вещи и сказать спасибо Анджело за гостеприимство. Закинув за плечи котомку, он взял посох — уже просто как полезную вещь, не ту, без которой не обойтись — и пошел к деревенским воротам.  
Несколько ребятишек с шумом и криками гонялись по улице друг за другом, играя в «охотника и добычу». И Джон, вздрогнув, увидел, что «охотник» наряжен был волком — в плаще из оленьей шкуры и в балаганной маске со звериным оскалом. От этой игры у Джона мурашки поползли по спине.   
Привратник в домике у ворот теперь был другой. Джон кивнул ему, выходя из деревни, а затем повернул направо, собираясь обогнуть частокол с востока. Он нашел тропинку, о которой говорила женщина, и пошел по ней через общинные земли. Почва под ногами была мягкой, сырой; от прошедшего ночью дождя оставались лужи. Светило солнце; воздух был напоен ароматом влажной травы и гудением насекомых. События прошлой ночи показались Джону теперь почти нереальными, словно очередной странный сон.   
Общинные земли сменились вспаханным полем, тропинка вела между только что высаженными озимыми и оставленным под паром участком, и скрывалась в лесу. Оказавшись под сенью ветвей, где было прохладно и сумрачно, Джон невольно стал пристально всматриваться в просвет между деревьями, упавшие стволы и мшистый подлесок, ожидая увидеть шкуру зверя и зубы, и вздрагивая при малейшем подозрительном звуке.   
«Глупо», — сказал он себе. Что бы это ни было — земная ли тварь или дьявольское отродье — любой волк, насытившись, где-нибудь отсыпается. Мысль о том, чем именно зверь утолял свой голод, заставила его вздрогнуть. Глубоко вздохнув, Джон продолжил свой путь.   
Пройдя мили две по тропинке, петлявшей среди искривленных деревьев и неподвижных кустов, он выбрался на лужайку. Посреди нее стоял домик, окруженный крепким забором. Он был небольшим, но на удивление ладным, и, в отличие от деревенских, из плетеных веток, обмазанных глиной, этот был из камней и бревен. За забором виднелся небольшой огород и гряда с посевами, а также сарай и дровница; за домиком весело журчал ручеек.   
Закудахтали, разбегаясь куры, а два гуся громко загоготали, когда Джон вошел к ним во двор. Корова и теленок мирно наблюдали за Джоном из-за забора. Залаяла собака, крупный мастифф [2], и на ее лай из дома вышла женщина. Она успокоила пса, подозвав к себе.  
— Дай вам бог удачного дня, — сказала женщина, вытирая руки передником. Ее располневшая фигура и неловкая походка свидетельствовали о том, что она вынашивала ребенка. На его сестру она была совсем не похожа, а значит, перед ним была вдова Мартина Колмера.   
— И вам всяческих благ, добрая женщина. Меня зовут Джон Уотсон. Скажите, не здесь ли живет Гарриет Колмер?   
Женщина удивилась.  
— Господин Уотсон? Вы родственник Гарриет?   
— Я ей брат.  
— Входите, входите же, а я позову Гарриет, — пригласила его вдова Колмер.  
Он вошел в дом, а хозяйка отправилась во двор. В доме была большая комната с полом, покрытым камышовыми циновками, и ее освещали только пламя и свет из двух маленьких окошек, затянутых промасленным полотном. Дровяная печь с дымоходом вместо обычного очага посередине комнаты гордо занимала место вдоль одной из стен. Два добротных стула, стол, полка для посуды говорили о том, что сам Бенедикт или его отец были плотниками. Дверь вела в другую комнату, спальню, как решил Джон.   
Пес, не сводя с гостя глаз, лег возле огня, на привычное место. Джон сложил мешок и посох около печки.   
— Джон?   
Обернувшись на голос, он увидел невысокую женщину. Очевидно, она работала в огороде: ее светлые локоны выбились из-под чепца, юбка темного шерстяного платья [3] была подоткнута за пояс, а ноги обернуты грязным полотном. Она выглядела старше и гораздо более серьезной, чем в тот последний раз, когда Джон ее видел. Но ведь прошло тринадцать лет с тех пор, как он покинул отчий дом в Кемдене и попрощался с сестрой, счастливой и недавно вышедшей замуж за отцовского ученика.  
— Гарриет? — Джон шагнул к ней.   
— Это ты, — тихо произнесла та. — Не смею верить глазам. — Она не сдвинулась с места, оставаясь невозмутимой и не сделав попытки ответить, когда он ее крепко обнял.   
Джон нервно облизнул губы, не зная, что сказать. Молчание затягивалось, и сестра не проявляла ни капли сердечности.   
— Сожалею о случившемся с Бенедиктом, мне сказали об этом только сегодня, — сделал он попытку завязать разговор.   
Гарриет кивнула, вздернув подбородок.   
— Благодарю за сочувствие, ты ведь знаешь, что матушка и отец умерли?   
— Да, я же сначала в Кемдене побывал… Искал тебя в Лауристоне, но ни ничего не смог разузнать. Думал, здесь попытаю счастья. — В Лауристон стекались люди из разных мест, городок был торговый, но никто ничего не слышал о молодом плотнике и его жене. Деревня, где родился Бенедикт Колмер, была для Джона последней надеждой.   
— Ладно. Ты меня нашел.   
— Хорошо выглядишь, сестрица.  
— Божьей милостью. А как ты поживаешь?  
— Был ранен в плечо, — ногу, похоже, упоминать уже больше не стоило. — Исцелился.   
Встретившая его женщина, госпожа Колмер, вновь появилась в дверях, вытирая передником руки.   
— Клара, это мой брат, Джон, — сказала Гарриет. — Джон, это жена брата моего покойного мужа и моя самая близкая подруга, Клара. — Джон, наконец, увидел первую улыбку на лице сестры, осветившую ее лицо и напомнившую прежнюю Гарриет.   
Клара улыбнулась ей, потом Джону. У нее было доброе круглое лицо и ласковые глазами. Джон подумал, что та очень мила, когда улыбается.   
— Приятно познакомиться с вами, — сказал Джон.   
— Мне тоже, — ответила женщина, — не желаете ли передохнуть с дороги? Могу предложить сидра или марри, есть хлеб и сыр.   
Джон выразил согласие и придвинул стул к столу. Гарриет села рядом, а Клара начала хлопотать.   
— Что случилось с Бенедиктом? — спросил Джон.   
— Он поранился в мастерской, и рана начала гнить, — коротко ответила Гарриет.   
— Мне очень жаль, — Джон ощущал явную неловкость.   
Глаза Гарриет блеснули, она хотела было что-то сказать, но Клара поставила перед Джоном кружку с перебродившим соком шелковицы, известным как марри, сыр, хлеб, и кинула многозначительный взгляд на Гарриет. Джон, поблагодарив Клару, с удовольствием принялся за еду.  
Клара принесла две кружки для себя и соседки.  
— Вы должны простить нас, Джон, — она не сводила глаз с Гарриет, — сегодня утром до нас дошли тревожные новости.   
Джон посмотрел на нее.   
— Невеста моего брата, госпожа Мортимер…  
Джон отвел глаза.  
— Боже, я не знал… я видел ее… Генри Найт — ваш брат?  
Клара кивнула.  
— Он и прислал весточку. Бедный Генри, конечно, винит себя. Я-то всегда думала, что проклятье — пустой звук, но сначала Мартин, а теперь вот Луиза…  
— Проклятье? — О загадочном проклятье упоминали уже не раз.  
— Говорят, что есть причина оборотню охотиться здесь. Грустная история, но очень уж давняя. Один из наших предков обесчестил девушку, чтоб ее отец дал согласие на их свадьбу, но она сбежала потом. Это было как раз в полнолуние. Тело нечестивца нашли — огромный волк растерзал его. А девушка так и пропала.   
— Превратилась в волка? — спросил тихо Джон.   
— Да, так говорят. И что этот род теперь проклят, приговорен к страданиям. Истина же в том, что… ладно, наши несчастья остались в прошлом.   
— Сожалею, — повторил Джон. — Ваш муж, Мартин, тоже недавно умер?  
— Да, — подтвердила Клара. — С ним… случилось несчастье.   
Гарриет взяла ее за руку.  
— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Джон. — По хозяйству?   
Но сестра только гневно фыркнула.  
— Что? — нахмурился Джон.   
— О, благодарение богу, наконец, появился _мужчина_ , готовый помочь! — ее голос был полон насмешки, голубые глаза неприязненно сузились. Клара бросила на нее предостерегающий взгляд, и Гарриет лишь головой тряхнула. — Прости, Клара, я больше так не могу, — заявила она. — Джон, тебя не было целых тринадцать лет. Я не знала, жив ли ты вообще или мертв… Ты не можешь просто вернуться и ожидать, что… нет. — Она вновь затрясла головой.   
Джон вздохнул, опустив глаза, а затем посмотрел на нее.   
— Прости, но сейчас я здесь, и если есть что-то, что я могу сделать…  
Гарриет резко встала, выдернув руку из руки Клары. Ее трясло.   
— Слишком поздно, Джон. Где ты был, когда отцу так нужна была помощь в его мастерской? И когда Бенедикт не мог остановиться… — она прижала руку к губам.  
— Что с ним случилось? Расскажи мне, — потребовал Джон.   
— Неважно теперь! Тебя не было здесь, ты искал приключений, хотя делал вид, что на службе. Полагаю, ты явился теперь, чтоб потребовать свою долю наследства? Ничего не получится, братец. Его нет. У меня за душой — ничего.   
— Гарриет! — прошептала Клара, вновь беря ее за руку.   
— Гарри, нет… я просто… нет, деньги мне не нужны, — сказал Джон беспомощно. —Просто я подумал, что мог бы помочь.   
— Помощь нам не нужна, — отрезала Гарри. — Мы сводим концы с концами, собираем хворост и продаем на рынке, а я, как могу, рублю лес. Это домик Клары, никто к этому ничего не добавит, даже матушка Колмер.  
— Гарриет, Джон — наш родич, — мягко сказала Клара, бросив взгляд на котомку и посох, — мы не можем его прогнать.   
Щеки Джона вспыхнули от унижения. Он не будет просить милостыню у овдовевшей сестры.   
— Что ж, — сказал он натянуто. — Всё хорошо. Не стану больше злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством.   
Гарриет покраснела, пристыженная словами Клары.   
— Если нужно, можешь остаться, — сказала она так же натянуто. — Будешь спать в главной комнате или в сарае. У нас с Кларой одна кровать на двоих, больше нет, но мы где-нибудь найдем для тебя местечко.  
— Нет, — Джон поднялся на ноги. — Не надо. Поживу в деревне, а потом вернусь на юг. Я пойду. Рад, что ты смогла как-то устроиться, прости, если сделал что-то не так. Храни тебя бог.  
Он взял котомку и посох и вышел из домика, не обернувшись на женщин. Пес, должно быть, тоже решил пойти погулять, затрусил рядом с ним. Джон заставил себя подавить свой гнев, полный чувства вины и горя.  
— Джон! — Клара поспешила за ним, так быстро, как только могла. Он дождался ее. — Джон, пожалуйста! Не уходи из Баскервиля сейчас. Гарриет обижена и сердита, дай ей время. Ты — единственный из родных, кто еще у нее остается. Просто подожди, если можешь. Дай ей возможность помириться с тобой. Я прошу тебя.   
Он резко выдохнул, всё еще сердитый и уязвленный.   
— Что стряслось с Бенедиктом? — спросил он коротко.   
Клара на мгновение закрыла глаза.   
— Мартин и Бенедикт, упокой господь их души, были неплохими людьми, но у них обоих были пороки. Мартин любил выпить, Бенедикт играл в кости. Вот куда исчезло наследство Гарриет. После смерти мужа дом, мастерская, всё, кроме одежды Гарриет да кой-какой мебели пошло с торгов за уплату долга. Гарриет пришлось жить с матерью Бенедикта, больше ей было некуда деться. Матушка Колмер — неплохая женщина, но поладить с ней нелегко.   
— Понимаю, — гнев Джона обратился теперь на беспутного зятя.   
Клара схватила его за рукав.   
— Пожалуйста, Джон! Гарриет сделала мне много добра, как при жизни Мартина, так и после того, как тот умер. Я не хочу, чтоб она страдала.  
Джон вздохнул.   
— Я зайду еще раз, попрощаюсь перед уходом, — он коснулся ладонью ее руки.  
— Награди вас господь, — ответила та, — да сопутствует вам удача. — С этими словами женщина поспешила обратно в домик.   
Джон вздохнул, потер глаза и с тяжелым сердцем двинулся к лесу.  
К тому времени, когда Джон подошел к деревне, он решил уже, что будет делать дальше. За еще одну ночь у Анджело заплатить ему хватит, но на еду придётся заработать. Если потрудиться неделю, можно будет вернуться на юг и устроиться где-нибудь, пока не пришли холода. Раньше он хотел лишь найти сестру, думал, сможет, даже осесть рядом с ней, но теперь уже в этом не было смысла. Но зато со здоровой ногой и возможностей стало больше, пока просто пойти было некуда, но Джон чувствовал себя более свободным, чем раньше.   
Колокола пробили девятый час (около трех часов дня, п.п), когда Джон вернулся в деревню. Он договорился встретиться с Шерлоком на заходе солнца, перед вечерней, но в «Приюте венецианца» Роза сообщила ему, что брат Шерлок не выходил из комнаты. Джон попросил ее передать, что вернулся, а сам отправился договориться с Анджело о ночлеге. Он еще обедал и пил эль (без оплаты, несмотря на все возражения), когда в зале показалась фигура в серой рясе. Монах сел рядом.   
— Вы рано вернулись, — заметил тот.   
— Да, — ответил Джон, не желая вдаваться в объяснения.  
— А-а, — сказал собеседник, — так ваша сестра вам не слишком обрадовалась.  
Джон промолчал.  
— Если бы всё пошло хорошо, вы бы задержались подольше. Рука у вас немного дрожит, значит, что-то вас беспокоит, и вы весь ощетинились, словно ёж. _Ergo_ , встреча брата оказалась не слишком сердечной, — францисканец удовлетворенно расслабился.  
Джон внимательно смотрел на него.  
— Кое-что мне открылось, — сказал он, намеренно говоря о другом. — Клара Колмер, жена брата Бенедикта Колмера, оказалась сестрой Генри Найта. Она рассказала мне о пресловутом проклятии.   
— Джон! Это прекрасные новости! — Монах просиял, и Джон посмотрел на него с изумлением. — Нет, я не о проклятии говорю. Это лишь суеверная чушь и история в назидание тем молодым людям, кто считает, что может получить всё, что вздумается. Хоть Святой Франциск одобрил бы приношения зверю и мир с ним, ведь, согласно легенде, он сам поступил так с Волком из Губбио [4]. Но я о другом. Неужели вы не понимаете, что, являясь свойственником Генри Найта, получаете превосходный предлог его навестить?  
Джон моргнул.  
— Прекрасно, но как я объясню ему _ваше_ присутствие?   
Шерлок лишь отмахнулся.  
— Мое? Я приношу утешение и читаю молитвы о всех усопших. Монахам рады всегда, а если и нет, их, по крайней мере, не гонят.   
— Хорошо, мы зайдем к нему, но сейчас мне нужно найти работу. Не могу же я вечно пользоваться гостеприимством Анджело.  
— Не беспокойтесь, я договорился насчет жилья. Госпожа Хадсон сдает мне комнату над пекарней, достаточно большую, там можно устроиться и вдвоем. Сплю я мало, кровать будет почти всецело в вашем распоряжении.  
— Ох! Я не…  
— Вы беспокоитесь о ночных кошмарах, — сказал Шерлок без обиняков. — Но я, в самом деле, мало сплю, вы узнали меня достаточно, чтоб не думать, что я заподозрю вас в одержимости дьяволом, когда во сне вы станете дергаться.   
— Я не дергаюсь… Лишь кричу и начинаю метаться, — пробормотал тихо Джон.  
— Предупрежденный — вооружен, — кивнул Шерлок. — Я играю на виоле, иногда подолгу храню молчание и бодрствую, когда всем добрым людям полагается спать. Вот, собственно, и… Будущие соседи должны знать друг о друге самое худшее, верно?   
Джон опять ощутил себя уязвленным.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в благодеяниях, — ответил он твердо, — и смогу заработать, чтоб оплатить жилье. Как только накоплю на несколько дней путешествия, двинусь к югу. Нет резона здесь оставаться.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок, — только вряд ли можно назвать благотворительностью стремление разделить расходы за постой.  
Джон какое-то время молча смотрел на монаха, пытаясь прочесть выражение его лица и понять, что скрывается за предложением. Францисканец, в свою очередь, не спускал с него глаз. Наконец, Джон вздохнул и сдался.  
— Хорошо. Но как только я заработаю денег и накоплю на дорогу…  
— Превосходно! Заканчивайте обед, и я познакомлю вас с госпожой Хадсон.   
Пекарня находилась в двухэтажном каменном здании, занимая большую часть первого этажа.   
— Вдова Хадсон считает, что она у меня в долгу, — рассказывал Шерлок, пока они шли к боковой двери. Несколько лет назад ее мужа приговорили к смерти. Я смог помочь. — Шерлок резко постучал по двери.  
— Вы спасли беднягу от казни?  
— Нет, я сделал всё, чтоб она состоялась, — францисканец улыбнулся остолбеневшему Джону. — Утешьтесь. Он был дурным человеком, и был определенно виновен. — Шерлок перекрестился. — Упокой господь его душу. Кроме того, будучи осужденным, он смог покаяться и получить отпущение грехов перед смертью, что, конечно, гораздо лучше, чем смерть без прощения. Ах, госпожа Хадсон! — приветствовал он хозяйку, открывшую дверь.   
Хозяйка была уже немолодой; похожая на воробушка, она была маленькой и опрятной, с острым взглядом, но очень любезная.   
И Шерлока она встретила словно сына.   
— Поглядите-ка на себя, — ее пальцы скользнули по его боку. — Кожа да кости, вы, наверное, совсем не едите? Где вы остановились? У Анджело, полагаю? Вы должны прийти на ужин ко мне, хоть поедите немного. А потом помолимся вместе за грешную душу господина Хадсона. Где вы пропадали? Последний раз, когда вы были здесь, вы сказали, что покинете нас лишь на месяц. И что же? Уже почти Мартинов день! [5]  
В ответ Шерлок лишь крепко обнял ее, приподняв, покружил и поставил на пол.  
— Я приду к ужину, — сказал он самым теплым и вежливым тоном, какой Джону довелось слышать от этого человека. — Если ваша комната свободна, я бы остался на несколько дней, в обмен на молитвы?   
— Ох, Шерлок! Вы еще спрашиваете! Конечно! Ваш друг тоже?   
— Госпожа Хадсон — Джон Уотсон, — представил его Шерлок. — Джон, это вдова Хадсон. Джон остается со мной.   
Миссис Хадсон радушно улыбнулась.  
— Там только одна кровать, но уверена, вы не будете возражать разделить ее с дорогим Шерлоком. Она большая, а он всё равно почти не спит, правда, голубчик? — Она повернулась к Джону и погладила его по руке. — Вы можете помочь в пекарне. Бедный господин Эджертон, иногда ему трудно справляться с работой, если надо поднять что-то тяжелое. Больное бедро, понимаете ли…  
— Пекарня? — спросил Джон. — Конечно! Награди вас господь, госпожа.   
— Я владею пекарней, мой дорогой, это так, но сама хлеб не выпекаю, боюсь, силы уже не те, — пояснила хозяйка. — Всё это обязанности господина Эджертона, а раньше-то всем заправлял мой покойный муж. Пойдемте, я покажу вам комнату.  
Там стояла кровать — прочная деревянная рама и лежащий поверх матрас, застланный простынями из конопляной ткани и шерстяным покрывалом. В одном углу находился деревянный сундук [6], в другом — стул. Под кроватью стоял ночной горшок, а на деревянной подставке возле окна— таз для умывания.  
Шерлок положил свою дорожную сумку и футляр с драгоценной виолой на покрывало.   
— Чудесная комната, — сказал Джон.   
— Матрас набивной, дорогой мой! — заметила госпожа Хадсон, — я принесу еще одну подушку.   
— Благодарю вас, госпожа, вы очень добры.   
— Ничуть, голубчик! Чем больше сильных мужчин смогут мне помочь, тем лучше. Всё по-честному.  
Джон опустил мешок и поставил посох возле стены. Он заметил, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним.   
— Благодарю… — начал было он.  
— Отлично, тогда всё улажено, — сказал Шерлок, открывая дверь. — Пойдемте, Джон, проведаем Генри Найта. И послушаем, что он расскажет нам.

**Комментарии к третьей главе:**

[1] Седьмая молитва Святой Бригитты http://www.preces-latinae.org/thesaurus/Filius/StBrigid.html   
http://johanajollygirl.livejournal.com/1019367.html) 

[2] В то время в Англии держали крупных догообразных собак, мощных и сильных животных. Собственно, это были потомки английских мастифов и ирландских волкодавов, которых называли английскими догами.  
Средневековые собаки. Из старинной книги:  
http://savepic.su/7607618.jpg

[3] Небольшое пояснение.   
«Одежда, которую носят в деревнях, практична и проста; ее делают из грубой шерстяной ткани, которую называют «рассет» – в основном, серого, зеленого, темно-коричневого, красно-коричневого цвета или некрашеной». (Из книги Яна Мортимера «Средневековая Англия. Путеводитель путешественника во времени». Глава «Что носить. Сельские жители»).

[4] Назидательная легенда о Св. Франциске и прирученном волке:  
http://s-francesco.narod.ru/21.html

[5] Мартинмас (День св. Мартина) – отмечался 11 ноября. В Средние века в этот день традиционно забивали свиней, которых откармливали за год или с минувшей зимы (прим. Автора фика)

[6] Английского не нашла, но это как будто Голландия. XV век.  
http://savepic.su/7644484.jpg

А как выглядели еще более старинные сундуки можно здесь (сундук XIII века):  
http://costume-history.livejournal.com/644529.html  
 **  
Иллюстрации к третьей главе:**

Может, это наш «писарчук» при папском дворе?  
http://savepic.su/7656766.jpg

И Молли (работы **Fayeren** ):  
http://savepic.su/7645502.jpg

Портрет вдовы Хадсон. Автор - **Kikislasha**  
http://savepic.su/7647556.jpg


	4. Бог попускает Дьяволу большие чародеяния именно относительно полового соития, посредством которого был совершен первородный грех («Молот ведьм», Часть 2, глава II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Джон и Шерлок расследуют убийство Луизы Мортимер, и Джон проводит первую ночь в доме госпожи Хадсон.

Семья Найтов была одной из самых богатых в деревне. Генри Найт, ставший главой после смерти старого господина Найта, случившейся три года назад, владел мельницей и большим наделом земли. На него работали полдюжины семей.  
Пожилой слуга, Бэрримор, проводил Шерлока и Джона в главную комнату. Что ни говори, дом был хорош. Джон оглядел большой зал, провел носком башмака по настланному полу.[1]. Стены украшали искусные гобелены, а в двух окнах были настоящие стекла. Найт в одиночестве сидел перед камином. Глаза его покраснели, лицо было искажено горем.  
— Брат, — вымолвил он, едва приподнявшись со места, когда Шерлок и Джон вошли в зал.  
— Господин Найт, — начал Шерлок, — прошу прощения за то, что явились без приглашения, но я хотел бы предложить вам утешение в столь трудное время. — Он обернулся и указал на Джона. — А это господин Уотсон, ваш свойственник.  
Генри воззрился на них с непониманием.  
— Свойственник?  
— Ваша сестра Клара – вдова брата покойного мужа моей сестры, — пояснил Джон. Эта родственная цепочка показалась ему самому незначительной. Он выпрямился и разгладил одежду, изо всех сил пытаясь не выглядеть бродягой. — Гарриет Колмер, — добавил он для большей ясности.  
— В какое ужасное время мы встретились, господин Уотсон.  
— Джон, пожалуйста, господин Найт, и…  
— Генри, — тот закрыл руками лицо. — Вы, наверное, слышали. Мою возлюбленную убило дьявольское чудовище.  
— Да, то есть… я знаю, я был вчера ночью у ее тела, с господином Лестрейдом и братом Шерлоком… Мне так жаль, Генри. Это должно быть… и вообразить невозможно.  
Генри поднял голову, но смотрел на огонь.  
— Мы похороним ее завтра, во время мессы третьего часа. Приходите, пожалуйста. Я… простите меня. Сейчас я ничем не могу быть полезен. Брат, не могли бы вы прочесть несколько молитв за упокой души несчастной Луизы и за мою собственную окаянную душу? — Он подал знак Бэрримору, стоящему у двери, и слуга протянул монаху кошелек со звенящими монетами, но францисканец раздраженно отказался.  
— Я помолюсь за вас обоих, господин Найт, но не верю, что ваша суженая была убита колдовским зверем. Думаю, что причина была куда более земной.  
Генри, вздрогнув, поднял глаза.  
— Ведьма, вы полагаете?  
Шерлок пренебрежительно покачал головой.  
— Кто-то, кто имел намерение причинить госпоже Мортимер тяжкое зло. Я хочу, чтобы над этим человеком свершилось правосудие. Не известно ли вам, кто бы мог таить злобу против нее, кто желал ей плохого?  
— Никто, никто. Луиза была так прекрасна, совершеннейший ангел! — Генри опять уронил голову на руки. — Это я виноват, мне не следовало просить ее руки, я должен был знать, что не могу надеяться на такое счастье…  
— Почему отложили свадьбу? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Я здесь ни при чем, — лицо Генри исказилось гневом, — это все господин Мортимер. У него всё время находились причины, чтоб отложить венчание. Я сказал, что отказываюсь от приданого — господь видит, у меня достаточно денег, чтоб содержать семью — но он оскорбился, и с того времени перестал со мной разговаривать. Впрочем, он больше не мог бы мешать, — сказал Генри с вызовом. — Луиза ждала ребенка, и мы собирались пожениться с согласием ее отца или без оного. — Он прижал к губам сжатый кулак. — А теперь о ней нужно молиться, брат. Она думала, лучше нам подождать, пока мы не обвенчаемся, но… я совратил ее. Бедная душа, я так виноват. Молюсь, чтоб она простила меня. — И он, спрятав лицо в ладонях, начал всхлипывать.  
— Мы почти ничего не узнали, — сказал Шерлок, когда некоторое вскоре оставили дом господина Найта. — Что ж, его можем вычеркнуть из числа возможных преступников.  
— Он в таком смятении. Не могу представить, что он замешан в убийстве.  
— Разыграть подобное представление смог бы только законченный лжец, но не Генри Найт. Лгущий прячет глаза, а когда Генри Найт, говоря о Луизе, то смотрел он прямо [2]. Его руки дрожали, а сам он выглядел потрясенным. Полагаю, что он верит в свою виновность только из-за так называемого проклятия и потому, что она умерла, согрешив по его вине, — говорил быстро Шерлок. — Он грыз ногти, а одежду не сменил со вчерашнего дня. О себе он заботится, и с так состоятелен, что одежду может менять каждый день, а на ней – пятна от вчерашнего ужина. Если б горе было только притворным, он привел бы себя в порядок. Нет, я верю, его горе искреннее. А, кроме того, единственно возможный мотив у него – увильнуть от свадьбы, особенно, если Луиза ждала ребенка. Но так могло бы быть только, если б он решил бросить Луизу ради кого-то другого. А в такой деревушке об этом бы знали. И он слишком раскаивается, что заставил суженую согрешить. Нет, это не он. Полагаю, теперь пришло время встретиться с господином Мортимером.  
— Поразительно… — Джон был вновь поражен стремительными выводами брата Шерлока. — Так вы думаете, это сделал отец?  
— Он откладывал свадьбу, не хотел отдавать приданое, а затем оказалось, что дочь ждет ребенка, и он вынужден был уступить. Говорят, он весьма своенравен, так что _возможно_ … — Но в тоне его звучало сомнение.  
— Убить свою дочь?  
— Люди делают много зла из-за гордыни и жадности. Давайте же выясним это. — Монах резко повернул за угол и зашагал по широкой дороге к кузнице.  
Звук молота, бьющего по наковальне, раздавался из каменного дома. Там была кузнечная мастерская, а, возможно, и жил кузнец.  
— Джон, мне нужно, чтоб вы заняли кузнеца разговором, — шепнул Шерлок. Они направились в мастерскую, пройдя мимо лопат, мотыг, подков и других инструментов, в глубину помещения, где был жар от пылавшего горна и лязг тяжелых ударов кузнечного молота.  
Кузнец оказался здоровенным, словно медведь, — таким же высоким, как Шерлок, но в два раза шире в плечах. На нем был только жилет из кожи; мощные мышцы, блестевшие от пота с въевшейся грязью, вздулись, когда он поднял кувалду. Он был, наверно, немного постарше Джона — его темные волосы едва тронула седина. Густые брови были нахмурены, подбородок покрывала щетина. На строгом лице лежал опыт прожитых лет, но не их разрушительный отпечаток. Джон легко представил себе, что человек его силы в гневе смог бы убить непокорную дочь.  
Кузнец еще раз ударил молотом, высекая искры, затем обернулся к гостям. И Джон уверился в ошибочности своих мыслей. У этого человека был взгляд того, кто недавно получил смертельную рану. Эта скорбь, явная и глубокая, поразила Джона в самое сердце.  
— Брат, — кузнец поприветствовал монаха, затем кивнул Джону. — Я занят, чем могу вам служить?  
— Господин Мортимер, я брат Шерлок, а это Джон Уотсон, свойственник Генри Найта. Мы пришли поддержать вас в вашем горе. Я помолюсь о бедной Луизе.  
Мортимер резко кивнул.  
— Она лежит в доме, — сказал он. — И… я благодарен за ваши молитвы.  
Шерлок, склонив голову, вышел из мастерской. Кузнец повернул железный брусок и вновь замахнулся молотом.  
— Господин Мортимер, я сочувствую вашей потере… я… — Джон замялся.  
— Родня Генри Найту? — спросил Мортимер между ударами молота.  
— Э, да. Бенедикт Колмер был мужем моей сестры.  
— Вы останетесь здесь, в деревне? — он сунул раскаленный брусок в ведро с водой, и тот зашипел, рассыпая горячие брызги.  
— Да, пока я побуду здесь.  
Проворчав что-то под нос, кузнец повернулся и со скрежетом вытащил из груды оружия довольно острый топор. Он проверил заточенность лезвия на своем предплечье; оно скользнуло легко, срезая жесткие волоски. Развернув оружие рукоятью, он вручил его Джону.  
— Тогда вот вам.  
Топор был тяжелым, но очень удобным.  
— О! То есть… я не могу позволить себе…  
— Берите, господин Уотсон, я хочу дать оружие каждому мужчине деревни, кто способен его носить. В следующий раз, когда явится волк за данью, он получит не жертвенную козу, а ножом в живот и мечом по шее. — Он выдержал пристальный взгляд Джона. — Лестрейд подтвердит, на что способен мой нож.  
Джон посмотрел на топор с его бритвенно-острым лезвием, а затем в глаза Мортимера, полные боли.  
— Хорошо, — он решительно поднял голову. — Я тоже там буду.  
— Славный парень, — сказал Мортимер угрюмо, возвращаясь к работе. Джон оглядел кузницу – ножи, топоры и пики, окованные железом дубины. Мечи были тоже, хоть и довольно грубые. Оружейником Мортимер не был, но эти мечи прекрасно могли сечь и рубить, и если один из таких приставлен к горлу, то уже не до смеха. Джон взглянул на топор, что теперь был в его руке, и в ушах как будто ударили барабаны, призывая к бою; кровь вскипела в жилах. Кивнув, он вышел из кузницы, оставив Мортимера с его раскаленным железом.  
Он подождал немного у двери, ведущей в дом, и вскоре брат Шерлок вышел.  
— Топор, Джон? — заметил монах.  
Джон поднял оружие, ощутив, насколько оно было удобным. Под пристальным взглядом Шерлока кровавый туман стал рассеиваться, и Джон немного смутился.  
— Наверное, отдам его Гарриет. Мортимер вооружает мужчин деревни для охоты на волка.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Это заставит его напряженно трудиться, полагаю. — Они зашагали к дому их хозяйки, оставляя за спинами лязг металла. — Ему следует обуздать эмоции. Заготовка, над которой он трудится, от таких ударов просто раскрошится.  
— Не думаю, что это он, — сказал Джон. — Не убивал он Луизу.  
— Нет, конечно же, нет. Следы, что мы видели прошлой ночью, слишком мелкие. Он тяжелый и рослый, потому увязал бы в почве поглубже, да и сами следы были бы намного крупнее. Нет, не он. О нем можно забыть, как о Мортимере, но он все-таки оказался нам очень полезен, Джон. Я увидел и осмотрел спальню девушки.  
— Спальню? — Джон был потрясен. — Зачем вы пошли туда?  
— Факты, Джон, детали. Я знаю теперь, что Луиза всей душой стремилась к этому браку. Она шила приданое много лет, но там были и новые детские вещи – она с нетерпением ожидала, когда родится ребенок. Она была трудолюбивой, разумной и вела всё хозяйство в доме отца. Она не была ни суетной, ни легкомысленной. В ее спальне – никаких безделушек и украшений, а рядом с кроватью – Библия и расходная книга. Смотрите.  
Он протянул Джону листочек бумаги. Джон развернул его, узнав несколько букв.  
— Что это? — спросил он.  
— Ох! — Шерлок, очевидно, был, озадачен. — Так искусство грамоты вам недоступно?  
Он явно был огорчен, и Джон захотел оправдаться.  
— Я могу написать свое имя и умею считать. Что мне было читать?  
— Вот как, — Шерлок словно бы не хотел принимать подобное объяснение. — Хорошо. Здесь написано: «Сегодня вечером. Г.Н». — Он забрал листок и положив его в мешочек на поясе. Видимо, «Г» это Генри, «Н» – это Найт. Я должен увидеть что-нибудь, написанное рукой Генри Найта. Тогда можно будет сравнить.  
— Значит, Генри Найт как-то в этом замешан?  
— Нет, не думаю, но мы должны окончательно утвердиться в этом. Но, скорее всего, этим просто Луизу выманили из деревни.  
— Пригласив на свидание?  
— Возможно, они хотели сбежать. Мы завтра пойдем на похороны и посмотрим, что там произойдет.  
Колокол ударил к вечерне.  
— Поспешим. Я должен помолиться, а госпожа Хадсон ожидает нас к ужину.

Шерлок поднялся наверх читать молитвы, захватив с собой подаренный топор, а Джон отправился в пекарню, чтоб найти госпожу Хадсон и, помогая в пекарне, оплатить свое проживание. Вскоре он уже носил воду, перетаскивал мешки с мукой и подметал полы. А потом, сделав всё, что требуется, тоже поднялся в комнату.  
Монах стоял на коленях лицом к окну и перебирал четки, очевидно, погруженный в молитвы.  
Джон вытащил из котомки рубашку, штаны, чулки, а также мыло и гребень, и направился вниз, к купальной бадье. Как же хорошо было как следует вымыться, впервые за долгое время, смыв с себя всю грязь! Джон выстирал белье, развесив его для просушки, вычистил зубы веточкой зеленого лесного ореха и расчесал влажные волосы. В комнату он вернулся чистый, в свежей одежде и с кожей, что блестела после мытья [3].  
Увидев Джона, монах выпустил из рук четки, привязанные к веревочному поясу, и быстро встал. Моргнул и нахмурился, окинув его оценивающим взглядом.  
— Когда вы успели вымыться? — спросил он. — Я только что разговаривал с вами.  
Джон в замешательстве наморщил лоб.  
— Я наполнил водой бадью внизу, если желаете освежиться, — ответил он, убирая в мешок свое мыло и гребень.  
Шерлок кивнул, вытащил кое-какие вещи из своей дорожной сумки и исчез.  
Наступил редкий момент, когда Джон остался один и мог привести мысли в порядок. Он сел на стул и начал молиться о бедной Луизе, Генри Найте, Мортимере, Гарриет, о всех страждущих, которых он встретил за последнее время. Затем подумал об убийце и о том, что им удалось узнать. Казалось очевидным, что преступником не мог быть господин Мортимер. Предположение Генри Найта о ведьме было куда более правдоподобным. Возможно, это был человек-волк. Или, если легенда была правдива, в чудовище обращалась девушка. Но, как бы то ни было, этот оборотень жил в лесу и мстил жителям деревни. Солнце уже садилось, когда брат Шерлок вернулся; его черные кудри были влажными, а лицо сияло свежестью и чистой.  
— Ужин, Джон, — заявил он, отрывая Джона от его размышлений.  
Их хозяйка была очень щедрой: на столе оказались хлеб, сыр, фрукты, эль и блюдо с тушеной бараниной. Джон, увидев всё это, решил, что завтра будет работать еще усерднее.  
От огня, пылавшего в очаге, было очень тепло и уютно, а масляные светильники освещали комнату мягким светом. Госпожа Хадсон заботливо угощала своих постояльцев, чем напомнила Джону его мать в стародавние времена. Он расчувствовался почти до слез, потому, когда их хозяйка спросила его о сестре и том, как он нашел ее, он ответил гораздо короче, чем собирался. Он принес извинения, но был весьма благодарен брату Шерлоку, переведшему разговор на Луизу Мортимер.  
Госпожа Хадсон здесь мало чем могла им помочь: она лишь повторила всё то, что они уже слышали от Молли и Генри Найта. Николас Мортимер, упрямый гордец, препятствовал свадьбе дочери, а вчера выяснилось, что Луиза ждала ребенка.  
— Теперь Николас Мортимер винит себя, и недаром, — делилась она с ними слухами. — Если б он разрешил ей венчаться летом, то она прошлой ночью не вышла бы за ворота, чтобы с встретиться с Генри.  
— А Мортимер уверен, что она пошла встречаться с Генри? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Зачем бы иначе ей выходить? — удивилась женщина. — Экономка господина Найта, госпожа Бэрримор, приходила в тот день к Луизе. Господин Мортимер не сомневается, что разговор у них шел о свидании.  
Джон, вспомнив записку, взглянул на Шерлока.  
— Хотелось бы знать, с кем еще в тот день встречалась Луиза Мортимер, — сказал задумчиво Шерлок. — Вы говорите, Генри Найт был счастлив с Луизой?  
— Он был без ума от нее. Влюбился еще, когда они были детьми, бедный мальчик. Хотя, я вам скажу, она и заставила его побегать за ней. У нее ведь было немало поклонников, но, в конце концов, она выбрала Генри.  
— Ну, учитывая все _обстоятельства_ , ей уже ничего другого не оставалось, — заметил монах. — И она была, кажется, весьма счастлива оказаться пойманной.  
— Шерлок, дорогой! — улыбнулась старушка, — оказаться пойманной – это главная цель «охоты» подобного рода.  
Тот лишь что-то неодобрительно проворчал.  
— А другие поклонники? Кто еще на нее имел виды?  
Госпожа Хадсон задумалась.  
— Артур Степлтон заглядывался на Луизу, только ей-то он был не нужен совсем.  
Джон опять посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Отвергнутая любовь? Может, всё дело в этом? — спросил он.  
— Может быть, — согласился Шерлок. — Любовь толкает порой на злые поступки, но обида сковывает.  
— О, Шерлок! Вы же не собираетесь превращать это в одну из ваших загадок?  
Губы Шерлока изогнулись в улыбке.  
— Собираюсь, госпожа Хадсон, конечно же, собираюсь.  
Их хозяйка, должно быть, сама уже размышляла об этом.  
— Я вот думаю, подозрительно, что чудовище обитает так близко от Баскервиля. Если это оборотень, может, это кто-то из нашей деревни? — спросила она, убирая миски.  
Джон посмотрел на монаха, но тот, казалось, счел этот вопрос не заслуживающим ответа.  
После ужина их хозяйка заново наполнила кружки, предложив посидеть у огня.  
— Шерлок, дорогой, не сыграете ли для нас? — попросила она, и тот с готовностью согласился, сходив в комнату за виолой. Приложив ее к плечу, при помощи смычка начал выводить на трех струнах мелодию, прекраснее которой Джон не слышал. Прошлой ночью он уловил лишь ее отголоски сквозь скрип половиц и шум разговоров, но сейчас, когда было тихо, лишь потрескивал огонь в очаге, музыка словно бы заговорила в полный голос, раскрывая подлинный талант францисканца.  
Шерлок двигался вместе с мелодией, наклоняясь и выпрямляясь, когда голос виолы возвышался или стихал. Изящный и гибкий, как тростник на ветру, он, казалось, стал выше ростом, – не человек уже, а посланник небес, сотканный из райских напевов. Взгляд его устремлен был вдаль, на лице сменяли друг друга чувства, пока после ряда особенно нежных, чарующих звуков, внимание Шерлока не обратилось на Джона. Мелодия изменилась, стала более яркой, живой и страстной, и Джон вдруг узнал в ней песню, которую слышал в Испании. Она заставляла сердце забиться быстрее, а кровь в жилах вскипать [4].  
Шерлок сыграл еще несколько пассажей, и виола затихла. Наступила тишина. Музыкант опустил смычок.  
— Шерлок! Это было прекрасно! — воскликнула госпожа Хадсон. Шерлок по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда от Джона. Тот прочистил горло.  
— Да, — произнёс он. — Это было воистину, воистину совершенно, очень и очень замечательно!  
Легкая торжествующая улыбка осветила лицо монаха.  
Госпожа Хадсон поднялась со стула.  
— Ладно, молодые люди, вы можете еще посидеть, а я отправлюсь на покой. Доброй ночи, благодарю вас, Шерлок, это было восхитительно!  
Джон откашлялся и тоже поднялся на ноги.  
— Доброй ночи, госпожа Хадсон, примите искреннюю благодарность за ужин.  
— Не стоит, дорогой. Если вам что-то понадобится, моя комната в дальнем конце зала.  
Зазвонил колокол к Комплеторию ( _служба, завершающая день, соответствует православному Повечерию, п.п._ ) мужчины взяли светильники и пошли наверх.  
— Я должен молиться, но вы можете отправляться ко сну, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Хорошо, — Джон посмотрел на кровать. — Какую сторону желаете занять?  
— Слева, головой к стене.  
Джон поднял бровь, но лишь взял вторую подушку и бросил ее на противоположный угол кровати.  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы голова была у стены, я ведь слишком высок, и ноги не помещаются на кровати. Несмотря на ваше плечо, думаю, вы предпочтете лежать ближе к краю, чтобы не чувствовать себя в ловушке, когда начнется кошмар.  
— Справедливо, — вынужден был согласиться Джон.  
Шерлок преклонил колени у окна и начал читать псалмы и вечерние молитвы низким и мелодичным голосом. Джон тоже встал на колени рядом с ним, перекрестился, и прочел свою собственную молитву. Похоже, на этот раз господь услышит его слова.  
Помолившись, Джон поднялся на ноги, снял плащ, башмаки, развязал пояс и стянул рубашку и чулки, оставшись в льняной нательной рубахе и коротких штанах. Он не собирался пачкать чистые простыни хозяйки запыленной верхней одеждой. Засунул кинжал в мешок, затем положил подушку в изножье кровати и скользнул под одеяло.  
Набитый шерстью матрас оказался гораздо удобней, чем даже кровать у Анджело, подушка и простыни были мягкими, одеяло — толстым и теплым. Джон вздохнул с удовлетворением и подумал, что он вовсе не обеспокоен ночлегом рядом с другим человеком, что было необычно. Он ночевал рядом с другими людьми во время своего путешествия, но это всегда были незнакомцы, а проведенные ночи оказывались весьма неловкими. Он дремал, не в состоянии заснуть от страха, что на него набросятся или обвинят в одержимости или еще чего хуже. он С содроганием понял, что доверяет Шерлоку и не только не боится, что тот может перерезать ему горло и обокрасть, но и не беспокоится по поводу его кошмаров. И это была успокаивающая мысль.  
Некоторое время Джон слушал священные слова, произносимые на священном языке, и тихое постукивание перебираемых четок, а чуть позже был разбужен Шерлоком, который готовился ко сну, развязывал пояс и снимал сандалии. Погасив все светильники, кроме одного, почти догоревшего, монах устроился в дальнем углу кровати, головой к стене. Он лежал на спине, прямо на одеяле, сложив руки на груди, длинные ноги чуть свисали с кровати. Джон перекатился на бок, затем обратно.  
— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — сказал он.  
Ответом был громкий зевок.  
— Спокойной ночи, Джон.  
Джон тихо засмеялся и закрыл глаза.  
Кошмар подкрался, как обычно, на этот раз Джону вместе с полем боя привиделись волк и Гарриет, но в тот момент, когда его должен был охватить ужас, и он начал бы задыхаться, что-то изменилось. Он услышал звук – тихий глубокий голос, напевающий слова, которые он едва мог понять, и теплую тяжесть, удерживающую его на месте. Страх медленно развеялся, уступив место благословенному сну без сновидений.

Джон проснулся, когда было уже светло, и обнаружил, что лежит на боку, крепко прижимаясь к телу, чьи острые колени упирались в его спину. Он повернул голову. Шерлок крепко спал, лежа на боку, левой рукой обхватив ногу Джона в успокаивающем жесте. Его обычно подвижное лицо в минуты сна выглядело невинным, более монашеским, чем днем, когда его озарял острый, пронизывающий взгляд, а яркие губы кривила пренебрежительная усмешка. Сейчас они были слегка полуоткрыты, а на висок ниспадали шелковистые кудри. Джон в очередной раз поразился, насколько не соответствовали внешность и характер брата Шерлока его монашескому статусу.  
Он быстро отвел глаза и подвинулся, пытаясь соскользнуть с кровати и не разбудить при этом спутника. Шерлок пробурчал что-то, свернулся клубком, убрал руку, но не проснулся, и Джону удалось высвободиться. Он сел, потягиваясь и разминая спину и плечо, затекшие на непривычно мягкой постели. Оделся и отправился во двор, ведомый зовом природы.  
Облегчившись, он обнаружил госпожу Хадсон на кухне, и в тот же момент колокол начал бить первый час (около шести утра, п.п.). Хозяйка захлопотала, предлагая еду и питье. Некоторое время спустя появился взъерошенный Шерлок, протирающий заспанные глаза. Он прикоснулся губами к щеке госпожи Хадсон и занял место за столом, пока та суетилась, готовя ему завтрак.  
— Доброе утро, — Джон поднял глаза. — Надеюсь, я не сильно побеспокоил вас этой ночью?  
Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой и стащил с его тарелки ломоть хлеба.  
— Оу! Это мое! — сказал Джон, усмехнувшись.  
— Шерлок! Оставьте еду Джона. У меня уже всё готово, моргнуть не успеете…  
Шерлок невозмутимо жевал хлеб.  
— Я знал, что об этом не стоит тревожиться. Когда вы начали проявлять беспокойство, я стал читать молитву Блаженного Августина, и вы тут же притихли.  
Джон опустил голову и занялся завтраком, вспоминая латинские слова, глубокий голос и теплую тяжесть, что мягко удерживала его.  
— Верно, это… имеет смысл. И оно… помогло, спасибо. — Он поднял глаза и заметил мимолетную усмешку, промелькнувшую на лице монаха.  
— Не стоит. Я рад, что мог сделать это.  
Джон стал снова смотреть в свою чашку.  
— Значит, мы идем на похороны?  
— Сегодня суббота. Где лучше увидишь, как друг к другу относятся местные жители, если не в церкви?  
— Ладно, тогда нужно хорошенько побриться, — Джон потер подбородок, заросший, по меньшей мере, пятидневной щетиной.  
Шерлок провел рукой по тонзуре.  
— М-м-м, насколько ловко вы управляетесь с бритвой?  
— Достаточно ловко, нос себе еще не отрезал, — ответил Джон.  
— А кому-то другому? — спросил Шерлок с улыбкой.  
— Все остались целы и невредимы, с божьей помощью.  
— В таком случае… не будете ли столь любезны, чтоб оказать мне эту услугу?  
— Окажу, если вы, в свою очередь, поможете мне, — сказал Джон с ухмылкой.  
Госпожа Хадсон принесла в комнату горячей воды, Джон разложил бритву и мыло, и придвинул стул к умывальнику у окна.  
— Готово, — заявил он, — садитесь.  
Шерлок покорно сел. Джон, смочив водой мягкую ткань, приложил ее к макушке монаха, а вторым куском ткани обернул его лицо, и стал править бритву. Развел мыло и, втирая в кожу, обильно нанес его на покрытую щетиной тонзуру, изумившись приятно, что Шерлок простонал и склонил голову под его аккуратными прикосновениями.  
Нагрев бритву в горячей воде, Джон одной рукой придержал голову Шерлока, ощущая пальцами мягкие завитки, а другой осторожно стал водить по его макушке лезвием, полностью погрузившись в сие деликатное действо. Быстро выбрив тонзуру, он вытер ее сухой тканью, а затем запрокинул голову Шерлока, прислонив ее к своему животу. Бросил ткань в таз с водой, отложив пока бритву, и принялся намыливать подборок, щеки и шею монаха. Когда пальцы Джона принялись за работу, Шерлок закрыл глаза, и кадык на его гладком горле слегка дернулся.  
Завершив сию процедуру, Джон принялся за дело, которое выполнял много раз для своих товарищей по оружию, а те, в свою очередь, делали то же самое для него. Это было необходимо перед сражением, тогда можно было надеяться на плен и выкуп. В чистой рубашке и гладко выбритый – таков был их девиз.  
Джон взял бритву, и, натянув кожу, повел лезвие вниз по щеке под строго выверенным углом, чтобы брить, а не резать, затем по шее и длинному бледному горлу. Поддерживая подбородок, он натянул большим пальцем нижнюю губу Шерлока. У монаха затрепетали ноздри, и его неземные, сине-зеленые глаза на мгновение распахнулись.  
— Всё в порядке? — Джон отвел руку с бритвой. Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно громко.  
Шерлок кашлянул.  
— Да, — ответил он и сглотнул. — Только поторопитесь, я хочу поспеть к мессе, а не только на похороны.  
Джон захихикал, возможно, чуть более вольно, чем приличествовало. Перевел дыхание, сместил руку, чтобы побрить местечко под нижней губой. Четыре движения бритвы – и с щетиной на подбородке было покончено. Затем большим пальцем он прижал верхнюю губу, аккуратно работая лезвием под впечатляющим носом монаха.  
Опустив бритву в таз с водой, он встал перед Шерлоком и принялся убирать остатки мыла салфеткой, проверяя, хорошо ли всё получилось.  
Шерлок открыл глаза, и Джон вновь обнаружил, что не может взгляд оторвать от их неземной синевы, отливающей прозеленью. Он немного помедлил, прежде чем накрыть салфеткой рот Шерлока, чтоб стереть последнюю мыльную пену. Кончик языка францисканца мимолетно скользнул по полной нижней губе. Джон быстро отвернулся к умывальнику.  
— Вот, — бросил он непринужденно через плечо, протягивая полотенце монаху, — Я закончил, и ничего не отрезал.  
Он услышал, что Шерлок поднялся с места.  
— Теперь ваша очередь.  
Джон, было, засомневался, но взял себя в руки. Отжал мокрую ткань, приложил к лицу и устроился на стуле. Шерлок правил лезвие.  
— Вы ведь делали это раньше? — спросил Джон как можно более беззаботно, пока Шерлок намыливал ему лицо. — Кого-нибудь брили?  
— Вам же удалось это дело, неужели оно столь сложное? — ответил Шерлок с ухмылкой, но потом заметил полный опаски взгляд Джона. — Это шутка. Конечно, я делал это.  
Как и Джон, несколькими минутами ранее, Шерлок встал позади своего «клиента» и прижал его голову к грубой шерсти рясы. Джон, издав смешок, решил, что закрыть глаза будет лучшим решением.  
Стройные гибкие пальцы принялись круговыми движениями втирать пену в щеки, затем обработали шею, горло, прошлись по подбородку и верхней губе. Джон вдыхал запах мыла и шерсти, смешанный с ароматом дыма, коптящих светильников и ноткой сухой лаванды, висящей над их окном.  
— Сидите спокойно, — пробормотал Шерлок, двумя пальцами крепко беря подбородок Джона и удерживая его в нужном положении. Джон вдруг ощутил внезапную уязвимость – он подставил шею почти незнакомому человеку с острой бритвой в руке. Когда лезвие осторожно коснулась горла и двинулась вниз, сердце застучало сильнее, и он сглотнул.  
— Вы мне мешаете, — прошептал глубокий голос прямо в ухо, и во рту у Джона пересохло. Он замер с колотящимся сердцем, а монах принялся за адамово яблоко. Послышалось бряцанье и плеск, затем лезвие вновь невесомо прижалось к горлу. И Джон очутился в плену уверенных прикосновений Шерлока, легких движений бритвы, звуков лезвия, режущего волоски, и тихого плеска воды. Кончики пальцев мягко надавливали на губы, скулы, челюсть, а голова была прижата к животу «брадобрея».  
Наконец, бритье завершилось. Монах, прикладывая влажную ткань к чувствительной коже, обдал ее теплым дыханием, и ощущение это оказалось чрезвычайно приятным.  
Джон открыл глаза, обнаружив, что вновь смотрит прямо в потемневшие сине-зеленые очи. Дыхание перехватило, а внизу живота стало вдруг горячо.  
Шерлок резко выпрямился.  
— Вот и всё, в целости и сохранности. Вставайте, Джон, погребальная процессия скоро выйдет, и нам лучше прийти пораньше, чтобы всех рассмотреть.  
Джон потер свой гладко выбритый подбородок и поморгал. С момента ранения он не чувствовал этого возбуждения, полагая, что утратил его, и уже навсегда, как здоровье ноги и плеча. Ощутить это вновь было головокружительно.  
Он в смущении смотрел вслед Шерлоку, который уже исчез за дверью.  
Сначала нога, а теперь и вот _это_?..

**Комментарии к четвертой главе:**

[1] Это явный показатель зажиточности (равно как и – особенно! – застекленные окна). В богатых домах пол был каменным или покрытым узорчатой плиткой. В бедных – чаще всего, земляным, покрытым соломой или плетеными из камыша циновками.  
Что касается стекол, то это была большая редкость еще и через сто лет после описываемых событий.  
«…1598 году достать стекло все еще трудно; но большинство людей, у которых есть лишние деньги, попытаются приобрести оконные стекла — даже завозя окна в уже собранном виде, с рамами, из Бургундии, Нормандии или Фландрии, если английского стекла не досталось. Кроме того, домовладельцы не обязательно вставляют стекла абсолютно во все окна: чаще всего стекла устанавливают в холле и гостиной, а другие, не такие важные комнаты оставляют незастекленными. В 1558 году «статусной» вещью, которой хвастались перед соседями, была печная труба. В 1598 году это оконные стекла».  
(Из книги Яна Мортимера «Елизаветинская Англия: Гид путешественника во времени»)

[2] В оригинале у автора «посмотрел налево» и «посмотрел направо». Это идея связи направления взгляда с искренностью высказывания в НЛП. Мол, если человек смотрит, отвечая, влево, то он лжет. Если вправо, то говорит правду. Эту «прогрессивную» теорию поддерживают многие психологи (www.blifaloo.com/info/lies_eyes.php), но с точки зрения науки психофизиологии она совершенно безосновательна. Вряд ли монах Шерлок в 15 веке мог об этом знать, так что мы заменили на более понятный вариант. 

[3] О водных процедурах и чистоте  
«Услышав, как современные люди походя называют Средневековье «грязным», представьте себе домохозяйку XIV века, которая, засучив рукава, подметает пол, протирает столешницу, чистит одежду, вытирает столовые приборы и моет посуду. Представьте, как она с беспокойством рассматривает приближающуюся тучу, выложив на просушку постельное белье. <> Плохо пахнущие дома считаются рассадником греха, порчи и гнили; никому не хочется, чтобы на него навесили такой ярлык.  
<> Внешний вид подчеркивает статус. Если вы пахнете, словно миазм, то люди будут избегать вас. <> …постарайтесь пахнуть не как навозная куча во дворе, а как лаванда, рассыпанная по свежим камышам на вашей подстилке.  
Еще в конце XIV века люди стали внимательно относиться к запахам: популярной (особенно в городах) стала парфюмерия, особенно мускус, цибетин, лаванда и розовая вода. <> Ведущий английский врач Джон Гаддстен рекомендует регулярно менять одежду. Зимой, когда очень немногие рискуют искупаться в реке <>, самый распространенный способ очистки тела – свежий лен. Лен впитывает пот.  
В Англии доступно мыло нескольких разновидностей. Лучшее – кастильское, которое продают в брикетах (cakes). Его делают в Испании из средиземноморского, более слоеного поташа, так что мыло получается твердым и менее едким, чем в Северной Европе. Более дешевое белое, серое и черное хозяйственное мыло производят в Англии.  
<> И мужчины, и женщины регулярно моют голову, для чего используют медные тазики. Вместо едкого мыла используется состав из пряностей, в частности, корицы, солодки и кумина».  
Из книги Яна Мортимера. «Средневековая Англия. Глава «Здоровье и гигиена. Грязь и чистота»)

[4] Испанская музыка!  
Не можем удержаться, чтоб не дать пару ссылок – это такое чудо!  
Яркая, страстная, взрывная. Одна из самых ярких и древних в Европе (наряду с английской). С несомненным восточным (мавританским) колоритом…  
Пусть не смущает, что она относительно «новая» – этим напевам уже сотни лет!  
И неважно, что звучит, не виола (скрипка), а испанская гитара – для гитары писал и скрипач-виртуоз Паганини, так что это можно представить себе и в скрипичной транскрипции:

Asturias - Isaac Albeniz - played by John Williams  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qImpg9RXhcM

El Toro - Malagueña  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUHDOd4PQWE

А вот тут – уже струнные! (Послушайте, непременно послушайте!)  
«Фолия» - испанское безумство! Это уже как раз 15 век.  
Почему же «безумство», откуда такие странности? А вот откуда: в 15 веке так назывался карнавальный танец. Исполняли его мужчины, ряженные женщинами, и вели себя при этом очень шумно и необузданно – вероятно, название произошло из этого обычая. Но нотных записей того периода либо не сохранилось, либо просто и не существовало.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Frq7rjEGzs  
Тут еще и видео очень красивое – со странными витражами. Как раз наша история вспомнится. :) Кстати, звук виолы да браччо – достаточно низкий, он ближе к звучанию виолончели по тембру.  
(Подробнее – см. об исп. музыке – http://pozitaura.ru/muzica/ispanskaya-muzyika-foliya-sarabanda-hota.html

[5] Тонзура — (лат. tonsuгa) — выcтpижeннoe место на макушке у католических духовных лиц, символ отречении их от мирских интересов. С давних пор существовал обычай, по которому кающиеся остригали себе голову наголо; затем этот обычай переняли монахи, а в VI в. и все христианские духовные лица; это было узаконено четвертым толедским собором 633 г. Т. различалась двух родов: Т. апостола Павла, когда наголо остригалась передняя часть головы, и Т. апостола Петра, делавшаяся на макушке в форме кружка. Первый род Т. был обычен в греческой церкви, а в несколько измененной форме (Т. апост. Иакова) — также у британцев и ирландцев; второй род Т. общепринят в западной церкви у монахов и священников. В настоящее время Т. обыкновенно производится одновременно с посвящением в низший духовный сан, причем она бывает величиною с небольшую монету; у священников она величиною с гостию (см.), у епископов — еще больше, а у папы оставляется лишь узкая полоса волос надо лбом. http://bibliotekar.ru/bet/250.htm

**Иллюстрации к четвертой главе:**

Спящий Шерлок. Автор рисунка **Kikislaha**  
http://savepic.su/7653716.jpg

Сцена бритья. Иллюстрация работы **Khorazir**  
http://savepic.su/7651685.jpg


	5. В присутствии убийцы кровь начинает течь из ран убитого («Молот ведьм», Часть 1, Вопрос II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Джон и Шерлок присутствуют на похоронах Луизы, Шерлок делает выводы, а Джон борется со своими пробудившимися чувствами.

Джон вытер бритву и сложил комплект для бритья в мешок. Собравшись с духом, последовал за братом Шерлоком, убеждая себя, что испытанное им неестественное волнение было случайным и мимолётным. Однако, выйдя из дома и увидев высокую фигуру, стоящую у края дороги, он опять ощутил прилив возбуждения. И вздохнул. Кажется, он и _впрямь_ околдован. Его жалкая плоть не давала знать о себе почти год, и на тебе — взволновалась, да не просто от мужчины, а от _монаха_!   
Борясь с постыдным порывом, Джон, в ожидании похоронной процессии, занял место рядом с их домовладелицей. Ждать пришлось недолго, и скорее они увидели шествие — медленное, торжественное и мрачное. Впереди шел молодой человек, несущий крест. Отец Андерсон с зажженной свечой в руках следовал за послушником, распевая _«Мизерере» («Помилуй»_ [1]). Следом носилки с телом Луизы Мортимер несли на поднятых руках Николас Мортимер, Генри Найт, и еще двое мужчин, которых Джон видел той ночью — Уильям и Роберт. Джон, Шерлок и госпожа Хадсон присоединились к траурной процессии. Шерлок, перекрестившись, начал тихо читать молитвы.  
Процессия двигалась мимо домов, и в нее вливались новые люди. Наконец, они добрались до церкви. Госпожа Хадсон сказала Джону, что это церковь Святого Варфоломея, хотя он и сам мог об этом легко догадаться при виде трех ножей [2] над входом и статуи человека с собственной кожей в руках напротив лика Девы Марии. Это была небольшая церквушка. В отличие от других, она не имела крестообразной формы — всего несколько ниш в стенах со статуями Пресвятой Девы, Иисуса Христа и самого святого покровителя.   
Носилки с телом поставили перед алтарем. Священник запел антифон _Exsultabunt Domino («Возрадуются кости, Тобою сокрушенные», псалом 50_ [3]). Скорбящие крестились перед алтарем и переходили в открытое пространство нефа [4]. Шерлок, коснувшись локтя Джона, указал на дальний угол. Мужчины отошли в сторонку и принялись наблюдать за входящими.   
В церкви было шумно. Жители приветствовали друг друга, обменивались новостями. Некоторые утирали слезы, что было неудивительно — ведь произошло такое печальное событие. Дети вели себя беспокойно, а взрослые подходили друг к другу и переговаривались. Джон уловил слова мужчин о волке и о том, что «надо что-то делать с этим оборотнем, кем бы он ни был». Заметил господина Эджертона и Молли Хупер. В сторону самого Джона тоже было обращено множество любопытных взглядов.   
Осматривая церковь, он увидел Гарриет, стоящую рядом с Кларой Колмер и пожилой женщиной. Казалось, она изо всех сил отводит глаза. Джон вздохнул. Видимо, как и в детстве, ему опять придется быть тем, кто платит по долгам.   
— Что теперь? — спросил Джон.   
— Понаблюдаем, — ответил Шерлок. — Если просто наблюдать, можно узнать очень многое.   
— Неужели?  
— О, Джон, я бы многое мог сказать о каждом человеке в церкви! И только на основании наблюдения.   
— Вот как?  
— Похоже, вы мне не верите?  
— Верю, конечно, но мне хотелось бы подтверждения. Те женщины, например, — он указал на сестру и ее спутниц.   
— Решили меня проверить? Это же ваша сестра, несомненно. Рядом — ее свекровь и невестка. Кроме семейного сходства, я отмечаю взгляды, которые она украдкой бросает на вас, что говорит о ее интересе. У вас замечательная улыбка, но сомневаюсь, что вы смогли бы так быстро разбить сердце честной девушки и заслужить подобные знаки внимания. Нет, причина в другом — она ваша сестра. Рядом с ней члены семьи, судя по тому, что они стоят близко друг к другу, непринужденно общаются, мало говорят и проявляют почтение к старшей женщине.   
Внимание Джона задержалось на словах Шерлока об его улыбке, но он всё же сумел ответить, покачав головой:  
— Это… очень умно…  
Шерлок коротко улыбнулся, возвратившись к наблюдениям за толпой.   
— Вот и Артур, который приходил ночью, — заявил он. — Интересно, это его отвергла Луиза Мортимер?  
Джон посмотрел в указанном направлении. Человек по имени Артур, пришедший той ночью вместе с Робертом и Уильямом, вошел в церковь под руку с молодой девушкой, примерно ровесницей Луизы. Сверстник Генри Найта, он был хилого сложения, с большим носом и отсутствием подбородка. В нем не было ничего, что могло бы привлечь женщину — даже с точки зрения Джона, Генри Найт, с его большими ушами, был более привлекательным. Артур был явно не в духе. Он то бросал сердитые взгляды на идущую рядом девушку, то осматривался с выражением крайнего замешательства. Девушка же громко рыдала и утирала лицо платком.   
— Это его жена или сестра? — спросил Джон.   
— Сестра, совершенно очевидно, — начал Шерлок, но умолк, когда девушка вырвала свою руку у сопровождающего. Тот хотел было отчитать ее, но не решился перед людьми. Она же поспешила к алтарю и преклонила колени перед телом Луизы, горько плача.   
— Интересно, — пробормотал Шерлок.   
— Что? — спросил Джон, но монах уже спешил прочь, прокладывая путь через толпу, и Джону оставалось лишь следовать за ним.   
Шерлок подошел к госпоже Хадсон, увлеченной разговором с некоей пожилой леди.  
— Маргарет Тернер, мои дорогие, — представилась леди, окинув обоих мужчин взглядом, столь же быстрым и острым, как и у госпожи Хадсон. — Вы, должно быть, постояльцы Агнессы.  
— Да, это славные Шерлок и Джон, — госпожа Хадсон оживилась при возможности похвалиться интересными постояльцами. — Господин Уотсон — брат Гарриет Колмер.   
— Я слышала, Ангесса, слышала, — кивнула госпожа Тернер, внимательно посмотрев на Джона.   
— Госпожа Хадсон, госпожа Тернер, — Шерлок явно был намерен пресечь пустую болтовню. — Вы прекрасно знаете жителей деревни — пара, что сейчас привлекла внимание… это Степлтоны?  
— Да, Артур Степлтон и его сестра Берил, — ответила госпожа Тернер. — Берил с Луизой были близкими подругами. Бедняжка.  
— Понимаю. А те, кто несли покойницу, и стоят рядом с Мортимером и Найтом, как их зовут?  
— Это Роберт Френкленд, — госпожа Хадсон указала на мужчину постарше, — кузен Найта. Владелец большого дома у мельницы и половины земель к югу от деревни. Уильям Маррей — мельник. Генри владеет мельницей, но Уильям там всем заправляет, очень важная персона. — Хотя выражение лица госпожи Хадсон говорило о том, что ее мало волнует господин Маррей.   
— Брат Шерлок! — раздался позади них радостный голос. Джон обернулся и увидел Анджело и его жену. — Господин Уотсон. Госпожа Хадсон, вы святая, но как я расплачусь с этим человеком за всё хорошее, если вы так его обхаживаете?  
— Ох, Анджело, у тебя уже была возможность. А, кроме того, господин Хадсон нуждается в молитвах. Роза, дорогая, как поживаете?  
— Так, как можно ожидать… — начала Роза.  
— Джон, — Шерлок схватил его за локоть и потащил прочь. — Это Лестрейд, мировой судья. — Джон увидел хорошо одетого седовласого мужчину, который был ночью на месте убийства. В его поведении и хмуром взгляде чувствовался отпечаток власти. — Женщина рядом с ним — его сводная сестра, госпожа Донован.   
Эта леди была весьма хорошо одета — платье было не вычурным, но отменного качества. Такую одежду носили, скорее, горожанки юга, чем деревенские жительницы. На взгляд Джона, она была весьма привлекательна: темные волосы уложены в такую же, как у Розы, прическу — заплетены в косы, открывая лоб по последней моде, и покрыты прозрачной вуалью, а не чепцом. Смуглый цвет лица выдавал ее мавританскую кровь. Джону стало любопытно, что за родич связывает ее с Лестрейдом.  
— Мать у них одна. Они приехали с юга, а сама она родом из Генуи, — объяснил Шерлок, словно отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. — Здесь она с позапрошлой весны. Живет под опекой Лестрейда, иначе оказалась бы в монастыре.   
Джон смотрел, как Лестрейд с женщиной идут по церкви, обмениваясь приветствиями с жителями. Судья подошел к Николасу Мортимеру, стоящему с окаменевшим лицом. Рядом с ним был Генри Найт и двое его друзей, Роберт и Уильям. Поодаль стоял слуга Найта, Бэрримор, стараясь держаться прямо, рядом с ним была, по-видимому, госпожа Бэрримор.   
— Давайте побеседуем с нашим добрым судьей, — прошептал Шерлок.  
Лестрейд встал неподалёку от входа в церковь, окидывая взглядом прихожан. Его сестра, увидев Шерлока, приняла высокомерный вид.   
— Господин Лестрейд, — поприветствовал его Шерлок, — _госпожа_ Донован.   
— Бог мой, вы только взгляните, кто вернулся! — сказала она язвительно.   
— Салли, — упрекнул ее Лестрейд и наклонил голову. — Брат Шерлок. — Он посмотрел на Джона. — Мы встречались той ночью. Уотсон, верно?  
— Да, Джон Уотсон.   
— Вы не из этих мест?  
— В общем, нет. Я… был в дальних краях. В Гранаде ранили. Сам родом из Кемдена.   
— Господь всемогущий! Зачем же вы приехали в это проклятое место? — Он тоскливо, но без отвращения, оглядел церковь и прихожан.   
— По делам семьи. Гарриет Колмер — моя сестра.  
— Вдова Бенедикта Колмера. Что ж, вы собираетесь здесь обустраиваться? Найти хорошую работу…  
— Довольно расспросов, Лестрейд, — прервал его Шерлок. — Джон сейчас помогает мне и живет при пекарне. — На этом он счел тему исчерпанной. — Скажите, вы ведь не позволите этому убийству считаться кознями дьявола?  
Лестрейд пришел в замешательство.  
— Не знаю, что и подумать, брат, — развел он руками. — Ведьмы действуют, есть немало тому доказательств. И в этих лесах живет зверь. Я вам больше скажу… Как-то ночью я был на страже, и в тот день принесли дань волку. Я видел его… если это действительно волк, он был самым большим, что мне доводилось встречать. Мороз по коже… Он коварен… и как будто бы разумом наделен…. Я ведь сам проверил ворота, поверьте мне. — Он потряс головой, словно бы не желая больше думать об этом. — Мортимер хочет собрать мужчин на охоту, в грядущее полнолуние. Я ему разрешу, даже сам буду в этом участвовать. А вы думаете по-другому?  
— Да. Ее тело перенесли, не тащили волоком. Платье чистое, на нем нет травы, а на башмаках нет грязи. На шее убитой — следы от ножа, скрытые ранами от зубов волка, обычного смертного зверя, разъевшегося и разжиревшего на отборных жертвенных козах. Уверен, ей перерезали горло, а затем уже бросили волку, чтобы скрыть содеянное.   
— Но — кем?  
— Вот в этом, господин Лестрейд, и заключается главный вопрос. Загадка, которую я буду счастлив решить.   
— Разумеется, — насмешливо пробормотала Салли Донован, закатив глаза. Джон неприязненно посмотрел на нее. — Этот проныра обожает похвастать.   
— Простите? — Джон с недоумением посмотрел на нее.  
— Вы ведь столько об этом знаете, брат, — продолжала та, не обратив на него внимания. — Может, именно вы убили дочь Мортимера? Вы же здесь появились в тот самый день, как она погибла.  
— Не грешно ли, Сара! — прервал ее господин Лестрейд. — Ты возводишь напраслину на служителя божия!  
Она только прищурилась.  
— А откуда мы знаем, что он францисканец? Бродяга в серой рясе, пришел неизвестно откуда. Он знает латынь, и мы думаем, что он из Меньших Братьев. А он может оказаться еретиком, скрывающимся от наказания в этом убогом местечке.   
Шерлок сердито взглянул на нее. Это было слишком для Джона — молчать в ответ на такую клевету по отношению к францисканцу.   
— Постойте. Что вы имеете против брата Шерлока?  
Тот вдруг вздохнул и сделал примиряющий жест.   
— Джон, нам следует извинить госпожу Донован, — сказал он, язвительно ухмыльнувшись. — Она плохо спала этой ночью и, должно быть, устала. В чужой кровати плохо спится, не так ли? — Он многозначительно поднял бровь.  
Под резким взглядом Лестрейда она вскинулась.  
— Что вы…  
К ним приблизился отец Андерсон.   
— Господин Лестрейд, рад видеть вас. Мое почтение, госпожа Донован. О, брат Шерлок! Вы всё еще здесь, с вашим маленьким другом… Уоттс, Уолш..?  
— Уотсон, — уточнил Джон. — _Отец_.  
— Господин Лестрейд, — продолжал Андерсон, словно бы не заметив ответа Джона. — Хочу, чтоб вы знали — я взял смелость написать о делах наших скорбных лорду Уилксу. Хоть Баскервиль находится на краю владений милорда, надеюсь, он не откажет нам в помощи. Возможно, пришлет людей или клирика, сведущего в борьбе с кознями дьявола, чтобы справиться с адовым зверем.  
Судья был, казалось, не обрадован этим известием.   
— Вы послали это известие сейчас, — сказал он, — а я замечу, что давно уже спрашивал у милорда совета по поводу волка, и тот счел разумным, что крестьяне продолжат приносить зверю дань.   
— Но сейчас волк напал…  
— Надеюсь, вы не пожалеете, что привлекли его светлость к этому делу, — пробормотал Шерлок.   
— О, вы, видно, думаете, что необходимости в этом нет, ибо злодеяние это совершил кто-то из местных жителей. Но я знаю каждого прихожанина — ни один из них не мог бы учинить подобное, да еще с такой доброй девушкой, как Луиза Мортимер. — Прищурившись, Андерсон посмотрел на Шерлока. — Может быть, вам стоило бы поискать преступника среди вновь прибывших? Например, ваш маленький друг, господин Уотсон. Он недавно возвратился с войны. Кто знает, какие жестокости он там совершал?   
Джон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Шерлок опередил его.  
— Господин Уотсон спал в ту ночь в «Приюте венецианца». Как бы он успел покинуть комнату на чердаке, совершить убийство, вернуться в постель и присоединиться к нам в общем зале после того, как послышались крики? Подобное невозможно.   
— Разумеется, невозможно! Ведь Луизу убило Чудовище! — воскликнул отец Андерсон, и голос его разнесся эхом по церкви.   
В последовавшем за этим молчании Джон увидел, как господин Мортимер, напрягшись, посмотрел в их сторону.   
Андерсон вспыхнул.  
— Советую вам, брат, не совать свой нос в дела, которые вас не касаются, — прошипел он.   
— Конечно, мы ведь не хотим, чтобы некоторые грязные тайны вышли на свет божий, не так ли, отец? — Шерлок многозначительно посмотрел на Салли.   
Отец Андерсон из багрового стал белее мела.   
— Как вы можете знать…  
— Салли? — Лестрейд нахмурился.   
Та вскинула голову.  
— Бога ради, он наслушался грубых сплетен.  
— Вовсе нет, госпожа Донован. Удивительно, насколько особенными являются запахи. Они могут сказать многое о том, где был человек, и с кем. Ваши благовония, госпожа Донован, очень необычные. Так же, как и следы от горячего воска свечей отца Андерсона.   
— Что бы вы ни подразумевали… — быстро начал тот.   
— Я ничего не подразумеваю. Я уверен, что прошлым вечером, ощутив потребность безотлагательно обсудить один из духовных вопросов, госпожа Донован пришла к вам, и осталась на ночь, — францисканец теперь повернулся к ней. — Полагаю, вы усердно молились, судя по состоянию ваших коленей. Джон? — И Шерлок унесся прочь, оставив Салли, задыхающуюся от стыда, возмущенного Лестрейда, и отца Андерсона, открывавшего рот, словно рыба, вытащенная из воды.   
Джон уже собирался последовать за монахом, но кто-то схватил его за рукав.  
— Джон?   
Его окружили Клара, Гарриет и та пожилая женщина.   
— Доброе утро, госпожа Колмер, Гарриет…  
— Клара, пожалуйста, я ведь почти ваша сестра. Матушка, это брат Гарриет, Джон Уотсон. Это мать моего мужа, госпожа Колмер.   
Госпожа Колмер была простой женщиной с худым лицом, вздернутым носом и ртом, как куриная гузка (так бы сказала матушка Джона). Джон, возможно, видел ее много лет назад на свадьбе Гарриет, но не запомнил.   
Подняв брови, она посмотрела на Джона.   
— Мэм, — Джон учтиво ей поклонился. — Гарриет. — Его сестра смотрела на Джона, крепко сжав губы.  
— Джон, — сказала она сдержанно.  
Матушка Колмер, прищурив глаза, внимательно его разглядывала.   
— Я слышала, что вы вернулись. Вы ведь единственный родич Гарриет? Будете искать работу у Генри Найта? Стоящее дело — сможете хорошо заработать. — Посмотрев на невестку, она вновь обратилась к Джону. — На будущий год Клара родит и будет искать себе нового мужа. Подобные вещи лучше не выносить из семьи. В конце концов, Ноеминь нашла Руфи мужа среди собственного народа. Может быть, и Гарриет сможет сделать то же самое. Они как Руфь и Ноеминь, _«куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить» (Руфь, 1 : 16)_ [5]. Одной из них нужно выйти замуж. — Она подняла брови и сжала губы в тонкую линию.   
Несчастная Клара отчаянно покраснела.   
— Матушка, я не думаю…  
— Я уверен, Клара не хочет нового мужа, — сказал быстро Джон, вступившись за женщину. Гарриет, казалась, готова была лишиться чувств.   
— Конечно, нет, — ответила та. — Доброго дня вам, Джон.   
Он кивнул.  
— Госпожа Колмер, матушка Колмер…  
— Раз уж вы вернулись, то должны урезонить свою сестру, господин Уотсон, — матушка Колмер одарила невестку резким взглядом. Джон поспешил откланяться.   
Шерлока он нашел в глубине церкви. Отец Андерсон занял главенствующее место и шумно откашлялся. Он был в ризах и расшитом епитрахиле [5] и явно наслаждался своей важной ролью. Началась месса. Джон не понимал, что именно говорилось, но улавливал некоторые латинские слова, видя, что отец Андерсон чуть ли не раздувается от собственной значимости. Они с Шерлоком обменялись взглядами, и Джон закусил губу, подавляя неподобающее в церкви хихиканье. Губы Шерлока дёрнулись, он наступил Джону на ногу, невозмутимо глядя вперед. И Джон наклонил голову, трясясь от беззвучного смеха.   
Затем была служба за упокой души усопшей Луизы Мортимер, и всё неуместное легкомыслие рассеялось перед горем Генри Найта и Николаса Мортимера. Женщины заплакали, но Генри Найт и Мортимер стояли молча, с лицами, искаженными мукой. Джон начал понимать, в каком тяжелом положении оказалась Луиза, разрываясь между любящим отцом и возлюбленным женихом.   
Шерлок наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Джон, останьтесь здесь и отмечайте всё необычное.   
— Что? — Джон быстро обернулся, но монах уже шел по направлению к выходу.   
Подавив желание броситься за францисканцем, Джон обратил всё внимание на происходящее. Он заметил, что отец Луизы и ее жених сделали щедрые пожертвования. После отпевания тело Луизы понесли на церковный двор для погребения. Джон вышел вместе со всеми, держась позади толпы. Многие плакали, и особенно горько — Берил Степлтон.   
Шерлока нигде не было видно, и Джону стало весьма любопытно, чем тот занят. Отец Андерсон начал читать молитвы, предваряющие предание тела земле. Берил Степлтон вырвалась из рук брата и, стеная, упала рядом с телом подруги. Молли Хупер и еще одна женщина подняли ее, пытаясь утешить.   
— Что случилось с Самим? — спросил женский голос.   
Джон повернулся и увидел Салли Донован.   
— Зов природы, — решил он вывернуться.   
— Лучше бы вам забыть о нем, и займитесь собой, своей жизнью. Он здесь не останется. Наведывается дважды в год, а потом исчезает на месяцы. Мы не важны для него. Запомните мои слова, и это сослужит вам хорошую службу.  
— Вы ведь не любите его, не так ли? — Прозвучало это скорее как обвинение, а не вопрос. Но всё же ее слова достигли цели. Что он будет делать, когда брат Шерлок неизбежно отправится в путь, по своим делам? Тот ведь — монах нищенствующего ордена, и должен странствовать, согласно уставу. Мысль о том, что связь его с этим ярким, блистательным человеком, прервется, вызвала горечь.   
— О пастве он не заботится. Ему важно лишь быть всех умнее, и оказаться правым. Он любопытен, и думает, что он лучше всех остальных. А что будет с другими, его не трогает. Он не хочет здесь оставаться, и я понимаю его. Я тоже ведь не хочу. Я не просила, чтоб меня увезли из Генуи, но сейчас я здесь, и стараюсь по мере сил. И мой брат не хотел оказаться в этом богом забытом местечке, он простой судья, но хороший судья. Отец Андерсон — и тот не рад такому приходу, но, по крайней мере, он пытается что-то делать. А чем занят брат Шерлок помимо того, чтобы упиваться победами, насмехаться над всеми, а потом заниматься более интересными вещам? Разве он этим помогает бедным?  
— Не завидуете ли вы?   
— Уф. Возможно, но в моих словах есть смысл. Просто вы не желаете это признавать.   
Наступило молчание.  
— Почему вы говорите это мне?  
— Вы не пялились, увидев цвет моей кожи. Вы ведь побывали в дальних краях и видели мир. Посмотрели бы вы на местных старух — одни сплетни и вытаращенные глаза. И всё лишь потому, бабушка у меня была мавританка, и свои волосы я не прячу под тряпкой. — Она окинула его взглядом. — Вы здесь тоже застряли. Может быть, только может быть… вы тут приживетесь.  
Джон взглянул на нее.   
— У меня небольшая школа для детей с божьей искрой. Младшие учатся там почти целый год, старшие — только зимой, когда им не нужно работать в поле. Может, кто-то из них уйдет в монастырь, и покинет эту деревню без того, чтоб идти на войну. Ваш брат Шерлок не говорил вам, что я обучаю? И что я веду дела брата? Что меня учил отец Тобиас Грегсон, великий наставник? Нет, он был слишком занят, пороча мою репутацию. Ему нужно было похвастать своими «умными» наблюдениями.  
— Нет, не говорил, — признался Джон, чувствуя себя немного пристыженным.  
— Доброго дня, господин Уотсон, подумайте над моими словами, — и госпожа Донован направилась к своему брату.  
Джон задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед, затем вновь обратился к похоронам. Он смотрел, как отец умершей девушки, ее возлюбленный и подруги провожали ее в последний путь. Берил Степлтон рыдала так громко, что отцу Андерсону пришлось даже напрячь голос.  
Почувствовав легкое прикосновение к плечу, Джон обернулся, и его охватило радостное тепло при виде знакомой высокой фигуры.   
— Что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Шерлок.  
Джон покачал головой.   
— Сестра Степлтона всё время плачет. Артур держится хорошо. Николас Мортимер и Генри Найт не сказали ни слова. Те, кто несли гроб, сторонятся всех остальных. — Джон поднял глаза и увидел одобрительный взгляд Шерлока. — А вы?  
— Найт не писал той записки, которую я обнаружил в спальне Луизы.  
— Что вы натворили? Неужто пробрались в дом Генри Найта?  
— Это было прекрасной возможностью, Джон. Все здесь, и дом пуст. Я нашел там несколько превосходных образчиков его почерка — ни один из них не похож на почерк записки.  
— Вы безумец, вы знаете это?  
— А у вас с этим трудности?   
— Нет, но… теперь вы это знаете.  
Шерлок тихо рассмеялся.   
Они смотрели, как отец Андерсон окропляет могилу святой водой.   
— Завтра я должен уехать, — сообщил вдруг Шерлок.  
Джона при этой новости охватила тревога. Салли Донован, похоже, оказалась права...  
— Так быстро?  
— Утомительное поручение брата, — объяснил монах. — Через день меня ждут в Белгравийском аббатстве. А туда полтора дня пути, не меньше.  
— О!  
Наступило молчание. Шерлок смотрел на отца Андерсона, затянувшего долгую и многословную молитву во славу Творца. Джон уставился на свои башмаки, понимая, что придает слишком много значения отъезду монаха.  
— Это _долгое_ путешествие, — произнес тот внезапно. — Пеший путь, через леса, через горы. По дороге вполне могут встретиться лихие люди и демоны.   
Джон поднял глаза, Шерлок внимательно смотрел на него.   
— Безоружный человек, путешествующий один… Как он сможет этому противостоять? — Джон поднял бровь.  
— Да, — покладисто согласился Шерлок. — Мне действительно необходима защита. Возможно, бывший солдат. Который владеет палкой или кинжалом. Может быть, у него найдется большой топор?  
— М-м-м… кажется, я знаю такого, — Джон пытался казаться невозмутимым.   
— Может быть опасно, — добавил Шерлок.   
— У меня есть большой топор, — заметил Джон.   
— Стыдно было бы его не опробовать, — кивнул Шерлок.   
— Когда отправимся в путь?  
— С первыми лучами солнца завтра. Попрошу госпожу Хадсон собрать нам еды и сохранить комнату до нашего возвращения.   
Джон опустил глаза, не в силах сдержать улыбки.  
— Значит, вы вернетесь? — спросил он.   
— Я ведь не раскрыл тайну, Джон.   
Тот кивнул.  
— Хорошо.   
Порыв холодного ветра взметнул облетевшую листву. Солнце скрылось за свинцовыми тучами. Андерсон читал последнюю молитву. Шерлок перекрестился. Скорбящие благоговейно молчали, даже Берил Степлтон, наконец, притихла. У ворот раздалось воронье карканье, заставив собравшихся вздрогнуть.   
Внезапно глаза Шерлока сузились.  
— Конечно! _Глупец_! — сказал он, проклиная себя. И бросился, развернувшись, к воротам кладбища.  
Джон огляделся и поспешил за ним.  
— Что?   
— Они боятся! — воскликнул Шерлок, не замедляя шага. — Вот что изменилось!   
Джон нахмурился.   
— Вокруг деревни — стена, защищающая людей от страшного волка, но никто не думает о двух женщинах, живущих в лесу. Жители не боялись зверя, а теперь боятся. — Он повернулся и указал на толпу у могилы. — Посмотрите, как беспокойно они озираются, как заламывают руки, как напряженно стоят мужчины, — Он опять поспешил вперед. — Нет, никто всерьез не верил в чудовище. Они были вполне всем довольны. Их обычай — лишь старая сказка для детей. Я уверен, никому неизвестно, кто заключил это так называемое «соглашение» с волком, — скажут, чей-то далекий предок. Они приносили дань каждый месяц, потому что в деревне всегда так делали. О реальной _опасности_ никто и не думал. — Монах нахмурился, подняв капюшон. Мрачное выражение вместе с бледностью кожи и игрой теней от его капюшона придавали ему вид таинственный, неземной.  
Джон заставил себя вернуться к делу.  
— Куда мы идем? — спросил он.   
— Эта деревня... Нет, это бессмысленно, — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. — Если бы вы были богатым фермером и ваш дом был бы в южном конце, далеко от ворот, неужели бы вы и ваши работники каждый день ходили бы через всю деревню, чтобы попасть на поля?  
— Нет, конечно, — согласился Джон. — При осадном положении это оправданное неудобство, но… если они не верят в угрозу волка, как вы говорите, то… — Внезапно его осенило. — Вы полагаете, что есть другой вход.   
— Превосходно, Джон! Должен быть другой вход, давайте проверим.   
Ветряная мельница была с юга, на самом краю деревни, рядом с ней был добротный дом и несколько небольших построек.  
— Дом господина Френкленда, — объяснил Шерлок, и Джон кивнул, вспомнив слова госпожи Хадсон о том, что кузен Генри Найта живет рядом с мельницей.   
Дорога туда была довольно широкой, так что могла проехать повозка. Тянулась она между мельницей и строениями Френдкленда, исчезая за ветряком.  
— Давайте посмотрим, где она заканчивается?  
Как и ожидалось, дорога привела их к большим воротам, запертым на деревянный чурбак. Рядом с воротами не было ни стражников, ни сторожки.   
— Они должны быть открыты почти весь день, чтоб работники выходили в поле, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Выходит, убийца мог этим путем вернуться в деревню?  
— Именно, — Шерлок огляделся, остановившись взглядом на возвышавшейся мельнице. — Мне бы очень хотелось побеседовать с мельником, господином Марреем, —размышлял он вслух. — Возможно, мы сможем выразить свои соболезнования госпоже Степлтон, ведь та была очень расстроена.   
Колокол зазвонил к девятому часу ( _три часа дня, п.п._ ), когда они возвращались к пекарне. Джон, вздрогнув от звука загрохотавшей сзади повозки, торопливо посторонился, потянув с собой Шерлока.   
Лошадью управлял знакомый возница.  
— Доброго дня, Джон, брат Шерлок, — Майкл Стемфорд остановил повозку.  
— И вам доброго дня, Майкл, — ответил Джон, — Уезжаете?  
— Да, сегодня обратно в Лауристон, — ответил торговец. Джон пожалел, что добродушный торговец уже покидает их. Простившись с Майклом, он понадеялся, что они еще раз увидятся.   
— Джон, — Шерлок обратился к нему, когда повозка скрылась из виду. — Я прошу вас разыскать Уильяма Маррея и разузнать, что ему известно о об Артуре Степлтоне и Генри Найте. В каких отношениях они были? Может, кто-нибудь затаил обиду не против Луизы, а против Найта или ее отца.   
Джон озадачено посмотрел на монаха, пытаясь сообразить, как бы повести такой разговор, не вызвав при этом подозрений.  
Шерлок закатил глаза, словно в очередной раз прочитав его мысли.  
— Вы со всеми весьма любезны, пригласите его выпить эля.   
— Ладно, думаю…  
— А я пойду к Степлтонам, чтоб нести утешение.   
Джон покачал головой.   
— Вы когда-нибудь занимаетесь делами во имя божия? Или вечно преследуете какую-то цель?  
Шерлок поднял брови.  
— Дела во имя бога всегда преследуют какую-то цель, Джон. И разве не господь одарил меня острым умом и стремлением искать правду? Кто привел меня в этот час в деревню? Хотя я не хотел бы, чтоб мой братец слышал мое признание. Иначе он возомнит себя гласом божьим… — Францисканец пожал плечами. — Некоторые утверждали бы, что мое стремление к правосудию во имя Луизы Мортимер — это промысел божий. Но всегда опасно считать, что чьи-либо действия обусловлены только божьей волей.   
— Рад, что вы на всё смотрите с такой точки зрения, — усмехнулся Джон. — Если вы полагаете, что господь посылает меня распить пинту с Уильямом Марреем, то кто я такой, чтобы вам возражать?   
— Я знал, что вы набожны, Джон.

Джон обнаружил Уильяма Маррея на церковном дворе и подошел представиться. Многие мужчины после похорон отправились на постоялый двор, и ему не составило труда пригласить Маррея на кружку эля.  
Маррей был простым добродушным парнем, истинным деревенским жителем. Своей судьбой он был доволен и покидать деревню не собирался, однако расспрашивал Джона о его приключениях заинтересованно, хотя и с недоверием.   
— Этот зверь, похоже, взбесился, — начал Джон после второй кружки эля.  
— Жуткое отродье! — Маррей покачал головой. — Думаю, что нам нужно выходить на охоту сейчас, пока он не принял обличье волка, и убить его прямо в логове. Или хотя бы попытаться его найти. Матушка рассказывала, что однажды охотники отправились его искать, и трое не вернулись.   
— Думаете, он оборотень?  
— Так говорит моя старая матушка – если не приносить ему козу раз в месяц, он сам найдет себе ужин. Может, это просто громадный хищник. Так или иначе, хороший волк – мёртвый волк. Нельзя оставить его в живых после того, что он сделал с несчастной Луизой. Это было жутко.  
Джон был с этим согласен.  
— Ужасно, — подтвердил он, — Генри Найт и ее отец, должно быть, в глубоком горе.  
— Да. Луиза была единственной отрадой отца. Никто, по его мнению, не был достоин ее. Разговоры о приданом – лишь отговорка. Он никак не хотел признавать, что его малышка выросла. Да и с Робертом у него были непростые дела, уж мне-то известно.  
— С Френклендом? — уточнил Джон.   
— Да, он тоже был в ту ночь, ну... вы видели, с широкоплечий такой, с меня ростом и мой ровесник примерно.   
— А, да. Он нес гроб. Он должен был Мортимеру денег?  
— Не уверен. Роб всегда помалкивал о таких вещах. Хотя Генри не нравилось, что он пытался втереться в доверие к Мортимеру. Да этот еще, кузен его, со спорами по поводу денег.  
— А кто еще был с вами? Артур?  
— Артур Степлтон, — подтвердил Маррей. — Хороший парень, работает у Роберта. Сестра его немного того… нездорова. Луиза была добра к ней. Потому, наверное, Артур и приударил за ней, но потом отступился, как увидел, что Генри ей люб, да и больше ей подойдет.  
— Может, кто Луизе зла пожелал, вы не думаете? Брат Шерлок – монах, с которым я разделил жилье, – полагает, что дело нечисто, убили ее. Не знаю… как можно так поступить с человеком?  
Маррей удивился, затем задумался.   
— Выдумывать не хочу, но… говорят, что вовсе не оборотень виноват в ее смерти. Кто-то околдовал Луизу и заставил ее выйти из деревни, прямо волку в зубы.   
— Кто бы это мог сделать?  
— Не знаю, но с Мортимером непросто поладить, он с людьми плохо сходится, и чуть что — в гнев впадает. Да я вам полдюжины назову — тех, кто им недоволен. А Том Лаптон и вовсе до сих пор с ним не разговаривает из-за мешка гвоздей и лошадиной подковы, — Уильям осушил кружку длинным глотком, и Джон сделал знак Анджело принести еще одну. — Генри Найт — славный малый вообще-то, но он самый богатый в деревне. Есть такие, кто полагает, что имеет он больше, чем заслуживает того. Вы вообще-то не думайте, у нас тут неплохие люди живут, но если вдруг выяснится, что кто-то ведьме дал денег, чтобы та, значит, околдовала Луизу, я бы не удивился.   
— А что Артур Степлтон? Он Луизу не ревновал?  
— Артур? Что? Да бросьте, он и мухи-то не обидит. А еще они с Генри старые приятели. Нет.  
Джон решил, что хватит вопросов, а вот Маррей захотел услышать больше о греховных женщинах с Иберийского полуострова. Прощаясь, он просил Джона зайти к нему после путешествия с Шерлоком, чтоб поискать работу. Джон вежливо поблагодарил и весьма довольный собой вернулся в пекарню.   
Шерлок стоял в их комнате на коленях и молился. Джон при виде него ощутил мгновенный радостный трепет, немедленно сменившийся чувством вины. Шерлок ведь был монахом, творившим молитву! Джон решил незаметно уйти, но тут францисканец поднял голову.   
— А, вернулись, Джон. Что рассказал вам Маррей?  
Джон старательно повторил ему всё, что сумел запомнить из разговора. Шерлок нахмурился.   
— Не слишком полезно, — признал он, — но я поразмышляю над этим. Оставьте меня одного.  
Джон спустился по лестнице и принялся помогать госпоже Хадсон и господину Эджертону, заодно обсуждая с домовладелицей завтрашнее путешествие.   
К ужину Шерлок не появился. Джон, поднявшись, обнаружил его, всё еще молящегося, в темной комнате. Шерлок лишь отмахнулся, и Джон, зажегши два масляных светильника для упрямца, вернулся опять к госпоже Хадсон. Та со вздохом убрала миску, предназначенную для францисканца, словно бы ожидала отказа. После ужина Джон остался с хозяйкой, слушая ее сплетни о жителях и истории старых времен. Наконец, она отправилась спать. Джон еще немного посидел у огня, пока колокол не зазвонил к комплеторию, а затем поднялся в комнату.   
Шерлок, по-прежнему глубоко погруженный в молитву, теперь сидел на полу, сложив руки под подбородком в молитвенном жесте, опираясь локтями на притянутые колени. Его чеканный профиль с точеными чертами прекрасно вырисовывался в мягком свете, он напомнил Джону скульптуры ангелов или молящихся святых. Джон не посмел прерывать молитву, но позволил взгляду задержаться на этом профиле чуть дольше положенного, затем, мысленно обругав себя, принялся умываться. Раздевшись, он скользнул под одеяло и устроился на боку, отвернувшись от света. Плечо заныло на мягкой постели, и пришлось повернуться несколько раз, чтобы найти удобное положение и уснуть.   
Джон проснулся, когда Шерлок забирался на свою половину кровати.   
— Ничего хорошего. Я в тупике, — сообщил тот. — Нужно больше сведений. Тайне придется подождать до нашего возвращения.  
Джон зевнул.   
— Ну и ладно.  
— Спокойной ночи, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, устраиваясь для сна.   
Джон со стоном перевернулся. Одеревеневшее плечо просто ломило. Сев, он повращал им, чтобы утишить боль.   
— Ради... — воскликнул Шерлок раздраженно, тоже садясь. — Подвиньтесь ко мне, будьте так добры.   
Джон вопросительно посмотрел на него.   
— Ваше плечо, очевидно, вас беспокоит. Давление, приложенное на мышцы и связки, сможет оказать благотворное действие и высвободить скопление жидкостей, позволив им беспрепятственно течь по вашему телу.   
— Ох! — Джон опять покрутил плечом. — Я… нет, всё в порядке. Нужно лишь немного его разработать.  
— Джон, мы не уснем, если вы всю ночь будете крутиться и вскакивать. У вас, кажется, сангвинический темперамент, но кошмары указывают на разлитие черной желчи. Гален из Пергама [7] об этом немало писал. Он считает, что противоположное следует лечить противоположным [8], то есть, лихорадка исцеляется холодом, а физическая слабость – упражнениями. _Ergo_ , застывшие мышцы нужно размять.   
Джон тихо рассмеялся.  
— Прошу прощения, вы правы, — он развязал шнурки на рубахе и стянул ее с больного плеча. Шерлок, переместившись ему за спину, сел на пятки, обхватив коленями бедра. Джон вздрогнул, когда ледяные пальцы коснулись лопатки.  
— Холодные руки, — проворчал он.   
Шерлок лишь рассмеялся.  
— Они скоро согреются. — Он помедлил, ощупывая пальцами шрам. Джон внезапно смутился своей изуродованной спины, и отвернулся, ожидая привычной жалости или отвращения.  
Но вместо этого ощутил щекой дыхание Шерлока, и пальцы монаха пробежались по шраму.   
— Ваш шрам восхитителен, Джон. Совершенно чистый с той стороны, куда вошла пуля.   
Джон резко на него посмотрел, но увидел лишь заинтересованный взгляд.   
— Однако, выходное отверстие ужасно. Любопытный рубец. У вас был хороший хирург. — Шерлок сел прямо и начал поглаживать кончиками больших пальцев шрам круговыми движениями.  
— Один из лучших, — подтвердил Джон сухо, всё еще ощущая смущение, но подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям.  
Шерлок принялся растирать плечо Джона всеми пальцами, вызывая боль в напряженных мышцах, в этот раз, приятную. Джон наклонил голову, чтобы Шерлоку было удобней.   
— А-ах, о-о, здесь… хорошо, вот здесь…  
Руки Шерлока сдвинулись к правому плечу, и вскоре Джон опустил голову, расслабившись с облегчением, когда болезненное напряжение исчезло. Пальцы двинулись ниже лопатки, и Джон застонал.  
— Видите, как стянуты мышцы, — прошептал Шерлок своим глубоким голосом прямо на ухо Джону. — Их надо смягчить, расслабить.   
Тогда Джон понял, что, возможно, он совершил ошибку. Ладони Шерлока прижались к его спине, покрытой лишь тканью рубашки. Большие пальцы двигались вдоль хребта, а остальные прижимались к ребрам. Каждое прикосновение посылало искры в другую часть тела. Он сглотнул ком в горле. Расслабление исчезло, оставив лишь осознание близости человека, его дыхания, тепла, коленей, прижатых к бедрам, больших пальцев, двигающихся всё ниже и ниже, подушечек, уверенно поглаживающих бока. Неожиданное _желание_ , испытанное им утром, вернулось, – те же руки, что трогали лицо, удерживая надежно и ловко, лезвие возле горла, теплое дыхание, обдающее кожу… Внизу живота начал разгораться огонь.   
Если это не прекратится, то очень скоро он опозорится.   
— Шерлок, — Джон откашлялся. — Довольно, — произнес он более твердо. Большие пальцы уже добрались до крестца, ладони крепко обхватывали спину сквозь тонкий лен. Шелковистые локоны щекотали обнаженную шею Джона, посылая по всей спине волны дрожи.   
— Достаточно! — Джон вырвался из рук монаха и обернулся. Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него. Джон смотрел в его глаза, слишком близко, слишком откровенно. Взгляд скользнул к губам Шерлока. Господь и пресвятые угодники! Он хотел этого человека!   
Шерлок резко вдохнул и залился румянцем.   
— Джон, я…  
— Всё… всё в порядке, благодарю, — Джон быстро отодвинулся, надеясь, что рубаха скроет предательство его плоти.   
Губы Шерлока приоткрылись, сине-зеленые глаза распахнулись, а рука замерла в воздухе. Он резко убрал ее и сглотнул, дернув подбородком.   
— Я зашел слишком далеко, — сказал Шерлок, отворачиваясь. — Причинил вам неудобство.   
Лицо Джона запылало. Боже, он заметил! Узнал об этом греховном желании. Он _узнал_!   
— Шерлок, я…  
— Нам надо хотя бы немного поспать, — монах быстро улегся лицом к стене, почти вжавшись в нее.  
Джон сглотнул.   
— Шерлок, я не хотел…  
— Давайте спать, Джон, — Шерлок спрятал лицо в подушке.   
Джон покрутил плечом, оно почти не болело.  
— Мне лучше, благодарю вас, — сказал он.  
Ответа не последовало. Джон устроился на своей стороне, на самом краю, спиной к Шерлоку. Он лежал без сна, сгорая от стыда и по-прежнему мучаясь, но теперь уже по другой причине.

**Комментарии к пятой главе:**

[1] Церковное католическое песнопение, название происходит от 51 псалма католической литургии Miserere mie Deus «Помилуй мя, боже».  
Обычно является составной частью заупокойной службы.  
Примерно вот так это поют:  
Gregorio Allegri (1582-1652): Miserere   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lC7V8hG198

[2] Варфоломей (Нафанаил) — один из двенадцати апостолов (учеников) Иисуса Христа, упомянут в Новом Завете.  
Художественно изображается в светлой одежде с золотым рисунком и ножом в руке, символом его мученичества: с него содрали кожу.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BB_%D0%92%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B9

[3] Антифон (греч. звучащий в ответ; откликающийся, вторящий): в католическом богослужении рефрен, исполняющийся до и после псалма или евангельских песней.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BD

[4] Неф - франц. nef, от лат. navis - корабль) главное помещение христианского храма (базилика), обычно расчлененное вдоль колоннадой или аркадой.

[5] Руфь — библейская праведница, после смерти мужа не захотела расстаться со своей свекровью Ноеминью (Наоми), приняла её религию и переселилась с ней из Моава (куда Ноеминь с мужем временно удалялись из Израиля по случаю голода) в Вифлеем (Бейт-Лехем), где они и поселились. Приведена цитата из Книги Руфи.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D1%83%D1%84%D1%8C

[6] Епитрахиль — длинная лента, огибающая шею и обоими концами спускающаяся на грудь священнослужителя.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%95%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%85%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C

[7] Знаменитейший Гален (Clarissimus Galen), выдающийся римский врач и философ греческого происхождения. Расширил воззрения Гиппократа о темпераментах, обусловленных различными пропорциями жидкостей в организме: желчи, флегмы, крови и черной желчи.   
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD

[8] _Contraria contrarius sunt remedia_ – «противоположное излечивается противоположным» — принцип аллопатии, в отличие от принципа гомеопатии, предложенного С. Ганеманом, «подобное излечивается подобным» _similia similibus curantur_.

**Иллюстрация к пятой главе:**

«Целительный массаж». Автор – **Kikislaha**  
http://savepic.su/7608479.jpg


	6. И гораздо легче любящему вызвать в памяти образ любимого человека и с наслаждением хранить его в мыслях («Молот ведьм», Часть 1, Вопрос VII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Шерлок остается в Белгравийском аббатстве, а Джон обустраивается в Баскервиле и отправляется на свидание.

Джон спал плохо, мучимый угрызениями совести. Целую вечность он пытался заснуть, примостившись на самом краю кровати и прилагая всяческие усилия к тому, чтоб случайно не толкнуть Шерлока. С ужасом ожидал он наступления утра и неизбежного отчуждения Шерлока из-за своих греховных желаний.   
Шерлок, однако, не дал ему возможности погрязнуть в вине и смущении, бесцеремонно растолкав с бодрым: «Вставайте, Джон, нам рано выходить, помните?»  
Джон сел, протирая глаза. Его плохой сон был благословением в одном отношении — по крайней мере, обошлось без кошмаров. Шерлок надел обувь и подпоясался веревкой. Джон, почесав шею и зевнув, оделся и заткнул кинжал за пояс. Наскоро умывшись, взял заплечный мешок, посох и топор и спустился вслед за Шерлоком.   
Миссис Хадсон ждала их с завтраком. Протянула Джону узел с едой на дорогу и на прощание поцеловала обоих в щеки.   
Небо уже посветлело, но солнце не взошло, когда сонный стражник, в котором Джон узнал Диммока, открыл для них деревенские ворота.  
Некоторое время они шли в молчании по главной дороге, ведущей из деревни через поля в леса. Джон не знал, что сказать, и размышлял, будет ли Шерлок заводить разговор о его вчерашнем неловком поведении. Джон встречался со многими – и прекрасными девушками, и бесстыдными распутными девками, но никогда его не влекло к содомии, неважно, сколь бы ни были одинокими ночи солдата. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал влечения к мужчине. Что хуже, он никогда не чувствовал такого притяжения не то что к мужчине, но к милым девушкам – ни дома, ни на чужбине. Он никогда не чувствовал той внутренней дрожи при одном лишь взгляде на кого-то или мурашек по спине лишь при звуках его голоса. Шерлок постоянно восхищал его, Джон никогда не встречал никого столь поразительного и невероятного. Возможно, в этом-то было всё дело. Да, конечно, именно так. Джон решил не обращать внимания на волнения нечестивой плоти и просто позволил себе восхищаться великолепием этого человека. И рискнул поднять взгляд на попутчика.   
Шерлок, со своей стороны, казалось, был рад отказаться от разговоров, посему Джон просто шел следом.   
В молчании они отошли от деревни.   
В лесу было сумрачно; розовые рассветные лучи не проникали сюда сквозь густой полог листьев. Джон поежился, вспомнив о громадном волке, настоящем или нет, живущем в этих лесах, и, возможно, еще не залегшем в логово. И потянулся к рукояти топора, висевшего за спиной на лямках мешка.   
— Что-нибудь узнали насчет Степлтонов? — спросил он, не в силах отделаться от мысли о волке.   
Шерлок удивился, услышав вопрос, и Джону показалось, что он увидел промелькнувшее на лице монаха облегчение.   
— Берил Степлтон страдает от истерии, так что ей вполне может что-то и примерещиться.  
Она винит себя в смерти Луизы. И мне предстоит еще выяснить, виновна она или нет. Оказывается, она видела Луизу одной из последних. На кухне Мортимера стояла корзина с едой для бедных, и хлеб был выпечен не более, чем два дня назад. Наверное, хлеб принесла Луиза Мортимер, но, может, и Берил Степлтон. Возможно, Берил и передала поддельную записку Луизе, и в этом повинна. Но кто был автором этой фальшивки?  
— Ее брат?  
— Едва ли. Артур Степлтон был всё еще увлечен Луизой, как явствует из его поведения, но я не вижу здесь доказательства, что он связан с убийством. У брата с сестрой не было причин убивать эту девушку — Луиза была единственной подругой Берил. Степлтону неловко порой за сестру, но он был благодарен за доброе к ней отношение. Он мог действовать из обиды или от злобы, но почему? Узнал, что Луиза ждала ребенка? Что он никогда не добьется ее благосклонности? Он не похож на убийцу. Он слабый, безвольный. Хоть как раз такие люди порой, посчитав, что несправедливо обижены, неожиданно мстят обидчику.  
— Значит, это мог быть и Степлтон? Но как вы найдете доказательства этому?  
— Я не буду ничего искать, Джон. Пока нет прямого свидетельства, указывающего на Степлтона, я ни в чем не могу быть уверенным. Я уже говорил вам раньше, что неверно выискивать факты, подгоняя их под свою гипотезу. Нужно просто тщательно собирать все сведения. А я, между тем, должен выполнить поручение.   
— Это поручение… но что вы должны сделать?  
Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него, а затем, очевидно, принял решение доверить ему свою тайну.   
— Ирен Адлер, здешняя аббатиса, отправила моему брату послание. У нее в руках – письменное признание одной августейшей особы, и мой брат весьма озабочен этим. Он велел, чтобы я ознакомился с документом, и передал его в более надежные руки.   
— Вымогательство?  
— Да, в некотором смысле, хотя аббатиса ничего не просит, лишь желает, чтобы мой брат был в курсе. Превосходный рычаг давления, она умная женщина. Я читал кое-что из ее трактатов – они близки к ереси, но она в совершенстве владеет несколькими языками и написала весьма сильное сочинение о природе экстаза. Интересно будет с ней познакомиться.   
Джон вдруг ощутил внезапную, странную обиду на эту женщину, что было несколько неуместно.   
Какое-то время они шли в молчании, Джон всматривался в каждую мелькнувшую тень.   
— Госпожа Хадсон давеча упомянула про «одну из ваших загадок», — произнес Джон, когда Шерлок умолк. — Может, расскажете о других?  
Шерлок изумленно взглянул на него.  
— Вам интересно?  
— Конечно, — ответил Джон, и Шерлок начал рассказывать о других тайнах, которые он раскрыл, иных приключениях, в которых участвовал, о разных местах, в которых побывал. Джон поражался его блестящим способностям и то и дело об этом говорил. Затем Шерлок, в свою очередь, попросил Джона поведать о себе, и тот принялся рассказывать разные случаи из жизни. В приятной беседе время протекло незаметно.  
Выйдя из леса, они долго шли по равнине, пока не спустился вечер. Местность становилась всё более скалистой, покрытой лишь чахлым кустарником, а затем превратилась в бесплодную пустошь; тропа исчезла в горах. Холод здесь ощущался сильнее, а ветер пронизывал до костей.  
Джон подумывал о ночлеге, и скоро отыскал уголок, защищенный кустами и валунами. Собрал ветки, хворост и принялся разжигать костер. Узелок с едой, что дала им в дорогу их домохозяйка, он отдал Шерлоку, и развернул скатку, лишь затем осознав, что у них всего одно одеяло. Что же, это неловкое обстоятельство решить было легко.   
Он откашлялся.  
— Вы будете на страже первую половину ночи или вторую?  
Шерлок поднял глаза.  
— Вторую.  
Джон кивнул, сел рядом и принялся за хлеб. Шерлок почти ничего не ел. Оба пили мед [1] из бочонка, который приготовила им госпожа Хадсон.   
Солнце спряталось за горами. Костерок потрескивал, отбрасывая причудливые отблески на точеные черты брата Шерлока. Джон поймал себя на том, что любуется ими, и поспешно отвел глаза. Шерлок ничего не говорил о том, что случилось вечером. Наверное, он и не заметил реакции Джона и просто подумал, что причинил неудобство прикосновениями. Эта мысль оказалась странным образом смиряющей – оба находились в забытом богом месте, и этот человек вверил себя заботам Джона. Если бы Джон решил воспользоваться положением, не было никого, кто бы мог вступиться за доброе имя брата. Доверие Шерлока, казалось, подчеркнуло его безгрешность, сокрытую под блистательной и яркой оболочкой, и придало Джону решимости не раскрывать ему бушевавшие в нем чувства.   
Шерлок спрятал руки в рукавах своей рясы и слегка съежился, защищаясь от холода.   
— Ладно, тогда отправляйтесь ко сну, — Джон указал на одеяло. — Не хочется слышать жалобы в час ноктюрна ( _ноктюрном называли часть религиозной католической службы, исполнявшуюся на рассвете, как православная заутреня, п.п._ ), когда придет ваша очередь.   
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Я сплю мало, последние ночи были скорей исключением.  
— Ясно, — Джон и сам это понял. — В дороге я тоже немного сплю. Но где же ваш дом?  
Шерлок нахмурился и помолчал немного.  
— Дом госпожи Хадсон сейчас самый родной для меня.   
Джону стало немного грустно, когда он осознал, что может сказать о себе то же самое. Он всегда считал «домом» родной Кемден, особенно когда закончил службу в армии, но родители умерли, семейный домик и всё имущество продали с торгов. И сейчас у него была только комнатка при пекарне. Он поежился, осознав, насколько всё это связано с присутствием Шерлока. Когда францисканец уйдет, останется ли это его домом?..  
Ощутив уныние, он подбросил в костер немного хворосту.   
— Джон.   
Он поднял глаза — Шерлок наблюдал за ним.  
— Вы останетесь в Баскервиле?  
— Я подумывал уйти, но куда?   
Шерлок разглядывал свои руки, прикрытые рукавами из грубой шерсти.  
— Да куда угодно.   
— Сейчас я не знаю особого места, где хотелось бы жить, а здесь мне хорошо.  
Шерлок отвернулся, уставившись в темноту, и больше не произнес ни слова.   
Джон поворошил горящие ветки, закутался в плащ и устроился поудобнее — сел на землю, облокотившись спиной о валун.  
Шерлок поднялся на ноги и подошел к одеялу, улегся, закутавшись, лицом к огню. Какое-то время он не спал, и Джон, делая вид, что смотрит в пламя, наблюдал за ним с другой стороны костра.   
На пустоши было тихо и спокойно. Джон встал и немного прошелся, разгоняя сон. Постоял, смотря в ночное небо, усеянное звездами.   
Шерлок проснулся, когда луна прошла по небу половину пути. Джон поддерживал огонь прежде всего для того, чтобы чем-то заняться, но и потому, что здесь, у подножия гор, было довольно холодно.   
— Ложитесь, Джон, — Шерлок потер глаза и поднялся, слегка дрожа, пряча руки в рукавах серой рясы. Джон снял свой плащ и протянул ему.   
— Надевайте.  
Шерлок недоуменно моргнул, но плащ взял, завернулся в него и сел поближе к огню.   
— Разбудите, если что-то услышите, — сказал Джон. Положил топор рядом с собой и лег под одеяло. Без плаща ночной воздух был довольно холодным. Джон закутался до ушей в одеяло, хранившее тепло Шерлока. Он лежал, не отрывая взгляд от монаха, пока не уснул.  
Проснулся Джон уже на рассвете. Нос и щеки замерзли. Костер потух, а Шерлок крепко спал, прислонившись к валуну и закутавшись в плащ Джона.   
— Эй! — Джон вскочил на ноги. Слегка толкнул Шерлока, и тот, вздрогнув, открыл глаза. — Вы называете это «сторожить»?  
Монах вспыхнул.   
— Я не спал, я думал. И здесь никого нет.  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Буду помнить, что на первую смену вас ставить не стоит, — сказал он. Разложил холодный завтрак, и, поев, они собрали пожитки и двинулись в путь.

Теперь тропинка вела их в горы, становясь всё круче и круче. Наконец, путники достигли вершины и увидели раскинувшееся у подножия горы Белгравийское аббатство.   
Оно располагалось посреди долины, испещренной полями и домами, окруженной со всех сторон крутыми горами. Само аббатство, внушительная каменная храмина, возвышалось над долиной, а сбоку к нему примостилась деревенька.  
К полудню они добрались до ворот. Шерлок вручил встретившей их монахине рекомендательное письмо, и мужчины остались ожидать ответа.   
Монахиня вскоре вернулась, попросила оставить вещи и повела по длинному каменному коридору к комнате с большой массивной дверью; негромко постучала и ввела гостей в комнату.   
— Мать аббатиса, — женщина поклонилась и поспешила выйти, закрыв дверь за собой.   
Аббатиса, по мнению Джона, была на удивление молода и красива. Большие глаза, очаровательная улыбка, острые скулы, изящно изогнутые брови. При виде вошедших она скривила губы в улыбке.  
— Брат Шерлок Холмс, какая честь, — сказала она голосом, похожим на мурлыканье.   
Шерлок склонил голову.  
— Преподобная мать, — ответил он, затем, казалось, вспомнил о Джоне. — Это Джон Уотсон, мой спутник. — Францисканец изучал аббатису. — Ваша слава идет впереди вас.   
Она слегка улыбнулась, облокотилась на стол, подперев сложенными руками подбородок и глядя на Шерлока сквозь опущенные ресницы.   
— Так же, как и ваша… и вашего брата. Какая жалость, что он не смог прибыть лично.   
— Майкрофт никогда не покидает Рима. Только с Его Святейшеством.   
— Хорошо, не будем об этом. У нас есть более интересные темы для разговора. Скажите… мне нужно знать, — она откинулась на спинку резного кресла. — Кто это сделал?  
— Что? — спросил Шерлок.  
— В той деревушке, о которой вы так печетесь, убита девушка. И кто же убийца?  
— Я здесь не поэтому.   
— Нет, нет, нет… вы здесь ради признания, но боюсь, я не могу отдать его вам, так что мы просто ведем беседу…  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Как вы об этом узнали?  
— Баскервиль – самая близкая деревня отсюда, не считая Лауристона. Вести доходят быстро.   
— Я еще не раскрыл эту тайну, — ответил Шерлок натянуто.   
— Боже мой! Брат Шерлок! Я наслышана о вашем остром уме. Разве это не простой случай колдовства?  
Шерлок какое-то время внимательно ее изучал.   
— Вы верите в это не больше меня.  
Аббатиса улыбнулась.   
— Нет, но разве столь мелкое злодейство так трудно разоблачить?  
— Убили девушку! — заявил Джон с негодованием.  
— Да, какая жалость. Но сейчас она в лучшем мире, надеюсь… До меня доходили слухи об «обстоятельствах». На сносях и невенчанная? — аббатиса поцокала языком. — Действительно, простые люди столь… невоздержанны в своих чувствах.   
Джон напрягся, когда аббатиса мельком посмотрела на него, и в ее взгляде промелькнуло нечто вроде _знания_.  
— Полагаю, вам ведомо многое о слабости плоти, — Шерлок по-прежнему не сводил с нее внимательных глаз. — Мне нужно самому увидеть признание, чтоб я мог потом подтвердить брату, что оно подлинное.   
Усмехнувшись, аббатиса Ирен направилась к шкафу с книгами. Взяла большой том и вытащила из него сложенный лист.   
— Мы оба знаем, если я передам это вашему брату, оно исчезнет, словно и не было. Я не прошу ни о чем… ладно, ни о чем значимом. Просто поддержка… вашего брата…Скажем, было бы весьма неприятно, если бы это аббатство привлекло внимание Святой Инквизиции.   
Шерлок всё так же пристально рассматривал настоятельницу.   
— А что помешает моему брату уничтожить этот документ вместе с аббатством?  
— Я бы могла ответить, что разослала копии нескольким доверенным людям во все католические государства. Узнав, что с моим аббатством случилось что-то дурное, то передадут их владельцам печатных станков. — И она, усмехнувшись, помахала листом перед лицом Шерлока. — Это ведь не подлинник.  
Шерлок выхватил документ из ее рук и внимательно прочел. Его щеки порозовели, а губы скривились в усмешке.   
— Дьявольщина, — произнес он, возвращая пергамент.  
Аббатиса Ирен уселась на свое место, скользнув взглядом по францисканцу.   
— Итак. Мы понимаем друг друга?  
Шерлок с восхищением посмотрел на нее.   
— Безусловно. Я передам ваше «предложение» брату.   
Аббатиса Ирен самодовольно улыбнулась.   
— А сейчас, раз уж вы здесь и, как я знаю, любите загадки, не хотите ли взглянуть на небольшую недавно найденную рукопись?  
Шерлок поднял брови. Аббатиса вынула из ящичка в столе свиток и протянула монаху. Тот осторожно его развернул, и Джон мельком разглядел незнакомые буквы. Шерлок взглянул на документ, затем на аббатису.   
— Откуда вы это взяли? — требовательно спросил он.  
— Неважно, откуда. Я лишь хочу знать, что в нем написано.  
Однажды на базаре в Гранаде Джон видел, как заклинатель змей стравил мангуста с коброй. Взгляд на лице аббатисы напомнил Джону взгляд, которым мангуст смотрел на змею, изготавливаясь к смертельному прыжку.  
— Это не древнееврейский, нет… — Шерлок нахмурил брови, — интересно. — Он в задумчивости постукивал по подбородку длинными пальцами. — И даже не арамейский.   
Он вскочил на ноги и подошел к окну, чтобы рассмотреть пергамент. Аббатиса Ирен тоже встала и подошла к францисканцу.  
— Очевидно, это тайнопись.   
— Видите? Это, должно быть, знак Христа, — добавила она.  
Шерлок посмотрел на нее, явно впечатленный.   
Джон увидел кошачью улыбку на лице настоятельницы и подавил подступившее негодование. Она встретилась взглядом с ним, и улыбка превратилась в торжествующую ухмылку. Аббатиса словно ненароком дотронулась до локтя брата Шерлока, затем, позволив руке соскользнуть, направилась к Джону.   
— Кажется, я привлекла его внимание, господин Уотсон, — сказала она, глядя на силуэт погруженного в документ Шерлока в проеме окна.  
— Да, — ответил Джон сухо.   
И она добавила с фальшивой любезностью:  
— Ревновать не стоит, я лишь играю. И верну его вам, когда всё закончится.   
— Не знаю, о чем вы, — ответил Джон твердо.  
— Мы оба знаем, о чем, — она опять посмотрела на Шерлока.  
— Что? — тот, моргнув, обратил внимание на Джона. — Джон… это займет время. Вам следует вернуться в Баскервиль. Я останусь здесь, пока не разберусь с этим манускриптом.   
Джон проглотил комок в горле, глубоко уязвленный и словами аббатисы, и заинтересованностью Шерлока.   
— Желаете, чтобы я вернулся за вами?  
Шерлок рассеянно отмахнулся.  
— Я уверен, что смогу найти попутчика из деревни, кто подвезет меня в Баскервиль.  
Джон натянуто кивнул, а Шерлок нахмурился, окинув его внимательным взглядом.  
— Если к Мартинову дню я еще не вернусь, приходите за мной.   
Джон провёл языком по губам. Он видел, что аббатиса неотрывно следит за ним, и почувствовал, что уши начинают гореть.  
— Хорошо. Увидимся через месяц.  
— Да, через месяц, — пробормотал Шерлок, погружаясь вновь в свои мысли.  
Джон склонил голову перед аббатисой и вышел из комнаты. За дверью его ждала монахиня, которая проводила его на кухню за запасами еды на обратный путь. Он взял мешок, топор, посох и пошагал в деревню в поисках повозки, направляющейся в Баскервиль или Лауристон.   
Ему, однако, не повезло — ни сегодня, ни завтра никто в Баскервиль не собирался.   
Джон забросил мешок на плечи и отправился в путь пешком. Он рассчитывал, что переночует на том же месте, которое приютило их ночью.   
Дорога была безрадостной и унылой. Ночью Джон завернулся в одеяло и прижался к валуну, не разжигая костра, чтобы не привлечь ничьего внимания. Он опять почувствовал себя таким же одиноким, как до своего прихода в Баскервиль. Он решил, что должен к этому привыкать. Если Шерлок вернется, то всё равно покинет деревню, как только решит загадку убийства Луизы Мортимер. Джону следует поискать новых друзей и устроить свою жизнь. Он откладывал это слишком долго, следуя за Шерлоком. А принимая во внимание его неподобающие чувства к этому человеку, возможно, разлука на несколько недель была кстати. Время и расстояние способны успокоить любые недостойные мысли и вернуть желания в надлежащее русло.

Он вернулся в деревню на закате следующего дня, преодолев свой путь без каких-либо происшествий. Госпожа Хадсон встретила его с радостью, хотя и была разочарована отсутствием Шерлока. Ужин прошел уныло, и Джон, чувствуя себя виноватым, как мог, пытался развлечь домовладелицу беседой.  
Комнатка над пекарней казалась пустой и холодной без мелодичных звуков вечерней молитвы и постукивания четок. Джон забрался на свою половину кровати и закутался в одеяло, сдвинувшись на край и забыв, что сейчас делить постель ему не с кем.   
Ночью его мучил кошмар — представлялись мангуст, змея и громадный волк. Размахивая топором, он брел по колено в крови, натекшей из нанесенных им ран. Судорожно дыша, он проснулся, когда снес во сне топором голову аббатисы...   
Нужно было заняться делом. Утром он отправился к Уильяму Маррею, и тот поручил ему вычистить загон для быков, принадлежащих мельнику. Быки стояли вместе с коровами и козами в хлеву Роберта Френкленда. Это была грязная работа, но она принесла Джону несколько пенсов за день. Он решил отдать половину госпоже Хадсон и сберечь остальное. Он всё еще подумывал о том, чтоб отправиться на юг, правда, только после возвращения брата Шерлока. На его решимость не повлияло то, что коровница Роберта Френкленда, Сара, оказалась очень миловидной [2] и одарила его нежной улыбкой, когда он пожелал ей доброго дня.   
Потом он немного поработал у господина Эджертона и госпожи Хадсон. После полудня, переделав всю работу, он решил помочь сестре. Взял топор и пошел к домику дровосека.  
Войдя во двор, Джон направился прямо к куче поленьев и начал колоть их. К нему вышла Гарриет с лицом мрачней тучи.  
Джон отложил топор, подвигав одеревеневшим плечом, и посмотрел на нее, подняв брови. Она, закатив глаза, ушла, не сказав ни слова, а Джон продолжил работу и вскоре наколол большую поленницу дров. Затем подошел к ручью, протекавшему неподалеку от домика, отряхнул рубаху, быстро умылся и ушел.  
Дни тянулись, похожие один на другой. Утром — работа в хлеву, потом у господина Эджертона в пекарне, а после обеда — рубка дров у домика дровосека. На второй день к нему вышла Гарриет с топором и принялась помогать. По негласному соглашению, у них установилось нечто вроде состязания. Гарри воспринимала как личную обиду, если Джону удавалось наколоть больше дров. Первые дни она с ним не разговаривала, но на третий день, когда Джон в изнеможении рухнул, глотая воздух, на кучу дров, одарила его яркой сестринской улыбкой. Он улыбнулся в ответ и посмотрел на быстро уменьшающуюся груду поленьев.  
— Завтра я срублю дерево, — сказал он. — У тебя есть повозка?  
Гарриет покачала головой.   
— Только ручная тележка. Мы рубим дерево на части, и потом отвозим домой.   
— Ладно, значит, придется поработать подольше.  
Гарриет задумчиво посмотрела на него, скривив губы и скрестив на груди руки.   
— Это твой способ искупить вину?  
— А он помогает?   
— Ну, польза от этого есть.  
— Тогда я продолжу.  
Гарриет глубоко вздохнула.  
— В начале недели ты куда-то ушел с монахом. Я думала, что навсегда.  
Джон ощутил укол вины; он даже не вспомнил про Гарриет.   
— Я лишь охранял его в дороге. Я бы попрощался, если бы уходил навсегда.   
Гарриет резко кивнула и поспешила в дом.   
Верный своему слову, на следующий день Джон взял тележку, пошел в лес и свалил большой ясень. Обрубил ветки, сложил их в тележку и решил, что вернется – разрубить ствол на бревна. Увидев брата, толкающего нагруженную тележку, Гарриет не смогла не улыбнуться ему.  
— Продашь их на базаре? — спросил Джон, сгружая дрова.  
Она кивнула, задумавшись.  
— Полагаю, ты захочешь получить свою долю?  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Я и так в долгу перед тобой, Гарри, — сказал он, — и хочу помочь.   
Женщина отвела глаза и, потерев нос ладонью, ушла в дом.  
На следующий день, когда Джон собрался уже уходить, Гарриет протянула ему коробку. И Джон с дрожью волнения узнал в ней отцовский ящик с инструментами и удивленно открыл его. Там были все инструменты отца для резьбы по дереву — в целости и сохранности.  
— Они должны быть у тебя, — заявила Гарриет, — отец хотел бы, чтоб ты ими работал.   
— Как тебе удалось сохранить их? — спросил Джон. — Ты могла бы за них выручить…  
Гарри затрясла головой.   
— Я спрятала их, не сказав Бенедикту. Он считал, инструменты пошли с торгов, как и всё остальное. Но я думала… я любила смотреть, как вы с отцом чистили их. Тебе было около десяти, наверное, я решила, что буду их хранить их, сколько смогу. Я думала…   
— Ты думала, что я тоже умер, — сказал Джон. Он подержал ящик, а затем возвратил его ей. — Сохрани его, Гарриет. У меня ведь нет дома. Я даже не знаю, останусь ли здесь. Ты сберегла их, а я решил не идти по стопам отца, когда ушел воевать. Ты имеешь на них больше прав, чем я.   
Глаза Гарриет заблестели, когда она забрала ящик. Кивнула.  
— Очень хорошо.  
Джон закусил губу и почесал шею.  
— Гарри, то, что… ты предложила их мне, много значит. Действительно.   
— Хватить болтать, — ответила Гарри. — Отправляйся в деревню, пока тебя не сожрал волк. Уже темнеет.  
Клара не появлялась, когда приходил Джон. Наверное, из-за неловкого сватовства матушки Колмер. Он не обращал внимания, пока однажды не заметил, что Клара убежала в дом, едва завидев его. Он закончил колоть дрова и обратился к Гарриет, которая, как обычно, вышла его поддержать.  
— Гарри, — начал он, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Кларе не нужно бояться, я не собираюсь на ней жениться. Матушка Колмер говорила… но, в общем, я не хочу.  
Гарри остановилась, и, уперев руку в бедро, перевела дыхание.   
— Матушка Колмер – глупая старая склочница. Кларе не нужен никакой муж. — Она взмахнула топором. — Одна только мысль, что ты можешь стать ее мужем, уже унижает ее.  
Джон кивнул.   
— Не нужно от меня прятаться, ей ничто не грозит. Она хорошая женщина, но я прекрасно вижу, что она не для меня.   
Гарри опустила топор и внимательно посмотрела на Джона.   
— Клара – главный человек в моей жизни, — сказала она удивительно мягким тоном. Казалось, она хотела что-то добавить, но умолкла. Воткнула топор в колоду и вытерла о передник руки. — Я скажу ей, что ты ничего не ждешь.  
Гарри ушла в домик, Джон так и не понял, помог он делу своими словами или нет.  
На следующий день Клара вышла с двумя кружками пива, едва они закончили работу. Кивнула Джону и с любовью пожала Гарриет руку, улыбнувшись. Ее живот стал еще заметнее, чем неделю назад.  
Поднял глаза и увидел, что Клара следит за его взглядом.   
— Перед рождеством, — сказала она и улыбнулась просиявшей Гарриет.   
— Я желаю вам всего доброго, — ответил Джон. — Гарри будет выглядеть странно с младенцем. Смотрите, как бы она не уронила его.  
Гарри притворилась, что сердится, а Клара рассмеялась. Джон усмехнулся и продолжил работать. Он ощутил себя частью семьи и был счастлив. Он даже не подозревал, как ему этого не хватало. Чувство пустоты, которое мучило его со времени путешествия в Белгравию, перестало быть таким острым.

По воскресеньям Джон посещал мессу с госпожой Хадсон. В первое воскресенье, вспомнив поминальную службу, он подумал, что хорошо бы продолжать расследование убийства Луизы Мортимер, пока брат Шерлок в отлучке. Мысль о том, что он до всего докопается сам и расскажет об этом Шерлоку, чрезвычайно ему понравилась.   
Джон переступил с ноги на ногу и откашлялся, с усилием возвращаясь к богу и святым и стараясь не думать о высоких стройных францисканцах и их упрямых блестящих умах.   
Пока отец Андерсон читал молитву, Джон перебирал в памяти, что им удалось выяснить. Понаблюдал за Степлтоном с сестрой, размышляя, как они могут быть связаны со смертью Луизы.  
К следующей субботе ему так и не удалось узнать ничего нового, но стремление удивить Шерлока не ослабевало. Уже заканчивая работу в хлеву, он увидел Берил Степлтон, быстро идущую мимо мельницы с корзиной в руке. Заинтересовавшись, Джон незаметно последовал за ней и пришел к небольшому домику для рабочих неподалеку от дома Роберта Френкленда. В домике был слышан детский плач. Дверь отворила женщина с младенцем на руках. Берил взяла младенца и отдала корзину. Джон из-за угла смотрел, как Берил целовала щечки малыша, качала и обнимала его со странным выражением муки на лице, которое перешло в тихие рыдания, когда она вернула ребенка матери.   
Затем девушка отряхнула платье, взяла пустую корзину у женщины и направилась обратно.   
Интересно. Это ее ребенок? Кто тогда отец? Джон хотел бы разузнать всё это у их хозяйки, но понимал, что такими расспросами бросит тень на доброе имя Берил Степлтон. С другой стороны, эти новости Шерлока наверняка впечатлят. В конце концов, он решил осторожно поговорить с госпожой Хадсон.   
— А что Берил Степлтон? — спросил он как-то вечером, сидя возле огня с их домохозяйкой. — Кто-нибудь ухаживает за нею? — Джон смущенно вспыхнул, сообразив, что его вопрос может быть истолкован превратно. — Не то чтобы… то есть, я не…  
— Ну, на вашем месте, я не стала бы увлекаться ею, Джон. Она очень неуравновешенная и немного… изнеженная. Знаете, слегка не в себе.  
— Почему, как вы думаете?  
— Бедняжка, она такой родилась. Слишком чувствительной.   
Джон не стал развивать эту тему. Если это был ребенок Берил, то, скорее всего, от тайного поклонника или еще того хуже.  
О Берилл Степлтон он заговорил на следующий день — с коровницей Роберта Френкленда. Сара Сойер была миловидной и волоокой, с приятной улыбкой. Они с Джоном поладили с самого начала, и он с удивлением обнаружил, что невольно стремится привлечь внимание девушки.   
Она удивилась его вопросу.  
— Не сказала бы, что Берил Степлтон вам подходит, — сказала она лукаво.   
Джон осклабился; глаза Сары внезапно показались ему более интересными, чем разговор о Берил Степлтон.   
— Ну, а кто, по-вашему, мне подходит?  
Она улыбнулась.  
— Почему бы вам самому мне не рассказать?  
Он склонил голову, рассматривая девушку и притворяясь, что раздумывает.  
— Красивые глаза, милая улыбка, особенная походка, — он пожал плечами, — немного румянца и… я как раз на нее смотрю.  
Сара, спрятав улыбку, порозовела.   
— Сегодня я работаю до обеда. Не хотите ли пригласить меня… собирать цветы? — спросила она.  
Он поднял бровь с игривой улыбкой.   
— Не поздновато ли для диких цветов?  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Тогда желуди.  
— Ладно, если желуди, то… — усмехнулся он.   
— Встретимся между шестым и девятым часом ( _около половины второго, п.п._ ), — и она выскользнула за дверь.  
Всё еще улыбаясь, Джон выдохнул и покачал головой.  
Возвратившись домой, он вымылся в купальной бадье и переоделся, вычистив, как мог, верхнюю одежду и башмаки. Во время мессы он извинился перед Гарриет, а затем приятно провел большую часть времени, строя глазки некоей госпоже Саре. Она лишь чуть головой покачала, и он приложил все усилия, чтобы выглядеть невозмутимым, когда она с матерью прошла мимо, направляясь домой после службы.   
Между шестым и девятым часом они встретились у деревенских ворот.   
Сара улыбалась.  
— Я пахну коровами, но вы, должно быть, привычны к этому.   
Джон засмеялся.  
— Вы прекрасно пахнете. — Он наклонился и преувеличенно сильно потянул носом у ее уха, почувствовал аромат мыла и лепестков розы; коровами почти и не пахло. — Очень приятно.   
— Обольститель, — Сара с улыбкой взяла его под руку.   
Они вышли из деревни через южные ворота и пошли в лес коротким путем, мило болтая о пустяках.  
— Желуди, ха! — сказал Джон, когда они с Сарой подошли, чтобы сесть на стволе упавшего дерева.  
— Да, здесь их сотни, вы видите?  
Джон скосил глаза на стоящую по соседству сосну.  
— Сотни!   
Он улыбнулся Саре, устроившись рядом с нею. Она тоже улыбнулась и придвинулась ближе. Джон опустил глаза на ее руку, быстро взглянул на женственную фигуру, милое лицо, красивый сладкий рот. Она была симпатичной девушкой, и Джону была приятна мысль о поцелуях с ней. Он давно не целовал красивых девушек — с того времени, как был ранен. Был только один способ выяснить, что почувствует он сейчас. Джон наклонился и уверенно прижался губами к ее губам. Поцелуй был таким же, как сама Сара — желанным и сладким. И хотя в животе ощущалось лишь теплое приятное чувство, а не жгучие искры, как от прикосновений Шерлока, всё же его естество выразило некую заинтересованность.  
— Что ж, — сказал он, отстранившись от ее с пылающих щек, блестящих глаз и мягкого каштанового локона, выбившегося из-под чепца. — Это было очень мило. Я бы хотел еще раз пойти с вами за желудями, госпожа Сойер.  
Она улыбнулась и поправила чепец.  
— Думаю, я согласилась бы, господин Уотсон.   
Когда они возвращались, Джон поднял желудь и вложил его в руку Сары, приобняв ее за талию. Так, шутя и поддразнивая друг друга, они вернулись в деревню.  
На следующее утро Джон, за работой в хлеву, бросал на Сару горячие взгляды, а та улыбалась и вспыхивала. Они решили погулять в лесу в будущее воскресенье. Той ночью Джон лег спать усталым, но счастливым — он почувствовал себя желанным и нужным. И решил, что, наверное, все-таки останется в Баскервиле.   
К воскресенью Шерлок всё еще не возвратился. Джон был удивлен, услышав, как госпожа Хадсон упомянула, что Мартинов день — уже послепослезавтра. Значит, через день ему вновь надо быть в Белгравийском аббатстве. Мысль о длительном путешествии в одиночку не радовала, а теперь, когда кто-то ждал его в Баскервиле, особенно. Но желание снова увидеть Шерлока наполняло нежданным теплом. Несмотря на все дни, занятые трудом и обустройством в деревне, он скучал по этому человеку, и частенько размышлял, что сказал бы Шерлок, увидев или услышав то или другое. Так же много он думал о том, что могло бы происходить в аббатстве. Эта мысль, словно нывший зуб, не давала ему покоя, слишком уж хорошо он помнил собственнический взгляд на лице аббатисы. Шерлок обладал блестящим умом, но в делах сердечных искушенным он не был. А вот аббатиса, как думалось Джону (хоть, конечно, подобные мысли были неподобающими!) была явно… не такой уж безгрешной. Что касается его самого, Джон утешился флиртом с Сарой, говоря себе, что греховные желания укрощены, и его дружбе с Шерлоком ничто более не угрожает.   
В тот день Джон и Сара вышли из деревни через северные ворота. Джон заприметил уединенное местечко за живой изгородью и убедил Сару, что там очень много желудей.   
У ворот они вынуждены были посторониться, пропуская повозку. Джон вздрогнул от радости, увидев знакомую фигуру. Повозка остановилась, и Шерлок спрыгнул на землю.   
— Я сейчас, — сказал Джон Саре, а сам подбежал к францисканцу, широко улыбаясь. — Шерлок!  
Францисканец быстро обернулся и остановился, ответная улыбка расцвела на его губах.  
— Джон! — он улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Ух, вы вернулись! Наконец! — Джон приветствовал монаха, ощущая, что вдруг странным образом перехватило дыхание, а внутри зажглись прежние жаркие искры. Точеные черты и полные тайны губы, светлые глаза, от взгляда которых ничто не сокроется, поражали теперь еще больше, чем в воспоминаниях. Заставил себя отогнать эту мысль, уверяя себя, испытывает только радость и восхищение — чувства добрые и не предосудительные.   
Шерлок сжал его плечи, весь дрожа от волнения.   
— Я закончил перевод манускрипта, Джон. Это удивительно – вы увидите, когда я расскажу.  
Джон улыбнулся, вновь захваченный его блеском и заразительным воодушевлением.   
— Хорошо. Это просто невероятно.   
Какое-то время они стояли, глядя друг на друга. Джон провел языком по губам и издал смешок, покачав головой.  
Шерлок отпустил его плечи и отступил.  
— Пойдемте, Джон. Вернемся домой, путешествие было долгим.   
Джон невольно шагнул вперед, но помедлил, вспомнив о Саре. Закашлялся.  
— Идите, а я приду позже, и вы мне всё расскажете.  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Позже? Почему?  
Джон обернулся на Сару, которая стояла поодаль, с любопытством разглядывая монаха.  
— Мы с Сарой идем на прогулку.   
Всё еще хмурясь, Шерлок перевел взгляд на Сару, потом на Джона и помрачнел.  
— На прогулку? Зачем? — Он опять схватил Джона за плечо, оттащив в сторону. Резко наклонившись, сказал почти умоляюще:  
— Не будьте столь скучным, Джон. Прогулка может и подождать. А, кроме того, я хочу поговорить об убийстве.   
Встревоженный и раздраженный, Джон покачал головой. Нет. Он не будет прекращать свою новую жизнь ради странствующего монаха, который может исчезнуть без предупреждения. Он помнил, как Шерлок был увлечен аббатисой, и свои неуместные мысли тоже помнил. В любом случае, он приложил все усилия, чтобы заглушить греховные чувства к нему. Его стремления невозможно осуществить, и, разумеется, Шерлоку следует радоваться, если Джон обратит внимание на другой объект.  
— Мы поговорим попозже, ладно? — Он сжал плечо Шерлока и отступил. — Рад, что вы вернулись.   
— Джон?  
— Поговорим за ужином. — Джон развернулся и поспешил к Саре. Та взяла его под руку и сладко улыбнулась ему. Если она и казалась куда более скучной и менее яркой теперь, когда Шерлок был рядом, Джон отказывался это признать, и не стал подчиняться жгучему желанию обернуться, продолжив свой путь.

**Комментарии к шестой главе:**

[1] Мед – это, скорее всего, нечто вроде пива, крепостью около 5 градусов.  
Сразу вспоминается знаменитая баллада Р.Л. Стивенсона «Вересковый мед».  
О том, что это такое, можно прочесть здесь:  
http://www.art-eda.info/kulinarnaya-poeziya-vereskovyj-med.html

А вот сам рецепт (в общих чертах):  
«В самом общем приближении технология приготовления вареных медов была такой. Медовый сот разводили теплой водой и процеживали сквозь частое сито, чтобы отделить примеси воска. В процеженный мед добавляли хмель (полведра на пуд меда) и варили до тех пор, пока жидкость не уваривалась до половины. После этого ее выливали в медную посуду, охлаждали и бросали в нее ржаной хлеб, намазанный патокой и дрожжами. Когда смесь начинала бродить, ее сливали в бочки. Бочки укупоривали и спускали в ледник, где их выдерживали довольно длительное время.   
В быту очень ценили ставленные меды, которые готовились из меда и свежих ягод: смородины, вишни, черники, ежевики. Для улучшения вкуса в мед добавляли свежий ягодный и фруктовый сок. Разбавленный соком мед почти не содержал алкоголя и служил прекрасным витаминным напитком».   
http://www.gotovim.ru/library/drink/chtopilinarussi1.shtml

[2] Миловидная коровница… До самого конца XVIII века самыми красивыми девушками в Англии считались… именно коровницы! Почему? А потому что их лица никогда не были обезображены оспой, не щадившей ни старых, ни молодых, ни знатных, ни бедняков. Почему происходит такое, удалось понять английскому врачу Эдварду Дженнеру. Он обратил внимание на то, что женщины, ухаживающие за коровами, болеют особой «коровьей» оспой и становятся невосприимчивыми к оспе натуральной. Так появилась первая вакцина (от лат. vacca – корова).  
Так что, можно не сомневаться, Сара была хороша: с гладкой кожей и свежим цветом лица.

**Иллюстрации к шестой главе:**

Показать, каким могло быть аббатство, довольно затруднительно, так как, благодаря Генриху VIII, многие католические монастыри были разрушены… или перестроены. Так как это – XV век, и аббатство уже, вероятно, давно существует, то, скорее всего, оно было не в готическом, а в романском стиле – приземистое, мощное, мрачноватое.  
Так что вот только несколько элементов декора и интерьера древних английских церквей и соборов, которые уцелели:

Церковь Всех Святых и Святой Троицы (в Лафборо)  
http://savepic.su/7613660.jpg

Монастырь Сен-Мишель в Корнуолле  
http://savepic.su/7614684.jpg

Элемент декора Вестминстерского аббатства  
http://savepic.su/7605468.jpg

Один из наиболее старых уголков Вестминстерского аббатства  
http://savepic.su/7602396.jpg

Что касается аббатисы Ирен, то вот, наверное, наиболее подходящий портрет, отображающий ее черты (актриса Лара Пульвер). Добавьте мысленно облачение монахини – черты останутся теми же:  
http://savepic.su/7603420.jpg


	7. Кто видит волка, тот спасается от него не вследствие его отвратительной формы или его цвета, воспринимаемых внешними чувствами и сохраняемых в фантазии, а вследствие того, что волк — враг его природы («Молот ведьм», Часть I, Вопрос VII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Джон работает, Шерлок обижается, а Чудовище находит новую жертву.

Джон вечером проводил Сару до дома и вернулся, пребывая в прекрасном расположении духа, в отличие от Шерлока. Монах сердито посмотрел на Джона, когда тот занял место за обеденным столом.   
— Посмотрите на себя! Аж расцвели после свидания со своей дамой сердца, — проворковала госпожа Хадсон.   
Джон закашлялся, попытавшись скрыть улыбку.   
— Мы мило погуляли с Сарой, благодарю вас, госпожа Хадсон.   
Шерлок впился в него злым взглядом.   
Джон поднял брови, затем вздохнул.  
— Не надо, пожалуйста. Расскажите лучше о манускрипте.  
Шерлок фыркнул и обратил всё внимание на тарелку с едой.   
— Не имеет значения.   
— Ничего подобного, чертов сын [1]! Ну же, расскажите мне, как великолепно вы с ним справились.  
— Джон, манеры! — воскликнула госпожа Хадсон  
— Прошу прощения, — ответил Джон, усмехнувшись. И повернулся к Шерлоку:   
— Так что же?   
Тот снова фыркнул пренебрежительно, затем вздохнул с видом оскорбленного достоинства.   
— Очень _хорошо_ , — ответил он. — Хоть я и уверен, что мой рассказ едва ли может быть столь интересен, как цвет глаз Сары или блики лунного света на ее волосах и подобная этому чушь.  
Джон в изумлении поднял брови.  
— Блики лунного света? На самом деле? Хорошо, что вы монах, вот что я скажу.   
— Меньшой брат, а не монах.   
— Манускрипт! — напомнил Джон твердо. — Что в нем написано?  
Шерлок бросил взгляд из-под ресниц, слегка улыбнулся, приосанился и стал излагать в деталях, каким образом он смог распознать пять различных языков и источников в документе, разгадать его тайнопись и прочесть трактат, написанный еретиками, которых разыскивает францисканский Орден.   
Рассказывая о своих выкладках и открытиях, он оживился и буквально горел, завладев безраздельно вниманием Джона. Тот же, со своей стороны, восхищался каждым успешным шагом, то и дело прерывая повествование возгласами восторга. Когда Шерлок закончил рассказ, Джон рассмеялся, завороженный.   
— Удивительно. Вы. Просто. Невероятны.  
Шерлок лишь склонил голову, но Джон заметил тень радостной улыбки, озарившей его лицо.  
— Я забрал этот манускрипт. Аббатиса обеспокоена вниманием Инквизиции. Если что-то подобное найдут в библиотеке аббатства, будет нехорошо, — губы Шерлока изогнулись в пренебрежительной улыбке. — Особенно теперь, когда я смог получить оригинальную запись признания и список доверенных лиц аббатисы в католических государствах. У нее больше нет способа воздействовать на моего брата. Майкрофт, наконец, должен образумиться и послать меня в какое-то более просвещенное место.   
Джон не думал, что его радость в тот же миг угаснет при этих словах. Но, конечно. Шерлок вернется в Рим, в Париж или в Лондон, или еще куда-нибудь.   
— Да, разумеется. Вы напрасно тратите здесь свое время.  
Самодовольное выражение исчезло с лица Шерлока. Облизнув губы, он неловко поежился.   
— Джон, я…  
Джон поднял глаза, заставляя себя улыбнуться.   
— Хорошо, конечно же, это… Всё правильно.  
Уголки губ францисканца дернулись. Тот нервно постучал пальцами по столу, затем резко встал.  
— Благодарю вас, госпожа Хадсон. Я устал с дороги, желаю вам спокойной ночи.   
— Шерлок, дорогой! Неужели вы уже идете спать? — воскликнула госпожа Хадсон.   
Джон почувствовал, как его уши вспыхнули. Он яростно принялся за еду, но ел, не чувствуя вкуса.   
Когда он вошел в комнату, в ней горел одинокий светильник. Шерлок лежал в кровати, отвернувшись к стене. Джон разделся, оставив только белье, и скользнул под одеяло, сдвинувшись ближе к краю. Он уже отвык делить постель с другим человеком.   
— Вы с ней не прелюбодействовали, — сказал Шерлок внезапно.  
Джон обернулся через плечо, бросил взгляд на спину монаха.   
— Что? Нет. Конечно, это вовсе вас не касается, но для порядка скажу. Я, черт подери, _знал,_ что вы сможете это понять.   
Шерлок издал смешок.  
— Знали?   
Джон, что-то пробормотав, попытался обуздать свои чувства.   
— Конечно, вы ведь можете всё узнать и рассказать обо всём, — Джон не добавил, что в тот момент, когда его рука добралась, наконец, до округлого колена Сары, он вспомнил острые коленки, упиравшиеся ему в спину в комнатке над пекарней, и что тот, кому эти колени принадлежали, был человеком весьма наблюдательным, и наверняка распознал бы, как далеко Джон решился зайти.   
— Так вы собираетесь разделить с нею ложе?  
— Это лишь мое дело, — Джон не возражал бы против такого расклада. Более чем не возражал бы, то есть, совсем! Было таким облегчением знать, что его естество по-прежнему ведет себя, как положено, что его всё еще впечатляют женские прелести, мягкость пышной груди, мысль о жаре лона. Он решил, что неподобающая реакция его тела на Шерлока была только следствием возвращенного им здоровья и доброго отношения, а он спутал это с плотским влечением.   
— А если окажется, что она ожидает ребенка?  
— Я женюсь на ней, — Джон ощутил настоящее раздражение. К чему бы Шерлоку волноваться об этом? Джон строит свою жизнь, честную и простую, и, если при этом кое-что происходит не в том порядке, как это положено, так ведь это часто случается, и потом не упрекнет его, если дело кончится честной женитьбой.  
Молчание Шерлока куда более выказывало порицание, чем любая речь.   
— Да, конечно, — пробормотал он. — Не каждый счастлив блюсти целибат. Джон, я беспокоюсь о вашей бессмертной душе.   
Тот ничего не ответил, думая лишь, что душа его пострадала бы гораздо сильнее, если б он обратил всё внимание не на Сару, а… Какое-то время он лежал без сна. Дыхание Шерлока не изменилось. Похоже, монах тоже не спал.  
— Чем всё кончилось с аббатисой? — спросил Джон, наконец.  
— О чем это вы?  
— Ни о чем, — Джон сглотнул комок.   
Они помолчали, а затем…  
— Вы думаете… — Шерлок остановился, потом осторожно продолжил: — Джон, я думаю, что вы должны знать. Я повенчан с Церковью и соблюдаю обеты. Они нерушимы.   
Ужасное чувство вины охватило Джона.  
— Да, да, конечно. Мне не следовало так говорить, простите.  
— Я знаю, что такое случается. Нередко. И среди духовенства тоже, особенно среди самых могущественных, но среди нас есть и те, кто блюдет свои клятвы, Джон. Я… — он, казалось, искренне был расстроен, и Джон почувствовал себя совсем плохо. Не только из-за несправедливого подозрения, но из-за тайного пожелания, чтобы Шерлок забыл свои клятвы ради него.   
— Я знаю. Простите, я не должен был даже… Простите.   
Повисла гнетущая тишина.   
— Джон, — сказал Шерлок внезапно.   
— Да?  
— Она… хотела.  
— Ох!  
— Я отказался.  
— О…  
— Ее чары меня не тронули.  
— Я… это хорошо. Я рад. Вы… честный человек.  
— Я рад, что вы так считаете.  
— И я тоже рад, — сердце Джона колотилось, как сумасшедшее.   
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул.  
— Доброй ночи, Джон, — сказал он, и Джон услышал, как он шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее.   
— Доброй ночи, Шерлок, — Джон помедлил, но всё же добавил. — Я рад, что вы возвратились.  
Прошло довольно много времени, пока Шерлок ответил:  
— Я тоже.   
Некоторое время он лежал, не смыкая глаз, успокоенный присутствием Шерлока и, в то же время, взволнованный. И когда, в конце концов, он уснул, сны его были яркими и кошмарными, и он был разбужен голосом Шерлока и его рукой, умиротворяюще лежащей у него на боку. Джон заснул опять.  
На следующее утро, проснувшись, он понял, что его обнимает чья-то рука, а шею щекочет теплым дыханием. Острое колено упиралось в бедро, а чья-то нога переплелась с его собственными. Тело Джона тут же охватила предательская дрожь, прежде чем одержали победу разум и благопристойность. О чем он только думает? Неужели никогда не избавиться от нечестивых мыслей? Джон быстро выскользнул из постели и торопливо оделся. Не успел он выйти из комнаты, как Шерлок проснулся. Монах сел на кровати, со взъерошенными волосами и не совсем еще бодрствующий. Он нахмурился, посмотрел на кровать и на Джона, постепенно осознавая, в сколь неловком положении провел ночь.   
— Вас терзали кошмары, я молился за вас и, должно быть, уснул.   
Всеми силами Джон старался не покраснеть.   
— О, всё… всё хорошо. По крайней мере, ваши колени не упирались мне в спину. — Наконец, он оделся. — Я должен идти.   
— Идти? Куда это вы?  
— Работать, Шерлок. У меня есть работа.   
— Зачем?  
— Заработать денег. Не могу же я вечно пользоваться добротой нашей домохозяйки. А еще мне нужны будут новые башмаки.   
Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Я хотел с вами поговорить об убийстве. Это помогает мне думать. Когда вы закончите?   
— В середине утра, а потом я занят в пекарне. Отрабатываю жилье.  
— Хорошо, значит, после поговорим.  
— М…  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Ну что еще? _Сара,_ полагаю?  
— Нет, Гарриет. После обеда я колю дрова у сестры.   
Разочарование Шерлока заставило Джона смягчиться. Меньшой брат, в конце концов, не повинен в том, что сам он не может сладить с распутными мыслями.   
— Почему бы вам со мной не пойти? Мы могли бы поговорить.  
— Пока вы работаете?  
— Да.  
Выражение лица Шерлока не изменилось.   
— Хорошо, так и сделаем.  
— Значит, вы пойдете?  
Шерлок, перекатившись, отвернулся к стене.  
— Я уже сказал «да». Не заставляйте меня повторяться Джон. Это весьма утомительно. 

Верный слову, Шерлок пошел вместе с Джоном, когда тот после завтрака отправился к домику дровосека.   
Джон внезапно вспомнил, что так и не рассказал еще Шерлоку о ребенке, с которым была связана Берил Степлтон, и поторопился исправить это.  
— Хорошо, Джон. Действительно, интересно. Если Берил принесла Луизе записку, заставившую ее покинуть деревню, то она, возможно, сделала это, потому что кто-то ее принуждал — кто-то, знавший ее секрет. Ее заставили обмануть Луизу.  
— Но кто бы это мог быть?  
— Тот, кто знал о семье, принявшей ребенка. Но не член семьи — вряд ли тот захотел бы лишиться денег. Нет, это кто-то со стороны. Я должен подумать над этим. Мы можем предположить, что Луиза знала о затруднительном положении Берил, — он как будто бы говорил сам с собой, хотя вроде бы разговаривал с Джоном. — Давайте теперь подытожим всё, что мы выяснили. Кто-то, возможно, Берил Степлтон, передал Луизе Мортимер фальшивую записку, предположительно, написанную от лица ее жениха, Генри Найта. Луиза, покинув безопасную деревню, вышла в ночь полнолуния за ограду. Написавший записку убил Луизу, бросив тело волку. — Шерлок замолчал, прижимая к губам свои тонкие пальцы. — Мы установили теперь, что злодеем этим не был ни ее отец, ни жених. Таить зло на Луизу мог, насколько известно, лишь брат Берил, Артур Степлтон. Мы знаем, кроме того, что отец Луизы испытывал денежные затруднения, и это могло помешать браку, поскольку за дочерью надо было давать приданое. Мы знаем также, что у Николаса Мортимера и Роберта Френдкленда были общие дела. — Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на Джона. — Вы сказали, что женщина, к которой ходила Берил, живет рядом с домом Роберта Френкленда?  
— Френкленд? Думаете, он как-то связан с этим?  
Глаза Шерлока загорелись, и он стал излагать свои мысли.  
— Степлтон работает у Френкленда. Возможно, мельник может как-то на Степлтонов надавить и поэтому уверен в их поддержке. Но зачем… Надо выяснить, что за дела у Мортимера и Френкленда. Если Френкленд одалживал деньги у Мортимера, а тот вынужден их востребовать ради приданого, то у нас есть мотив.  
— Думаете, он убил девушку, чтоб не выплачивать долг? Он же очень богат, да и Генри Найт говорил, что отказывался от приданого.   
— Да, но Мортимер не захотел и слышать об этом. Упрямая гордость?   
Джон вспомнил каменное лицо Мортимера, его гнев и отчаяние. Гордыня могла стоить его дочери жизни.   
— Но вы правы, — признал Шерлок. — Эта выплата явно не разорила бы Френкленда.   
Они подошли уже к домику дровосека, и собака, радостно лая и виляя хвостом, выбежала навстречу Джону.  
Джон потрепал уши Принца (так звали мастиффа) и направился к груде поленьев. Шерлок уселся на бревна, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте и наблюдая за Джоном, который ловко колол дрова и аккуратно их складывал. Время от времени монах высказывал соображения, которые, по мнению Джона, не имели к нему отношения.  
Джон поработал немного, затем появилась Гарриет, удивленно поднявшая брови при виде Шерлока.   
— Ты, как я погляжу, привел спутника, — сказала она, тоже принимаясь за дело.   
Джон выпрямился и сбросил плащ, разгоряченный работой. Улыбнулся и тепло поздоровался с сестрой. Шерлок посмотрел на нее и кивнул, возвращаясь вновь к своим мыслям.  
— Не мешай ему, — сказал Джон. — Он думает.  
Гарриет только головой покачала.  
— Завтра Мартинов день, — сказала она. — Не поможешь нам заколоть свинью? А мы оставим немного мяса для госпожи Хадсон.   
Джон согласно кивнул.  
— Это очень любезно, Гарри. Я управлюсь с животными побыстрее и сразу приду, — он взмахнул топором и увидел, как Гарри удивленно смотрит ему за спину. Нахмурившись, он бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел, как Шерлок быстро отвел глаза в сторону, залившись румянцем. Гарриет, казалось, была ошеломлена. Джон не обратил внимания на сестру, но задумался о странном выражении Шерлока.  
— Как там Сара Сойер? — небрежно спросила Гарриет.   
— Хорошо, благодарение богу, — ответил Джон, искоса посмотрев на нее.  
Гарриет что-то пробормотала под нос и слегка улыбнулась.   
— Тебе следует взять мяса и для нее.  
— Да, спасибо.  
Женщина подняла глаза.   
— Она милая, Джон, и работящая. Если б не маленькое приданое, от женихов бы отбою не было.  
— Я перейду этот мост, когда подойдет время. Едва ли я могу позволить себе жениться сейчас.  
— Тогда не следует выпрыгивать из штанов, — пробормотал Шерлок с улыбкой. Гарриет пораженно усмехнулась, а Джон откашлялся и вернулся к дровам.   
Клара вышла к ним, неся две кружки и бочонок с пивом. Гарриет представила Шерлока, и Клара улыбнулась ему своей милой улыбкой. Джон осушил свою кружку, наполнил ее и протянул Шерлоку. Монах поднес кружку к губам и стал пить большими глотками. Джон, словно завороженный, смотрел на длинную шею и двигающийся кадык. Он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Шерлок смотрит на него. Отведя взгляд и облизнув губы, Джон протянул руку за пустой кружкой, отчаянно пытаясь найти тему для разговора.  
— Как поживает Генри? — спросил он Клару, вспомнив, что та была сестрой Генри Найта.  
— Как ему поживать? Все еще горюет, смерть Луизы подкосила его. Сомневаюсь, что он когда-нибудь успокоится.   
— Роберт Френкленд — ваш кузен? — спросил вдруг Шерлок.  
— Да, сын нашего двоюродного деда.   
— Вы знаете, что он должен денег Николасу Мортимеру?  
Клара выглядела озадаченной.   
— Нет, я так не думаю… Он самый богатый в деревне. Кроме Генри, конечно.   
Скривив губы, Шерлок уставился вдаль и внезапно вскочил.  
— Мне нужно подумать. Я возвращаюсь в пекарню.  
Джон посмотрел на Гарриет.   
— Я почти управился… И тоже пойду. Увидимся утром?  
— Да, как можно раньше, — она поморщилась. — Ты бы вымылся, Джон. Воняешь хлевом.  
Джон усмехнулся, поднял плащ и топор, помахал рукой женщинам.   
— Можете подождать? Я недолго, — Джон направился через луг к ручью.  
Шерлок удивленно поднял брови, но последовал за Джоном. Тот бросил плащ на валун, снял пояс, стянул куртку. Повернувшись спиной, снял рубаху, чулки и башмаки. Вошел в глубокое место ручья, где студеная вода доходила до пояса, и быстро окунулся. И, подняв глаза, увидел, что Шерлок усердно разглядывал лес.   
— Не желаете присоединиться? — спросил он.   
— Нет, — Шерлок посмотрел на него, затем снова отвел глаза; на лице францисканца Джон вновь заметил то странное выражение и яркий румянец. Он сглотнул, внезапно почувствовав смущение и глупо радуясь, что вода была достаточно холодна. Он выбрался из ручья и поднял одежду, наскоро вытершись. Шерлок сидел, решительно отвернувшись, и Джон, не мешкая, оделся.   
— Пойдемте, — сказал он коротко и двинулся к лугу, не дожидаясь ответа.   
Между ними была напряженность, которую Джон очень ощущал остро, но не видел причины, не понимая поведения францисканца. Должны же монахи быть привычны к общим купальням? Или этот монах был настолько целомудрен, что не выносил обнаженного тела?  
— Передайте мои извинения нашей домохозяйке. Я должен молиться, — сказал Шерлок, когда они добрались до пекарни.  
Джон молча кивнул, глядя, как монах поднимался по лестнице.

Шерлок сидел на стуле в углу, погруженный в молитвы, когда Джон пришел после ужина. Он не пошевелился ни когда Джон вошел, ни когда тот стал раздеваться. Случайно проснувшись ночью, Джон увидел, что горит лишь один светильник, а Шерлок сидит по-прежнему, сложив руки под подбородком.  
— Эй! — позвал его Джон.   
Шерлок посмотрел него, но не двинулся с места.  
— Идите в постель, глупец, у вас разболится шея, если сидя уснете.  
— Я не собираюсь спать, я молюсь.  
— Уже слишком поздно. Помолитесь завтра. Господь поймет.  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
— Простите, Джон, но вы вряд ли способны к толкованию воли Всевышнего.   
Джон подавил смешок.   
— Как вам будет угодно. Зажгите еще один светильник, если намерены продолжить бдение.   
Шерлок сделал вид, что вздыхает, встал, потянулся, разминая плечи.   
— Полагаю, молиться в постели столь же хорошо, как и вне ее, — признал он.  
Джон опустил голову на подушку. Шерлок перебрался через него, заняв свое место.  
— Доброй ночи, — пожелал ему Джон, уже засыпая.  
— Доброй ночи.  
Джон не помнил, что ему снилось. Только ранним утром рука Шерлока вновь обнимала его за талию, а дыхание мягко грело шею. И Джон обнаружил, что ничуть не смущен всем этим, что, само по себе, привело его в куда больший ужас, чем тепло тела, прижимавшегося к спине. Вспомнив, что сегодня следовало бы пораньше начать работу, он осторожно высвободился из объятий спутника и встал с постели.

Когда Джон на рассвете отправился в хлев, вся деревня уже готовилась к празднику. Резали свиней, специально откормленных в течение лета, и других животных, которых хозяева не могли прокормить зимой. Свинопасы Роберта Френкленда кипятили воду в огромном котле и точили большие ножи. Джон услышал визг свиней, мычание быков, блеяние козлов и баранов, когда жители приступили к забою.  
Быстро отработав положенное, Джон ушел к сестре, так что скоро кабанчик Гарри и Клары был заколот, подвешен, чтоб вытекла кровь, и его принялись разделывать. Это было непросто, но к полудню мясо было уже освежевано, и Клара понесла коптить его, засаливать и делать колбасы. Гарриет отправилась забивать гуся к ужину. Они с Кларой ждали Генри Найта, чтобы традиционно отпраздновать день Святого Мартина — конец сбора урожая, начало зимы и грядущий рождественский пост.  
Джон сбегал к ручью, чтобы вымыться; верхнюю одежду он снял до работы, чтоб не испачкаться кровью. Вернувшись в дом, он увидел, что Гарри уже вся в пуху и в перьях от гуся, которого та ощипывала. Сестра вручила ему два свертка со свининой и приправленным зеленью фаршем для колбасы. Джон сердечно поблагодарил добрых женщин, пожелал им счастья и вернулся в деревню.   
На лугу вовсю готовились к ярмарке, и поленья уже были сложены для костра. Джон принес подарки госпоже Хадсон и Саре, получив от каждой из них поцелуй в щеку.   
— Вы ведь вечером придете к костру? — спросила Сара, и Джон с легкостью согласился, что встретится с ней после праздничного ужина с госпожой Хадсон.   
Хозяйка традиционно приготовила к празднику гуся, немного свинины и колбас из мяса, что принес ей Джон. Даже Шерлок ел с удовольствием. Монах этим вечером был более оживлен, чем обычно.  
— Джон, — произнес он тихо, когда госпожа Хадсон отправилась в погреб за медом. — Нам надо поговорить после ужина. Я сделал открытие.  
— А до завтра это нельзя отложить? — спросил Джон. — Я должен встретиться с Сарой возле костра.   
Шерлок отпрянул, лоб его прорезала морщина.   
— Забудьте про это. Убийство важнее, Джон…  
— Но разве не может оно подождать утра? — повторил тот. — Если мы найдем преступника этой ночью, это не поможет вернуть Луизу. Поговорим позже, ладно?  
Шерлок надулся, действительно _надулся_ , и возвратился к еде. До конца ужина он больше ни с кем не разговаривал. Джон лишь покачал головой при виде такого ребячества. Ему, кроме того, не хотелось огорчать Сару.   
— Пойду прогуляюсь, госпожа Хадсон, — сказал Джон, покончив с едой. — Благодарю вас за славный ужин. — Он поцеловал ее в щеку, она засмеялась и погладила его по руке.  
— Вы молоды, спляшите вместо меня, — сказала она.  
Шерлок встал, оттолкнув стул, и пошел наверх.  
Джон вернулся домой поздно. Комната была темной, все светильники были погашены. Он ушиб большой палец о ножку кровати, и свалился на нее тяжелее, чем следовало.   
Вечер оказался прекрасным. Воспоминание о милом личике Сары, раскрасневшемся, когда та танцевала в свете огня, невольно всплывало в памяти. В голове всё еще звенели смех и музыка.  
— Вы пьяны, — отвращение было слышно в голосе Шерлока.   
Джон лишь засмеялся и стащил башмаки.   
— Ну, я выпил в деревне, конечно, я пьян.  
Послышался порицающий вздох, Шерлок повернулся в кровати. Джон, раздевшись, забрался под одеяло.   
— Вам следовало бы тоже пойти. Было весело.   
— Едва ли. Мне неинтересно смотреть, как _крестьяне_ напиваются и милуются со своими красотками.   
Шерлок явно был недоволен, и приподнятое настроение Джона быстро улетучивалось.  
— Хорошо. Этот пьяный крестьянин собирается спать. Доброй ночи, — он взбил подушку и попытался устроиться поудобней, но презрение Шерлока уязвило больше, чем хотелось признать.   
— Джон?   
— Да?   
— На самом деле, мне нравятся крестьяне.   
Джон фыркнул и снова повеселел.  
Он зарылся лицом в подушку, закрыл глаза, пытаясь не обращать внимания на идущую кругом голову, и попытался уснуть. Он почти преуспел в этом, когда жуткий крик, леденящий душу, вырвал его из объятий сна.   
Он сел с бешено колотящимся сердцем. И вновь – мучительный крик, к которому присоединились другие, и шум с деревенской лужайки. Джон вскочил, нащупывая в темноте одежду и башмаки. Услышал, как с ним рядом завозился Шерлок, надевая сандалии.   
Когда они выходили из комнаты, из спальни вышла их домохозяйка; в дрожащих руках ее был светильник.  
— Что же это, господь всемогущий?  
— Мы сейчас всё выясним, не выходите на улицу.   
Джон с Шерлоком поспешили к деревенскому лугу, вместе с другими деревенскими жителями, которые, как и они, потревожены были криками.  
Их окликнул молодой Диммок.  
— Джон Уотсон? — выдохнул он, схватив Джона за плечо. — Слава богу, идите скорее, ваша сестра…   
Сердце Джона замерло. Он бросился со всех ног к воротам. Растолкал толпу и приблизился к группе людей, окруживших безутешно рыдавшую женщину.  
Джон коснулся плеча одного из них, остальные расступились, и Джон ощутил, как внутри всё сжалось. На земле сидела Гарриет, вся в крови. По щекам текли слезы, она задыхалась от плача. На руках ее лежало неподвижное тело Клары Колмер. Лицо Клары лицо было бледным, покрытым ранами, темные волосы были растрепаны, а глаза закрыты. Горло и одежда были в крови.   
Судья Лестрейд поднялся, завидев Джона.   
— С дороги, с дороги! — закричал он толпе. — Ее надо отнести госпоже Хупер. Ради всего святого, отойдите!  
Джон отступил и смотрел, как двое мужчин поднимают Клару и уносят вслед за Лестрейдом.   
— Гарриет, Гарриет, — прокричал он, бросаясь к сестре. — Это я, Джон, Гарри, что случилось…  
Она подняла глаза, полные отчаяния и вцепилась в него покрытыми кровью руками.   
— Джон, господи Иисусе, Джон… Клара… волк…   
Джон крепко обнял ее, прижимая к себе.  
— Ш-ш-ш, ш-ш-ш, — успокаивал он ее, словно в детстве, когда было страшно, и над домиком гремела гроза. Он и сам был в смятении. Ощутил на своем плече чью-то руку и не сразу смог поднять глаза и понять, что рядом с ним Шерлок.   
Джон отстранился и погладил сестру по залитому слезами лицу.   
— Ш-ш-ш, малышка, сейчас мы пойдем к госпоже Хадсон…  
— Нет, нет! Я должна быть с Кларой. Малыш. Пресвятая Дева, Святая Бригитта… — она судорожно вцепилась в Джона и начала его трясти. — Ребенок, ребенок! Надо спасти ребенка!  
Джон оглядел перепуганные лица окружающих.  
— Вставай, надо дойти до дома. Брат Шерлок разберется, что случилось, а госпожа Хупер сделает всё возможное…   
— Клара мертва, она умерла. Я… пыталась донести ее как можно скорее. Я пыталась, но… Джон…  
Уотсон поднялся и помог ей встать. Подхватил ее на руки и направился к дому госпожи Хадсон.  
Волк. А ведь полнолуние еще не наступило…. Дева Мария и пресвятые угодники… Он должен был знать. Должен был настоять и остаться с ними, ведь было небезопасно… Почему….  
Шерлок, шедший рядом, постучал в дверь пекарни, и госпожа Хадсон впустила их в дом. Джон внес Гарриет в главную комнату и усадил на стул около огня. Опустившись рядом с ней на колени, начал растирать ее руки, пытаясь согреть. Ее светлые волосы растрепались, рассыпавшись по плечам, и она была одета лишь в ночную рубашку, покрытую жуткими кровавыми пятнами. Голые ноги расцарапаны, ногти обломаны.   
Джон смутно услышал, что Шерлок о чем-то говорил с госпожой Хадсон, а затем хлопнула дверь.   
— Видишь, дорогая, Шерлок пойдет и всё узнает, — бормотал он успокаивающе.  
Госпожа Хадсон появилась с кружкой меда и протянула ее Гарриет; обменялась с Джоном взглядами и принялась хлопотать.   
— Гарри, можешь рассказать, что случилось? — спросил Джон мягко.   
Она повернула к нему бледное лицо и задрожала.   
— Мы легли спать. Генри и гости уже ушли, но мы еще немного посидели за столом – пили грушевый сидр, который принесла Берил… Кто—то постучал в дверь. Я спросила «кто», но мне не ответили. Принц заворчал и начал лаять. Я взяла топор и пошла проверить. Вышла на двор и обошла весь дом, вдруг Клара закричала, я побежала обратно и… — она содрогнулась и схватилась за плечо Джона в поисках поддержки. — Там был мужчина, Джон. Он… держал Клару за руку, а она пыталась вырваться. Я закричала, но…. Я видела, видела… — она опять заплакала и опустила голову.  
Дрожь прошила Джона с головы до ног.  
— Что, Гарри? Что там было?  
Она судорожно всхлипнула и уставилась на Джона глазами, почти черными от ужаса.   
— _Он превратился в волка!_  
Джон отпрянул, затаив дыхание.  
— Что? Как?  
— Не знаю! — резко и пронзительно вскричала Гарриет. — Он был человеком и вдруг стал волком. Не знаю. Я не…  
— Ш—ш—ш, всё в порядке, — убеждал ее Джон, гладя по руке и пытаясь успокоить. Он сомневался, скажет ли она что—нибудь еще, и решил задать вопрос.   
— Что было дальше?  
— Я… ничего не помню. У меня был топор, я бросилась к ним, и _оно_ … побежало прочь. Клара была еще жива, — губы Гарриет задрожали, слезы снова струились из глаз. — Но она… она не… — Гарриет вытерла нос и всхлипнула. — Она попрощалась со мной. Она… Ребенок, Джон. Может, ребенка удастся спасти? — Она уставилась взглядом в огонь, не обращая внимания на катящиеся по щекам слезы.   
Джон обнял сестру и долго сидел рядом с ней, пока не почувствовал легкое прикосновение к плечу.   
— Почему бы вам самому не пойти и не посмотреть, что случилось, — предложила госпожа Хадсон. — Я позабочусь о Гарриет. Умыться, переодеться и лечь в теплую постель – это сейчас ей нужнее всего.  
Джон, согласно кивнув, вышел из дома и отправился к дому повитухи.  
Перед домом Молли Хупер собрались деревенские жители. Джон увидел, как Генри Найт в гневе вышел из двери и стал пробираться через толпу. Джон ощутил ком в горле, когда Генри прошел мимо него, с затравленным взглядом, полным боли и муки. Стиснув зубы, Джон молча смотрел, как тот уходит. Господи, спаси и помилуй…  
Диммок, стоявший перед дверью, преградил ему путь.   
— Прошу прощения, господин Уотсон. Это женское дело. Ваш монах молится за них, и достаточно. Я послал за отцом Андерсоном.   
— А… удалось повитухе спасти ребенка?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Диммок. — Страшное дело. Волк, говорила ваша сестра. А ведь полной луны еще нет… — он оглянулся в беспокойстве.   
— Мартинов день, — сказал один из старожилов со знанием дела. — Но это сделало не чудовище, а обычный матерый волк. Девчонке просто примерещилось.   
— Эй, это моя сестра! — прервал его Джон.   
— Прощения просим, — пробормотал крестьянин. — Но это преступление, что мужчины позволили женщинам жить одним. Не знаю, о чем думали их родственники. — Он строго посмотрел на Джона.   
— Разве это мог быть оборотень? — спросил другой, прежде чем Джон успел ответить. — До полнолуния еще целых три дня.   
— Как вообще можно знать, что сделает оборотень? — вмешался еще один мужчина.   
Обсуждение было готово перейти в горячий спор, когда раздался пронзительный голос, настойчиво требующий:  
— Пустите, дайте пройти!   
Джон увидел, что матушка Колмер, свекровь Клары, пытается пробраться к двери.  
— Добрая женщина, — начал было Диммок.  
— Там внучок мой, пропусти меня, Петер Диммок, или я отколочу тебя.  
— Да, мэм, — Диммок отступил в сторону.  
Шерлок появился в дверях в тот самый момент, когда матушка Колмер собиралась войти. Он пропустил ее внутрь, вышел, схватил Джона за плечо и потащил подальше от толпы.   
— Ребенок, к сожалению, мертв, — сказал монах, когда они отошли на порядочное расстояние. — У Клары горло было перерезано, а не разорвано. Это был наш убийца, Джон.  
Тот отпрянул, смотря на него недоверчиво.   
— Нет, не он. То есть, это было чудовище, Гарри ведь видела его, как он оборотился. Она видела это.  
— Померещилось. Разум сыграл с ней злую шутку, это всего лишь предположение и чувства.   
Джон качнул головой.  
— Нет, нет. Она ясно говорила. Она знает, что видела.  
Шерлок очень долго смотрел на него.  
— Джон. Возможно, что Гарриет верит в то, что видела, но, подумайте… Она ожидала увидеть волка, а видела мужчину – того, кто убивал ее дорогую подругу. Она видела и волка, которого убийца приманил туда мясом козы. Что она делает? Считает их одним существом.  
Джон закусил губу. Это имело смысл.  
— Полагаю, вы правы. Кто же всё это натворил? Клара была доброй женщиной. И она ждала ребенка!  
— Я знаю. Воистину страшное преступление совершено. Пойдемте, нужно осмотреть дом дровосека, пока не затоптали следы.  
— Я должен сначала сказать Гарриет о смерти ребенка.  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, но, пожалуйста, поторопитесь.   
Джон побежал к пекарне, но Гарриет уже спала. Он рассказал печальную новость госпоже Хадсон и не стал беспокоить сестру.  
— Готовы, Джон? — спросил Шерлок, когда тот появился в дверях с топором в руке.  
— Да. Мы ведь пойдем в ночь, где бродит чудовище—людоед и, возможно, ужасный убийца?  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок. — Проблема?  
— Нисколько, — ответил Джон, поднимая топор, обуреваемый жаждой мести. Он свирепо ухмыльнулся. Ответная ухмылка на лице брата Шерлока была столь же устрашающей.  
Шерлок схватил факел из кольца в стене, и они с Джоном вышли за ворота, поспешно и молча двигаясь к домику дровосека; Джон отчаянно вслушивался в любой звук.  
Дверь в домик была открыта, и мастифф, Принц, никак не отреагировал на их появление. Они обошли весь домик, но никого не было. Джон закрыл дверь и пересказал Шерлоку слова Гарриет. Они пошли по ее следам к хлеву, из которого доносились скулеж и царапанье. Джон открыл дверь хлева, держа топор наизготовку, но оттуда выскочил Принц, поскуливая и тычась ему в руку. Джон, обрадовавшись, потрепал пса за ушами, а тот облизал ему лицо. Мастифф побежал ко входу в дом, и мужчины последовали за ним. Собака зарычала и начала обнюхивать землю, шерсть на ее загривке встала дыбом. Джон поморщился от резкого запаха крови.   
Шерлок поднял факел, чтобы осмотреть землю.  
— Постойте! — вскричал Джон, увидев темные пятна на траве, хорошо заметные в свете факела.   
Шерлок подошел ближе.  
— Здесь много крови, слишком много, вам не кажется? — сказал он.  
Джон вынужден был согласиться.  
— Ей перерезали яремную вену… но, — он огляделся. Кровь была везде, на траве и на земле.  
— Это кровь свиньи, — произнес Шерлок. — Ее было сколько угодно именно сегодня. Похоже, волка ею и приманили.   
Джон кивнул.   
Шерлок обследовал землю внимательнее.   
— Посмотрите, следы человека. В крови, идут от дома. Бьюсь об заклад, это следы Гарриет, они небольшие. А вот еще… это Клары. И еще… большие следы, это нашего злодея. Да, свиную кровь разлили здесь до того, как он напал на Клару.   
Шерлок следовал за отпечатками Гарриет.  
— Здесь… вот где он убивал Клару. Видите, Гарриет остановилась, и кровь текла по-другому – струя, а не пятна.  
Джон почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и покрепче перехватил топор.   
— Под пятнами свежей крови можно разобрать еще следы двух человек, здесь была схватка, — Шерлок опустился на колени, поднеся факел к земле. Прополз несколько шагов вперед, затем вправо, потом вернулся. Принц носился кругами, обнюхивая землю, то рыча, то поскуливая, очевидно, сбитый с толку смешавшимися запахами человечьей и свиной крови, волка и человека — странными и знакомыми. Пес, видимо, что-то для себя решил, потому что плюхнулся на залитую кровью траву и начал перекатываться на спине. Джон c отвращением отвел глаза.   
— Следы человека и волка, — сказал Шерлок, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая колени. Повернулся, осматривая землю, прошел немного вперед.   
— Да… здесь... — он дошел до забора и начал через него перелезать. — Джон, подойдите. Нападавший был ранен и истекал кровью. Мы можем пойти по его следам…  
— Подождите, — Джон взял Принца и отвел его в дом, заперев внутри со свиным ухом и миской воды. Мастифф сначала поцарапал дверь, тихо поскуливая, затем послышался глухой удар о дверь – пес устроился ждать возвращения хозяев.   
Джон подошел к Шерлоку, и они медленно последовали по следам башмаков и пятнам крови, ведущим в лес, затем в поля и к южной окраине деревни. Выйдя к южным воротами, они обнаружили, что ворота крепко заперты.   
— Он закрыл их за собой, — сказал Шерлок. Мужчины направились вдоль ограды к главным воротам. Где-то в лесу завыл волк. Услышав этот звук, Джон крепче схватил топор, больше в ярости, нежели в страхе. Он бы желал, чтобы зверь на них напал. Уж он отправит его к Дьяволу!  
— Держите себя в руках, Джон. Вы не принесете пользы ни Кларе, ни Гарриет, будучи растерзанным.  
— Пусть это отродье только попытается!  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, и они шли в тишине.  
— ПОЧЕМУ? — вдруг воскликнул монах.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Ведь нет смысла… Я был уверен, что убийца — кузен Найта, Френкленд. Я хотел вам об этом рассказать. Я проверил его почерк — он такой же, как на записке Луизы.   
Джон почувствовал, будто его пнули в живот. Если бы он остался с Шерлоком, а не пошел к костру, может быть, они смогли бы опередить убийцу и спасти Клару.   
— Боже, — выдохнул он, — значит, это Френкленд.   
Шерлок лишь кивнул, удрученно продолжая монолог.   
— Я поговорил с Мортимером, и он сказал мне, что Френкленд взял под залог его кузницу, вот почему он не мог дать приданого. — Шерлок разочарованно зарычал. — Нет причины! А теперь и Клара. Его собственная сестра. Зачем?  
Джон с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Значит, это не Френкленд. Степлтон? — предположил он.  
— Но почему Клара? — повторил Шерлок.  
— Может, это не наш убийца? Может, эти преступления не связаны? Может, это действительно волк, как люди думают, а Гарриет просто ошиблась?   
— Я видел рану собственными глазами. Следы зубов на руках, лице, но не на горле. Горло было перерезано. Гарриет, должно быть, видела волка до того, как убийца сделал свое дело.   
Они вошли в главные ворота и пошли через деревню к южным. В деревне было тихо, хотя тут и там слышались голоса. Кое-кто проснулся и делился впечатлениями о ночных событиях. Деревенский луг словно вымер.  
Однако, никаких следов и пятен крови, которые Шерлок рассчитывал увидеть у южных ворот, не было. Очевидно, кто-то побеспокоился их уничтожить – грязь и слякоть рядом с воротами были тщательно перемешаны.   
Мужчины вернулись в пекарню. Джон чувствовал себя опустошенным и уставшим. Гнев рассеялся, оставив недоумение.   
— Джон, — сказал Шерлок внезапно, когда они подошли к двери. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы побыть приманкой в ловушке?

**Комментарии к седьмой главе:**

[1] Отдельная тема, требующая уточнения. Ругательства и проклятия тех времен (особенно из армейского лексикона).  
Сквернословие тогда не было лишь проявлением неуважения или невоспитанности, отнюдь. Длинные витиеватые проклятия были чуть ли не фамильной визитной карточкой.   
Что касается именно армейских проклятий, то почему-то всегда вспоминается знаменитый «Монолог капуцина» из поэтической драмы Фридриха Шиллера «Лагерь Валленштейна» (1797), посвященной событиям Тридцатилетней войны (1618-1648 г.г.)  
Вот фрагмент этого монолога (он весь чрезвычайно хорош, но, поскольку речь у нас не об этом, приведу лишь отрывок):  
. . . . . . .  
Коль на каждую молнию или гром,   
Что вы призываете злым языком,   
Церковь в колокола бы звонила,   
В стране бы давно звонарей не хватило.   
И если бы хоть волосок один   
Выпадал за каждое «чертов сын»,   
Что извергает ваш рот паршивый,   
К утру вся бы армия стала плешивой,   
Будь вы хоть с Авессаломовой гривой.   
Взять Навина — он тоже солдатом был.   
А Давид Голиафа пращой убил.  
Но кто сказал вам, заблудшие овцы,   
Что те были ерники и сквернословцы?   
Ведь как будто ничуть не трудней сказать   
«С нами божья матерь!», чем «В бога мать!».  
(перевод Льва Гинзбурга)  
(Авессалом и Навин – библейские персонажи, равно как и Давид и Голиаф).  
Желающие могут прочесть поэму – и другие произведения Шиллера – вот здесь:  
http://www.wysotsky.com/0009/435.htm#702


	8. Что надо думать о волках, которые крадут и пожирают как взрослых людей, так и детей? Происходит ли это тоже через посредство ведьм и наваждения? («Молот ведьм», Часть I, Вопрос X)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Джон и Шерлок проводят ночь в домике дровосека и встречаются с Чудовищем

Гарриет спала в кровати Джона и Шерлока, поэтому Джон расстелил на полу свою скатку и прикорнул на пару часов, пока Шерлок сидел у огня с госпожой Хадсон.   
Разбудил его отчаянный крик Гарриет, и Уотсон пошел наверх, чтобы ее успокоить. Госпожа Хадсон принесла меда, а Джон, держа сестру за руку, поведал печальные новости о бедном ребенке. Гарриет хотела знать, был ли этот ребенок мальчиком или девочкой, окрестили ли его, и Джон вынужден был признаться, что не догадался спросить об этом. Большую часть горестного утра он провел рядом с Гарриет, которая то безутешно плакала, то смотрела в никуда пустыми глазами. Госпожа Хадсон настояла на том, чтобы постирать верхнюю одежду Джона, когда увидела ее, всю в пятнах крови. А он даже и не заметил этого. Когда одежда была повешена на просушку, Госпожа Хадсон сменила Джона у постели Гарриет, а он с тяжелым сердцем направился вниз.   
Шерлока не было, и Джон почувствовал необъяснимое расстройство. Он решил позавтракать и только сел за стол, как появился Шерлок, излучающий неуместное самодовольство.   
Джон хмуро поднял брови.  
— Мышеловка готова. Я всем сказал, что мы раскрыли убийцу и поживем в домике дровосека, пока Гарриет поправляется здесь, у госпожи Хадсон.   
— Хорошо, это правильно, — ответил Джон сухо.  
Лицо Шерлока вытянулось.  
— Вы не радуетесь?  
— Я провел последние несколько часов рядом с сестрой, которая плакала, потому что самый важный человек в ее жизни мертв, и погиб ребенок, которого они так ждали. Так что мне сейчас как-то не радостно. Уж простите.   
Шерлок в смущении вгляделся в его лицо.  
— Чувства? — отважился он.  
Джон только глаза раскрыл, но поняв, что вопрос был задан серьезно, кивнул:  
— Чувства, да.  
— Утонуть в своем горе не поможет восстановлению справедливости, Джон.  
— Да, но я не способен сейчас ни на что другое. Все же, давайте попытаемся сделать то, что вы задумали.  
Отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтоб отвлечься, Джон направился к мельнице, но его работу уже кто-то сделал сегодня. Джон пошел к Уильяму Маррею, чтобы объяснить опоздание и попросил отпустить его на сегодня. Маррей проявил понимание и сочувствие; события прошлой ночи потрясли и его.   
— Охотники выйдут накануне пятницы, — сказал он Джону. — И вместо козы чудовище найдет свою смерть. Вы пойдете?  
— Я с вами, — ответил Джон и распрощался, пожелав Маррею хорошего дня. Даже если волк был обычным, земным существом, он был опасен, ибо вкусил уже человеческой крови.   
Когда он вернулся, Гарриет уже встала и, одевшись, сидела возле огня. Он отправился с ней к Генри Найту, обговорить похороны, а затем проводил сестру к Молли Хупер, чтобы Гарриет попрощалась с Кларой и ее малышом. Когда Гарриет покинула дом повитухи и вышла, Джон, увидев ее лицо, чуть сам не заплакал. Вся жизнь ее словно покинула, глаза ее были пусты, лицо безразлично, будто больше уже не осталось слез. Она безмолвно следовала за ним, ни на что не реагируя, и лишь рука ее дрожала в его руке.   
Обеспокоенный, Джон проводил ее к госпоже Хадсон, пообещав завтра утром вернуться. Затем они с Шерлоком отправились в дом дровосека. Там их радостно встретил Принц. Джон его покормил, дал воды и выпустил пса побегать, а сам пошел проведать других животных. Двор был залит кровью, и сердце Джона сжалось при виде этого.   
Шерлока он обнаружил в доме.  
— Могу я убрать кровь? Смыть ее хоть немного? — спросил Джон.   
Шерлок не возражал, лишь слегка усмехнулся.   
— Я уверен, что наш убийца принесет еще, если будет нужно.  
Джон только кивнул и, взяв котел, направился с ручной тележкой к ручью. Он лил воду снова и снова на самые страшные пятна, но лишь после третьего котла двор перестал, наконец, вонять, словно склеп. А Джон взял оселок, наточив топор, так что тот стал снова бритвенно-острым. И пошел вдоль забора, между деревьями, отгораживавшими опустевшее поле. Под ногами шуршали опавшие листья. Прежде мирное место, в ярких и теплых красках, озаренное проблесками осеннего солнца, пробивавшегося сквозь голые ветки, казалось теперь зловещим и жутким. Джон вздрагивал при каждом шуме и тревожно вслушивался в звук своих шагов.  
Принц, фыркая, подбежал к нему и потрусил рядом.   
В лесу явно что-то было — кожу Джона аж покалывало от ощущения, что кто-то за ним наблюдал. Принц время от времени застывал на месте, а затем, вздыбив шерсть, напряженно подходил к кромке леса и низко, злобно рычал. И от этого рыка поднимались и волоски на загривке Джона.   
Наконец, он пошел обратно, переделал дела, остававшиеся на вечер, задал корма животным, затем вошел в домик, ведя за собой мастиффа.   
Шерлок разжег огонь в очаге и грел руки. Заложив засов, Джон поставил топор у стены, закрыл ставни, и Принц, заворчав, улегся у двери.   
— Всё в целости и сохранности, — сказал Джон, повернувшись к Шерлоку.   
— Нам не угрожает опасность, Джон. Нас двое, и мы знаем точно, что происходит. А вот убийца, если придет, обнаружит, что кое-что изменилось – для него неожиданно и неприятно.   
— Хорошо, если б так, — согласился Джон. — Вы не проголодались еще?  
— Если есть еда, я бы не отказался от ужина.  
Джон направился в кладовую, с горечью сознавая, что бедной Кларе больше здесь уже не хозяйствовать. Нашел хлеб и мясо, оставшееся со вчерашнего праздника. Там же стоял бочонок с грушевым сидром, о котором упоминала Гарри. Джон наполнил им кружки.  
Шерлок сел за стол, и они поели в молчании. Потом Джон убрал миски и налил еще сидра.   
Стало будто немного спокойнее. Джон подвинул стул к очагу, Шерлок сделал то же самое, и теперь они просто сидели рядом и смотрели в огонь.  
— Вам всё еще грустно, — заметил Шерлок спустя какое-то время.  
Джон поднял глаза.  
— Да, немного. — Он попробовал улыбнуться, но улыбка его получилась жалкой. — Я сейчас плохая компания, извините.  
Шерлок только пожал плечами.  
— Я открыт перед вами, Джон, и вам тоже не нужно предо мной притворяться.  
Джон взглянул на него, на мгновение подумав с ужасом, что Шерлок, возможно, имеет в виду его непристойные чувства, но похоже, монах говорил лишь о настроении и характере. Джон медленно потягивал сидр, размышляя о страшном чудовище, о Гарриет и о том, чем сейчас занята сестра. Он должен будет переселиться сюда, к Гарри, если только она не решит вернуться к госпоже Колмер. Слишком много плохого теперь связано с домиком дровосека.   
Сидр оказался неожиданно крепким, и Джон почувствовал, что слегка опьянел. Мысли начали путаться, ускользать. Склонив голову набок, он стал разглядывать Шерлока, по-прежнему смотревшего на огонь. Красные и желтые блики играли на его скульптурных чертах, сам же францисканец казался расслабленным и спокойным, странным образом умиротворенным. На лице его были тени, смягчавшие острые скулы и четкую линию подбородка… В сарае загоготали гуси, но Принц лежал довольный и безмятежный, и Джон не стал обращать на это внимания.   
Он допил сидр и встал, чтоб немного встряхнуться. Подошел к камину и поставил кружку на каменную полку. Взял кочергу, поворошил ею уголья и повесил ее обратно на стену. Повернулся к Шерлоку… и словно искра пробежала вмиг между ними, едва он увидел, что Шерлок из-под ресниц пристально наблюдает за ним.   
И что ни один из них не способен сейчас отвести глаза от другого.  
В приступе странного головокружения, Джон оперся рукой о каминную полку. Сглотнул, чувствуя, как во рту пересохло. Шерлок осторожно отставил свою кружку и тоже поднялся со стула, распрямившись. Медленно подошел. И Джон запрокинул голову, по-прежнему глядя монаху прямо в глаза. Слишком близко. Глаза Шерлока были невероятными: голубые – голубовато-зеленые, с крапинкой на правом глазу, прямо над расширившимся зрачком. Таким огромным и темным, что Джону почудилось, что он увидит там его душу, если только вглядится, как следует…  
Огонь горел жарко. И Джон отступил немного, разрывая накатившее наваждение. Шерлок сделал то же самое, и Джон завороженно уставился на его шею, показавшуюся под распахнувшимся воротом. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что монах рассматривает его левую руку. Согнув ее, он задержался взглядом на пальцах Шерлока. Длинные тонкие пальцы; нежные и изящные руки, не знающие грубой работы. Чистые, и без отметин, с опрятными розовыми ногтями. Интересно, насколько приятно почувствовать эти руки?.. Они столь же мягки и гладки, как женские? Нет, наверное, все-таки мягче. Ведь руки тех женщин, которых знал Джон, были сильными, крепкими руками крестьянок, жесткими и огрубевшими, как дубленая кожа. Руки Шерлока были другими, может, как у той девицы, что он повстречал на базаре, чистой и пышнотелой, умащенной благовониями и закутанной в шелка и атлас. Джон потратил жалование за месяц за одно свидание с ней, в ту ночь перед боем, когда думал, что отправляется на смерть. Он не умер, но так больше ни с кем и не спал.  
Прикосновение Шерлока отогнало воспоминания, когда длинные пальцы монаха мягко коснулись его руки. Невесомо, медленно Шерлок очень легко провел ими по волоскам, покрывавшим тыльную сторону кисти. Джон поднял глаза одновременно с Шерлоком, взглянувшим в его лицо неземными очами. Облизнул пересохшие губы. Тело будто звенело, сердце бешено колотилось, а кожа вдруг начала гореть. Шерлок поднял руку и коснулся лица Джона, моргнул и резко вдохнул. Кончик языка показался меж приоткрывшихся губ и увлажнил их. Джон, проглотив ком, почувствовал, как пальцы Шерлока скользнули к подбородку, затем ладонь обхватила щеку. Взгляд Шерлока метнулся к губам, затем вновь устремился к глазам. Джон вдохнул — только раз — и Шерлок сократил расстояние между ними, прижимаясь губами к его губам.   
В груди Джона будто бы громыхнули осадные орудия. Руки, ноги, всё тело затрепетало, комната закачалась. Губы Шерлока были очень мягкими, настоящими, они крепко целовали его, и всё это было _из ряда вон выходящим_. Он обнял монаха за шею, скрытую под капюшоном и вцепился в грубую ткань, удерживая его рядом, потому что не мог, никогда бы не смог пережить, если это закончится. Язык Джона коснулся припухшей нижней губы, погладил в ответ, он ласкал рот Шерлока, ощущая вкус сидра. Подбородки их соприкасались, скользили, напоминая об утреннем свете, бритве, теплом дыхании. Осмелев, Джон провел рукой вниз, сжав бедро, притянув его к своим бедрам. Шерлок застонал ему в рот и прижался сильнее…  
Вдруг раздался резкий звенящий удар. Зарычав, Принц залился неистовым лаем.  
Шерлок тут же отпрянул, распахнув глаза в смятении и тревоге. Джон почувствовал, что голова налилась свинцом, а комната кружится перед глазами.   
— Джон, простите меня, — выдохнул Шерлок.  
Он открыл было рот для ответа, но Принц снова отчаянно залаял, и Джон повернулся к двери.  
— Ждите здесь, — приказал он Шерлоку, и, схватив топор, поднял тяжелый засов.   
Принц рванулся в темноту, исступленно лая. Джон тщетно вглядывался, вокруг был непроницаемый мрак. Сердце колотилось в груди и, казалось, сама ночь пульсировала с каждым биением крови. Промелькнула какая-то тень, это всё, что Джон мог различить. Еще он слышал лай Принца. Шагнув за порог, он почувствовал резкий запах крови. Пальцы, прикоснувшиеся к дверному косяку, ощутили влагу. Поднеся их к глазам, он увидел красные пятна. И у ног его была кровь. Джон отступил, спотыкаясь. Кровь была везде — на двери, и на стенах… Зашумели деревья во тьме под порывом сильного ветра. Принц заходился в лае… А затем раздался пронзительный визг, и пес смолк. Джон увидел в ужасе, как в темноте что-то шевельнулось.   
Фигура. Высокая.   
Джон прищурился, чтобы хоть что-нибудь разглядеть.   
Человек…  
Джон стал медленно продвигаться вперед, держа наготове топор.   
Фигура перед ним колыхалась, меняла форму…   
Ночь окутывала со всех сторон, кровь стучала в висках, и ужас душил ледяными пальцами. Налетевший ветер ударил в лицо, заложило уши, он словно оглох. А когда ветер стих, и Джон напрягся, чтоб расслышать хоть что-нибудь, кроме звука собственного дыхания, тень повернулась…  
И Джон услышал звук, пронзивший его до мозга костей, так что кровь стыла в жилах.   
Вой. Протяжный и низкий вой. На спине рубаха промокла от холодного пота, мысли вылетели из головы, была только паника. Рука судорожно вцепилась в топор.   
Фигура наклонилась, потом выпрямилась… И всё задрожало — тело, ночь, всё вокруг…  
И оно внезапно задвигалось и пошло к нему. Сперва медленно — еще один рык. Отступив на пару шагов, Джон увидел глаза, горящие в темноте. Затем что-то прыгнуло. Он упал на землю, однако существо пронеслось мимо. Джон взмахнул топором и поднялся на ноги. Существо обернулось, оскалилось, заворчало, но Джон ничего не слышал, кроме отчаянного биения сердца. Зверь прыгнул, и Джон, двумя руками вцепившись в топор, выставил лезвие перед собой, чтобы защититься. Волк вцепился в древко зубами. Сила прыжка отбросила Джона назад. Он крутанулся, выпуская топор, и смотрел, как челюсти волка сжимаются на рукояти.  
Это было слишком, и Джон побежал, спотыкаясь и слишком медленно. Шерлок стоял во дворе, в паре футов от двери, и Джон, втолкнув его в дом, закрывая дверь, повернулся…  
Зубы.  
Зубы, шерсть и глаза, _и громада_ …   
Джон захлопнул дверь, и задвинул засов, и тут же раздался глухой удар. Казалось, весь дом содрогнулся. Джон опустился на пол, спиной к двери, попытался перевести дыхание. Шерлок сел рядом с ним. Из-за двери доносились сопение и фырканье.   
Обхватив руками колени, Джон уткнулся в них головой, пытаясь лишь не стучать зубами.  
Он услышал, как Шерлок начал перебирать свои четки и дрожащим голосом бормотать молитвы.   
А снаружи кто-то царапался, драл когтями дверь; шаги – тяжелые, совсем рядом, и тут же... Совсем рядом – кошмарный, протяжный вой, заставивший Джона затаить дыхание и до крови закусить губу. Дрожащие пальцы схватили его за запястья, но он не мог даже открыть глаза и взглянуть на Шерлока. Он думал, что сердце выпрыгнет из горевшей от боли груди. Челюсть ныла от того, как крепко он крепко стиснул зубы, но не мог успокоиться. Снова — вой и глухой удар. Он слышал, как оно дышит. _Слышал это!_  
Оно отходило и приходило, кружа вокруг дома. Загрохотали ставни на одном из окон. Джон крепче стиснул кулаки и попытался дышать ровно. Еще один вой, уже вдалеке. Он услышал гогот гусей и ревущую в страхе корову. И ничего не мог сделать. Ничего.   
— Чудовище! — выдохнул он. — Мы его видели. _Видели._  
— Нет, я ничего не видел, — ответил Шерлок бесцветным голосом.   
— Что? О чем вы? Оно же… было здесь, прямо здесь…  
— Я. Ничего. Не. Видел.  
Они молча сидели рядом, пока Джон, наконец, не решился открыть глаза. Комната теперь стала огромной, угрожающей, огонь в камине становился всё больше и больше, заполняя пространство, гудя, словно пламя поджидавшего его ада. Он попытался соблазнить служителя божия, и дьявол теперь собирался потребовать его душу…  
Джон судорожно задышал, запрокинув голову, упираясь затылком в дверь. Стены дома подступали к нему, надвигались, всё ближе, ближе…  
Он позволил голове упасть на плечо. Руки Шерлока всё еще обнимали колени, четки щелкали в руках, прижатых к губам. На лице монаха не было ни кровинки, и смотрел тот прямо перед собой, слегка покачиваясь, и дрожа всем телом от напряжения.  
— Шерлок? — шепнул Джон.   
Тот издал испуганный слабый звук. Поднял лицо.  
— Я тоже его видел.  
Джон вжался спиною в дверь.  
— Человек обернулся волком. Огромным волком… это невозможно, — голос Шерлока дрожал, неподвижный взгляд был мертвенным.  
Джон разжал кулаки. Почему-то признание Шерлока всё усложнило.   
— Может быть, это игры нашего разума, как вы говорили… — произнес он, хватаясь за это как за спасительную соломинку.   
Шерлок откинул назад голову и медленно выдохнул.   
И Джон увидел, в смятении, как тот сморгнул слезы.  
— Посмотрите на меня. Я боюсь, Джон. Боюсь, — монах вытянул дрожащую руку и уставился на нее.   
Джон сглотнул. Он не мог это вынести. Не мог вынести, что и Шерлок тоже охвачен ужасом. Шерлок! Видимо, нужно сказать, что это не имеет значения.  
— Шерлок…   
— Я всегда умел мыслить здраво и держать в узде нелепые чувства. А теперь, посмотрите… — Он сжал в кулак дрожащую руку и опять раскрыл пальцы, не спуская с них глаз. — Мое тело меня предает. Интересно, да? Эмоции. Ложка дегтя, пустяк, который всё портит.   
Джон потянулся к нему, изумленный такими словами.  
— Нет, всё хорошо, хорошо… Кто угодно бы испугался. Вы же человек, как и все. Я перепуган до чертиков, до сих пор в себя не приду.   
Шерлок покачал головой, крепко стиснув губы. Он опять обхватил себя, запрокинул голову, сделав несколько длинных выдохов и пытаясь взять себя в руки, но, очевидно, безрезультатно.  
— Всё хорошо, мы в безопасности. Оно ушло, — шептал Джон пересохшим ртом. Так или иначе, необходимость успокоить Шерлока приводила в чувство его самого.   
— В конце концов, это был оборотень. Чудовище существует. Оно настоящее. Раз мы ошибались…  
Шерлок покачал головой.   
— КАК? Как оно может быть настоящим? Это не имеет смысла. Хоть я и видел его… Никакого смысла!  
— Оно околдовало нас, вот что случилось.   
— Околдовало?   
— Это чудовище — козни дьявола…  
Шерлок опять покачал головой и саркастически рассмеялся.   
— Околдовало? Я вовсе не околдован. — Он уронил голову на руки, мучительно застонав.  
Джон облизнул губы.  
— Шерлок…  
Поднявшись, монах стал кружить по комнате, шагая из угла в угол.   
— Шерлок…  
Тот обернулся к нему.  
— СО МНОЙ ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ, ПОНИМАЕТЕ ВЫ ИЛИ НЕТ?!  
Джон тоже поднялся на ноги, глядя на францисканца со смесью настороженности и гнева, рожденного страхом и накопившимся напряжением.   
— Я ведь тоже чувствую себя как-то странно. Мы не знаем…  
Глаза Шерлока загорелись.   
— Хотите, докажу? Я в порядке. _Anima Christi, sanctifica me. Corpus Christi, salva me. Sanguis Christi, inebria me. Aqua lateris Christi, lava me. Passio Christi, conforta me. O bone Iesu, exaudi me. Intra tua vulnera absconde me. Ne permittas me separari a te. Ab hoste maligno defende me. In hora mortis meae voca me. Et iube me venire ad te, Ut cum Sanctis tuis laudem te in saecula saeculorum. Amen [1]._ Слышите? Как я могу быть околдован, если могу возносить молитву Христу в защиту от зла? Не верите? _Anima Christi,_ «Душа Христова», возможно, пера Его Святейшества Иоанна XII, хотя точно не известно. _Corpus, Sanguis, Aqua, Passio_ : тело, кровь, вода, страсти Христовы, все связано с Причастием. _Ab hoste maligno defende me_ : от лукавого защити меня. На самом деле, я ни разу не был в более здравом рассудке, так что просто… Оставьте. Меня. Одного. — Он сверлил взглядом Джона.   
Тот облизнул губы.   
— Ладно, ладно, — он сделал шаг назад, смешавшись от обиды и гнева. — И всё же, послушайте меня. Я ведь ваш… — он запнулся, вспомнив их поцелуй, — друг.  
— У меня нет друзей, — бросил Шерлок яростно.  
Джону показалось, что его ударили кулаком. Он покачал головой и резко вдохнул.  
— М-да…. Отчего бы это? 

Они с Шерлоком некоторое время сверлили друг друга взглядами, затем Шерлок повернулся и направился в спальню. Джон опять облокотился на дверь и медленно сполз по ней на пол; совсем не держали ноги.   
Уже рассвело, когда Джон, скрючившейся на полу, вынырнул из тяжелого сна. Застывшие мышцы заныли при попытке подняться. Голова болела, во рту было сухо. Джон направился к кладовке за кружкой пива. Немного утолив жажду, он взял засохшего хлеба для завтрака, уселся за стол и стал размышлять, что же делать теперь.  
Взял мешок, висящий около двери, и начал класть туда всё, что, по его мнению, могло пригодиться Гарриет, затем заглянул в спальню. Шерлок всё еще спал, свернувшись клубком, однако Джону было всё равно, проснется он или нет. Он открыл сундук в изножье кровати, вытащив оттуда одежду и кое-какие вещи Гарриет.   
Шерлок что-то пробормотал и сел. Джон, не обращая внимания на него, вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Почувствовав решимость и желание разыскать топор, он вытащил из-за пояса кинжал и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Запах крови тут же ударил в лицо. Джон закрыл рукавом рот и нос и вышел во двор. Перед домом всё было залито кровью, впитавшейся в землю. Отпечатки волчьих лап остались на двери и на влажной земле. Джон перекрестился. Ничего подобного он не ожидал увидеть.  
В сарае шевелились животные, и Джон рискнул подойти туда. Возле двери сарая он нашел тело Принца, с разорванной шеей и растерзанным брюхом. На двери сарая остались глубокие царапины, но сама дверь выдержала. Джон зашел в сарай, налил животным воды и заполнил кормушки и корыта едой. Гуси своим птичьим языком оживленно рассказывали об ужасах миновавшей ночи.   
Джон взял несколько поленьев из кучи и устроил носилки для истерзанного тела Принца. Большие добрые глаза пса были безжизненными, и Джон последний раз потрепал его уши. Разжечь погребальный костер оказалось делом нелегким и долгим, но Джон, наконец, смог предать огню останки верного пса Клары и Гарриет.  
Вспомнив вдруг про отцовский ящик с инструментами, он вернулся в дом. В большой комнате ящика не оказалось, и Джон опять вошел в спальню. Шерлок лежал на спине, глубоко погруженный в молитву. Джон открыл сундук и стал шумно рыться в оставшихся в нем вещах.  
— Джон… о прошедшей ночи…  
Уотсон не поднял глаз.  
— Всё в порядке.  
Шерлок сел.  
— То, что произошло ночью. Со мной что-то случилось, не испытанное ранее…  
Джон почувствовал, что щеки, помимо воли, заливает краска. Он вспомнил о поцелуе.   
— Мы были пьяны. Давайте забудем об этом, ладно? — он сделал ошибку, посмотрев на Шерлока. Тот в недоумении нахмурился.  
— Что? ОХ! Нет, нет, не _об этом_ , — легкий румянец окрасил и щеки Шерлока, и он слегка смутился. — Я имею в виду мою реакцию на… то, что мы видели…  
Точно, « _ох_ ». Что же еще тут скажешь. Джон отбросил фланелевое покрывало.   
— Да, вы сказали «страх». Брат Шерлок испытывал страх. Так вы сказали.  
— Нет, нет, нет, всё хуже, Джон. Это была неуверенность. Я чувствовал сомнение. Я всегда доверяю своим чувствам, тому, что видят мои глаза. Так было до прошлой ночи.   
— Это. Был. Волк, — Джон отчеканил каждое слово. — Оборотень. Мы. Оба. Его. Видели. — Он закончил обшаривать сундук и захлопнул крышку.  
— Нет, я в это не верю, но я же видел его. Вопрос — как? Как?   
Шерлок встал с кровати и подошел к Джону.   
— Джон, я знаю, что, как мы думаем, мы видели этой ночью, но почему мы так отреагировали? Вы — старый, закаленный солдат. В ту, первую, ночь мы без страха выслеживали волка. Почему мы на этот раз испугались?   
Джон осмотрел комнату, пытаясь понять, где может быть спрятан ящик.   
— Любой в здравом уме испугался бы, если бы увидел такое.   
Джон опустился на четвереньки и заглянул под кровать.  
— Джон… — начал было Шерлок с удивлением, — чего вы ищете?  
Джон заметил ящик, потянулся, чтоб извлечь его из-под кровати.   
— Инструменты моего отца. Единственное, что Гарриет удалось сохранить из родительского наследства, — пробормотал он, вытаскивая деревянный ящик.  
— Джон, когда я сказал, что у меня нет _друзей_ …  
— Ваши слова были ясными. И давайте не будем об этом, — Джон поднял ящик и положил его на колени.  
— Да, я это сказал. У меня нет друзей.   
Уши Джона запылали, а желудок ухнул куда-то вниз. Каким же идиотом он был, ожидая каких-либо извинений. Он встал на ноги, но Шерлок его удержал, схватив за руку и заглядывая в глаза.  
— У меня есть только _один друг_.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, затем отвел взгляд и высвободил руку.   
— Хорошо, — он прошел мимо, направляясь к выходу. Шерлок хотел его остановить, но замер, осененный мыслью.  
— Джон? Джон!   
Тот не остановился. Шерлок вскочил на ноги и догнал его.   
— Вы удивительны. Вы невероятны.  
Джон положил ящик с инструментами в мешок и закинул его на плечо.   
— Всё в порядке. Не надо слишком стараться.   
Шерлок обогнал его и заслонил собой дверь.   
— Если от вас самого не исходит яркое сияние, то вы, во всяком случае, являетесь _проводником_ света.   
Джон моргнул.  
— Что, простите?  
— Есть люди, сами не отличающиеся особым умом, но они удивительным образом могут делать так, чтоб сияние истины озаряло других, – пояснил францисканец.   
Джон закатил глаза.  
— Вы ведь только что извинились, чего же еще? Проклятие! И какому озарению я вдруг поспособствовал?  
— Наследство, Джон! Это столь очевидно, что я просто понять не могу, как я мог упустить подобный мотив у Френкленда.  
— Наш оборотень — Френкленд?   
— Глупости, — изрек презрительно Шерлок, — я же говорил вам — он убивал ножом, волк был лишь для прикрытия…  
Джон уставился на монаха.  
— Вы действительно верите, что всё это сделал обычный смертный? Это дьявольщина, Шерлок, тут всё ясно, как божий день. Я знаю, что я это видел, да и вы тоже, хоть и не желаете это признать.  
Шерлок огорченно вздохнул.   
— Я не знаю, что видел. Какие-то тени… свет. Я не отдавал отчета в своих ощущениях. Были фигуры, потом появился волк…  
— Там был чертов мужчина, и он превратился в проклятого волка, — отрезал Джон. Напряжение и страхи прошлого вечера брали вверх. — Я не хочу больше слышать о ваших чертовых тайнах. — Он перевел дыхание. — Если бы мы, как глупцы, не гонялись за этим убийцей, а сделали, как советовал Мортимер, и выследили бы волка, то Клара, возможно, была бы жива.   
— Клару всё равно убили бы, потому что убил ее человек, житель деревни, — он шагнул вперед, умоляюще глядя на Джона.  
Тот покачал головой.   
— Нет, довольно, Шерлок. Оставим это. Вы можете верить, во что хотите, но я собираюсь на похороны, а потом я всех соберу, кто решит поддержать меня, и пойдем на охоту. Понимаете?  
Джон оттолкнул Шерлока и в ярости вышел из дома.   
В том месте, где он защищался от волка, он нашел свой, по счастью, уцелевший топор.

Похороны были тяжелыми. Джон поддерживал Гарриет, которая смотрела невидящим взглядом на тело Клары, в руках у которой лежало спелёнатое тело младенца. Мальчик почти не дышал, когда его извлекли из материнского лона, но Шерлок успел провести особый обряд крещения умирающего, поэтому хоронили младенца по-христиански, вместе с матерью.  
Когда всё завершилось, женщины увели Гарриет, а Джон разыскал Николаса Мортимера. Кузнец всю церемонию держался поодаль, хмурый, как грозовая туча.   
Джон, не тратя слов, перешел сразу к делу:  
— Я иду на охоту на волка. Пойдете со мной?  
Мортимер изучающе посмотрел на него, в его темных глазах были горе и ярость.  
— Да, — сказал он, наконец. — Дайте мне времени до девятого часа, и я соберу охотников.  
Джон вернулся в пекарню и начал готовиться к ночной вылазке. Шерлока нигде не было, и Джон решил, что тот остался в домике дровосека. Мужчины отправятся на охоту оттуда, поэтому, так или иначе, он встретится с Шерлоком.  
Придя в назначенный час к деревенскому лугу, он нашел Мортимера и с десяток мужчин, вооруженных до зубов, среди которых он увидел Генри Найта, Уильяма Маррея, Артура Степлтона и Роберта Френкленда. Был здесь и судья Лестрейд.   
— Кто-то должен следить за вами, — проворчал он в ответ на чье-то замечание по поводу его присутствия.   
Мортимер повел охотников, согласившись с Джоном, что они должны выступить из домика дровосека. Джон вошел в дом, ища Шерлока, но монаха нигде не было, и Уотсон подавил нарастающее беспокойство. Он уверен был, что монах отправился на свои глупые поиски предполагаемого смертного убийцы. И всё же, Джон не мог удержаться от подозрительного взгляда на Роберта Френкленда, который оживленно болтал с Марреем, легко и непринужденно. Не похоже на человека, на котором лежит тяжкий груз совершенных кровавых дел.   
От дома охотники по следам двинулись в горы, через в лес. После недолгого обсуждения в закатных сумерках они зажгли факелы, не желая возвращаться, несмотря на призыв Лестрейда к здравому смыслу, убеждавшего их, что волк и сам явится следующей ночью за жертвой. Мортимер и особенно Джон никак не желали давать зверю еще одну ночь свободы.   
Они нашли логово — пещеру в зарослях, земля вокруг которой была усыпана белыми костями животных. Кто-то бросил факел в пещеру, и в свете пламени они увидели эту тварь. Она предостерегающе рычала, попав в ловушку между стеной и надвигающимся отрядом с оружием наперевес.  
Волк прыгнул, оскалив зубы, и на мгновение Джона накрыла паника, но на сей раз страх был побежден убийственной яростью. Зверь рвал и рычал, были крики, звон железа, блеск лезвий, и, наконец, волк был повержен. Мужчины окружили его, подняв факелы. Он был большим, слишком большим для волка, но всё же меньше, чем вчера показалось Джону. И был окончательно мертв.   
Охотники отсекли волку голову, подняв ее на меч Джорджа Тернера, ведь это он нанес смертельный удар.   
Охваченные ликованием, охотники направились к деревне, на этот раз избрав более короткий путь. Джон тоже радовался, но не так бурно. После того как волк был убит, а его жажда мести удовлетворена, в памяти стали мучительно всплывать события прошлой ночи.   
Деревня зашумела, едва они вошли в ворота. Мальчишка побежал по домам с радостной вестью. Охотников окружила толпа, начались поздравления. Голову волка пронесли по всей деревне, а потом подняли на шест посереди деревенского луга. Анджело выкатил бочку эля, кто-то разжег костер, и вскоре праздник был в полном разгаре.  
Схватив Джона за руку, Сара радостно поцеловала его, а затем потащила танцевать у костра. Он сделал несколько шагов, но остановился. Негоже было веселиться, только что оплакав Клару и ее малыша, да еще его мучили воспоминания о том поцелуе с Шерлоком... Он мягко попросил прощения и вышел из круга. По-любому, ему нужно было сначала повидаться с сестрой и рассказать ей про волка.   
Кто-то схватил за его руку, и в свете костра Джон увидел резкие черты францисканца.   
— Джон, вы вернулись! Послушайте, я раскрыл тайну…  
Радость от встречи с монахом быстро исчезла. Джон издал резкий смешок.  
— Вы смеетесь, наверное? _Мы ее раскрыли_. Или вы не заметили, что голова огромного волка торчит на шесте?   
Шерлок отмахнулся.  
— Одним хищником в лесах стало меньше. Людоед заслужил свою участь. Послушайте, Джон… я выяснил, что…  
Джон не обратил на него внимания.  
— Мне нужно увидеться с Гарриет, — сказал он, не сбавляя шага.   
— Джон? — Шерлок догнал его и пошел рядом. — Джон, не будьте так тупы. Подумайте! Ребенок Клары должен был стать наследником Генри Найта, если у того не будет собственных детей. Луиза носила его ребенка и была убита. Я поговорил со слугой Найта. Вы знаете, кто сейчас является наследником Генри? Теперь, когда его невеста и сестра мертвы, как и их нерождённые дети?   
Джон замер и уставился на Шерлока, сознавая страшную правду.  
— Его кузен. Роберт Френкленд.  
Лицо Шерлока просветлело.  
— Вот именно. Роберт Френкленд, который взял под залог кузницу Мортимера, чей почерк точно совпадает с почерком на записке; Френкленд, имеющий власть над Берил, которая принесла ту злосчастную записку. Френкленд, который живет рядом с южными воротами. Неужели вы не видите? Все указывает на него.   
— Но что мы тогда с вами видели?  
Шерлок обогнал Джона и взял за плечи, глядя в глаза.  
— Джон…. Разве вы не чувствовали себя странно той ночью? Словно были пьяны? Этот поце… Мы были не в себе. Грушевый сидр не может быть таким крепким. Подумайте, Джон. Как-то мне довелось изучать кой-какие из трав, что используют лекари. И у многих был сильный эффект – голова шла кругом, путались мысли, подступали видения. Я чувствовал себя _именно так_ , как прошлой ночью.  
Джон, застыв, смотрел на него.  
— Зелье?  
— Да, я уверен в этом. Что-то было в пище или питье. Вы говорили мне, что Гарри пила сидр перед тем, как отправиться спать. _Сидр,_ Джон! Как мы могли выпить всего несколько кружек и настолько лишиться рассудка, что опустились до примитивных эмоций…  
Джон вспыхнул, отвел глаза. Зелье? Да, он чувствовал себя необычно, но не это заставило его сделать то, что он сделал… Он опять посмотрел на Шерлока. Однако это значило… _Шерлок тоже хотел его поцеловать_. Джон сглотнул, и взгляд его вновь метнулся к завораживающим губам, память о прикосновении к которым была еще столь свежа.  
Шерлок же, решив, что Джон всё еще сомневается, продолжал приводить аргументы.   
— Гарриет говорила, что видела волка, но не смогла ничего объяснить. Она была в замешательстве. Это опять указывает, что зелье было подмешано в сидр. Ее свидетельство очень сомнительно. И зачем бы разливать вокруг дома кровь, привлекая волка, если оборотень и так в него превращается? Нет, этому есть единственное объяснение.  
Что-то мелькнуло в голове у Джона при упоминании сидра и Гарриет, и он вдруг вспомнил:  
— Постойте! Берил! Берил принесла этот сидр! Берил Степлтон!  
Шерлок просиял при таком подтверждении своей правоты.   
— Видите? Берил Степлтон принесла Гарриет отравленный сидр. Она принесла Луизе записку. Френкленд знает о таинственном ребенке Берил. У него работает ее брат, есть способ воздействия…  
— Но, послушайте! Значит, зелье – это дело рук ведьмы? — он в испуге взглянул на Шерлока. — Берил Степлтон — ведьма?..  
Но монах остудил его пыл.   
— Глупости. Это столь же нелепо, как думать, будто в деле замешан _оборотень_. Природные травы имеют действие, которое непосвященным может казаться магическим. Вы ведь слышали про огонь Святого Антония [2], вызываемый спорыньей, живущей на ржи? — Шерлок оглянулся и понизил голос. — И не нужно бросаться такими словами, как «ведьма». Это может вызвать нежелательные последствия, особенно, если речь идет о девушке. — Он отстранился от Джона. — А, кроме того, для чего бы ей делать это? Ревность? Злоба? Но Луиза была единственной ее подругой. Она была влюблена в Генри Найта? Он отец ее ребенка? Хорошо, допустим, Луизу она из-за этого возненавидела, но причем тут Клара, за что убили ее? Она ничего не сделала Берилл! А вот Френкленду очень мешал ребенок. Потому и погибли и он, и Клара.  
Джон был вновь поражен проницательностью и мудростью Шерлока.  
— Это… потрясающе, — признал он. — Но что же нам делать теперь?  
— Мы пойдем к судье. Если действовать быстро, то можно найти еще доказательства. Кровь на одежде Френкленда…  
Но его прервал стук копыт, и в деревню вкатилась карета в сопровождении верховых. Они въехали в круг, освещенный огнем костра, совсем близко от Джона и Шерлока. Кучер слез с облучка, открыл дверцу, и все жители с любопытством ждали, кто появится из кареты. На пороге ее показался мужчина в черном доминиканском [3] плаще. Обрамляющие тонзуру волосы зачесаны были назад, являя «мыс вдовы» [4]. Оглядев собравшихся, он ступил на землю.  
Судья Лестрейд первым пришел в себя и шагнул вперед, чтоб поприветствовать гостя. Верховой, спрыгнув с лошади, преградил ему путь.   
— Судья Лестрейд, — назвал себя представитель местных властей. — Кто почтил нас своим присутствием?  
Солдат повернулся к почетному гостю.   
— Брат Джеймс Мориарти из Святой Инквизиции [5], —ответил он.

**Комментарии к восьмой главе:**

[1] «Душа Христова», молитва из книги св. Игнатия Лойолы "Духовные упражнения":   
_Душа Христова, освяти меня.  
Тело Христово, спаси меня.  
Кровь Христова, напои меня.  
Вода ребра Христова, омой меня,  
Страсти Христовы, укрепите меня.  
О благий Иисусе, услыши меня:  
В язвах Твоих сокрой меня.  
Не дай мне отлучиться от Тебя.  
От лукавого защити меня.  
В час смерти моей призови меня,  
И повели мне прийти к Тебе,  
Дабы со святыми Твоими  
восхвалять Тебя  
во веки веков.  
Аминь.  
_  
Считается, что эту молитва датируется началом четырнадцатого века, возможно, она написала Папой Иоанном XII, но истинный автор неизвестен. Эта молитва стала широко известной благодаря Игнатию Лойоле, который поместил ее на первые страницы «Духовных упражнений» и часто на нее ссылался. Эта молитва была приведена во многих книгах, изданных во времена молодости Лойолы (начало XIV века), и даже в рукописях за сто лет до его рождения (1491), например, в рукописи 1370 года, хранящейся в Британском музее. 

[2] Эрготизм (от фр. Ergot — спорынья) — отравление человека и животных алкалоидами спорыньи, попавшими в муку из зёрен ржи и некоторых других злаков, заражённых склероциями. Обнаружить заражение особенно трудно в тёмной ржаной муке.  
Алкалоиды вызывают сокращения мышц; высокие их дозы приводят к мучительной смерти, низкие — к сильным болям, гангрене, умственным расстройствам, агрессивному поведению. Выделяют две формы эрготизма: гангренозная (лат. ergotismus gangraenosus) — «огонь святого Антония» («Антониев огонь», «священный огонь») (сопровождается нарушением трофики тканей из-за сужения капилляров в конечностях) и конвульсивная (лат. ergotismus convulsivus) — «ведьмина корча».  
Покровителем жертв эрготизма считался Святой Антоний, так как лечением таких больных занимался Орден антонитов. Для борьбы с достаточно регулярными эпидемиями в европейских монастырях накапливались значительные запасы зерна хорошего качества, и при начале эпидемии монастыри оказывали помощь страждущим.  
Материал из Википедии https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC

[3] «Мыс вдовы» — линия роста волос на лбу в форме треугольника вершиной вниз. Признак наследуется генетически и является доминантным.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%8B%D1%81_%D0%B2%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B

[4] Доминиканцы, Доминиканский орден, Орден братьев-проповедников (Ordo fratrum praedicatorum) — католический монашеский орден, основанный испанским монахом святым Домиником. Основные сферы деятельности доминиканцев — проповедь Евангелия, изучение наук, образование, борьба с ересями, миссионерская деятельность. Герб ордена изображает собаку, которая несёт в пасти горящий факел (этим, и созвучностью с лат. Domini canes, обусловлено распространение неофициального названия ордена «Псы Господни»), чтобы выразить двойное назначение ордена: преданно охранять веру Церкви от ереси и просвещать мир проповедью Божественной Истины. Облачение (хабит) — белая туника, кожаный пояс с чётками, белый скапулярий, белая пелерина с капюшоном и чёрный плащ с чёрной пелериной с капюшоном.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D1%8B

[5] Святая инквизиция (лат. Inquisitio Haereticae Pravitatis Sanctum Officium, «Святой отдел расследований еретической греховности») — общее название ряда учреждений Римско-католической церкви, предназначенных для борьбы с ересью.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B2%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F

Иллюстрация к восьмой главе работы Khorazir

http://savepic.su/7614522.jpg


	9. Когда она была демоном-инкубом опознана и спрошена, узнала ли она его, и она ответила, что совсем его не знает, он сказал: «Я дьявол, и если ты хочешь, я всегда буду готов к твоим услугам и не оставлю тебя ни в какой нужде» («М. в.», Часть II, Вопрос I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баскервильская Инквизиция принимается за расследование

Брат Джеймс Мориарти, инквизитор, оглядел столпившихся селян и остановился взглядом на Лестрейде.   
— Доброго вечера, судья, — сказал он с легким ирландским акцентом. — Насколько я знаю, вы обеспокоены тем, что во вверенном вам месте происходят колдовские деяния.   
— К несчастью, на нас несколько раз напал оборотень, досточтимый брат, — ответил Лестрейд, напрягшись. Лицо Шерлока, что стоял рядом с ним, как будто застыло, а спина его стала жесткой и очень прямой. Лестрейд указал на голову волка, торчащую на шесте. — Вы видите, что мы с ним разделались.  
Брат Джеймс оглядел голову зверя и неожиданно расхохотался, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы, а затем скептически произнес:  
— Полагаете, я поверю, будто это действительно ваше пресловутое Чудовище? — его лицо исказилось. — Чушь! — воскликнул он резко и гневно. — Глупцы! Если бы это был ваш «оборотень», в момент убиения он принял бы человеческий облик. Прекрасная охота, судья! Ваши козы этой ночью будут спать спокойно, зная, что «злой ужасный серый волк» был повержен. Не-ет… — Он еще раз оглядел окружающих, всматриваясь в их лица. — Не того вы боитесь. Ваша деревня была околдована. На нее наслали проклятие, и сделал это кто-то из вас, кто заигрывает с силами дьявола. Охрану к воротам, капитан Моран. В этой деревне есть ведьма, и я отыщу ее.  
Капитан, поклонившись, принялся отдавать приказы стражникам, которые бросились их исполнять. Брат Джеймс, схватив Лестрейда за плечо, притянул его ближе, пристально изучая лицо.  
— Ваши страхи позади, судья Лестрейд, ведь здесь теперь я… и мы вскоре всё выясним, — он отпустил Лестрейда и крутанулся на каблуках. — Где же отец Андерсон? Лорд Уилкс убедил меня в том, что он встретит нас самым подобающим образом.  
Отец Андерсон уже торопился навстречу гостю, подобострастно кланяясь.  
— Досточтимый брат, какое счастье, что вы посетили нас! Вы не представляете, что нам пришлось пережить.   
— Думаю, что представляю, — инквизитор широко улыбнулся, сложив руки. — Церковь Святого Варфоломея для нашей цели вполне подойдет. Показывайте дорогу, отец Андерсон. Нам нужно многое обсудить.  
Священник кивнул, и, чуть ли не спотыкаясь от проявляемого усердия, повел гостя к церкви, стараясь не поворачиваться к нему спиной. Из кареты вышел другой доминиканский монах с коротко остриженными светлыми волосами и поспешил за ними. Оставшиеся стражники сопровождали карету, покатившую за отцом Андерсоном и братом Джеймсом. Процессия двигалась в гробовой тишине, пока брат Джеймс и отец Андерсон не скрылись за воротами церкви. Тогда все, наконец, зашумели.   
— Пойдемте, надо поговорить с Лестрейдом, — Шерлок поспешил к судье. — Может, нам удастся это предотвратить.  
— Почему вы не сказали этому брату Джеймсу, что знаете о том, кто убийца? — спросил Джон. Тем временем, возмущенные голоса зазвучали громче. Жители деревни пытались выяснить, кто же ведьма.   
Шерлок посуровел и перекрестился, прежде чем ответить:  
— Он инквизитор, Джон. Его волнует не истина, а, вернее, не та истина, которую ищу я, — он шел, расталкивая говоривших. Джон улавливал обрывки разговоров своих соседей и новообретённых друзей:  
 _«Вы же видели, как она порой смотрит…»  
«Вспомните, что случилось с коровой Тома Дерингтона…»  
«Тот ребёнок был еще жив, когда его извлекли из материнской утробы…»  
«Я всегда знал, что здесь что-то нечисто…»_  
Люди смотрели на окружающих с подозрением, даже на него. Джон схватил Шерлока за рукав.  
— Если вы всё расскажете… — настаивал он.  
— Джон! — бросил Шерлок и резко остановился. Вздохнул и посмотрел туда, где между двумя мужчинами началась уже первая драка. — Пытки, Джон. Я бы не советовал, — он посмотрел на Джона, закусив губу, а затем продолжал: — Подумайте! Если мы расскажем инквизитору всё, что знаем, Берил Степлтон обвинят в колдовстве, у нее клещами вырвут признание, а потом сожгут ее на костре. Пусть она проявила слабость, подчинившись угрозам Френкленда, но она ведь не ведьма. Спросите у своей совести, заслужила ли эта девушка такую судьбу.   
Джон стиснул зубы.  
— Если она виновна в смерти Клары, мне трудно сочувствовать ей. — Он еще не сталкивался с инквизицией, но достаточно слышал, и знал, как действуют Черные братья, очищая землю от ведьм и еретиков. Шептали, что при этом порой истреблялись все жители деревушки, погибая ужасной смертью. Но он как-то не думал об этом, полагая, что виновные заслужили подобную участь, или что это всё только слухи и досужая болтовня, слишком уж велико получалось число жертв, трудно было поверить. Но, конечно, смерть на костре была очень жестокой. Свою жажду мщения он уже утолил охотой на волка, и сердце его не желало страданий для Берил Степлтон. Тем более, если та сама была лишь орудием в руках подлинного убийцы, как уверен был Шерлок.  
Монах продолжал:  
— Даже если я всё расскажу, нельзя быть уверенным, что Френкленд понесет заслуженное наказание… Лестрейд!  
Судья повернулся к ним.  
— Брат? Как всё повернулось, подумайте! Интересно, знает ли отец Андерсон, на что он обрек нас?  
Шерлок не стал терять времени.  
— Я знаю, кто настоящий убийца. Возьмите его под стражу, допросите, и пусть инквизитор идет своей дорогой.   
Лестрейд тихо вздохнул.  
— Инквизитор уже здесь, — сказал он многозначительно, — и я больше не отвечаю за это дело. Вы сами это прекрасно знаете.  
— Это Френкленд, — отрезал Шерлок. — Он остался бы без наследства, будь у Генри Найта ребенок или племянник. Он пытался разрушить свадьбу Луизы и Найта, опутав долгами ее отца, но Луиза ждала ребенка, и Найт поклялся, что всё равно на ней женится. Тогда Френкленд заставил Берил Степлтон отнести Луизе записку, и та вышла за ворота деревни. Записка эта была написана им. Он перерезал Луизе горло и оставил тело на съедение волку, возвратившись в деревню через южные ворота. Когда стало ясно, что убийство сошло ему с рук, он почувствовал себя безнаказанным. В мартинов день он убил Клару Колмер. Сидр, который он передал, был отравлен, вызывая призрачные видения, помрачившие сознание женщин. Он залил землю кровью, послужившею для волка приманкой, и напал на Клару Колмер с ножом. Когда я распустил слух о том, что я знаю, кто убийца, и останусь в домике, на меня и Джона напали таким же способом. Я всё это могу доказать, если будет нужно.  
— Это же… Милосердный боже, спаси и помилуй нас грешных! — выдохнул Лестрейд, потирая лицо. — Какие у вас есть доказательства?  
— Записка, написанная рукой Френкленда, свидетельство Мортимера о долгах, то, что след от обуви Френкленда совпадает с теми следами, что оставил убийца на месте смерти Луизы и Клары, я по ним всё и выяснил. Молли Хупер подтвердит, что обе жертвы были убиты ножом. То, что сидр был отравлен, можно испытать на собаке. Генри Найт расскажет всё о наследстве… — Шерлок замер. — А где он, кстати? И где Френкленд?  
Лестрейд обернулся. Френкленд стоял у костра, преспокойно беседуя с несколькими мужчинами. Найта нигде не было видно.  
— Ушел домой, — ответил Лестрейд. — Успокойтесь, брат. Роберт Френкленд — почтенный, всеми уважаемый человек. Так что, честно сказать, весьма трудно поверить в то, что вы говорите. Сейчас у нас инквизитор, он всё выяснит, и да поможет нам бог. Если Френкленд виновен, как вы говорите, он узнает это, равно как и вытащит на свет божий все другие тайны.  
Шерлок зарычал от разочарования.  
— Френкленд убил уже двух человек, он уверен в наследстве, и ничего не остановит его от убийства Найта…  
— Ладно, тогда я велю Диммоку присмотреть за Генри… Не то чтобы я поверил вашим словам, просто… Из осмотрительности. Это всё, что я могу сделать, брат.  
Глаза Шерлока вспыхнули.  
— Лестрейд! — выдохнул он с явным разочарованием.   
Судья спокойно выдержал его взгляд.  
— Здесь святая инквизиция, — повторил он. — А сейчас, с вашего позволения, я должен поговорить с сестрой.   
Затем он торопливо оглянулся по сторонам, незаметно сунув руку в карман, вытащил простой ключ и протянул его Джону.  
— Я его не давал вам, ясно?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Стражники еще не знают о южных воротах. Повитуха, малышка Молли, выведите ее из деревни так быстро, как сможете.  
— Госпожу Хупер?  
— Бог да поможет нам, господин Уотсон, брат Шерлок, — и Лестрейд ушел.   
— Джон, вы отвечаете за госпожу Хупер. А я должен написать письмо.   
— Но почему она? Молли Хупер ведь ничего не сделала!   
— Потому что повитуха всегда умирает, Джон, — сказал Шерлок. — Ее первую обвинят. Умная женщина, которая ведает жизнью и смертью? Раз за дело взялась инквизиция, они тут же найдут «колдовство». А кроме того, обе жертвы вынашивали детей. Это снова укажет на повитуху. Каждый знает, что повитухи приносят младенцев в жертву дьяволу. — Он посмотрел на Джона. — И сестру свою уведите. Ее тоже вполне могут обвинить. Трибадизм [1], умерший муж, и к тому же, она единственный свидетель смерти Клары.   
Джон моргнул, пытаясь понять необычное слово.   
— Трибадизм? Гарриет и Клара?  
— Вы не знали?  
— Ох! Нет, нет… — Он подумал, что Шерлок, возможно, прав, но… ладно. Ох… Они поспешили к центру деревни.   
Что-то мучило Джона в словах, сказанных Шерлоком, не давало покоя, пока он не осознал.  
— Вы сейчас говорили о пытках. Вас… пытали когда-то?  
Шерлок коротко посмотрел на него, но ответил не сразу.  
— Когда я был студентом, то учился в Париже. Там был один юноша… Карл Пауэрс. Его обвинили в ереси, осудили и сожгли на костре. Я прочел протоколы суда, и позволил себе усомниться. Тогда я написал трактат, объясняя, почему вердикт суда ошибочен. А известно ли вам, что оспаривать суждения инквизиции — тоже ересь? Я был обвинен, заключен под стражу, и мне велено было отречься от своих убеждений. Я отказался, и тогда был подвергнут пыткам, — при этих словах лицо монаха не дрогнуло, но затем он скривился. — Тут вмешались мой брат и отец. Они подделали отречение, и меня отпустили, наложив епитимию [2]. Карл Пауэрс так и считается еретиком.  
Шерлока пытали. Желудок Джона сжался при этой мысли.  
— Простите… Это, должно быть… вы сейчас в порядке?  
Шерлок отмахнулся.  
— Я вспомнил об этом лишь потому, что тогда впервые услышал о Мориарти. Возможно, это лишь совпадение, но он был главным свидетелем на суде против Карла Пауэрса, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Это было очень давно, и тогда пострадала, главным образом, моя репутация, но меня возмутил поступок моих отца и брата. Во имя истины я готов был на смерть, а они помешали мне. Теперь-то я вижу, что они были правы, и должен благодарить их за то, что спасли мне жизнь, от которой я, зеленый юнец, готов был столь легко отказаться.   
Джон недоверчиво посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Вы готовы были на ужасную смерть, только чтобы доказать свою правоту?..  
Губы Шерлока дрогнули в легкой усмешке.  
— Да.  
— Вы идиот! — заключил он. Шерлок ухмыльнулся, и Джон тем же ответил ему.  
— По правде сказать, — протянул задумчиво Шерлок, — была и другая причина. Один очень близкий мне человек прервал тогда наше знакомство, и я чувствовал, что терять мне нечего, и готов был идти до конца.   
Джон в замешательстве посмотрел на него, не зная, что ответить на это.  
— Близкий вам человек?  
— Виктор Тревор. Я когда-нибудь расскажу вам о нем. Тогда дело касалось его отца, и всё кончилось плохо, но зато я впервые понял, что могу докапываться до правды, наблюдая и делая выводы.   
— Что… — Джон вдруг сообразил, что они уже дошли до пекарни, и заговорил о другом. — Я зайду к Гарриет, а потом сразу к Молли.   
— Я останусь здесь, — Шерлок остановился у двери, вдруг посерьезнев. — Джон… — его низкий, глубокий голос затих.   
— Что? — Джон застыл, во рту пересохло, а взгляд Шерлока устремился к его губам, а затем тот снова взглянул в глаза. Он и сам смотрел на губы Шерлока. С кем-нибудь другим за всем этим последовал бы поцелуй. Они были сейчас совсем рядом. Один шаг — одному поднять голову, другому склониться — и всё. Джона охватил внезапный порыв желания.   
— Доброй ночи, — сказал Шерлок, отступая на шаг.   
Джон кивнул, чувствуя себя идиотом и пытаясь игнорировать затопившее его горькое разочарование. Было столько весомых причин, почему это всё безрассудно, греховно, неправильно. Тем не менее…  
— Доброй ночи, — Джон открыл дверь и вошел первым. «Сара», — напомнил он себе твёрдо.   
Гарриет была в их комнате, и он быстро рассказал, что случилось. Она собрала в узелок свои вещи и поспешила за ним к домику повитухи. Молли открыла дверь, ее большие глаза были полны беспокойства.   
— Пойдемте с нами, — сказал Джон торопливо. — Здесь инквизиция. Всё оцеплено, ищут ведьму, убившую Луизу Мортимер и Клару Колмер. Лестрейд приказал мне вывести вас из деревни.   
Перепуганный взгляд Молли метался между братом и сестрой.   
— Как? Куда? ...  
— К южным воротам. Им о них еще неизвестно. Собирайте вещи, отсидимся в лесу, кое-что возьмем в домике дровосека. Дождемся, когда инквизиторы покинут деревню, и тогда возвратимся.  
Молли кивнула, исчезая в доме, и вскоре появилась в плаще, с небольшим узелком в руках.   
— Пойдемте.  
Растущая луна заливала деревню мертвенно-бледным светом. Джон и женщины предусмотрительно держались тени. Жители деревни спешили домой, никакого праздника у костра, разумеется, не было. Дважды беглецам пришлось затаиться, чтобы их никто не заметил. Джон с тоской подумал о маленькой комнатке над пекарней, об уютной кровати, мягкой и теплой, с Шерлоком, тихо дышащим возле него. А сейчас было холодно и хотелось спать.  
До южных ворот они добрались спокойно, обнаружив, что те, вполне ожидаемо, заперты — обмотаны цепью с висячим замком. Джон достал тот ключ, что ему дал судья, и замок открылся с ужасным скрежетом. Джон едва только начал снимать с двери цепи, как послышался стук копыт.  
Спрятаться возле стены было негде, небо было безоблачным, и в ярком свете луны беглецов хорошо было видно.   
— Бегите, спрячьтесь на мельнице. Сюда скачут, — прошептал он. Запер замок, выбросил ключ в траву у стены, зашагав беспечно к сараю, прочь от мельницы.  
— Стой! — перед ним в тот же момент появился всадник. Джон остановился, поднимая руки. К его горлу приставили меч.   
— Что ты делаешь здесь в столь позднее время, виллан?  
С другой стороны подъехали еще двое. Очевидно, они двигались вдоль стены.   
— Заперто, сэр, — доложил один из них.  
— Этот парень здесь прятался, я поймал его. Кажется, с ним и другие были. Обыщите тут всё.  
Джон пытался искоса рассмотреть лицо всадника, но в сумраке ничего не было видно.   
— Послушайте, я лишь хотел повидаться со своей милашкой, вот и всё. Я вернусь домой, я ведь ничего плохого не сделал, — Джон улыбнулся, как он надеялся, с обезоруживающей простотой.  
— С милашкой… — испуганный крик прервал стражника, и сердце Джона упало.   
— Сэр! Взгляните-ка, кого мы нашли.   
— Попались, как кролики, — усмехнулся стражник, когда к нему подвели Молли и Гарриет. Один конвоир заломил руку Гарриет ей за спину, а другой держал Молли за волосы, запрокинув ей голову. — Это твоя милашка? — глумливо спросил тот, кто был здесь за главного. Молли вскрикнула, и мужчина дернул ее за волосы.  
— Да, — сказал твердо Джон, на ходу пытаясь придумать, почему здесь Гарриет. — А это моя сестра. Она пошла в гости, и я должен был их встретить и отвести домой.   
— Твоя сестра и твоя милашка, — один из стражников засмеялся глумливо, и Молли испуганно пискнула. У Джона вспотели ладони. Можно попробовать пустить в ход кинжал, если дело дойдет до этого.  
— Ладно, ладно, — сказал стражник, который поймал Джона. — Интересно, что скажет о вас брат Джеймс. Трое встретились поздно вечером. Шабаш, да? Или вы улизнуть хотели от правосудия инквизиции? Ведите их в церковь.   
Их втолкнули в ризницу церкви Святого Варфоломея, закованными в цепи. Охранники их обыскали, сорвали плащи, верхнюю одежду, сняли обувь и пояса. Кинжал Джона тоже забрали, но, женщин, к счастью, не тронули, ограничившись лишь развязными прикосновениями. Забрав с собой факелы и фонари, стражники вышли, и трое незадачливых беглецов остались, дрожа от холода, в темноте, на голом полу. Окно ризницы было слишком маленьким, даже если бы они в цепях смогли до него добраться. Они были пленниками, и оставалось лишь ждать.  
Несмотря на все обстоятельства, Джон стал клевать носом, пробуждаясь время от времени от тяжелой дремоты, пока утомление не взяло вверх, и он не заснул окончательно. Разбудил его звук хлопнувшей двери. Он не знал, сколько времени миновало. Судя по сонным глазам Молли и Гарриет, те, сидя на полу, тоже уснули.  
Дверь открыл тот стражник, который обнаружил Джона. В освещенной свечами церкви, куда их привели, Джон узнал в нем капитана Морана. Из-под шлема того выбивались волнистые белокурые волосы, а глаза горели холодным, зеленовато-серым огнем.   
Капитан, подняв фонарь, выглянул за дверь, а потом отступил, пропуская самого инквизитора.   
Брат Джеймс окинул их взглядом, затем обернувшись к капитану.   
— Зачем вы тратите мое время? — воскликнул он. Капитан слегка вздрогнул, но инквизитор вдруг успокоился и провел нежно пальцами по его щеке, словно бы изучая лицо Морана.  
— Ш-ш-ш… Папочка не хотел вас пугать.  
Капитан стоял неподвижно, словно бы давно привыкнув к такой изменчивости. Джон сглотнул. Ему приходилось видывать высокопоставленных командиров, которые были такими непостоянными, и это всегда заканчивалось плохо для заключенных.   
— Джим? — раздался позади него тоненький голосок.  
Джон уставился на Молли. Инквизитор взглянул на нее и закатил глаза.   
— Это ведь ты! — воскликнула Молли. — Джим! Но почему? Почему…  
— Почему? Почему? Ну, скажи это, Молли, — воскликнул тот резко. Он вихрем метнулся перед Молли, присев перед нею, словно кошка, что наблюдает за мышью. — Позволь мне ответить вместо тебя? Ох, Джим, — запищал он, передразнивая ее тоненький голос, — почему же ты притворялся, что всего лишь охотишься на кротов, зачем комкал мне юбку, обещая жениться, если ты в действительности — благочестивый брат благородного доминиканского Ордена и инквизитор? Это ты мне хотела сказать? Да, Молли?  
Девушка, прикусив губу, отчаянно покраснела, а ее глаза наполнились слезами. Она задрожала.  
— НУ?  
Молли кивнула, ее губы дрожали от ужаса.  
В тот же миг лицо брата Джеймса смягчилось. Он взглянул на Молли добрым взглядом и даже пригладил ее локоны, выбившиеся из-под чепца.   
— Тише, тише, моя радость. Ведь ты же не думаешь, что это был я, мой цветочек? Подумай, как следует. Разве мог бы служитель божий прятаться под личиной бродяги-крестьянина, чтоб красть ласки и поцелуи у миленькой повитухи, а затем исчезнуть? Ведь такого же не было, правда?  
После долгой паузы Молли зарыдала и затрясла головой.   
— Ш-ш-ш, хорошая девочка. Потому что это _ужасно_ похоже на то, как всегда поступает дьявол, разве не так? Инкуб, но никак не член Святой Инквизиции. Подумай же хорошенько, повитуха Молли. Ты ведь просто _ошиблась_? Неужели я похож на того мерзавца, который соблазнил и бросил тебя?  
Молли сглотнула.  
— Нет, — прошептала она.   
Брат Джеймс поцеловал ее в лоб и встал.   
— Надо что-то делать с этими проходимцами. У них девица в каждой деревне, они соблазняют дев и позорят их доброе имя.   
Молли спрятала пылавшее от стыда лицо.   
С Джона было достаточно. Он поднялся на ноги. Инквизитор повернулся к нему, и брови его взлетели.   
— Ого! Маленькому виллану хочется поиграть. Защитить своих женщин. Какое _рыцарство_!  
— В чем нас обвиняют? — спросил Джон твердо. Должно же быть обвинение. Причина того, что их держат под стражей.   
Брат Джеймс только пожал плечами.  
— Ни в чем. И во всем. В любой вещи, которая мне понравится, — он окинул Джона взглядом. — В этой комнате я облечен полной властью, а вы все — _ничто_! Сидите тихо, как дрессированные собачонки, и ждите, пока вас не позовут.   
Мориарти посмотрел на своего капитана.  
— Это спутник того францисканца. Приглядывайте за ним, он может оказаться полезным, — затем он обратил внимание на Гарриет. — Следите за всеми. Мне, может быть, нужно будет развлечься, если маленькая птичка откажется петь.   
С этими словами он вышел. Капитан вышел следом и запер дверь. Фонарь он унес с собой, и пленники вновь остались во тьме.   
Молли громко всхлипнула, подавляя рыдания.   
— Я не позволила ему лечь со мной, — сказала она тихо и смело, хоть и заикалась слегка. — Лишь позволила потрогать меня за коленку и купить мне шейный платок, вот и всё.   
Гарри погладила ее по руке.  
— Он самый отъявленный мерзавец из всех, кого я встречала в жизни, — сказала она со своей обычной уверенностью, пропавшей в последние дни. — Не волнуйся. Мы не сделали ничего плохого. Всё будет в порядке, Джон, подтверди.  
Повстречавшись с человеком, державшим в руках их судьбу, Джон не был готов согласиться с нею.  
— Просто мы должны верить, что инквизитор найдет настоящего преступника и уедет обратно, — сказал он, в конце концов. — Никаких ведьм тут нет. Брат Шерлок раскрыл эту загадку. Убийца — Роберт Френкленд.   
— Френкленд? — вскричала Гарриет с гневом и болью. — Но Чудовище… Госпожа Хадсон сказала, что оно убито.   
— Обычный волк. Крупный, но просто волк. Так сказали и инквизитор, и брат Шерлок. Френкленд им прикрывался, чтоб убивать безнаказанно. Он боялся, что ребенок Найта или его племянник помешают ему получить наследство. Он убил обоих, обманом заставил Луизу покинуть деревню, а тебя и Клару опоив своим зельем. Он убил ее и заставил тебя поверить, что ты видела волка.  
— Он… Клара, ребенок, Луиза… — голос Гарри сорвался. — И всё ради денег… Боже милосердный, — она всхлипнула. — Он просил руки Клары, когда умер Мартин. Если бы она согласилась, ее бы не убили…  
Джон выдохнул. Боже, сколько же времени Френкленд задумывал это злодейство? Если бы он женился на Кларе, как ее муж и отчим ребенка, он стал бы наследником не только Генри Найта, но и состояния Колмеров.   
— Если бы не я… — простонала Гарриет.  
— Нет, Гарриет, — тихо сказала Молли. — Клара обожала тебя ….  
— Даже не думай об этом, — в гневе заявил Джон. — Может, он всё равно убил бы ее, откуда мы знаем?  
— Твой брат Шерлок расскажет это инквизитору? — спросила Молли.  
— Он не… — начал Джон, но передумал. Шерлок был «его» более, чем чей-либо. — Не знаю. Он не доверяет этому инквизитору, и теперь я понимаю, почему.   
Вдруг вспыхнула надежда. Если он сумеет дать знать Шерлоку, монах мог бы за них вступиться. Однако мысль о том, что Шерлок может оказаться в опасности, раз он уже однажды был судим инквизицией, заставила Джона похолодеть.  
— Если монах не расскажет, я сама это сделаю, — объявила Гарриет. — Я не буду отсиживаться в стороне и смотреть, как убийца Клары разгуливает на свободе…  
— Гарриет, — Джона объял страх. — Пожалуйста, позволь Лестрейду сделать свое дело. Просто успокойся и не привлекай к себе внимания. Ладно? Френкленд будет наказан, обещаю. Хорошо? Поклянись мне!  
После краткого молчания Гарриет ответила.  
— Клянусь.  
В церкви раздались голоса. Джон подошел, звеня цепями, к двери и прижался к ней ухом, но ничего не смог расслышать. Встал сбоку, надеясь, что в следующий раз, когда дверь откроется и войдет только один стражник, то он успеет на него наброситься и придушить цепями. Так будет лучше, чем ничего не делать.  
Шло время. Джона стало клонить ко сну, усталость вновь овладевала им. Тусклый свет проник в комнату. Прямо над головой колокола громко зазвонили к утрене. Молли начала молиться, а Гарриет обхватила себя руками, чтобы согреться. Джон ждал.  
В церкви опять послышались голоса. На этот раз Джон смог разобрать обрывки фраз. Голос брата Джеймса был слышен хорошо, но остальные говорили тихо и неразборчиво. Он расслышал голос капитана и еще один, с сильным акцентом. Этот человек вызвал первого свидетеля. Джон вжался в дверь, изо всех сил напрягая слух.  
— Что там? — прошептала Гарри, но Джон жестом заставил ее умолкнуть.  
Свидетель говорил тихо. Лишь спустя некоторое время Джон разобрал, что это был Роберт Френкленд. Он задержал дыхание, размышляя, неужели инквизитор сделал те же самые выводы, что брат Шерлок? Однако допрос закончился очень быстро. Брат Джеймс повелел записать показания Френкленда, из которых Джон почти ничего не разобрал. Он стиснул зубы в разочаровании, когда инквизитор поблагодарил Френкленда и отпустил его, и не посмел рассказать Гарриет, боясь, что она станет возмущаться.   
Потом входили другие жители деревни, сплетничали про соседей. Беседа с ними была очень короткой. Один раз появился Андерсон, чтобы самым любезнейшим образом предложить гостю отдых и развлечение. Он, должно быть, уже давал показания, потому что спросил, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь еще пояснить. Похоже, брату Джеймсу ничего не было нужно, поскольку отца Андерсона выпроводили быстро и бесцеремонно.  
Зазвонили колокола к первому часу ( _шесть часов утра, п.п._ ). Послышалось приглушенное обсуждение, шаги, затем женский плач.  
— Проводите госпожу Степлтон к ее месту, капитан, — произнес брат Джеймс.   
Раздался звук передвигаемого стула, затем брат Джеймс заговорил опять.  
— Берил, Берил… Тише. Твои слезы бесполезны. Я знаю, что ты натворила. Ох, Берил, сколько же ты нагрешила...   
Из последующего хныканья Джон ничего не смог разобрать.   
Брат Джеймс с негодованием воскликнул:  
— Ложь не поможет тебе, ведьма. У меня есть свидетель, который говорит, что ты «сварила зелье, которое наводит чары на всех, кто его выпьет, заставляет их видеть чудовищных тварей». Ты признаешь это?   
— Да, — воскликнула Берил. — Он дал его мне…  
Джон удивленно зашипел. Френкленд, видимо, донес на Берил, чтоб спасти свою жалкую шкуру. Неужели сейчас всё выяснится?  
— Кто дал его тебе? Тот дьявол, которого ты повстречала в лесу? Тот, от которого у тебя ребенок?  
— Нет, нет! Нет, это…  
— Такова цена, которую ты заплатила за свою душу? Получила способность наводить чары?   
Джон не услышал, что ответила Берил, затем брат Джеймс тоже понизил голос. Берил снова закричала.  
— Я не соглашалась! Я умоляла его не… Пожалуйста, скажите ему. Почему вы ему не скажете?  
— Капитан Моран, обвиняемая хочет взглянуть на вас. Подойдите к ней так, чтобы она вас видела.  
Джон услышал короткий вопль ужаса. Его сердце заколотилось. Ладони вспотели, и он вытер их о рубаху.  
— Посмотри на капитана, Берил. Это действительно человек, которого ты встретила в лесу? Если так, то это был инкуб [3]. Как иначе возможно, чтобы мужчина, с которым ты миловалась, занимался святыми делами за много миль отсюда?  
— Это… — Джон не мог разобрать слов.  
— Это был сам дьявол или… назови имя мужчины, Берил, который является отцом твоего ребенка.   
Берил что-то пролепетала.  
— Ты признаешь, что это был демон-инкуб? Что он обещал тебе в обмен на прегрешение?  
Берил почти закричала в отчаянии.  
— Ничего! Он… обещал меня отпустить, если я сделаю то, что он хотел…  
Джон в тревоге закрыл глаза.   
Тон брата Джеймса опять изменился. Стал тихим и вкрадчивым.   
— Берил, мы ведь только хотим помочь. Мы хотим спасти тебя от дьявола, который поработил твою душу. Признайся и будешь свободна.   
Раздался тихий плач.  
— Признай правду, Берил. Он дал тебе зелье, и ты отнесла его сестре Генри Найта, молодой вдове Колмер. Зачем? Из ревности? Ты любила Генри? Он был твоим любовником? Ты была обижена, когда он тебя бросил? Так поэтому ты убила его сестру, чтобы причинить ему боль? Или он просил тебя об этом? Он обещал, что разделит с тобой ложе в обмен на эту _небольшую услугу_?  
— Нет, нет…  
Брат Джеймс театрально вздохнул.  
— Берил, ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Если ты отказываешься признаваться, я буду вынужден прибегнуть к допросу с пристрастием. — Он щёлкнул пальцами. — Принесите инструменты и покажите их госпоже Степлтон.  
Послышался звук шагов, открылась дверь, человек отдал приказ и вернулся.  
Раздался зловещий звон.  
— Смотри внимательно, Берил. Эти щипцы так мило выглядят, не правда ли? Я склонен полагать, что они могут вызвать сильную боль, особенно будучи раскаленными на огне. Никакой крови, разумеется, они прижгут рану. — Он сделал паузу, словно размышляя. — Может, ты предпочтешь, чтобы твое тело ломали, а не рвали? Со мной нет дыбы, но ты удивишься, что можно сделать молотком. Или я просто подвешу тебя за большие пальцы.   
Берил завопила, и раздался шлепок ладони о плоть.  
— Сожалею, Берил, но ты впадаешь в истерику. Давай попробуем заново. Признаешься ли ты, Берил Степлтон, в соитии с инкубом и продаже ему своей души в обмен на зелье?   
— Я…. Должно быть, я _не знаю_ … Я думала, что это мужчина…  
— Он не был мужчиной, Берил, и ты должна была это знать, чувствовать в глубине сердца. Покайся в своих грехах и будешь прощена.   
Берил опять запричитала.   
— Я не желала Луизе смерти. Он попросил меня передать записку… я не думала… затем она умерла, и это я виновата. Я не знала, что сидр был отравлен, он приказал мне принести его Гарриет и Кларе, и я _ничего не знала_!  
— Но ты это сделала, Берил! И теперь они мертвы, и ты в этом виновата. Всё это твоя вина. Кто он?   
Берил шмыгнула носом.  
— Г-г-г-господин Френкленд…  
— Ты уверена, Берил? Или это опять был твой инкуб под личиной? Господин Френкленд – почтенный, уважаемый житель деревни. Неужели он попросил бы тебя передать записку? Или отравил бы грушевый сидр? Невозможно.  
Берил что-то ответила очень тихо. Голос брата Джеймса тоже притих, и следующую часть разговора Джон пропустил.   
— Возможно ли, что человек, который показался тебе господином Френклендом, был на самом деле инкубом? Это дьявол подговорил тебя убить твою единственную подругу?  
Берил пробормотала что-то невразумительное.  
— ДА ИЛИ НЕТ, БЕРИЛ?  
— Да!  
— Брат Джеффри, пожалуйста, запишите признание Берил.   
— Да, брат, — и Джон соотнес имя с голосом с ужасным акцентом, который он слышал раньше. Это был другой доминиканец, видимо, писарь инквизитора.   
Наступила долгая тишина, прерываемая тихими всхлипыванием Берил, затем брат Джеймс заговорил опять.   
— Берил Степлтон, я зачитаю твое признание. «Я, Берил Степлтон из Баскервиля, признаюсь, что сожительствовала с демонами и инкубами, которые взамен давали мне зелья. Я использовала эти зелья, чтобы околдовать Луизу Мортимер и Клару Колмер и способствовать, таким образом, их смерти. Я признаюсь в колдовстве и ереси против Святой Церкви». Все записано верно?  
Берил ответила сквозь слезы.   
— Да, Пресвятая Дева Мария, Матерь Божия, спаси и сохрани…  
— Брат Джеффри, пожалуйста, отметьте, что обвиняемая призналась добровольно без применения силы и угроз.   
Берил заплакала. Зазвонил колокол к третьему часу. Один молитвенный час. Мориарти понадобился всего один молитвенный час, чтобы решить судьбу Берил. Джона затрясло от негодования. Даже идиот видел, что Берил вынудили признаться. Единственный дьявол, с которым она встретилась, был незнакомец в лесу, учинивший над ней насилие. Потом Френкленд прознал про это и вынуждал ее делать злые дела, и теперь бедняжке приходилось расплачиваться.   
И, выходит, злодеем, обесчестившим Берилл, был Моран? Тот мужчина, по крайней мере, был очень похож на него. Джон слышал немало леденящих историй об инкубах и суккубах [4] и не сомневался, что дьявол может действовать, как обычные смертные. Только если брат Джеймс прежде был в Баскервиле, добиваясь благосклонности Молли Хупер, то, возможно, что Моран ждал его в это время в лесу. Что замыслил брат Мориарти? Джону стало весьма любопытно, что об этом скажет брат Шерлок, но вдруг с ужасом понял, что может уже никогда больше не увидеть этого замечательного человека.   
— Берил Степлтон, мы лишаем тебя покровительства святой церкви, отдавая в руки светских властей. Но мы будем молить суд смягчить приговор, дабы не было кровопролития или угрозы смерти. Капитан Моран, проводите ее к судье. Он увидит, что справедливость восторжествовала. Да, Себастьян… Напомните, что я должен встретиться с сестрой нашего судьи. Отец Андерсон много о ней рассказывал.   
— Да, сэр!  
— Когда будете возвращаться, приведите сюда Генри Найта.   
Джон опустился на пол и перевел дыхание. Надежды не было. Шерлок оказался прав. Этому человеку правда была не нужна.  
Дверь церкви открылась, и раздались голоса.   
— Прочь с дороги, — крикнул им капитан. — Эта женщина созналась в колдовстве, я должен отправить ее к судье!  
Шум усилился, и Джон понял, что у церкви собрались все жители Баскервиля. Он услышал, как зарыдала женщина — наверное, бедная Берил, — а потом раздались свист и крики. Но негодовала ли толпа из-за Берил или из-за решения инквизитора, Джон не мог разобрать.   
Гарриет и Молли в ужасе смотрели на него. Джон тоже почувствовал, как внутри поднимается волна страха. Разъяренная толпа никому не будет повиноваться, только этому инквизитору.   
Какое-то время был слышен шум, затем дверь церкви закрыли. Раздались шаги и звон цепей. Стул опять передвинули, и кто-то тяжело на него опустился.   
— Господин Найт! Как приятно вас видеть, — произнес брат Джеймс чрезвычайно любезным тоном.   
— Брат Джеймс. Что всё это значит? — голос Генри был усталым и опустошенным.   
— О чем вы? Генри, Генри… Это значит, что вы виноваты. Боже мой, вы, конечно же, готовы признаться? Ведь именно из-за вас погибла Луиза Мортимер. И ваша сестра Клара. И их дети. Все. Это. Ваша. Вина.   
Если Генри что-нибудь и ответил, то Джон не услышал этого.   
Раздался тяжелый удар о деревянную доску.   
— Признайся! Ты совратил Луизу Мортимер. Ты соблазнил ее, не венчаясь, и прекрасно _знал_ , что твой род проклят, и ты никогда не обретешь счастья, пока живо Чудовище. Ты думал, что сможешь избежать проклятия, что оно не коснется тебя.   
Раздался сдавленный всхлип.  
— Бог да поможет мне…  
— Ага, признаешься! Ты проклят. Вся деревня знает, что клеймо позора лежит на вашей семье, и давным-давно. Это ты заставил Луизу выйти из деревни той ночью. Под личиной волка ты разорвал ей горло… а затем, в приступе зависти, убил собственную сестру!  
— Я… нет, я… Боже милосердный, да разве такое возможно? Вы на самом деле верите…  
— Что ты оборотень, и проклятие мутит твой разум, настигая тебя каждый месяц? Взгляни в свое сердце, Генри, и ты увидишь, что это правда.   
— Боже! Это… Это правда… — Генри начал всхлипывать.   
— Ты хотел, чтобы умирали другие? Потому что ты проклят? Ты хотел погрузить свою душу в омут вины?  
— Нет, нет!  
Брат Джеймс стал говорить очень тихо, и Джон опять ничего не расслышал. Затем Генри воскликнул:  
— Да! Да, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста! Всё, что угодно, только покончите с этим!   
— Хорошо… хорошо, Генри. Ты правильно поступил, — мелодично пропел брат Джеймс. — Твое признание я записал. Тебе надо лишь подписать его, и всё завершится. Мы будем милосердны и не отправим тебя на костер. Один удар топора, и с проклятьем будет покончено... очень быстро. Всё закончится.   
— Да, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, — Джон никогда не встречал таких сломленных людей.  
Брат Джеймс быстро выполнил все формальности и передал узника светским властям для совершения наказания. Джон услышал, как уводили Генри, и как при виде него завопила толпа.  
А потом прозвучал голос брата Джеймса, обратившегося к жителям.   
— С Чудовищем отныне покончено! Проклятье, терзавшее многие поколения семьи Найтов, снято. Они дурачили всех вас, заставляя верить в чудовище, рыскающее по лесам, а в действительности, они сами были чудовищами. Осужденные мстительной ведьмой, наказавшей их за преступление плоти, каждое полнолуние, под действием чар, они, всем, кто их видел, казались волком. Проклятие переходило из рода в род. Ибо сказано в Священном Писании: «'Ye shall not bow down to them or serve them, for I the Lord your God am a jealous God, visiting the iniquity of the fathers on the children to the third and the fourth generation of those who hate me». ( _Не поклоняйся им и не служи им, ибо Я Господь, Бог твой, Бог ревнитель, наказывающий детей за вину отцов до третьего и четвертого рода, ненавидящих Меня», Исход 20:5, п.п._ ). И Генри Найт страдал, но в своем страдании согрешил, и только смерть очистит его и избавит деревню от наложенного проклятья, — он помолчал, и слова его эхом раздавались на безмолвном дворе. — Возблагодарите же бога, что я прибыл сейчас, ибо завтра уже полнолуние. Чудовище уличено и будет повержено. Судья, предаю виновного в ваши руки для содержания под стражей, пока не наступит время возмездия.  
Толпа взорвалась криками. Джон слышал, как судья Лестрейд пытался призвать жителей к порядку.   
— Отступите назад! Проклятье на ваши головы, назад! Дорогу, дорогу! Я ваш чертов судья, парни, так что не напирайте… Ко мне, Диммок!  
— Генри Найт признался! — закричал кто-то прямо возле окошка ризницы. — Он — чудовище! А Берил Степлтон — его девка!  
Разгневанные голоса призывали сжечь и Найта, и Берил, кричали «ведьма», «оборотень» и «чудовище». Джон шевельнул руками в цепях и подумал с глупой надеждой, вдруг он сможет вырваться на свободу? Для обвинений у инквизитора не было никаких причин, кроме как найти козлов отпущения. Было ясно, что сейчас наступит их очередь.  
Дверь церкви закрыли, Джон услышал невнятный разговор, восклицания инквизитора. Молли и Гарриет пытались понять, что там происходит, но он ответил, что ничего не знает, потому что не мог заставить себя сказать им правду. Инквизитор так искусно плел свою сеть, так опутывал ложью, смешанной с правдой, что, окажись они сами на месте Берил Степлтон или Генри Найта, они тоже были бы обречены.   
Внезапно у входа в церковь раздались шаги.  
— Брат Джеймс! — произнес вновь прибывший, и звук этого бархатного баритона показался Джону самым желанным из тех, которые он когда-либо слышал. 

 

**Комментарии к девятой главе:**

[1] **Трибадизм** — форма непроникающего секса между женщинами, до начала XX века этот термин употреблялся и для обозначения женской гомосексуальности в целом.

[2] **Епитимия** (от греч. «наказание») — духовно-исправительная мера, способ врачевания кающегося грешника, заключающийся в наложении всяческих ограничений и повышенных требований (пост, долгие молитвы, земные поклоны и т.п.), считающаяся средством помощи кающемуся в борьбе с грехом.

[3 и 4] Инкуб — в средневековых легендах распутный демон, ищущий сексуальных связей с женщинами. Его также называют: alb, duende, folleto. Соответствующий ему демон, появляющийся перед мужчинами, называется суккуб.

**Примечание Автора:**

Фразы, произнесенные Мориарти в сцене дознания, приведены почти дословно из книги «Инквизиция» Майкла Бэйджента и Ричарда Ли, ('The Inquisition' (Michael Baigent, Richard Leigh, 1999 p. 35-36).  
"...please record that the prisoner made a free and spontaneous confession without the influence of force or fear"  
and "...we dismiss you from our ecclesiastical forum and abandon you to the secular arm. But we strongly beseech the secular court to mitigate its sentence in such a way as to avoid bloodshed or danger of death."

На русском языке эта книга есть здесь:  
https://www.big-library.net/?act=bookinfo&book=9537  
или  
http://www.e-reading.club/book.php?book=4927

Иллюстрация к девятой главе Raindragon721

Портрет Джима-инквизитора:  
http://savepic.su/7626879.jpg


	10. Ведь колдовство есть оскорбление до известной степени божеского величества. Эти преступники должны быть подвергнуты пыткам, дабы заставить их признаться в содеянном («Молот ведьм», Часть I, Вопрос I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Шерлок сталкивается с братом Джеймсом, а Джона подвергают допросу с пристрастием

— Ах, брат _Шерлок_! — произнес инквизитор, смакуя слова. — Я _так много_ наслышан о вас. И… так приятно, наконец, увидеть вас воочию.   
— Прекратите этот фарс. Я знаю, кто преступник и готов свидетельствовать.   
Джон в волнении облизнул губы, отчаянно желая, чтобы Шерлок не зашел слишком далеко и поосторожней разговаривал с этим сумасшедшим.   
Брат Джеймс захихикал.  
— Ох, Шерлок… Могу я называть вас просто Шерлок? «Брат» — ненужная формальность между друзьями. _Шерлок_ , у меня ваш маленький друг, Джон Уотсон, прямо здесь, — инквизитор расхохотался. — _Ого!_ Посмотрели бы вы на себя! — Он прищелкнул пальцами. — Приведите узников.  
Джон успел отпрянуть от двери, прежде чем та распахнулась. Вошли два стражника, поставили пленников на ноги и поволокли в церковь.   
Шерлок побледнел и напрягся. Посмотрел на Джона широко открытыми глазами, но ничего не сказал. Джон последовал его примеру. Гарриет перевела взгляд с монаха на брата, но оставалась спокойной. Молли тоже.  
Джон оглядел церковь, пытаясь понять, чьи голоса он слышал. Кроме инквизитора, там находился капитан Моран, занимавший пост посередине церкви, и другой стражник у входа. Доминиканский монах, брат Джеффри, сидел в стороне за маленьким столиком, записывая показания. Рядом с ним стоял стул для обвиняемых или свидетелей. Перед алтарем был стол со множеством зловещих орудий и веревок, а в углу — жаровня [1] с пылающими углями, огонь которой освещал церковный зал мягким светом.  
Троих пленников поставили перед инквизитором.   
Брат Джеймс, метнувшись к столу писаря, схватил стопку бумаг и начал их пролистывать с выражением кота, смотрящего на сметану.   
— Взглянем, что у нас тут… маленькая повитуха Молли… Боже мой, предложила нерожденного ребенка Луизы Мортимер дьяволу… Ах, вот даже как… А еще убила мальчика Клары Колмер и отдала своему хозяину-инкубу. Страшные прегрешения!  
— Я не делала этого! Я бы никогда так не сделала! — Молли посмотрела на Гарриет в ужасе. — Я бы никогда…  
Гарриет только качала головой.  
— Ш-ш-ш… я тебе верю, — прошептала она.   
Инквизитор посмотрел на Гарриет.  
— Гарриет Колмер, — протянул он задумчиво и опять углубился в бумаги. — Что же на самом деле случилось с беднягой Бенедиктом Колмером и его братом Мартином? Однажды ты явилась в деревню и объявила, что твой муж умер от гнилой раны, и вскоре его брат, муж Клары, «случайно» упал в канаву по дороге домой. И две вдовы с тех пор жили долго и счастливо… — Он потряс листом. — Здесь у меня показания свидетеля, который говорит, что видел тебя и другую вдову Колмер в лесу, лежащими на траве, «обнаженными до пояса. Из положения их рук и других частей, имеющих отношение к сладострастному действию, а также из движений явствует, что вдовы Колмер совокуплялись с демонами-инкубами». Какой стыд! Потом и Клара отправилась на тот свет. О том, что Клару убило чудовище, мы знаем только из твоих слов. Это твой дьявол потребовал свою плату? Откуда мы знаем, что убийца — не ты?  
Щеки Гарриет вспыхнули, но глаза сверкнули.  
— _Я бы никогда не тронула Клару!_ — отрезала она.   
— Что там дальше-то? — вмешался Джон, чтобы отвлечь внимание инквизитора. — Что написано обо мне? Какие фальшивые обвинения вы мне предъявите?  
— Джон! — услышал он предостерегающий возглас Шерлока.  
Брат Джеймс налетел, словно ястреб.   
— _Джон Уотсон_ … — начал он радостно. — Давайте посмотрим… Предпочитает работать левой рукой [2] … Господи, помилуй. Вы очень тесно общались с братом Шерлоком, и в то же время прогуливались с бедной милой Сарой Сойер. Боже, о, боже… Что бы сказала Сара, узнай она о том, что вы впадаете в грех содомии со служителем божиим? Думаете, она бы одобрила? Хотя, может быть, и одобрила бы. И даже присоединилась бы к вам. Вы спрашивали ее об этом?   
Джон побледнел.   
– Нет. Сара ничего не делала. И я ничего не делал ни с Сарой, ни с Шерлоком, — мысль о поцелуе мелькнула у него в голове, но ведь это был всего лишь поцелуй. После того, как он подавил в себе все желания, быть наказанным за них казалось до нелепого несправедливым.   
— Ничего _особенного_ , — ухмыльнулся брат Джеймс. — Что у нас еще… о да, в городе появился незнакомец. Итак, вы назвались Джоном Уотсоном, братом Гарриет Колмер, но вы ли это на самом деле? Чем вы можете доказать это? Знаете, такое ведь случалось: друг солдата, павшего в бою, занимал его место, начиная новую жизнь… Какие преступления совершили вы в прежней жизни, _«Джон»_ , что должны всё начать заново?   
Джон стиснул зубы и выдержал устремленный на него взгляд, не желая участвовать в этом фарсе.   
— Я не истеричная девица, как Берил, и не убитый горем Генри Найт. Меня не запугать лживыми обвинениями.  
— Храбростью люди именуют глупость, не так ли? На что еще ты способен, малыш Джонни? Едва ты пришел в Баскервиль, той же ночью умирает Луиза Мортимер. Убили твою невестку — ты снова тут как тут… Ты помогал Гарриет, Джон? Или Генри Найту? Ты сговорился с ним, да? Он обещал тебе денег? Хорошее место? А, может, что-то еще? Он молод и не уродлив, он стоял перед тобой на коленях, Джон? Или перед _этим_ алтарем преклоняет колена только брат Шерлок?   
— Достаточно! — резко произнес Шерлок. — К чему это глупое представление?   
— Но у меня еще столько вопросов к дорогому Джону. Думаю, я бы мог задать еще один… или два, — продолжил брат Джеймс с противной ухмылкой. — Капитан, подготовьте, пожалуйста, _страппадо (дыба с подвешиванием, п.п.)_. Снимите рубаху с господина Уотсона и закрепите на той балке веревку.  
Джон почувствовал, как от холодного страха всё скручивает внутри, но виду не показал. Он не собирался доставлять удовольствие этому мерзавцу.  
— Не будьте смешным, — повысил голос Шерлок. — Чего вы хотите, Джеймс Мориарти?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю… иногда, мне просто _скучно_.   
Капитан Моран перебросил веревку через балку под крышей. Шагнул к Джону, освободил его руки от цепей и снял рубашку. Джон уставился в пустоту. Он мог это сделать — притвориться, что ничего не происходит. Ничего, собственно, и не происходило.   
Его подтолкнули к свисающему концу веревки, и Моран затянул запястья у него за спиной. Веревка натянулась, когда Моран дернул за другой конец и закрепил его за край кафедры. Бицепсы Джона запротестовали против неестественного напряжения. Охваченный ужасом Шерлок не сводил с него глаз. Джон сглотнул и попытался изобразить ободряющую улыбку.   
— Я вообще-то предпочитаю обходиться без пыток, — доверительно сказал Шерлоку доминиканец. — Разве можно сравнить их с поединком умов? Но, порой, однако, приходится их использовать, если узник столь непроходимо упрям.  
Брат Джеймс подошел ближе. Джон, подняв голову, ожидал любого безумства, на которое был способен этот сумасшедший.  
— Пусть он встанет на цыпочки, Себастьян, — приказал инквизитор, и резкий рывок, от которого Джон зашипел, вывернул ему руки. Он вынужден был подняться на носки. Раненое плечо дало знать о себе резкой болью, и Джон судорожно задышал. Боже, дай ему сил пройти всё это, и не дай навсегда повредить суставы. О _страппадо_ он слышал, а на войне и сам видел, что бывало после таких испытаний с несчастными узниками: плечи их, запястья и локти были вывихнуты, и уже никогда не бывали прежними. Можно ли обходиться без рук? Не говоря уже о постоянной мучительной боли. Джон загнал страх поглубже, успокаивая дыхание и не желая показывать брату Джеймсу свою слабость.  
— Неприятно, не так ли? — промурлыкал инквизитор и нажал на плечи Джона рукой. Тот вздрогнул, дыхание его участилось.  
— Отпустите его, — Шерлок стиснул зубы и побелел как полотно.  
Брат Джеймс не обратил на него внимания, лишь другой рукой погладил Джона по щеке, изображая ласку.   
— Так что же это было, Джон? Что брат Шерлок заставлял тебя делать? — инквизитор задохнулся в притворном изумлении, а его лицо исказила гримаса. — Что? Где? — Он расплылся в дразнящей ухмылке. — Я могу заставить его сказать все, что мне заблагорассудится, брат Джеффри запишет, и у меня будут все необходимые доказательства. Видите, брат Шерлок? Я. Могу. Сделать. Все. Что. Захочу. — Он убрал руку с плеч Джона, и тот выпрямился с облегчением.  
— И чего же вы _хотите_?  
— Осторожно, брат Шерлок, — ответил брат Джеймс, разглаживая свой черный плащ. — Францисканец, подобный вам, имеющий репутацию, скажем, _независимого_ мыслителя… Боже, боже! Вообразите, что я обнаружил представителя еретической секты здесь, в Баскервиле. Еретик-францисканец, увлекающийся колдовством! Разве мои братья доминиканцы не заинтересуются этим? — Он оскалился.   
Ладно, если этому суждено произойти, подумал Джон, пусть так и будет.   
— Хорошо, вы высказали свое мнение. А теперь прекратите всё это. Шерлок невиновен. Меня вы всё равно осудите, так сделайте это без театрального представления. Я признаюсь.  
— Нет, Джон! — закричали одновременно Шерлок и Гарриет, а Молли только ахнула.   
Джон поднял подбородок, встречая грустный взгляд Шерлока.   
— Я во всем виноват. Больше никто. Шерлок, Гарриет, Молли — все они невиновны. Освободите их. Хотите козла отпущения? Прекрасно. Он перед вами.   
Брат Джеймс лишь расхохотался.  
— Как мило! Теперь ясно, зачем он вам нужен.... Столь храбрый и верный. Как трогательно. Он похож на комнатную собачонку, коих любят держать растолстевшие вдовы. Но уп-с! Тут вы просчитались, господин Уотсон! — Он щелкнул пальцами, и стражник подошел к Шерлоку со спины, завел ему руки за спину и обмотал их цепью. — Я могу заставить признаться вас обоих.   
Джон начал вырываться из пут, задыхаясь от боли, пронзившей плечи.  
— Не трогайте его!  
— Чего вы хотите? — вновь потребовал Шерлок.  
— Вы еще не поняли? А я-то думал, что вы _блистательный_!  
— Понял — что? Что вы беспринципный безумец, творящий, что вздумается, прикрываясь властью инквизитора? Это ясно даже ребенку.  
Брат Джеймс сделал вид, что до крайности разочарован.   
— Это не главное для меня, к тому же обвинения в ереси и колдовстве так _утомительно_ скучны. Я улаживаю дела, брат Шерлок. Маленькие проблемы, и я разрешаю их росчерком пера дражайшего брата Джеффри. Теперь, полагаю, вы во всем разобрались, — брат Джеймс двинулся к Шерлоку. — «Дорогой брат Джим», — передразнил он монотонным голосом. — «У меня проблема с ростовщиками, не можете ли помочь? Дорогой брат Джим, я давно ненавижу тещу…»  
Глаза Шерлока расширились.  
— «Дорогой брат Джим, я вот-вот лишусь наследства», — закончил он за инквизитора.  
— Именно так, — усмехнулся брат Джеймс, не сводя глаз с Шерлока.   
— Вы всё это устроили ради Френкленда. Он убил наследников Найта, а теперь вы явились, чтобы и Найта отправить на смерть. Френкленд унаследует всё, и при этом никто ничего не заподозрит. А вы получаете небольшое вознаграждение, не так ли?  
Джон выдохнул, забыв про _страппадо_ , когда картина того, что сделал брат Джеймс, наконец, прояснилась. Мориарти уже побывал здесь раньше под видом охотника за кротами, сговорился с Френклендом, узнал все постыдные тайны жителей деревушки и придумал способ, как Френкленду получить состояние Генри Найта. Или, может, он сам нашел Френкленда, и напел ему в уши сладкие обещания, словно змий-искуситель? Без сомнения, Моран сопровождал его и тогда же надругался над Берил Степлтон.  
Брат Джеймс поизучал свои ногти.  
— Что ж, у каждого есть расходы. Иметь дело с высокопоставленными друзьями — удовольствие не из дешевых.  
— Блестяще! — сказал тихо Шерлок.   
Джон использовал бы другое слово.   
Преисполненный отвращения, он пытался прийти в себя от того, что услышал. Неужели брат Джеймс принес Френкленду зелье, когда стало ясно, что Луиза Мортимер должна умереть, чтобы Найт лишился наследника? И что Френкленд? Всегда ли хотел он убить также и Клару, или дал ей шанс остаться в живых, промедлив почти до рождения малыша, потому что рассчитывал сам жениться на ней? Джон вспомнил, как матушка Колмер неуклюже пыталась их сосватать, и задумался, а не слышал ли их разговор Френкленд…  
Вздох брата Джеймса был полон самодовольства.  
— Не так ли? Никто не добирался до меня. И никто не доберется.   
— Лишь я, — ответил Шерлок, пристально глядя на инквизитора.  
— Вы подошли ближе всех и встали у меня на пути.  
— Благодарю, — уголки губ Шерлока дернулись, и Джон похолодел. Шерлок, который под пытками не отрекся от истины, не простил бы брату Джеймсу его деяния. Неприкосновенному инквизитору! Неподсудному, ибо обвинения против него будут расценены как ересь. Вне сомнения, у Мориарти были могущественные покровители, и они защитят его, если потребуется. Все это кончится плохо.   
Он выдохнул, когда _страппадо_ напомнило о себе. С каждым мгновением удерживать вес на носках было все труднее, мышцы начали гореть, а плечо жгло от боли.  
— Это был не комплимент, — насмешливо скривился доминиканец.  
— Это он.  
— Ладно, пускай так. Но игры кончились, Шерлок... Папочка устал! — Мориарти оскалился. — Знаете, что будет, если не оставите меня в покое, Шерлок? Что будет с вами?   
Францисканец возвел очи горе.   
— Дайте-ка подумать… Убьёте меня.  
— Шерлок! — предостерегающе начал Джон, желая помешать Шерлоку дразнить этого безумца.  
— Убить? — Мориарти состроил гримасу. — Ну, ну… не столь примитивно. Убью, конечно — потом когда-нибудь. Я не хочу торопиться. Я подожду особенного случая. Нет-нет-нет. Не кончите совать нос в чужие дела, я сожгу вашего маленького друга. — Он подошел к францисканцу вплотную. — Так что примите дружеское предупреждение, старина. Прочь с дороги. — Инквизитор улыбнулся и качнулся на пятках.  
Лицо Шерлока исказилось.  
— Погибли люди.  
— Кто бы мог подумать?!  
— Я остановлю вас.  
— Не выйдет, — Мориарти щелкнул пальцами, и стражник потянул за веревку. В глазах у Джона потемнело, дыхание сбилось, когда рывок на несколько мгновений оторвал его от земли. Шатаясь, он пытался удержать равновесие. _Господи Иисусе, Пресвятая Дева…_  
Шерлок зашипел:  
— Будьте прокляты!  
— Себастьян, принесите жаровню и железо, пожалуйста.   
Гарриет всхлипнула, а Молли вскрикнула тоненьким голоском.  
— Остановитесь! — рявкнул Шерлок, лицо его исказилось. Взгляд метнулся к Джону, который храбро поднял голову, пытаясь заглушить боль и надвигающийся страх, и прямо встретил взгляд Шерлока.  
Стражник разложил перед инквизитором почерневшие металлические прутья с клеймами. Брат Джемс выбрал одно из них.  
— Распятие… — промурлыкал он. — Вы ведь помните это, брат Шерлок? — И он сунул железку в пылающие уголья.   
Шерлок распахнул глаза.  
— Так это были вы!   
— У меня была личная заинтересованность. Я _с увлечением_ наблюдал за судом, — он ухмыльнулся, — и был весьма обеспокоен, ведь вы приводили неотразимые аргументы. Если бы ваш жирный братец и уважаемый отец не вмешались вовремя, думаю, дело кончилось бы светским судом.   
— Я был прав, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Карл Пауэрс невиновен.  
— Беспокойный малый, и раздражал меня, — инквизитор пожал плечами. — Впрочем, это не имеет отношения к делу. Себастьян?  
Моран вытащил железо из огня и поплевал на него. Раздалось шипение.   
— Недостаточно горячо, — заключил он.   
Брат Джеймс махнул рукой.  
— Сгодится. Итак… где это будет смотреться лучше?   
Он подошел к Джону и тронул его за щеку. Джон заставил себя не дернуться.   
— Он и так довольно уродлив. Мы же не хотим, чтобы его пугались дети, не правда ли, Себастьян?  
— Не хотим, сэр.  
Несмотря на все усилия, Джон вздрогнул, когда брат Джеймс ткнул его пальцем в шрам на плече.  
— А вот это прекрасно. Взгляните, Себастьян. Рана из ручной бомбарды. Сюда, полагаю. Мне так нравится смотреть, как раскаленное железо выжигает шрамы.   
Джон стиснул зубы и собрался с силами, когда Моран поднял железный прут.  
— С другой стороны… — брат Джеймс поднял руку, останавливая капитана, — лучше над сердцем. Это ведь все из-за него, вы согласны, брат Шерлок?   
— Прекратите это! — зарычал Шерлок, потом добавил с отчаянной мольбой в голосе. — Пожалуйста, просто… прекратите!  
Брат Джеймс хмыкнул.   
— Вы _умоляете_ , брат Шерлок?  
— Да, умоляю! Благословенная Матерь Божия, остановитесь!  
Брат Джеймс пожал плечами.  
— Хорошо, раз вы так мило просите, — он щелкнул пальцами, и другой стражник ослабил веревку, опустив Джона на пол.   
Джон расслабил руки и осторожно подвигал плечами, превозмогая боль в мышцах. Суставы неприятно щелкнули, но в целом, все было не так плохо. Вполне терпимо…  
— С другой стороны…  
Джон закричал, когда Моран прижал раскаленное клеймо к левой груди под шрамом, прямо напротив сердца. Капитан убрал железо, обнажая почерневшую кожу, и до задыхающегося Джона донесся запах сожженной плоти.   
— Джон!  
— Простите, дети мои! Я _такой_ непостоянный! — брат Джеймс пожал плечами. —Это моя слабость. Но успокою вас — единственная слабость.  
— Джон, вы в порядке? — спросил Шерлок.  
Джон сглотнул. Плечо пульсировало, грудь горела.   
— Можешь говорить, малыш Джон. Разрешаю! — Джон увидел ядовито ухмыляющееся лицо инквизитора. Не желая доставлять удовольствия мучителю, он поднял глаза и кивнул Шерлоку. Тот поднял голову.   
Внезапно у церковных дверей послышался шум.   
— Сэр, — окликнул инквизитора стоящий у входа стражник. — Тут монахиня, хочет вас видеть.  
На лице брата Джеймса возникла маска благочестия.  
— Пусть войдет!  
Вошла та самая монахиня, которая около месяца назад провожала Шерлока и Джона к аббатисе Ирен.   
— Брат Джеймс?   
Он наклонил голову:  
— Сестра.  
Та протянула ему письмо.   
— Моя госпожа, аббатиса Ирен из Белгравийского аббатства, ожидает вас в Лауристоне, в месте, где вам угодно будет с ней встретиться.  
Брат Джеймс просмотрел послание и испытующе взглянул на монахиню.  
— Это правда?  
— Моя госпожа не будет вводить в заблуждение монаха из Святой Инквизиции, брат Джеймс.  
Мориарти бросил письмо брату Джеффри, и оглядел окружающих.   
— Ладно, похоже, вы все получили возможность провести еще день во грехе. Я пока отпущу вас под надзор дорогого брата Шерлока. Брат Шерлок, я верю, что мы понимаем друг друга.  
Францисканец слегка склонил голову в знак подтверждения.  
— И не вздумайте никуда уходить! — хохотнув, брат Джеймс направился к двери, приказывая жестом своим людям следовать за ним.   
Подождав, пока за теми не закроется зверь, Шерлок бросился к Джону, развязал ему руки и отбросил веревку в сторону.  
— Как вы? — нетерпеливо спросил он, отпуская запястья Джона и легко пробегая пальцами по его плечам. — Вы в порядке?  
Джон сглотнул.  
— Да, да… все хорошо…  
Шерлок обошел его и уставился на ожог от клейма.  
— Это.. то.. что вы... то, что вы сделали... — он всмотрелся в рану Джона. — Это… — Он откашлялся. — … что вы намеревались. — Он перевел взгляд на плечо. — Это было… хорошо. — Шерлок поднял глаза и встретился с Джоном взглядом, напряженным и беспокойным.  
— Женщины, Шерлок… — произнес Джон слабым голосом.  
Шерлок моргнул, затем бросился к столу с пыточными инструментами, на котором лежал ключ от кандалов. Джон опустился на пол, измученный и опустошенный. Шерлок быстро освободил женщин, они подбежали к Джону. Гарриет, в слезах, обняла брата.  
— Эй ты, болтун, что ты наделал? Ты же сам велел мне держать язык за зубами!  
Джон слабо засмеялся, затем зашипел, когда она случайно коснулась его груди.   
— Прости, прости! — Гарриет гладила по спине.  
— Подождите, — произнесла Молли, — разрешите мне посмотреть. — Она поморщилась, увидев ожог. — Думаю, что с руками будет все в порядке, суставы не вывихнуты, и вы можете ими двигать, но останется след от ожога. У меня дома есть кой-какие травы и мази.  
— Гарриет, проводим Джона до пекарни. Молли, если вы принесете эти снадобья, мы…  
— Что случилось? — раздался голос Диммока. — Я видел, что инквизитор ушел, и с ним два стражника… Господи помилуй, господин Уотсон…  
Джон слабо улыбнулся.  
— Оказалось, я все-таки не колдун. Уже облегчение, — сказал он.   
Диммок тоже засмеялся.   
— М-м-м, могу я… ладно, давайте доведем вас до дома.   
Он вышел из церкви и сразу же вернулся с Уильямом Марреем.  
— Иисусе, Дева Мария и пресвятой Иосиф, — запричитал Маррей. — Пойдемте же домой!  
Он и Шерлок подняли Джона на ноги.  
Диммок откашлялся.  
— Прошу прощения, госпожи, но… вам… наверное, стоит одеться?  
Молли и Гарриет смущенно захихикали. Они нашли свою одежду и одежду Джона у двери в ризницу. Джон поморщился, когда грубая ткань коснулась обожженной кожи.  
— Пойдемте, толпа уже разошлась, — сказал Диммок. — Все ушли домой, как только инквизитор покинул деревню.  
— Он вернется, — ответил Шерлок. — Что случилось с Генри Найтом и Берил Степлтон?  
Диммок отвел глаза.  
— Признаны виновными в колдовстве. И сознались в этом. Завтра их казнят.  
— Лестрейд может назначить им легкое наказание, тюрьму или покаяние… Берил, по крайней мере. Вы же знаете, они не…  
— Я не знаю, чего я знаю, брат, — ответил Диммок уверенно. — Инквизиция считает их виновными, и они сами признались. Нам больше нечего сказать. Все жаждут их крови, а инквизитор сказал, что Генри должен умереть, чтобы снять с деревни проклятие. Судья Лестрейд не может этому возражать. Но самое главное, господин Лестрейд боится, что если он этого не сделает, то инквизитор… Вы же знаете, что госпожа Донован — весьма своевольна, и к тому же мавританских кровей?   
Джон с помощью друзей вышел из церкви. Во дворе стояли несколько деревенских жителей, продолжающих горячо обсуждать случившееся. Те взглянули на них с подозрением, и они поспешили побыстрее уйти. Джон разобрал слова «повитуха» и «девка». Молли и Гарриет посмотрели встревожено друг на друга, когда один из мужчин спросил требовательно, куда это они направляются.  
Молли в сопровождении Диммока побежала за снадобьями, а остальные медленно побрели к пекарне. Молли вернулась быстро — Джон едва успел раздеться и лечь в кровать. Госпожа Хадсон принесла еды и питья и начала хлопотать. Молли наложила на грудь повязку и обвязала бинтом. Потом она принялась втирать в плечи бальзам, а Джон вспомнил недавний ночной массаж и, не удержавшись, посмотрел на Шерлока, в задумчивости стоявшего у окна. Тяжело было видеть Шерлока столь потерянным, и Джон невольно отвел глаза.  
— Готово, — Молли помогла Джону устроиться в постели. Во взгляде ее сквозила усталость, но улыбка была искренней. — Я могу дать сонного зелья, если боль не позволит уснуть, или что-нибудь, что утолит ее, если нужно.  
Джон покачал головой. С ним случались вещи и похуже; а сейчас он лежал на мягкой постели, плечо и мышцы рук почти успокоились. Лишь ожог на груди продолжал гореть.  
— Мне просто нужно поспать, — ответил он.   
— Молли! — Шерлок подошел к кровати.  
— Да?  
— Возьмите это, — он протянул ей какой-то пергамент и ключ. — Это ключ Френкленда от южных ворот. Вам следует уйти прямо сейчас. Вам тоже, Гарриет. — Он закусил губу, не глядя на Джона. — Полагаю, что трачу слова зря, Джон, но все же… Вы уйдете?  
— А вы?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда не будьте идиотом. Я никуда не пойду.  
Шерлок по-прежнему смотрел в сторону.  
— Хорошо, — произнес он.   
Молли в беспокойстве переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.  
— Госпожа Говард ожидает ребенка, я…  
— Вы не сможете ей помочь, если будете сожжены у столба, — произнес Джон. — Молитесь, чтобы инквизитор закончил свою работу и оставил нас в покое как можно быстрее.  
Молли закусила губу и кивнула.  
— Очень хорошо. Похоже, пора прощаться. Спасибо вам за все. Пожалуйста, не сделайте какой-нибудь глупости.  
Гарриет поцеловала Джона в щеку.  
— Я не покину своего единственного брата.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, Гарри, уходи.  
Она все еще колебалась.  
— _Уходи!_ — настаивал Джон. — Забери отцовский ящик с инструментами. Он может тебе пригодиться.   
— _Джон!_ — выдохнула она.  
— Пожалуйста… — он внезапно что-то вспомнил и сел, скривившись от боли.   
— Вам нельзя двигаться, — укоризненно произнесла Молли.  
— Не буду. Гарри, в моей сумке, на дне, есть кожаный мешочек.   
Она нахмурилась, но вытащила мешочек с монетами. Джон кивнул:  
— Возьми. Он пригодится тебе больше, чем Церкви, если дело кончится плохо, — он знал, что говорит горькие слова, но это уже не имело значения. Церковь предала его вероломством брата Джеймса, тем, что ложь выдавали за правду, и тем, что от этой лжи не было спасения.  
— Джон, я не могу… это ведь все твои сбережения…  
— Пожалуйста, — произнес он, и что-то в его голосе заставило Гарриет сдаться.  
Она покраснела, и слезы хлынули из ее глаз.  
— Я так рада, что нам довелось встретиться, — она нежно обняла Джона и поцеловала в щеку. — Если что-нибудь случится… мы хоть немного побыли вместе. — Она встала и неуверенно улыбнулась. — Я буду молиться за вас. За вас обоих.  
— Спасибо, Гарри, — Джон пожал ей руку. — Пусть у тебя все будет хорошо.  
Джон проводил женщин взглядом, затем со стоном опустился на подушки. Может, и стоило принять что-нибудь от боли.  
Шерлок по-прежнему стоял у окна, лишь слегка повернулся, пока Джон устраивался на постели.  
— Спите, — сказал он и сел на стул в углу комнаты.  
В безопасной мягкой постели, под пристальным взглядом Шерлока, измученного Джона сморил сон. Когда он открыл глаза, на дворе стояла ночь, в комнате горел единственный светильник. Шерлок сидел на стуле, сложив руки под подбородком, и смотрел в пустоту перед собой.  
— Шерлок, — позвал Джон хриплым со сна голосом.  
Монах перевел на него взгляд.  
— Идите в постель, вам нужно поспать.  
— Мне нужно подумать.  
— Шерлок, в постель, — не сдавался Джон.  
Шерлок поднял глаза, и затравленное выражение его лица заставило Джона похолодеть. Он откинул одеяло в приглашении, обнаружив, что плечи уже почти не болят, хотя при этом движении грудь опять начало жечь.  
Францисканец задул светильник и забрался под одеяло, свернувшись в клубок, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись ими в бедра Джона. Шерлок лег лицом к лицу, и это заставило сердце Джона заколотиться. Они лежали молча; тишину нарушал только звук их дыхания и шелест шерсти о простыни. Сердце Джона готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Шерлок придвинулся, и Джон ощутил легкое прикосновение пальцев к запястью, прямо в том месте, где бился пульс, словно монах проверял, что сердце его все еще стучит. Затем его погладили по щеке. От легкого трепета в этих ласковых пальцах по телу Джона пробежала дрожь. Он выдохнул, Шерлок — тоже, и его мягкое дыхание, теплое и очень приятное, коснулось лица Джона.   
Чуткие пальцы неуверенно скользнули к подбородку, погладили по отросшей щетине, по адамову яблоку. Джон сглотнул, когда они остановились на уязвимой ямке под горлом. Шерлок придвинулся еще ближе, слегка выпрямляя колени, касаясь своими затянутыми в чулки ступнями его собственных стоп. Джон, словно очнувшись, скомкал в кулаке шерстяную ткань и теснее прижался к мужчине бедрами. В груди полыхнули неутоленное желание и надежда.   
Шерлок резко толкнул Джона на спину и со вздохом прижался лбом к его лбу. Звук собственного дыхания показался Джону сейчас слишком громким. Затем нежные губы в легком, словно мотылек, прикосновении тронули губы Джона, и послали в чресла волну жара. Кончиком языка Джон облизнул свои губы, чтобы почувствовать вкус Шерлока. Поднял голову, пытаясь найти… Да… мягкие губы и нежное дыхание. Кровь словно вскипела, он замер, касаясь губами губ Шерлока и зажмурившись, что было сил, хотя было и так темно. Поцелуй этот был совершенно другим — не тот бесшабашный, пьяный и безрассудный, что случился ночью в домике дровосека.  
Джон крепче сжал кулак, дыхание его сбилось. Провел губами по губам Шерлока в легчайшем, едва заметном прикосновении, от которого кожу стало покалывать. Шерлок со вздохом приоткрыл было рот, но внезапно замер и отпрянул, положив руку Джону на грудь чуть ниже повязки.   
— Джон, простите меня, — произнес он низким и испуганным голосом.   
Джону показалось, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Неутоленное желание заставило его отбросить все доводы разума.   
— Меня ведь уже подвергли пыткам. Должен же я сделать что-нибудь, чтобы это было хотя бы за дело, — он хотел пошутить, но в шутке звучала горечь.  
Шерлок издал изумленный смешок, глубокий и хриплый, быстро и отчаянно поцеловал Джона. Они начали целовать друг друга, и это было более целомудренно и гораздо слаще тех поцелуев, которые Джон разделял когда-либо с женщинами. Ангельское, неземное создание держало его лицо длинными изящными пальцами, даря короткие отчаянные поцелуи... Джон выпустил шерстяную ткань из рук и погладил выступающие под одеждой ребра. Острое колено в тот же миг протиснулось между его ногами, а бедра подались навстречу собственным. Он крепко обнял Шерлока, и тот коротко простонал ему в губы.  
Джон застыл. Он не должен, _не смеет_ это делать. О себе он не думал, но Шерлок — служитель божий…  
— Джон?  
Уотсон прижался лбом ко лбу Шерлока, пытаясь говорить спокойно:  
— Господи, я хочу… прикоснуться… Но… мне нельзя соблазнять…  
Он почувствовал, как рука Шерлока легла ему на затылок, не давая отстраниться.  
— Я хочу этого. Пожалуйста...  
Именно это «пожалуйста» все и решило — отчаянное и умоляющее, словно эхо той мольбы в церкви, когда Шерлок просил инквизитора о пощаде. Джон не заставил себя просить дважды. Губами он нашел губы Шерлока, а рукой нашарил край рясы и нырнул под нее, обхватив ладонью упругую икру. Шерлок прервал поцелуй и, тяжело дыша, прижался лбом ко лбу Джона. Длинные пальцы скользнули от горла Джона к плечу, задержавшись там немного, затем переместились на спину. Рука Джона двинулась вверх по трепещущим мышцам стройной ноги и выше, к бриджам. Шерлок опять приник к его губам в поцелуе, на этот раз более глубоком, он даже погладил своим языком язык Джона. Через какое-то время Шерлок оторвался от поцелуя и сел, Джон услышал шорох ткани. Кровать скрипнула, когда Шерлок сбросил рясу на пол, а сам забрался обратно под одеяло.   
Он устраивался на постели — сплошь острые колени и локти — но Джон этого не замечал. Он схватил Шерлока за худощавое бедро и прижался к мягким губам. Он целовал их — эти мягкие приоткрытые губы, кончик языка. Два сердца бились друг напротив друга, два дыхания смешивались в одно. Затем Шерлок взял его руку и прижал ладонью к своей груди. Джон ощутил под пальцами неестественную гладкость кожи и грубые контуры. Охваченный ужасом, он понял, что это шрам в виде распятия. Шерлок потянул его руку к своему животу, нежная кожа там тоже была обезображена двумя линиями, изображавшими крест. Джон проглотил подступившую к горлу желчь, а Шерлок приложил его руку к своей пояснице.  
— Господи Иисусе, — выдохнул Джон, нащупав там еще один шрам. Провел ладонью по спине Шерлока, обнял, что было сил, ощущая горение собственной раны, когда Шерлок прижался к его груди. Боль, ясная и сильная, принесла странное удовлетворение и очищение, словно выжигая все остатки сомнений. Шерлок наклонил голову, обхватывая его щеку ладонью, находя губы. Они целовались, и вся горечь от предательства его веры, которую ощущал Джон, растворялась под этим нежным натиском. Он может завтра умереть ужасной, мучительной смертью. Шерлок, может быть, умрет тоже, но эта ночь принадлежала только им.   
Джон изучал тело мужчины в его объятиях, поглаживая гладкую кожу, ощупывая грубые края меток, редкие волоски, края ребер, впадину пупка, горошины сосков, изящный изгиб горла, ключиц и сильной спины, неустанно даря поцелуи и получая их в ответ, дрожа, когда неуверенные и пытливые пальцы блуждали по его телу. Они прошлись вдоль бока, от бедра до живота и груди, затем обратно. Дыхание обоих участилось, движения стали настойчивее от разгоравшегося желания.   
Шерлок простонал Джону в губы:  
— Джон… — его молящий голос прервался.   
— Я все сделаю, позволь мне, — прошептал Джон, поглаживая бедро Шерлока, забираясь рукой под грубый лен исподнего к шелковистой коже и крупным завиткам, находя горячую упругую плоть. Он охватил ее ладонью — такую же, как у него самого, и, в то же время, совершенно другую. И почувствовал трепет охватившего его _желания_.   
— Джон… — простонал Шерлок и толкнулся в руку Джона. — Боже, мне нужно…  
— Ш-ш-ш... доверься мне, — Джон не обратил внимания на слабый протест измученных мышц руки и пульсацию в груди; все померкло перед силой страсти. Он начал уверенно поглаживать Шерлока, беспрестанно целуя его в лоб, щеки, шепча слова ободрения в промежутках между судорожными вдохами. Затем он ускорил движения, пока Шерлок не издал низкий рык и не дернулся, задрожав и изливаясь ему в руку. Горячие брызги семени попали Джону на живот и бедро.   
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, перевел дыхание, затем, все еще тяжело дыша, безмолвно поцеловал Джона и потянулся к его бриджам, поглаживая чуткими пальцами твердые контуры его естества. Теперь настал черед Джона вскрикнуть. Он потерся о руку Шерлока своей напряженной и отчаянно жаждущей плотью. Шерлок сдвинул мешающую ткань и скользнул под нее рукой. Теплое прикосновение заставило Джона застонать еще раз.   
Возле уха раздался ласковый смешок, и Джон зарылся лицом в плечо Шерлока, который начал исследовать новую территорию. _Ох!_ Как же Джон скучал по этому. Как же он _жаждал_ , не смея возжелать, прикосновения _Шерлока_ , его руки. Удовольствие растеклось по телу, яркое и неумолимое, растущее с каждым осторожным прикосновением, таким неуверенным и неловким, по сравнению с прикосновениями шлюх и распутных девиц, но при этом гораздо более сладким. Оно разжигало в груди Джона смелость, страсть, и даже собственническое чувство.   
Он выстанывал тихие ободряющие возгласы:   
— _Да, очень хорошо… вот так. Да… здесь, именно так… любимый мой…_  
Вскоре Шерлок нашел идеальный ритм, и мир Джона сузился до поглаживаний, объятий и судорожных вдохов.   
— Мой Джон… — выдохнул Шерлок. Эти слова и звук этого голоса заставили Джона закусить губу и совсем потерять голову. Очень скоро он выругался и вцепился в Шерлока, изливаясь, наверное, на его живот, ведь они лежали очень близко друг к другу.   
Он лежал, хватая ртом воздух, и моргал, пытаясь прогнать искры из глаз. Постепенно оба успокоились. Шерлок прижимался губами к его лбу в длинном поцелуе, а Джон нежно гладил его по спине, разомлевший и радостный, и сердце его было наполнено светом и теплом. Он счастливо улыбался, нежно целуя Шерлока везде, где только мог достать.  
Наконец, Шерлок пошевелился и встал с кровати. Джон видел в просвете окна его силуэт, освещенный светом полной луны. Услышал плеск воды. Шерлок сел на кровать и быстрым движением обтер Джону живот и бедра. Длинные пальцы скользнули по повязке, пробежались по плечу. Затем он бросил ткань в чашу и принялся одеваться.   
Джон со вздохом оправил бриджи. Рана на груди опять заболела, стало трудно дышать. Он откинул одеяло, ожидая, когда Шерлок вернется в кровать. Тот лег рядом, погладил Джона по лицу, но целовать не стал, а перевернулся на спину, сложив руки на груди. Джон придвинулся к нему и положил ладонь на сложенные руки, прижимаясь губами к покрытому шерстяной тканью плечу.  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, не найдя лучших слов.   
— Спи, Джон, — отозвался Шерлок чуть слышно, но твердо. Под укутавшим их одеялом он накрыл руку Джона своей рукой, и склонил к нему голову, щекоча его теплым дыханием. На мгновение Джон ощутил беспокойство и смутное опасение, но прогнал их прочь. Пусть хоть в этот миг их ничто не потревожит. Потом Шерлок вдруг резко вздохнул, повернулся на бок, заключая его в объятия, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Какое-то время они лежали, крепко обнимая друг друга, затем Шерлок опять улегся на спину, сложив руки. Джон смотрел на него, не отрываясь, пока не заснул.   
А когда он утром открыл глаза, Шерлока рядом не было.

**Комментарии к десятой главе:**

[1] В оригинале Автор приводит старое французское название этого «орудия» - _brasier_ , указывая в своих комментариях, что в те времена оно называлось именно так, и «жаровней» (brazier) его стали именовать лишь в конце 1600-х. 

[2] В средневековой Европе леворукость считалась несомненным признаком дьявола, и иной раз одного этого хватало для вынесения приговора.  
См., например, статью «Леворукость: мифы и реальность на примере известных людей»  
http://www.aif.ru/health/life/levorukost_mify_i_realnost_na_primere_izvestnyh_lyudey

**Иллюстрации к десятой главе**

Инквизитор Джеймс Мориарти  
Фан арт от thomasbalan-db1  
http://www.picshare.ru/view/8060524/

Брат Шерлок:  
Фан арт от thomasbalan-db1  
http://www.picshare.ru/view/8060525/


	11. К тому же, закон повелевает, чтобы духовных лиц наказывали их собственные судьи, а не гражданские или светские суды, потому что их преступления считаются сугубо церковным делом («Молот ведьм», Часть 3, Введение)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Джон просыпается и обнаруживает, что Шерлок ушел

Охваченный паникой, Джон сел на кровати, и только хотел позвать Шерлока, как услышал внизу грозный и повелительный стук — колотили во входную дверь. Выбравшись из кровати, он натянул рубаху, хотя мышцы заныли, а грудь опять заболела. С первого этажа долетали голоса их хозяйки, госпожи Хадсон, и двух мужчин, которые что-то громко требовали. Джон едва успел подпоясаться и надеть башмаки, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался капитан Моран в сопровождении коротко остриженного рыжеволосого стражника. Стражник бросился к Джону и, прежде чем тот успел что-либо сказать, грубо схватил его за плечо. У Джона от боли потемнело в глазах, и он, не раздумывая, двинул лбом прямо в нос грубияна. Звук при этом получился булькающий, а стражник, издав пронзительный визг, ответил свирепым ударом, что пришелся Джону по левой скуле.  
«Хорошо же», — подумал Джон с мрачным удовлетворением, в этой драке ему не выиграть, но все же... Он готов был снова пустить в ход кулаки, но Моран атаковал его сзади. Джон хотел и его ударить затылком; капитан, однако, оказался умней, чем его напарник, и успел отскочить, нанеся тяжелый удар в поясницу Джона и подножкой сбив Уотсона с ног. Джон свалился, кашляя и задыхаясь; пострадавший стражник при этом еще мстительно пнул его сапогом в живот.  
Затем ему без церемоний заломили руки, сковав за спиной запястья. Борясь с болью, Джон стиснул зубы.  
— Сиди тихо, Уотсон! — приказал ему Моран и, направившись к сумкам, лежавшим возле стены, принялся в них рыться.  
— Что вы ищете? — спросил Джон, когда тот вытряхнул все их пожитки.  
— Заткнись, — бросил рыжеволосый стражник невнятно, одной рукой прижимая к носу окровавленную тряпицу. — А это еще что такое? — спросил он, поднимая _виолу_ Шерлока.  
Моран подозрительно оглядел инструмент.  
— Разломай-ка это. Вдруг там что-нибудь спрятано?  
— Да в бога душу! — ругнулся Джон, когда стражник грубо потряс виолу. — Ради всего святого!  
Тот, размахнувшись, разбил хрупкий корпус о спинку стула. Что бы ни искали пришедшие, целью их было явно уничтожение.  
— Что вам нужно? — опять спросил Джон сквозь зубы.  
Моран не удостоил его ответом. Он нашел в сумке Шерлока кусок сложенного пергамента и торжествующе его извлек. Развернув, стал читать, шевеля губами.  
— Нашел! — заявил он напарнику. — Тащи и Уотсона, пусть тоже повеселится. — Он со злобной усмешкой взглянул на пленника.  
Джона подняли, дернув за скованные запястья, что заставило его застонать от боли и громко выругаться, и стражник поволок его к выходу.  
— Ох, Джон! — запричитала госпожа Хадсон, увидев их, и поднесла ко рту дрожащую руку. Джон лишь примирительно ей улыбнулся, но чем он мог утешить ее?..

На центральной площади собралась толпа; ребятишки пытались пролезть вперед, чтобы получше всё рассмотреть.  
Посредине пустого пространства были сложены два огромных, еще не зажженных, костра. Генри Найт и Берил Степлтон уже стояли на них, прикованные цепями к столбам. Джон при виде их буквально окаменел — лживое обещание брата Джеймса не предавать Генри Найта костру лишь добавило новую строчку к длинному перечню его вероломства. Коренастый рыжеволосый стражник по имени Моррис грубо толкнул его в спину, и Джон чуть не упал. Стражники направились к церкви, прокладывая путь сквозь толпу.  
Кое-кто свистел или улюлюкал вослед, но Джон не обращал на это внимания. Он искал в толпе Шерлока. Высокого францисканца нигде не было, и он начал думать, что тот сумел скрыться и теперь находится в безопасности.  
Моран оставил пленника под стражей, а сам вошел в церковь святого Варфоломея.  
Джон продолжал озираться, всё еще пытаясь разглядеть где-нибудь долговязого монаха, и ломая голову, куда тот делся, почему исчез и почему ушел прежде, чем Джон проснулся?..  
Вдруг церковная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился доминиканец. Спустя мгновение инквизитор шагнул в сторону, за ним показалась знакомая фигура в серой рясе, со связанными руками. Вслед за Шерлоком двигался Моран, еще один стражник шел сбоку.  
Джон сглотнул подступившую к горлу желчь, чувствуя, как всё сжалось внутри.  
_Господи, нет…_  
Шерлок пристальным взглядом обвел толпу. Взгляд его задержался на Джоне, и уголки его губ слегка дрогнули, словно он извинялся. Джон выдавил жалкую улыбку в ответ, холодея от ужаса.  
_Пресвятая Мария, только не Шерлок…_  
Следом появились отец Андерсон и судья Лестрейд. Последний выглядел явно расстроенным. Сказав Шерлоку несколько слов, он посмотрел на него. Тот кивнул, и судья, развернувшись, ушел из церкви. Всё происходящее ему явно не нравилось.  
— Доброго вам утра, жители Баскервиля, — протянул нараспев брат Джеймс, и голос его разлетелся по площади. Стало очень тихо. — Вы пришли сюда, без сомнения, чтобы быть свидетелями праведного и законного наказания двух врагов нашей веры.  
По толпе прокатился ропот, инквизитор поднял руку, призывая к тишине.  
— Мой печальный долг сообщить вам, что сегодняшним утром был разоблачен был еще один еретик — змея, пригретая на груди Святой Церкви, волк в овечьей шкуре. У брата Шерлока нашли документ, свидетельствующий о том, что он является членом еретической секты францисканского Ордена.  
Джон сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком.  
Ропот вокруг нарастал. Джон понадеялся было, что толпу возмутит столь грубая ложь.  
— Тихо! — воскликнул брат Джеймс. Он поднял над головой пергамент, который, видимо, был найден Мораном в вещах Шерлока. — Вина брата Шерлока начертана его собственной рукой. Перед лицом такого неопровержимого доказательства ему остается только признаться!  
Джон почувствовал, что земля уходит из-под ног его. Он всё понял. Загадка аббатисы Ирен и тот перевод, которым был занят Шерлок… Монах сохранил его, а Моран нашел в вещах. Так вот о чем аббатиса хотела поговорить с братом Джеймсом в Лауристоне! Она предала францисканца ради собственного спасения.  
Инквизитор с гадкой улыбкой повернулся к Шерлоку.  
— Давайте же, брат Шерлок, — произнес он. — Люди ждут.  
Шерлок посмотрел в глаза Джону, перевел дыхание и вышел вперед.  
— Я _признаюсь_ , — начал он, слова словно жгли его губы. Джон не мог дышать, сердце бешено колотилось; он ждал, что Шерлок сделает свой ход, что он расскажет всю правду собравшимся, — …в ереси. Я являюсь членом тайной францисканской секты, которая отказалась от всего благосостояния и потребовала, чтобы церковь пошла по пути Христа и его учеников, раздав все богатства мира бедным. Но теперь, поскольку я разоблачен и наставлен на путь истинный, я желаю _искренне_ сотрудничать с инквизицией для того, чтобы спасти свою жалкую жизнь.  
Он отвел глаза от Джона и поднял бровь, глядя на брата Джеймса. На губах инквизитора появилась ухмылка. Между духовными лицами словно происходил какой-то молчаливый разговор.  
Брат Джеймс кивнул, наконец.  
— Поскольку брат Шерлок является францисканцем, я вынужден забрать его в Рим и передать в руки высших судей. Там мы сможем выяснить, кто его сообщники в францисканском Ордене, удалив их лона Церкви, как гнилую плоть.  
Брат Шерлок склонил на мгновение голову, а затем уверенно поднял ее. Вновь посмотрел на Джона.  
— _Кроме этого_ , я признаюсь, — продолжил он звенящим и сильным голосом, и брат Джеймс склонил голову в изумлении, которое, впрочем, ему удалось быстро скрыть, — в колдовстве наиболее непристойного и извращенного толка. В дополнение к ереси, я продал душу дьяволу в обмен на способность наводить колдовские чары. Я прикончил Луизу Мортимер, предложив своему повелителю-демону душу не рожденного ею ребенка, и призвал пособника-волка, чтобы тот разорвал ее тело. Не насытившись этим, я, в зверином обличье, убил также и Клару Колмер, наведя на всех вокруг чары. Генри Найти и Берил Степлтон — безвинные жертвы моего колдовства. Овладев волей Генри, я заставил его взять на себя мое злодеяние. Я также околдовал Берил Степлтон, повелев, чтобы она мне рабски служила, и вынудил стать моею сообщницей. Я вложил ей в уста лживые признания и заставил признаться перед инквизицией. А всех жителей Баскервиля я заставил поверить лжи. Добрый Джон Уотсон тоже был околдован мною, и поэтому вынужден был, против воли, всюду сопровождать меня. Инквизитор обнаружил мое вероломство, изгнал демона и обезоружил меня, заставив говорить слова правды.  
Шерлок умолк, тяжело дыша. Он выглядел… опустошенным.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Джон. — Нет!  
— Нет, это неправда! — закричал голос с сильным акцентом, и Джон увидел неподалеку дрожащего от негодования Анджело. Жители загомонили — кто с гневом, а кто — с недоверием.  
Всё перекрыл отчаянный гневный вопль.  
— Ах ты, подлый колдун! — проревел обезумевший Николас Мортимер, бросаясь на Шерлока. Стражники тут же шагнули вперед, преграждая путь. — Я убью тебя! — исступленно кричал кузнец, а двое других охранников пытались его удержать.  
— Тише! — Брат Джеймс окинул взглядом толпу. На лице его было неприкрытое удовольствие. — Это правда. Мне, милосердием господа нашего, удалось вырвать правду у этого жалкого существа, не позволив свершиться ужасающей несправедливости. Вы можете освободить Генри Найта и Берил Степлтон.  
Толпа вновь зашумела, но инквизитор не старался ее утихомирить. Он сделал знак Морану, и капитан повел Шерлока вниз, по ступеням церкви; другой стражник расчищал им дорогу.  
— Шерлок! — Джон рванулся от Морриса, но стражник схватил его за кандалы и дернул обратно.  
— Стой на месте, Уотсон! — прорычал он неразборчиво из-за перебитого носа и отправился к своим спутникам. Джон не остался на месте. Весь в поту от страха за Шерлока, с колотящимся сердцем, он бросился сквозь толпу так быстро, как мог, но увидел лишь, как Шерлока сажают в повозку, прицепленную к задку кареты. Ее, видно, забрали у одного из жителей. Один из стражников запрыгнул в повозку вслед за францисканцем.  
— Шерлок! — закричал Джон, и теперь монах услыхал его.  
Пробившись через толпу, Уотсон сумел подобраться к нему.  
— Шерлок! — в ужасе выдохнул он, глядя на друга, на своего любимого. — Скажи, что происходит? Что ты делаешь?  
Наклонившись к краю повозки, Шерлок прямо посмотрел на него своими удивительно яркими глазами и произнес с принужденной улыбкой:  
— Прости, Джон.  
— Что?.. — Джон облизнул пересохшие губы.  
Уголок губ Шерлока дернулся.  
— Всё, в чем я признался, — правда.  
— Почему ты так говоришь?  
Глаза Шерлока подозрительно заблестели, когда он ответил голосом более резким, чем бывало обычно.  
— Инквизитор был прав во всем. Я — колдун, еретик. Я околдовал всю деревню и тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал об этом Молли, Гарриет, Генри и Берил — всем, кто может услышать тебя, что Чудовище — это я. Все мои наблюдения, все мои выводы – это ложь…  
— Хватит тебе, Шерлок. Замолчи! В первую встречу, в нашу первую встречу ты всё узнал о моем прошлом, так? И ты всё объяснил. Это не было колдовством, это был _твой_ ум.  
Шерлок покачал головой, закусив задрожавшую вдруг губу.  
— Никто не может быть таким умным.  
— Ты можешь.  
Шерлок фыркнул, но слезинка скатилась у него по щеке. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Джона.  
— Это трюк. Обыкновенный фокус. Как ясновидение, предсказание судьбы…  
Джон сглотнул, в глазах защипало. Он прижался лицом к грубой древесине телеги.  
— Нет. Пора на этом закончить. Скажи, что признался, чтобы спасти Генри и Берил...  
Шерлок протянул к нему свои связанные руки через перекладины повозки.  
— Я околдовал тебя Джон. Всё, что мы совершили. Я тебя околдовал.  
Джон прижался щекой к его пальцам.  
— Нет, нет! Я никогда не поверю в это, — у него сжалось горло.  
— Джон, _пожалуйста_!  
Он потерся щекой о пальцы монаха.  
— Ну же, Шерлок, прекрати это, — Джон сжал кулаки, сломленный своими оковами и своей неспособностью _сделать_ хоть что-нибудь. — Я последую за тобой, когда настанет ночь, я спасу тебя...  
— Нет, Джон!  
Уотсон отпрянул, глядя на Шерлока.  
— Почему нет? Ты не думаешь ведь, что я просто…  
Шерлок вцепился в край повозки, так что пальцы его побелели.  
— Нет, Джон. Оставайся здесь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты это сделал.  
— Шерлок! — голос изменил Джону, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.  
— Пожалуйста. Можешь сделать это? Ради меня?  
Джон чуть не упал, когда повозка дернулась и поехала.  
— Шерлок? — всё внутри болело, _ломило_. Бессилие пожирало его изнутри.  
Шерлок протянул к нему связанные руки.  
— До свидания, Джон.  
— Нет, не надо!  
Шерлок опустил руки и сел, обхватив колени и скрыв в них лицо. Стражник с непроницаемым видом сидел рядом с ним.  
— Нет, _Шерлок_! — Джон побежал за телегой, но ему мешали скованные руки. Он неуклюже споткнулся, болезненно задыхаясь, в глазах всё плыло. Остановившись, совершенно беспомощный, он смотрел, как повозка, лошади и карета исчезают из деревни и его жизни.  
Ноги Джона подкосились, и он осел на землю. Судорожно дыша, опустил голову на колени и замер.  
Спустя некоторое время кто-то коснулся его спины.  
Джон вытер лицо о рукав и взглянул на Анджело, который грустно ему улыбался.  
— Он признался лишь для того, чтобы нас спасти, вы-то знаете это, — сказал ему Джон.  
Анджело вздохнул.  
— Я знаю, не волнуйтесь о брате Шерлоке. Уверен, он что-нибудь да придумает. Ведь он такой умный.  
Джон горько усмехнулся.  
— Я знаю.  
Но страх не покидал его.  
— Пойдемте, господин Уотсон, надо снять с вас оковы.  
Стражники инквизитора забрали с собой ключи от его кандалов, и освободить Джона от цепей мог только кузнец. Сначала он расковал Берил и Генри. Слуга Найта отвел его домой, а Берил передали брату.  
Мортимер мрачно взглянул на Джона, но освободил от цепей и его.  
— Шерлок не совершал никаких преступлений, — сказал твердо Джон, потирая запястья. — Он признался только для того, чтобы выручить Берил и Генри. Нас. Молли Хупер. Каждого из тех, кого этот инквизитор собирался убить. Если вы хотите действительно покарать убийцу, призовите к ответу Роберта Френкленда.  
Взгляд Мортимера стал грознее тучи.  
— О чем это вы толкуете?  
И Джон быстро рассказал ему о тех доказательствах, которые нашел Шерлок против Френкленда.  
Едва Джон изложил ему выводы Шерлока, мрачное выражение лица Мортимера стало зловещим. Не говоря ни слова, он направился к дому Френкленда.  
— Аве, Мария! — воскликнул Анджело. — Я позову Лестрейда. Бегите за ним, господин Уотсон.  
Джон, задыхаясь от боли, смог догнать Мортимера у самой двери дома Френкленда.  
Кузнец постучался. Ответа не последовало, тогда он вышиб дверь своим молотом, и мужчины вошли в дом.  
— Мортимер! — окликнул Джон кузнеца.  
— Что? — нахмурился тот, впиваясь в Уотсона взглядом.  
Джон посмотрел на измученное лицо Мортимера, увидел тоску в его глазах. Было бы несправедливо, если бы этого человека обвинили в убийстве того, кто убил его дочь.  
— Пусть с ним разберется Лестрейд.  
Мортимер отвел глаза и загрохотал по лестнице, ведущей в спальню. Джон перевел дыхание и ринулся следом.  
Раздался грохот упавшего молота, и Джон, вбежав в спальню, увидел Френкленда с перерезанным горлом; вся кровать была залита кровью.  
Мортимер и Джон обменялись взглядами. Джон повернулся и вышел из дома. Спешившие Лестрейд и Диммок чуть не сшибли его с ног.  
— Френкленд мертв, — сказал Джон. — Уже несколько часов.  
Не обращая внимания на их расспросы, он ушел в пекарню, чтобы там обнять заботливую хозяйку, госпожу Хадсон, сообщить ей, что Шерлока увезли, и расплакаться на ее плече.

***

В отсутствие доказательств и при наличии удобного козла отпущения, в убийстве Френкленда обвинили Шерлока. Джон не верил в обвинение Шерлока в ереси и колдовстве, но всё же задавался мыслью, не монах ли убил Френкленда, не видя иного пути призвать убийцу к ответу.  
Жители деревни разделились на два лагеря. Многие верили, что Шерлок был Чудовищем, но некоторые полагали, что он принес себя в жертву, чтобы защитить жителей от инквизиции. Генри Найт был в числе тех, кто верил, что Шерлок спас ему жизнь. Он и Николас Мортимер в открытую говорили об истинном преступнике. Они не явились на похороны Френкленда. Берил и ее брат — тоже. Отец Андерсон, однако, постоянно рассказывал в своих проповедях, сколь дурной пример подавал им всем Шерлок. Салли Донован попыталась однажды сказать Джону, что она это предвидела, но взгляд, которым тот ее одарил, заставил ее умолкнуть.  
Со своей стороны, Джон ни на мгновенье не усомнился в невиновности Шерлока и не боялся в открытую говорить об этом. Конечно, это породило множество пустых слухов в дополнение к уже имеющимся подозрениям по поводу их отношений с братом Шерлоком. В результате, он приобрел нескольких новых друзей и потерял много старых. Сара тихо прекратила их встречи. Джон не счел себя вправе винить ее, учитывая ходившие слухи, а, принимая во внимание его собственные чувства, не особенно и возражал против этого. Уильям Маррей, близкий друг Роберта Френкленда, стал вести себя отчужденно — работы для Джона на мельнице больше не находилось.  
В темноте, под покровом ночи, Джон не раз размышлял — почему всё это случилось с Шерлоком? С блистательным, полным жизни Шерлоком, а не с Генри Найтом или Берил Степлтон? Почему не _с ним_ , наконец? Если бы только он _догадался_! _Он_ бы сам мог признаться вместо Шерлока и спасти всех… и Шерлока тоже. Если бы он проснулся вовремя... Если бы он ворвался в церковь и признал свою вину... Если бы он той ночью ушел вместе с Шерлоком… Если бы настоял... Если. Если. Если…  
Через несколько недель возвратилась Молли, без Гарриет. Она рассказала, что его сестра подалась на юг, чтобы начать там новую жизнь, и что пообещала послать ему весточку, как только устроится. Джон почувствовал тревогу, но понял, почему Гарриет не могла оставаться в Баскервиле — слишком много горя и ужаса было связано с этим местом.  
Молли тоже была твердо уверена в том, что Шерлок не виноват, но высказывала свою поддержку гораздо скромнее. Джон не мог винить ее в этом.  
Надежда в нем всё еще теплилась, хотя с каждым днем становилось всё тяжелее. Не помогало и то, что всякий раз, как он видел Анджело или Розу, те подмигивали ему, говоря, что уж Шерлок-то обязательно найдет выход.  
Вскоре жизнь в деревне пошла своим чередом, и никто, кроме близких друзей францисканца, более не вспоминал о высоком монахе в серой рясе, который некогда облагодетельствовал их деревню своим благородным поступком.  
Джон провел зиму у госпожи Хадсон. Он жил комнатке, отрабатывая за это в пекарне, понимая, что имеет пристанище только благодаря доброте их хозяйки, ведь работал он очень мало. Каждый день он наведывался в домик Гарриет накормить животных и почистить их стойла, раз в неделю продавал дрова, и скопил, таким образом, небольшую сумму, чтобы, большей частью, отдать их госпоже Хадсон и купить себе кое-что из самого необходимого.  
Прошла зима. В самом начале весны к ним пришел судья Лестрейд. Он выглядел удрученным, вероятно, письмом, что держал в руках.  
— Господин Уотсон, госпожа Хадсон, — начал он. — Я взял на себя смелость написать в Рим и расспросить о судьбе брата Шерлока. Сегодня я получил ответ. Мне очень жаль, это плохие новости.  
Сердце Джона упало.  
— Что с ним сталось?  
Судья Лестрейд откашлялся и посмотрел на письмо.  
— Брат Шерлок Холмс из францисканского Ордена, недавно проживающий в Баскервиле, был обвинен в ереси и колдовстве, и приговорен к сожжению на костре.  
— Но его брат, — Джон услышал свой голос, словно издалека, — разве он не мог…  
Лестрейд вновь опустил глаза, взглянув на послание.  
— Его… Ах, брат Шерлок однажды уже был обвинен инквизицией, поэтому судили его как отъявленного еретика. Его высокопреосвященство не мог за него ходатайствовать.  
— Вы уверены, что это был Шерлок? Может, ошибка?  
— Джон, — сказал Лестрейд мягко. — На мои запросы ответил сам кардинал Холмс. Полагаю, уж он-то достаточно обо всем осведомлен …  
Господи! Кардинал… Брат Шерлока позволил ему умереть...  
Джона как будто увидел пламя, дым… и до прозрачности бледное лицо с тем выражением одиночества, которое было у Шерлока в минуту прощания. Длинные изящные руки, изувеченные пытками. Тело, которое он обнимал в темноте и которому поклонялся. Стройное, с гладкой кожей и следами жестоких ожогов. То самое тело, которое он лелеял и гладил, — израненное и измученное, прикованное цепями к столбу. Темные кудри и прекрасное лицо Шерлока в клубах дыма. Черты, искаженные болью. Неземные глаза, закрытые в мучительной агонии… Запах горящей плоти. Тошнота подступила к горлу. Смог ли Шерлок вынести это молча?  
Он едва смог выдавить несколько ничего незначащих слов, затем повернулся и побрел, спотыкаясь, по лестнице, в комнатку наверху.  
Там он сел на кровать и уставился невидящим взглядом в угол, где всё еще стояла сумка Шерлока, и в футляре лежали обломки _виолы да браччио_. Ожидая хозяина.  
«Оставайся здесь», — попросил Шерлок.  
Джон свернулся калачиком на кровати и долго лежал, не вставая.


	12. Не надо забывать и того, что некоторые женщины тревожатся инкубами не в действительности. Им только кажется, что инкубы их беспокоят. С мужчинами это случается значительно реже. Ведь женщины трусливее и восприимчивее к фантастическим образам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой жизнь продолжается

**Не надо забывать и того, что некоторые женщины тревожатся инкубами не в действительности. Им только кажется, что инкубы их беспокоят. С мужчинами это случается значительно реже. Ведь женщины трусливее и восприимчивее к фантастическим образам («Молот ведьм», Часть II, Вопрос II, Глава I)**

В жизни все пошло своим чередом.  
После печальных новостей от Лестрейда, Джон перебрался в домик дровосека. Он не мог оставаться в крошечной комнатке над пекарней, с воспоминаниями о Шерлоке, преследовавшими его на каждом шагу, с безутешным горем госпожи Хадсон. Он не мог остаться в деревне, где слыша лживые слова тех, кто считал Шерлока виновным, встречая подозрительные взгляды судачивших о его дружбе с Шерлоком и о церковном суде; видя печальные лица Розы и Анджело.  
Всю зиму он вел хозяйство и заботился о животных в уединенном домике. Лестрейд подтвердил его право на это — в своем завещании Клара оставила домик Гарриет, но та исчезла, а Джон был единственным наследником, так как больше родственников не осталось. Матушка Колмер, хоть и была бодра и крепка, не смогла пережить зиму. Оба сына ее были мертвы, одну невестку убили, а другая бежала; внук погиб, не родившись. Жизнь больше не радовала старую женщину, и лихорадка быстро свела ее в могилу.  
Джон с головой погрузился в работу. Он рубил и продавал дрова, ухаживал за огородом и за животными; жил отшельником, бывая в деревне только в дни ярмарки. Такова была его жизнь теперь — не такая, как ему бы хотелось, но все-таки жизнь. Дни его были заполнены неустанным тяжелым трудом, а ночи — счастливым забвением опустошенного сна. Если у него и бывали кошмары, он не помнил их утром. Все чувства свои он поглубже запрятал, так, чтоб те не могли причинить ему боль. Но порой, если сразу не удавалось заснуть, ему вспоминались резкие черты и потрясающие глаза; быстрая, живая речь и очарование, пред которым невозможно было бы устоять; судорожные вздохи и жар в крови. И, крепко зажмурившись, он ворочался на постели, вспоминая трепетные прикосновения и мягкие губы; то, как чувствовал пальцами шрамы, а губами — теплую кожу. Вспоминал ту последнюю, рвущую сердце минуту, когда Шерлок спрятал лицо, отвернувшись, и мучился до тех пор, пока сон не забирал его в свои объятия.  
Понемногу Джон начинал привыкать. Дни уже не казались такими долгими, принося порой маленькие радости, мгновения удовлетворенности и спокойствия.  
Летом, когда все трудились на сенокосе, в деревню приехал старина Морстен, лудильщик. С ним была его дочка, Мэри, девушка с прекрасными смеющимися глазами и искрящейся улыбкой. В тот день, на ярмарке, они устроились рядом с тележкой Джона. Дочь лудильщика уселась на кучу дров, покачивая ножкой и явно проявляя интерес.  
Это было настолько неожиданным — встретить взгляд, в котором не было ни жалости, ни подозрения — что Джон, несмотря на тихую боль своего горя, был обезоружен глазами девушки и ее светлой улыбкой. Мэри, как и он, была в деревне чужой, да и повидала в жизни больше, чем те, кто не выходил за крепкий дубовый забор. Ее замечания о селянах были весьма остроумными, Джон даже несколько раз рассмеялся. Они долго болтали — даже после того, как ярмарка завершилась, а лудильщик принялся за работу, которую набрал за день.  
Джон с сожалением извинился и начал собираться домой. Покачал головой, изумляясь очередному лукавому замечанию Мэри, и вдруг остро ощутил свое одиночество.  
Лишь открыв дверь в пустой тихий домик, он понял, что за весь день ни разу не вспомнил о Шерлоке.  
Назавтра у него появилась причина вернуться в деревню. Он решил навестить госпожу Хадсон. В доме нашлись котелок и чайник, требующие починки, и Джон по пути заглянул к лудильщику. Он долго болтал с Мэри, а, возвращаясь домой, опять зашел к Морстенам. Мэри немного прошлась с ним по деревне, и Джон, впервые после разлуки с Шерлоком, был покорен голубыми глазами и губами, похожими на лук Купидона. Его мысли при взгляде на эту девушку перестали быть целомудренными.  
Джон начал встречаться с Мэри. Она была милой и легкой в общении. Он вспомнил свои попытки поухаживать за Сарой, тщетные мечты о правильной нормальной жизни с женой и детьми. О спутнице, с которой коротал бы долгие вечера, с которой было бы легко и просто разделить свои чувства.  
Мэри, казалось, находила его интересным. Ее внимание льстило Джону. Джон отчаянно пытался произвести на нее впечатление. Когда она вкладывала свою маленькую ручку в его ладонь, он размышлял, неужели после всего случившегося он может хотеть женитьбы, и у него все получится. Именно Мэри первой поцеловала его, а, когда один назойливый доброхот решил предостеречь ее, ответила тем, что сама пришла к Джону в постель. Она не скрывала своего желания, хотя и боялась немного, и Джон уговорил ее. Мэри мило смеялась с ямочками на щеках и заливалась румянцем, когда он взял ее девственность. Это было простым удовольствием близости, прикосновений и чувственных радостей, но они пробудили в Джоне потребность защищать и беречь. И он ухватился за это счастье с отчаянной одинокой тоской.  
Хотя Мэри была бесприданницей, Джон женился на ней еще до того, как ее отец покинул деревню.  
На Лугнасад ( _1 августа [1]_ ), когда жители начали жать пшеницу, стало ясно, что Мэри ждет ребенка. Сердце Джона сжалось от острой боли, словно бы не способно было выдержать всё, что теперь у него появилось, словно всё, о чем он мечтал, могло бы сломать его. Мэри была доброй и милой, она помогала ему, когда безжалостные страхи брали вверх. Он не осмелился рассказать ей о Шерлоке, но поведал о потере и тоске. Если она подумала, что его сердце разбила другая женщина, так тому и быть. Своими нежными прикосновениями и мягкими словами она поддерживала его, и он поборол свои страхи и спрятал их далеко, вместе с обломками _виолы да браччио_ и знанием о том, как шрамы в виде распятия ощущаются в темноте.  
Однажды, когда повитуха Молли зашла навестить Мэри, Джон вызвался проводить ее до деревни. Он был не единственным в деревне человеком, чья жизнь изменилась. Генри Найт женился на Берил Степлтон, тяжкое испытание объединило их, а рожденного вне брака ребенка признал ребенка своим. Судья Лестрейд взял Молли в жены почти сразу после ее возвращения, и теперь она тоже ждала ребенка.  
— Как приятно видеть вас счастливым, Джон, — улыбнулась ему Молли.  
Он тоже улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил, удивившись тому, что это правда. Он был счастлив, даже человек со стороны это заметил. На мгновение он почувствовал укол вины, ведь с момента смерти Шерлока и ухода Гарриет миновало не более года. Мэри, их ребенок и новая жизнь — все это не должно было делать его счастливым.  
Молли насмешливо на него посмотрела.  
— Гарриет не прислала вам весточки?  
Джон ничего не получал. Молли кивнула.  
— Она ведь никогда не вернется, вы понимаете?  
С момента своего возвращения Молли ни разу не говорила о Гарриет, но, по правде сказать, Джон так и не имел случая по душам с ней поговорить. Слишком свежи были воспоминания об инквизиции, заключении, о Шерлоке, слишком свежи были раны на сердце.  
— Я думаю, что ей здесь очень тяжело без Клары… — порой он задавался вопросом, как поживает его сестра и встретятся ли они еще раз. Он думал, что она полюбила бы Мэри, и время от времени представлял, что сообщает сестре радостное известие о племяннике или племяннице.  
Молли закусила губу.  
— Джон, — сказала она. — Шерлок не убивал Френкленда. Это сделала Гарриет.  
Джон недоверчиво уставился на нее, покачал головой, нахмурился и отвел глаза, раздумывая. Гарриет? Она была сильной и храброй. Френкленд убил Клару, любовь всей ее жизни. Все сходилось.  
— В то время я не знала, может, и не хотела знать, — продолжала Молли. — Она сказала, что у нее есть какое-то дело, перед тем, как мы уйдем из деревни. Она ушла ненадолго, а я ждала у ворот. Когда я вернулась, услышала о Френкленде и поняла, что это сделала Гарриет.  
Джон выдохнул. Он кивнул, все еще осмысливая неожиданную новость.  
— Спасибо, что сказали мне. Значит, это не Шерлок… Я спрашивал…  
Она сжала его руку.  
— Нет.  
Она посмотрела на него пристально, с добротой во взгляде. Джон решил, что он этого не заслуживает.  
— Я знаю, Джон… брат Шерлок был очень хорошим человеком, он хотел, чтобы вы были счастливы. Он был бы рад видеть вас счастливым. Вы не… не должны грустить.  
Он отвел глаза, не найдясь с ответом.  
Наступил и прошел Мартинов день, и если Джон был более беспокойным, более молчаливым, если он крепче обнимал Мэри по ночам и днем не отходил от нее ни на шаг, то Мэри не стала это обсуждать. Джон, однако, замечал ее взгляды, когда она думала, что он ее не видит. С ужасом он пытался понять, что же ей рассказали. Вдруг она сложила кусочки слов и слухов и обо всем _узнала_?.. Он прилагал все усилия, чтобы избавиться от темных, тревожных мыслей, что точили его, чтобы быть ей опорой и дарить ей радость.  
— Мэри, любовь моя, — говорил он, не кривя душой. Это было правдой.  
Пришла зима, холодная и безжалостная. Джон подготовил домик к зимовке так хорошо, как сумел. Он запас дрова, в кладовке было много еды, а у животных — корма. Но было холодно. Хотя Джон законопатил все щели в стенах и все время поддерживал огонь в очаге, Мэри, привыкшая оставаться зимой на юге, у моря, сильно заболела. Ожидая ребенка, она была слабой, по утрам чувствовала недомогание и плохо справлялась с жестокой болезнью, поселившейся у нее в груди.  
Мэри не пережила зимы. На третьей неделе рождественского поста она умерла.  
Джон сломался. Эту вторую боль, так близко от первой, было невозможно перенести. Он ушел в себя, потерявшись в вине и печали, разбитый и опустошенный. Через несколько дней он очнулся, обнаружив, что за ним и домиком присматривала госпожа Хадсон, так же, как она когда-то заботилась о Гарриет во время ее тяжкой утраты. Он даже не помнил похорон Мэри, словно его там и не было.  
Прошло рождество.  
Джон надел плащ и побрел через лес по снегу к маленькому лугу, где Мэри когда-то так любила бывать. Там было пусто и холодно, везде лежал снег.  
Он стоял там долго.  
Вернувшись в домик, он снял плащ и сжал руку своей доброй хозяйке.  
— Ох, Джон, — только и сказала она.  
Он поглубже спрятал свою новую боль — вслед за старой, туда, где они позволят ему дышать. Время от времени он вспоминал об этом и переживал все заново, осознавая, что это все еще имеет значение. Днем работал до изнеможения, а ночью проваливался в забытье.  
Так он и жил. День за днем.

Прошел год, тяжело и медленно. Наступившая зима бродила вокруг домика, норовя пробраться внутрь. Джон заново заделывал стены и поддерживал огонь в очаге, а стеганое одеяло Мэри лежало свернутым аккуратно на ее опустевшем стуле. Когда выпал снег, Джон перестал навещать деревню и устроился на зимовку в компании со старыми мыслями и памятью об ушедшей любви.  
Однажды ночью, за неделю до рождества, когда Джон, покончив со скудным ужином, сидел у огня с кружкой марри, вытянув ноги к пылающим угольям, раздался нетерпеливый стук в дверь. Словно бы вернулась та ночь два года назад, когда кто-то ломился к ним, на земле была кровь, ветер выл в лесу, а во дворе хозяйничал волк. Джон не сразу пришел в себя, потом встал и направился к двери.  
— Кто там? — окликнул он, опершись рукой на дверной засов.  
За дверью кто-то пошевелился. Ветер вновь застонал. Еще раз послышался стук.  
— Джон, это я, Шерлок! Впусти меня.  
Уотсон словно окаменел. Волосы на голове встали дыбом, по спине заструился холодный пот, а сердце упало.  
— Кто?.. — повторил он хрипло.  
Глухой стук, и опять тот самый голос. Голос мертвого.  
— Это Шерлок! Впусти меня!  
Где-то в лесу завыл волк. Джон давно уже научился не обращать на это внимания. Сегодня, однако, за дверью стоял мертвец, и волчий вой заставил его содрогнуться.  
Во рту пересохло, несколько бесконечных минут он стоял неподвижно. В огне треснуло одно из поленьев, и Джон овладел собой.  
Голос Шерлока там, в ночной темноте. Стук в дверь. Джон обычно не поддавался пустым суевериям, но он знал лишь одну причину, когда в ночи раздается зов мертвеца.  
— Джон? — попросил этот голос, прекрасный, бархатный баритон. — Позволь мне войти, пожалуйста.  
« _Пожалуйста, я хочу,_ — вспомнил он. — _Пожалуйста_ ».  
Голос его мертвого возлюбленного.  
Ясно. Дьявол все-таки пришел за ним. Инкуб в облике человека, с которым он возлежал во грехе. Что-то неистовое, что он пытался забыть за эти два года, полыхнуло в нем. Джон прислонился лбом к двери.  
Что бы ни стояло за ней, оно постучалось опять.  
— Джон!  
Неукротимое, спрятанное глубоко внутри чувство вырвалось на свободу, и Джон распахнул дверь. Прекрасно! Если его жизнь закончится этой ночью, если его заберет инкуб, он это примет. Он. Это. Примет.  
Он силой втянул создание в дом. Увидел темные кудри под капюшоном, и черты, что хранил в памяти так бережно: острые скулы, нос и неземные глаза.  
Джон захлопнул дверь и толкнул спиной к ней инкуба.  
— Я приму это! — выдохнул он и впился поцелуем в губы этого существа. Длинные пальцы (господи, эти пальцы!) ухватились за него, а мягкие губы раскрылись под его натиском, открываясь, впуская. Существо застонало, прижалось к нему стройными бедрами, потерлось щетиной о его подбородок. Без сомнения, демон принял обличье мужчины. _Шерлока_ , подсказал ему доверчивый ум. Джон простонал в ответ и сильнее прижал его к стене, жадно и нетерпеливо. Существо погладило своим языком язык Джона, заставив его запрокинуть голову, и вернуло не менее страстный поцелуй. Джон откинул полы шерстяного плаща и вцепился в бедра демона, притягивая ближе, вжимаясь всем телом, пока целовал эти пухлые, такие знакомые губы…  
Плащ. _Плащ_? Шерлок не носил ни плаща, ни верхнего платья. Губы инкуба были холодными, потрескавшимися от непогоды. Он дрожал от холода, лицо его было мокрым от снега.  
Джон отпрянул.  
— Ты — настоящий! — воскликнул он.  
Небесные голубые глаза, затуманенные и темные от желания, моргнули. Взгляд мужчины прояснился.  
— Да, — прозвучал ответ, и любимая, _любимая_ морщинка прорезала нос, когда он нахмурил брови.  
Джон не мог больше сдерживаться. По лицу его расплылась широчайшая глупая улыбка.  
— Ты — _настоящий_!  
— К-конечно, настоящий, — ответил Шерлок, выбивая зубами дробь, когда он начал отогреваться. — Ты д-думаешь, я п-привидение, что ли?  
Джон начал смеяться.  
— Да нет, я подумал, что ты инкуб.  
Шерлок моргнул, затем изогнул губы в усмешке.  
— Так вот почему ты р-решился п-поцеловать м-меня?  
Джон покраснел, не прекращая смеяться, покачивая в изумлении головой и не отрывая взгляд от знакомых черт. Вдруг на него обрушилось осознание, он отступил и перекрестился.  
— Ты здесь… Ты живой… воскресший… я… кто вы… святой? Ангел? Пресвятая Матерь Божия… Я осмелился… — он побледнел и еще раз перекрестился. — Простите меня, я…  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
— Это вряд ли, Д-джон. Начать с того, что я не умирал.  
Джон открыл рот от изумления.  
— Но как?..  
— Это всё М-майкрофт.  
Теперь, когда Джон не прижимался к нему всем телом, Шерлока начала колотить дрожь. Он обнял себя руками, пытаясь согреться. Глядя на его посиневшие от холода губы, Джон пришел в ужас от собственной невнимательности.  
— Черт… прости… ты же совсем замерз.  
Он потянул Шерлока к огню, сунул ему в руки кружку с сидром, метнулся в спальню за одеялом и куском полотна. Шерлок успел снять мокрый от снега плащ, повесил его на крючок у двери, сел на стул и стал неуклюже стаскивать обувь. Джон быстро опустился на колени, снял промокшие сапоги и наскоро вытер ему ноги полотенцем. Какой же он холодный… Обязательно нужно согреться, иначе он заболеет. Джон окинул взглядом платье — не грубая серая шерсть францисканской рясы, я тонкая темно-синяя ткань, насквозь промокшая.  
— Снимай, — скомандовал Джон. — Всё снимай. Ты мокрый с головы до ног.  
Он поднял Шерлока на ноги и начал быстро раздевать: развязал пояс, стянул котту [2], расшнуровал рубашку. Шерлок снял ее через голову, и на мгновение Джон застыл, завороженный видом бледного стройного тела и шрамов-близнецов, портящих совершенную кожу. Он откашлялся и отвернулся, чтоб разложить промокшие вещи на стуле возле огня, пока Шерлок снимал бриджи, шоссы и исподнее. Дрожа, он стоял, пока Джон вытирал полотенцем его торс, затем, опустившись на колени, обтирал длинные ноги. Приподняв голову, Джон увидел прямо перед глазами наполовину возбужденное естество Шерлока. Покраснев, он быстро встал и оказался вовлеченным в новый поцелуй. Рассмеявшись, он отстранился.  
— Только не забудь эту мысль, — Джон накинул одеяло на голые плечи Шерлока, затем снова бросился в спальню, сгреб с кровати все одеяла и принес их в комнату, разложив на полу перед очагом.  
— Сюда, — он взял Шерлока за руку. — Иди же. — И потянул его в импровизированное гнездо перед огнем. Скинул собственный пояс и платье и лег рядом с Шерлоком, натягивая одеяло, чтоб побыстрее согреться. Растер Шерлоку плечи и прижался теснее, стремясь поделиться теплом, затем сжал в ладонях тонкие кисти и начал своим дыханием отогревать посиневшие пальцы. Шерлок продолжал дрожать, прижимаясь к Джону, и от ощущения его холодных коленей и ступней того тоже затрясло.  
Шерлок высвободил руки, ледяными пальцами обхватил лицо Джона и завладел его ртом. На мгновение Джон потерялся в этом поцелуе. Его тело пело в предвкушении, а ведь он думал, что этого уже никогда не случится. Всё же он нашел в себе силы отстраниться. Стремление узнать, что случилось, победило желание.  
— Как же ты сбежал? — спросил он. — Лестрейду сказали, что ты… что тебя казнили.  
Шерлок втиснул между их телами руки, чтобы согреть.  
— Для других так и было. По бумагам я мертв. Францисканец Шерлок Холмс сожжен на костре.  
Джон опять взял замерзшие руки и принялся растирать их, поднеся к губам; взглянул в светлые голубые глаза.  
— Что же случилось?  
— В тот день, в самом деле, сожгли преступника, только это был не я. Меня вывезли из тюрьмы благодаря вмешательству брата. Волей случая, в то же самое время наш общий знакомый, Джеймс Мориарти, просто… исчез. Какая жалость! На него возлагали столько надежд! — Уголок губ Шерлока дернулся в злой ухмылке.  
Джон уставился на него, затем фыркнул.  
— Не могу сказать, что сожалею, но… как…  
Шерлок поднес руки Джона к своим губам.  
— Мне удалось переслать письмо брату перед тем, как Мориарти добрался до Рима. Письмо взяла с собой Молли Хупер, когда бежала из Баскервиля. Благодарение богу, она умеет читать. Майкрофт не мог просто изъять обвинение, один раз меня ведь судили уже за ересь. Было слишком много свидетелей моего признания, и Мориарти был уверен, что к моменту приезда в Рим оно привлекло немало внимания. У Майкрофта было достаточно времени, чтобы организовать фальшивый процесс со своими судьями. Я признался во всём и был осужден на смерть. Доказательства против меня были самые неопровержимые —еретический трактат, написанный рукой нераскаявшегося, закоренелого еретика, признание в присутствии стольких свидетелей, а числе которых был и священник, подписавший письменное свидетельство.  
Джон опять вспомнил горькую несправедливость Шерлокова «признания»; Морана, рыщущего по комнате и нашедшего перевод, сделанный для аббатисы Ирен, а ведь Шерлок так гордился, когда смог найти ключ к расшифровке текста еретической францисканской секты!.. И всё это оказалось лишь уловкой этой лживой, жестокой женщины, подкинувшей ему этот трактат, чтобы потом обвинить его в ереси.  
Джон легко провел пальцами по нижней губе Шерлока.  
— Показательное судейство… Значит, тебя не пытали?  
Шерлок слегка прикусил его пальцы.  
— Нет. К тому же, ведь я добровольно выдал имена всех сообщников — тех, кто был упомянут в трактате.  
Джон погладил большим пальцем щетину на его подбородке.  
— Но… им удалось ускользнуть? — мысль о том, что другие могут пострадать безвинно, как Берил и Генри, приводила в ужас.  
— Они были еретиками, Джон, настоящими еретиками, — Шерлок погладил уже теплыми подушечками пальцев его челюсть. — Тем не менее, будь уверен, что никто из них не пострадал. К большому сожалению для инквизиции, все эти еретики давно почили в бозе. Майкрофт знал об этом документе. В письме, посланном мной из Белгравии, я написал, что скрыл от аббатисы Ирен то, что этому документу более ста лет. Все упомянутые в нем люди давно мертвы.  
Джон успокоился.  
— И ты сбежал, — напомнил он.  
— Тогда люди Майкрофта сделали так, чтобы Мориарти исчез. Это его сожгли у столба. Он, должно быть, устроил настоящую сцену, но трудно было понять, что он сказал, ведь невозможно говорить без языка [3].  
Джон содрогнулся, но затем решил, что не чувствует ни малейшего сожаления.  
— Но… где же ты был? Как долго продлился суд? Тебя не было два года! — Джон откинул голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Шерлоку.  
Тот взял руку Джона и поочередно прижался губами к каждому кончику пальцев.  
— Джон, не надо.  
— Шерлок?  
Тот вздохнул.  
— Из-за непогоды мы добирались до Рима почти два месяца, суд длился месяц. Три месяца я вынужден был скрываться, по настоянию брата. Наконец, я смог уехать. Я отправился за тобой… — Шерлок нахмурился, потом перецеловал все его пальцы еще раз. — В Лауристоне я узнал, что ты женился. Мое воскрешение потеряло всякий смысл.  
Джон замер. Шерлок тоже перестал дышать. Он ждал.  
Джон высвободил руку.  
— Смысл был, Шерлок. Для меня. Знать, что ты не мертв. Вот в чем смысл.  
Шерлок опять взял его за руку.  
— Чтобы ты хранил от жены эту тайну? Или всё рассказал бы ей и этим подверг бы ее опасности? И меня заодно? Я не знал ни того, могу ли я доверять ей, ни того, представляет ли для тебя угрозу весть о моем спасении. Я решил, что лучше хранить молчание.  
Джон закрыл глаза, думая, что, быть может… Он давно корил себя за смерть Мэри, и не отдал бы ни за что краткие, драгоценные мгновения их недолгого счастья… Всё бы отдал, что она осталась жива… Если бы Шерлок вернулся месяцем раньше… Затем его пронзило чувство вины — ведь и Шерлока он как бы предал, так быстро найдя утешение с Мэри…  
— Я думал, ты мертв, — сказал он слабо.  
Шерлок прижался лбом к его лбу.  
— Я знаю, и не виню тебя.  
— Почему же ты не послал мне весточку? Раньше? Сообщил бы, что в безопасности?  
— Письмо могут перехватить и прочесть, если только не использовать тайный шифр. Слишком многие видят его, да и кто бы доставил его тебе? Кто тебе бы его прочел? Лестрейд? Даже если бы я послал письмо Молли Хупер, кто бы передал ей его? Содержание письма могло стать известно в деревне, и отец Андерсон с удовольствием выдал бы мою тайну, кому не следует. Я не мог рисковать.  
Джон взглянул на их сплетенные руки, вновь смущенный тем, что неграмотен.  
— Хорошо, — он долго молчал, прежде чем решился продолжить. — Я рад, что ты возвратился. — Джон перевел дыхание. — _Кроме того_ , что я счастлив, я всё еще не могу поверить в то… Что ты жив. Ты здесь, живой и… Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось столько ждать, хотя я не буду оправдываться за Мэри… — Он нахмурился, его мысли, его внутреннее напряжение обретали форму. — Но я зол. Зол на то, что ты просто исчез, за то, что ты сделал, и не _посвятил_ меня в то, что задумал, ты, чертов умник… Зачем ты это сделал? Великие небеса, ведь _я сам_ мог сделать признание в колдовстве, вовсе незачем было делать это тебе… — Он тихо выругался, запнувшись на полуслове.  
Шерлок горящим взором посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, чрезвычайно серьезно.  
— Джон, — сказал он твердо. — Неужели ты думаешь, что мой брат шевельнул бы пальцем ради _тебя_? Рискнул бы своей репутацией, своим саном? Даже ради меня ему было это непросто. Если бы я рассказал тебе, что замыслил, ты попытался бы остановить меня, стал бы мне мешать. Мне же нужно было убедить Мориарти забрать меня в Рим, сыграть на его тщеславии. Нужно было, чтоб он поверил, что всецело меня уничтожил. Я не мог бы добиться этого, если бы ты знал обо всем. Поверь мне, пожалуйста, что другого выхода не было. Я не вынес бы всего этого, зная, что ты в опасности. Если бы ты умер. Я сделал это ради тебя, Джон. Ради _тебя_!  
Джон выдохнул. Облизнул губы. Сглотнул ком в горле.  
— А ты не подумал, что я могу чувствовать то же самое? Видя, что тебя увозят на смерть? Услыхав от Лестрейда, что тебя сожгли на костре? Господи, Шерлок, знаешь ли, сколько ночей я… Это было невыносимо – знать, что ты так страдал, что ты… что тебя… — Он отвернулся и стиснул зубы, пытаясь утишить боль, рвущуюся из груди. — Я надеялся, ждал, но когда я услышал… я тебя оплакивал, знаешь? Но все-таки жил. Как и все. Мне уже… уже доводилось терять. Тем не менее, то, что я чувствовал, это… Ты оставил меня в полном одиночестве. — Он зажмурился. В гневе и на себя самого за то, что всё это выплывало наружу, за то, что позволил Шерлоку увидать эту боль… За то, что испытывал столь сильные чувства. Он откашлялся. — Теперь ты всё знаешь.  
Он почувствовал, как вокруг его талии обвилась рука, а к плечу прижались губы.  
— Я не понимал… я не думал, что всё это настолько затянется, но когда я вернулся… ты выглядел настолько счастливым… без меня. Я должен тебе тысячи извинений, Джон. Я не понимал, что ты будешь так страдать.  
Они оба лежали, не шевелясь; сказанное словно вбило клин между ними. Желание Джона давно рассеялось, и Шерлока — тоже.  
Тот сглотнул.  
— Ты сказал, «то, что я чувствовал» … смею ли я надеяться, что ты и сейчас это чувствуешь?  
Сердце Джона заколотилось так громко, что Шерлок наверняка это слышал.  
— Думаю, что я должен… — прошептал он. — Прости меня…  
— Не надо, — прервал Шерлок тихим яростным голосом. — Не извиняйся. Я ведь не стыжусь того, сколь сильны мои чувства к тебе, не проси же, чтобы я осудил тебя за твои.  
Джон лежал неподвижно, оглушенный словами Шерлока. Его собственная вина ощущалась неуместной перед лицом такого признания.  
Он сумел, наконец, овладеть собой.  
— Что же было потом? Куда ты отправился?  
Шерлок поцеловал его в щеку, скулу, висок в безмолвном вступлении.  
— Я пошел на юг, во Флоренцию.  
Джон повернулся на бок и посмотрел в глаза Шерлоку, положив ладонь на его плечо. Сердце словно ухнуло вниз.  
— А сейчас? Как ты здесь оказался? — Он сосредоточился на плече Шерлока, не в состоянии взглянуть ему в лицо.  
Шерлок прижался теснее, поглаживая щеку Джона костяшками пальцев и поворачивая его лицо так, чтобы видеть глаза. Голубовато-зеленые очи окинули Джона осторожным и полным надежды взглядом.  
— Я получил известие, что самый близкий мой друг остался совсем один… и я понадеялся… — легкая улыбка тронула его губы. — Должен признать, что ты встретил меня лучше, чем я ожидал.  
Джон вспыхнул и смущенно улыбнулся, в груди разлилось тепло.  
— Ладно, и что же ты _думаешь_? — Он сжал плечо. Желание начало разгораться.  
Шерлок коснулся его щеки. Взгляд метнулся к губам Джона, затем вновь устремился к глазам.  
— Я мертв, Джон, мои клятвы уже не имеют силы, и я не хочу больше блюсти целибат. — Шерлок склонил голову и прижался губами к губам Джона.  
Тот перестал дышать. Невероятные голубые глаза наблюдали за ним в ожидании. Шерлок был обнажен. Сам Джон был едва одет. Длинные ноги потерлись о его бедра, когда Шерлок шевельнулся в груде одеял. Джон чувствовал бедром твердость Шерлокова естества и начал сам возбуждаться. Шерлок был с ним. Живой. Да Джон бы скорее отсек свою руку, чем отказался бы от него!  
— Значит… я могу теперь… Да!  
Шерлок застонал и вовлек его в сокрушительный поцелуй, прижимаясь всем телом. Джон, что было сил, обнял его, боясь в глубине души, что мечта не сбудется, если он сейчас вдруг сглупит и упустит свой шанс. С губ Шерлока слетали вздохи и тихие стоны, желание толкнуться в него бедрами становилось невыносимым. Наконец, Шерлок отстранился, задыхаясь и горя румянцем, разгоряченный и уже ни капельки не замерзший.  
Он долго смотрел на Джона. Его губы были пунцовыми от поцелуев, скулы заливала краска, в чертах появилась необычная мягкость. Он опустил глаза, затем вновь посмотрел на Джона.  
Джон облизнул губы.  
— Ты согрелся? — спросил он хриплым и низким голосом.  
Шерлок торжественно кивнул.  
— Кажется, мне нужно немного еще.  
Он наклонился и дернул за шнурки рубашки Джона, который понял намек и быстро рубашку снял. Привстав, стянул оставшуюся на нем одежду, затем повернулся к Шерлоку и страстно поцеловал его, крепко обнимая и снова устраиваясь с ним рядом в мягком гнезде.  
С низким рычанием Шерлок проследил пальцами контуры шрама на плече Джона, затем шрама в виде распятия прямо над сердцем. Рана давно затянулась, оставив только багровые рубцы. Затем рука исчезла, ее место заняли губы Шерлока. Поцеловав каждый сосок, они двинулись вниз.  
Джон резко втянул воздух, когда шершавый язык коснулся чувствительной плоти. Он запустил руку в кудрявую шевелюру Шерлока, еще немного влажную от снега, и понял, что тонзуры уже нет — волосы отросли. С удивлением он разглаживал мягкие непокорные кудри, а губы Шерлока, тем временем, вернулись к боевой ране, благоговейно ее приласкали и перешли к рубцу в виде распятия.  
Кожа Шерлока в мерцании пламени отливала золотом. Джон провел рукой по изящному предплечью, мягко пробежался костяшками пальцев по выступающим позвонкам. Шерлок на мгновение поднял голову и откинул с Джона одеяло вниз, к коленям. Чуткими пальцами принялся изучать его живот и бока, затем мягко толкнул Джона на спину и проследил путь своих рук губами, заставляя Джона задыхаться от наслаждения.  
Уотсона сотрясала дрожь, и совсем не от холода — огонь пылал жарко, и мужчина рядом с ним был горячим. Шерлок сдвигался всё ниже, пока не устроился на левой ноге Джона. Прервавшись на мгновение, он поднял голову и просто _посмотрел._ Сердце Джона чуть не остановилось, и он потянулся — за поцелуем или просто за прикосновением, чтобы убедиться, что всё происходящее — действительность. Шерлок резко вдохнул. В его глазах промелькнул озорной огонек, и он наклонил голову к мужскому достоинству Джона.  
Тот придушенно застонал, когда Шерлок сомкнул губы. Весь дрожа, откинулся на одеяла. Трепет и удовольствие от нежного прикосновения и ласки сузилось до ощущения Шерлоковых губ, жаркого рта, его _языка… О святые угодники…_  
— Шерлок, — простонал он. — Да, пожалуйста, да-а-а… — Он раскинул ноги, весь мир превратился в скольжение невероятно игривого языка. Взгляд потемневших голубых глаз встретился с его собственным. Если он сейчас и совершал грех, Джона это не волновало ни в малейшей степени. Он услышал рваный стон, слетевший со своих собственных губ. Неужели это он издал такой звук? Пальцы судорожно стискивали темные кудри. Коленопреклоненный Шерлок был здесь, поклоняясь его телу, столь сладко его терзая — всё это было почти невыносимо. Из его рта Джона полился поток нежных слов вперемежку с проклятиями. « _Великолепный, черт, моя любовь, прекрасный, да…_ » Шерлок застонал, не прекращая своих усилий, и начал потираться бедрами о ногу Джона.  
Удовольствие скручивалось внутри живота, мощное и требовательное, растекалось по груди. Джон перестал себя ощущать — были только яростные движения и великолепное скольжение. Он вцепился в плечи своего возлюбленного.  
— Я… Шерлок, пожалуйста… _ОХ!_ — И он разбился вдребезги, разлетелся на осколки. Перед глазами вспыхнуло белое пламя, удовольствие накрыло волной. — Боже мой, Шерлок! _О-о-о-о…_  
Сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Наверное, он даже на несколько мгновений лишился чувств. Полностью обессиленный, он открыл глаза, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Обнял Шерлока и притянул к себе, целуя губы, сцеловывая свой вкус с его языка, протягивая руку к его трепещущей, жаждущей, горячей плоти. Толкнул его на спину, не обращая внимания на лихорадочные объятия и поцелуи, склонил голову и обхватил губами…  
Шерлоково мужское достоинство было большим и горячим. Эта твердость вызвала смутный трепет внутри — реальное и вещественное доказательство желания Шерлока, свидетельство того, что он всецело разделяет его сокрушительную потребность. Джон приласкал языком чувствительную кожу, и Шерлок заскулил, дернувшись ему навстречу.  
После нескольких глубоких движений, Джон остановился и, обхватив рукой предмет своей ласки, начал медленно и осторожно скользить по нему губами. Шерлок отчаянно вцепился в его свободную руку, и Джон охнул, услышав полные желания и потребности стоны, которые издавал его любовник — глубокие, рваные, перемежающиеся мольбами и звуками его имени. Он поднял глаза и увидел, как Шерлок смотрит на него, и на его лице было написано обожание и восхищение, словно Джон был чем-то великолепным и ярким.  
Затем Шерлок, сжав в своей руке его волосы, толкнулся несколько раз и замер, пока его семя, горячее и горькое, выплескивалось в рот Джона. Тот, сглотнув, вытер рот рукой, затем сел на пятки. И губы Шерлока нашли его собственные, руки Шерлока принялись ласкать его, гладить, а дрожащее тело крепко прижалось к нему. Джон мягко опустился со своим возлюбленным на одеяла. Они лежали долго, целуясь и ласкаясь, и неистовое удовольствие расцветало у Джона в груди. Это прекраснейшее создание, этот невероятный человек был здесь — живой — и принадлежал только ему.  
Наконец, Джон отстранился и хихикнул, когда Шерлоку удалось сорвать еще один поцелуй. В ответ он нежно его поцеловал и приложил пальцы к восхитительным губам.  
— Мне нужен отдых, хотя бы краткий, — прошептал он.  
Шерлок с расстроенным видом ущипнул губами пальцы и сдался, положив голову на одеяла.  
— Как долго? Насколько ты останешься? — спросил Джон, внезапно ощутив страх при мысли о том, что Шерлок уйдет.  
Шерлок нахмурился, поколебавшись.  
— Я не могу оставаться надолго, — произнес он. — Меня узнают. Госпоже Хадсон известно уже, что я здесь, я ведь сначала пришел к ней, разыскивая тебя. — Он закусил губу. — Джон, поедем со мной во Флоренцию.  
— Во Флоренцию?  
— Да, у меня там налажено небольшое дело — я собираю сведения, даю советы, разыскиваю пропавшие вещи, раскрываю секреты. Помогаю властям, когда они заходят в тупик, что бывает весьма нередко.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Изумительно! Это как раз то, что тебе было надо!  
Шерлок приподнялся на локте.  
— Но мне нужен компаньон, — продолжил он неуверенно. — Сильный и стойкий. Не боящийся опасности. — Он потеребил край одеяла. — Привыкший к крови и ранам. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Джона, потом отвел взгляд, слегка улыбаясь. — Возможно, бывший солдат, который знает, как управляться с посохом и кинжалом. Может быть, у него даже есть большой топор?  
Джон почувствовал, как в груди разлилось тепло.  
— Ну, подобный топор у меня как раз и имеется, — он счастливо улыбнулся Шерлоку, который ответил ему такой же широкой и счастливой улыбкой и тут же поцеловал его.  
— Так ты согласен?  
Джон провел рукой по его кудряшкам и выдохнул.  
— Да! Да, согласен, — ответил он, всё еще улыбаясь.  
— Во Флоренции много таких, как мы, Джон, _sodomita ratione sexus (лат. «мужеложцы»_ ). На самом деле, их очень много, и власти решили, что предание смерти каждого содомита нанесет непоправимый урон обществу. Мы сможем жить там вместе, без сомнения. Для всех ты будешь моим телохранителем, моим компаньоном. Для нас двоих — моим другом и моим… ах… возлюбленным.  
При упоминании о содомитах Джон на мгновение напрягся, но кем, по сути, он стал-то? Содомитом, причем не собирающимся раскаиваться. Шерлок смотрел на него с осторожной надеждой во взгляде.  
Джон сглотнул.  
— Да. Я… мне всё это нравится. Все, что ты сказал, — он улыбнулся и украл еще один поцелуй. — Ты всё продумал до мелочей.  
— Я провел много одиноких месяцев в раздумьях о том, как устроить свою жизнь по-новому, если бы ты согласился быть со мной, — ответил Шерлок, коснувшись губами подбородка Джона, а затем его шеи. — Я _жаждал_ этого, — выдохнул он прямо в ухо. — Теперь мне кажется, что это осуществимо.  
— М-м-м… — пробормотал Джон в ответ, ничуть не протестуя, когда губы Шерлока вернулись к его губам. Он крепко обнял Шерлока, и тот затих, положив голову ему на плечо, а рукой обняв грудь. Шелковистые локоны щекотали Джону щеку. Кожа Шерлока сияла в свете огня, и Джон не мог отвести взгляда от мягкого завитка возле уха.  
— Мой Джон… — прошептал Шерлок, уткнувшись лицом ему в сгиб шеи и прижимаясь губами к чувствительному местечку.  
Грудь Джона сдавило от нахлынувших чувств, кровь его закипела. Он прижал Шерлока еще теснее, вплавляясь своей кожей в его кожу. От грудного смешка Шерлока по телу пробежали мурашки.  
— Мой Шерлок, — выдохнул он, проводя рукой по спине своего возлюбленного, поглаживая ее круговыми движениями. Шерлок затрепетал и застонал от удовольствия. Джон мысленно уже представлял, как он закрывает домик, собирает кой-какие пожитки, приходит к госпоже Хадсон и поручает ей заботу о животных. А затем, до наступления ночи, они с Шерлоком уходят в зимний лес и идут, скрываясь ото всех, пока не окажутся в безопасном месте. Он мечтал о ночах, проведенных вместе с Шерлоком, когда они закутались бы в одно одеяло, чтобы согреться. Поцелуи… ласки. А потом будет Флоренция и новая жизнь с Шерлоком в качестве его компаньона, друга… возлюбленного. Он заставил Шерлока поднять голову и поцеловал его, неспешно и глубоко. Со вздохом отстранился и устроился поудобнее рядом, вглядываясь в его совершенные черты.  
— У меня была еще одна причина появиться здесь, — прошептал Шерлок, словно прочтя мысли Джона.  
— Да?  
— Тот капитан, Себастьян Моран, смог сбежать, когда забрали Мориарти. Даже люди моего брата оказались бессильны. Его видели во Флоренции, как раз перед моим отъездом. Судя по сведениям из надежного источника, он знает, что я жив.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, напрягшись. — Мы вернемся во Флоренцию и сразу же с ним разберемся.  
Что-то похожее на изумление промелькнуло на лице Шерлока, и он улыбнулся на удивление робкой улыбкой.  
— Дело в том, что… — он перевел дыхание. — Он сказал тому человеку, что собирается сюда, в Баскервиль. Он хочет… его целью являешься ты. Он хочет отомстить мне, полагаю. Он, похоже, знает обо всем, что с тобой произошло. Именно таким образом я и узнал о твоей утрате. Интересно, поддерживает ли он связь с отцом Андерсоном? Впрочем, неважно. Нам надо уйти с первым лучом солнца. Никто не будет знать, куда ты ушел, и Моран не насторожится. Тебя никто не будет искать до ярмарки, значит, у нас есть в запасе целых три дня.  
— Но госпожа Хадсон… мне нужно сказать ей, ведь животных надо кормить, а потом продать…  
— Госпожа Хадсон всё знает. Если… если ты не придешь к ней завтра, она поймет, что ты ушел.  
Джон обдумал сказанное.  
— А если бы я отказался идти с тобой во Флоренцию?  
Что-то промелькнуло на лице у Шерлока, но быстро исчезло.  
— Я бы дождался, когда Моран на тебя нападет, убил бы его, а потом ушел. И больше бы никогда не побеспокоил тебя.  
Джон попытался улыбнуться.  
— Как хорошо, что я согласился на твое предложение, не правда ли?  
Шерлок не улыбнулся в ответ, но поцеловал Джона, уверенно и крепко. Вдруг страшная мысль пришла в голову Джону.  
— Шерлок, мы не можем уйти.  
Тот моргнул, затаив дыхание, и посмотрел на него затуманенным взором.  
— Моран ведь знает, что я живу в этом доме? — Джон сел, когда осознал всю серьезность их положения. — Значит, он сначала придет сюда. Что будет, когда он меня не найдет? Он пойдет в деревню, к госпоже Хадсон…  
Лицо Шерлока исказилось болью.  
— Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности.  
— Неужели ты рисковал жизнью, спасая деревню, для того, чтобы оставить ее на милость Себастьяна Морана? — не сдавался Джон.  
— Я рискнул своей жизнью ради _тебя_ , — ответил Шерлок с огнем во взгляде, и тоже сел.  
Джон выдержал этот взгляд.  
— Одному богу известно, что он сделает с госпожой Хадсон, если узнает, что меня нет и в пекарне.  
Шерлок застонал.  
— Прекрасно! Тогда мы изменим планы. Мы убьем его, когда он придет убивать тебя.  
— Мы можем попросить Лестрейда, — Джон пытался найти иное решение.  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Сестра Лестрейда — любовница Андерсона; любое неосторожное слово сразу достигнет его ушей.  
— Может быть, мы свяжем Морана и приведем его к Лестрейду? У Морана в деревне почти нет друзей, пусть Лестрейд его повесит.  
— Нет, это нехорошо. Он расскажет, что я жив. Бесполезная идея. Или мы убиваем его, или мы даем ему знать, что ушли во Флоренцию и позволим, чтобы он преследовал нас.  
— На сколько дней ты опередил его?  
— Самое большее, дня на два. Я столкнулся с ним в Турине, уверен, он предупрежден.  
Джон остро взглянул на него.  
— Он надругался над Берил Степлтон. И он не самый хороший человек.  
— Нет, конечно, нет.  
— Так что мне нетрудно будет убить его, если дело дойдет до этого.  
Взгляд Шерлока не дрогнул.  
— Тогда будем ждать. Завтра ты пойдешь в деревню и скажешь госпоже Хадсон, что мы изменили решение. Пусть тебя увидят, потом возвращайся. И будем ждать.  
Джон кивнул, внимательно глядя на Шерлока, восхитительно растрепанного и разрумянившегося после ласк, с глазами, возбужденно горящими от придуманного ими плана. Сердце забилось чаще.  
— А до тех пор? — спросил он, поднимая бровь.  
Губы Шерлока изогнулись в легкой улыбке.  
— А до тех пор… здесь, перед огнем, очень уютно, и мы оба обнажены. Уверен, мы найдем, чем развлечь себя.  
Джон наклонился к нему и очень заботливо, с большим вниманием к деталям, продемонстрировал ему одну идею… 

***

Ночь два дня спустя была морозной и безоблачной. Звезды щедро усыпали небосвод, растущая луна освещала мерцающим светом покрытую снегом землю. Сквозь окошки в домике дровосека виднелся свет очага, над трубою вился дымок. Двор и крыша были в снегу. Стояла мёртвая тишина.   
Где-то рядом с сараем треснула ветка, мелькнула черная тень. Скользнув через залитый лунным светом двор, она замерла. Если бы кто-либо вышел бы в этот момент во двор, то увидел бы силуэт мужчины. Фигура прокралась ко входу в дом и растаяла в темноте.   
Внезапная вспышка света озарила человека, держащего фонарь с открытой крышкой, от которого он зажег ветку. Поднес пылающую головню к нижнему краю крытой соломой крыши. Когда солома занялась, он поджег стену. Затем мужчина расколотил фонарь об угол домика и, отступив подальше от пламени, обнажил свой меч, ожидая, когда обитатель дома выбежит, чтобы спастись.  
Чего он никак не мог ожидать, так это того, что кто-то подойдет к нему сзади.  
И особенно, что этот «кто-то» будет не с пустыми руками, а с топором.   
Джон снял с убитого ножны и вытащил меч из его руки. Они с Шерлоком бросили тело в пылающий дом. Джон разбил корку льда на бочке с водой, наскоро вымыл руки, согревая их в жаре пламени от горящего дома. Труп внутри уже почернел, обгорая до неузнаваемости. Джон повесил на пояс меч, потом вытер топор и протянул его Шерлоку. Снег на крыше таял, шипя, и грозил загасить подбирающееся пламя.   
— Идем, — сказал Шерлок. — Огонь скоро заметят.  
Взяв свои мешки, беглецы исчезли в лесу, оставляя за спиной догорающий дом.

Комментарии к 12 главе:

[1] Лугнасад, он же Ламмас, день начала жатвы в Шотландии и северной Англии: http://www.calend.ru/holidays/0/0/1433

[2] Мужская шенса или котта (фр. chainse ou cotte) представляла собой просторную рубаху из шерсти, льна, рами и т. д., носившуюся поверх камизы (нижней, нательной рубахи). Обычно котта доходила до середины бедра и подпоясывалась кожаным ремнём.  
Простой и непритязательный крой котты не претерпел никаких изменений в течение веков; котта оставалась «вне моды», меняться мог лишь материал, из которого её шили, а также цвет.  
(«Костюм эпохи Позднего Средневековья»)

[3] Поскольку не в обычаях инквизиции было вырывать язык, то речь, как мне кажется, идет о специальном железном кляпе с шипом, протыкающем язык, с каким сжигали Джордано Бруно, п.п.

Иллюстрация khorazir к главе 12:  
http://www.picshare.ru/view/8069215/  
«Джон… Поедем со мной во Флоренцию…»

Обложка фика:  
http://www.picshare.ru/view/8069217/  
Автор - moonblossom


	13. Эпилог: комната с видом

Джон сидел на сундуке [1] возле окна, с восковой табличкой для письма на коленях, о которой совершенно забыл, когда вновь бросил взгляд на прекрасный вид, что лежал перед ним. Опершись подбородком на руки, он смотрел на раскинувшийся внизу, на реке Арно, изумительный город — Флоренцию [2], сиявшую в лучах вечернего солнца терракотой и бронзой.   
Комната, где он сидел, была не слишком просторной, но всё, что нужно, в ней было — кровать, стол, два сундука с пожитками и несколько полок со всяким имуществом. Еще было два стула, на один из которых Джон положил привезенное стеганое одеяло. Оно было из Баскервиля — в память о Мэри, так же, как небольшой мешочек с веточкой лаванды и голубой лентой, что лежал на дне дорожного сундука. За шесть месяцев, проведенных здесь, во Флоренции, комната начала становиться похожей на дом.   
Он услышал, как дверь внизу отворилась, послышался голос их домовладелицы, а затем торопливые шаги по лестнице. Когда открылась дверь комнаты, он не стал оборачиваться, но почувствовал трепет знакомого предвкушения.   
— Джон! — воскликнул Шерлок, вытряхивая на стол разные мелочи. — Я разгадал тайну пропавшего ожерелья сеньоры Бонини. Это было смехотворно легко, но теперь ты можешь не беспокоиться об оплате жилья в этом месяце. Я за два мгновения понял, кто там был преступником, но делал вид, что работаю, еще целых пятнадцать _pars minuta prima_ , а не то эта старая сплетница посчитала бы, что незачем мне и платить.   
Джон, не оборачиваясь, улыбнулся.   
— Потрясающе! — сказал он восхищенно.   
Он услышал звяканье пряжки ремня, шуршание ткани, и мягкий шелест упавшей на пол одежды. Улыбнулся, когда вошедший уселся за его спиной и обнял за талию.   
— Джон! — промурлыкал Шерлок ему прямо на ухо. — Ты выполнил то задание, которое я оставил тебе?  
Джон положил свои руки на руки Шерлока.  
— М-м-м, я прочел его. « _Nunc scio quid sit amor_ ».  
— И что это значит? — губы Шерлока задели его ухо.   
— « _Теперь я знаю, что такое кисты_ »? — ухмыльнулся Джон.   
Шерлок куснул его, и «незадачливый» ученик, ойкнув, потер мочку уха.   
— Джон! — укоризненно произнес Шерлок.  
— « _Теперь я знаю, что такое любовь_ »! — Джон улыбнулся, и с замиранием сердца сжал руку Шерлока. Сентиментальность оставленного задания растрогала, но не удивила его. Почему-то Шерлоку легче было говорить о любви на других языках, бормоча признания на латинском, греческом и французском. Классические стихи, фразы и объяснения в любви — Джон если и не понимал их значения, то ощущал те чувства, что стояли за ними, когда их нашептывал на ухо мягкий глубокий баритон. « _Te amo_ » было одной из первых фраз, которую он разыскал, когда выучил, наконец, все буквы и звуки и понял, как сложить их, чтоб написать то слово, которое хочется.  
Оно означало именно то, что он и предполагал.  
— Хорошо, — шепнул Шерлок, приподняв край верхнего платья Джона.   
Тот откинулся ему на грудь.  
— Значит ли это, что я получу награду? — спросил он лукаво.  
— Все зависит от… Где твое задание? — Шерлок был требовательным учителем, и Джон расстраивался и смущался, пытаясь усвоить сложные понятия под его строгим взором. Но как только Джон справлялся с основами, они отказывались от формального обучения, и Шерлок давал Джону задания, касающиеся реальных вещей — записки о его местонахождении, расходную книгу с их счетами, и, возможно, и кое-какие заметки, связанные с делами клиентов. А сейчас, очевидно, дошло дело и до любовных записок. Этот метод обучения прекрасно соответствовал его практическому характеру Джона.  
Ученик протянул учителю восковую табличку – позабытый стилос лежал на полу, – и затаил дыхание, ожидая вердикта.  
— _Etiam in morte, superest amor,_ — прочел Шерлок ему на ухо.   
« _Любовь выживает даже в смерти_ ». Фраза казалась весьма подходящей, когда он писал, но теперь Джон слегка беспокоился, не сочтет ли Шерлок ее чрезмерно сентиментальной; и почувствовал, как лицо горит. Но все сомнения отступили, когда Шерлок прижался губами к нежному местечку за ухом и притянул его к себе крепче.  
— _Te amo. Ab imo pectore_ , — закончил фразу Джон низким голосом, повторяя слова, которые он кропотливо переписал из латинского _Dictionarius («словарь» лат.)_ и запомнил. « _Я люблю тебя. Всем сердцем_ ».  
Джон кожей почувствовал улыбку Шерлока, затем тот прошелся губами по шее, а пощекотав шелковистыми завитками щеку. Табличка упала на пол, и Джон вздохнул, когда длинные пальцы нырнули внутрь бриджей и сжали естество. Шерлок неторопливо гладил его, не отрывая жарких губ от шеи, и Джон поясницей ощущал его твердость через ткань платья. Опустив руку на бедро своего возлюбленного, почувствовал вспышку желания, когда понял, что тот снял шоссы. Скользнув рукой выше, нащупал под мягким льняным подолом рубахи обнаженные ягодицы. Джон забыл, как дышать.  
Рука Шерлока внезапно исчезла, и Джон застонал от разочарования. Звякнула поставленная на подоконник склянка, затем стеклянная пробка, которой заткнули эту склянку. Рука Шерлока, умащенная маслом, вернулась на место. Джон застонал от восхитительного ощущения скользящей по разгорячённой плоти ладони. Он откинул голову Шерлоку на плечо и чуть свободнее расставил ноги. Чудесный возлюбленный Джона принимал их плотские отношения со вей пылкостью, которое часто заставляло его и беспокоиться, и благодарить всех святых за счастливый жребий.   
— _Te amo. Numquam te amare desistam_ , — шептал Шерлок бархатным баритоном, а его рука продолжала свое дело. — _Te amo_ , я люблю тебя и… _numquam_ никогда… _te amare_ любить тебя… _desistam_...  
Джон не был уверен, что означает последнее слово. Переставать? Прекращать? Ох! _Я никогда не перестану любить тебя._ Ох! Джон прижался губами к щеке Шерлока, все в нем горело и трепетало.   
Не прекращая ласки, Шерлок встал и заставил Джона пересесть спиной к окну. Джон схватил его за руки и поцеловал, тягуче и глубоко. Шерлок, одетый только в рубашку, скользнул Джону на колени и прижался к нему всем телом.   
Джон хихикнул было, но потом у него перехватило дыхание, когда Шерлок, обхватив ладонью его естество, приподнялся и медленно опустился на скользкую твердость.   
— _Deus_ , — выдохнул Джон, все мысли и чувства закружились вокруг этого жара и тесноты. Так хорошо. Так необыкновенно хорошо. Он скользнул руками вверх по бедрам своего возлюбленного, сжимая его великолепный зад.   
Шерлок улыбнулся и медленно поцеловал его, затем начал покачиваться.   
— _Te amo. Johannes meum_ , — Шерлок откинул голову, чтобы смотреть в его глаза. « _Я люблю тебя. Мой Джон_ ».  
— _Шерлок_! — простонал он. Признания на латыни пьянили как вино, и его лукавый возлюбленный знал это. Джон снова попытался поймать его губы своими, но мешало платье. Быстро развязав пояс, он ухитрился стянуть одежду через голову и отбросить в сторону. Теперь преград между ними не было, и Джон вернулся к действу.   
Вдруг он осознал, что ставни распахнуты, и одной рукой потянулся к ним, пытаясь закрыть.   
— Шерлок, пойдут разговоры, — проворчал он. Его любимый не для того избежал смерти от рук инквизиции, чтобы предстать перед магистратом за содомию.  
Шерлок коснулся губами шеи Джона.   
— Так пусть болтают не на пустом месте, — поддразнил он.   
Джон закрыл глаза.  
— Уверен, та старая дама, что живет напротив, через реку, смотрит за нами с балкона.   
Он почти почувствовал, как Шерлок закатил глаза.   
— Ее слепит солнце, светильники не горят, на нас обоих рубашки, если только ты не будешь расточать свою любовь прямо на подоконнике, никто ничего не заподозрит.   
Джон со смешком открыл глаза, сжал руки на упругих полушария и двинул бедрами. Шерлок издал удовлетворенное мычание и, опершись о подоконник, возобновил медленные и восхитительные движения.   
— Господи, как же с тобой хорошо, — произнес Джон, целуя обнаженную шею, все беспокойство насчет любопытных посторонних глаз исчезло, и он, ухватив Шерлока покрепче, начал двигаться ему навстречу.  
Тот застонал.  
— М-м-м, с тобой тоже. Я люблю, когда ты — во мне, — ухватившись за волосы Джона, он склонил его голову набок и принялся покусывать нежную кожу под ухом, стремясь оставить на ней отметину. Джон опять застонал. Боже, как хорошо!  
Настойчивая мысль билась на краю сознания, и он со вздохом был вынужден с ней согласиться. Им действительно следовало бы устроиться в другом месте. Джон поймал губы Шерлока в очередном поцелуе, глядя в голубые глаза, в почерневшие от любовного жара зрачки. Опять застонал. Наверное, чуть громче, чем следовало. Да. Надо. Переместиться.  
— Шерлок, — произнес он. — Пойдем в кровать.   
Но от Шерлока не было никакой пользы, тот лишь качнул бедрами. Джон зарычал, и подхватив Шерлока, поднялся вместе с ним на ноги и, шатаясь, двинулся вперед, с наполовину спущенными бриджами и шоссами. Обняв его за плечи и оплетя ногами талию, Шерлок принялся исступленно целоваться, посему до постели Джон так и не добрался, а дошел лишь до стены. Ладно, это тоже неплохо.   
— Я собираюсь взять тебя прямо здесь, — прорычал он, прижав Шерлока к стене и, резко дернув бедрами, начал скользить в восхитительном тесном жаре.  
— Да-а… — прошипел Шерлок, завладевая его ртом. Задыхаясь, со стонами, Джон действовал жестко и сильно, заставляя Шерлока стонать в ответ и запрокидывать голову.  
Наконец, ноги Джона задрожали, сдаваясь под двойной тяжестью, и на этот раз он все же добрел до кровати. Бросил Шерлока на спину, задержавшись лишь на мгновение, чтобы скинуть свою рубашку, и упал на постель следом, целуя ему лицо, шею, обнажая грудь, чтобы пройтись по ней губами, забрасывая его ноги себе на талию, погружаясь в него глубоко и быстро.   
— Джон! — всхлипнул Шерлок.  
Джон на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы слегка отдышаться. Открыв их, он встретил взгляд Шерлока, на лице которого были написаны такая нежность и такое желание, что у Джона перехватило дух.  
— Ах, мой милый, моя любовь, мой прекрасный Шерлок, — прошептал он, наклоняясь к его губам. Он целовал его, погрузившись глубоко и двигаясь мелкими, почти незаметными толчками, отчего по телу растекалось медленно разгорающееся удовольствие. Обхватил ладонью твердое, разгоряченное достоинство Шерлока и начал мягко его поглаживать. Шерлок застонал ему в рот и вцепился в предплечья. Джон поднял голову, чтобы увидеть лицо возлюбленного и посмотреть ему в глаза. Улыбнулся ласково, когда встретил взгляд Шерлока, затуманенный желанием. Его сердце переполнилось любовью, тело запело.   
— Все хорошо?  
Шерлок кивнул, по-прежнему глядя широко открытыми, потемневшими от страсти глазами, ноги, обхватившие Джона, дрожали.   
— Еще, боже, еще…  
Джон издал невнятный звук, когда эти слова подстегнули его желание. Он ускорил движения бедрами, в такт лаская Шерлока рукой. Шерлок отчаянно сжался, захлебнувшись воздухом, выгибаясь дугой…  
— Джон, — закричал он. — Я близко, близко… _Ох_! — И напрягся всеми мышцами и сухожилиями, изливаясь в руку Джона. Джон почувствовал, что его тоже вот-вот накроет волной освобождения, когда Шерлок стиснул его почти до боли. Белые пятна заплясали перед глазами. Он уперся лбом в плечо Шерлока, ощутив на своих руках его дрожащие пальцы. Грудь Шерлока тяжело вздымалась. С глухим стоном удовлетворения Шерлок провел рукой по ребрам Джона. Восприняв это как побуждение к продолжению, Джон возобновил неистовые толчки, в стремлении обрести завершение, взойти на тот утес, с которого можно нырнуть в омут удовольствия и ослепительного небытия. И он упал, задыхаясь и распадаясь на куски, в Шерлока, на Шерлока, в жар его тела, в руки и ноги, оплетающие его, удерживающие его и охраняющие. Медленно мир возвращался на свое место, обретая форму обвившегося вокруг него высокого худощавого тела, прижавшихся к виску губ, льющихся в уши тихих слов. Наконец, дыхание выровнялось, сердце замедлило неистовый бег. Джон улыбнулся.  
— _La petite mort_ , — прошептал Шерлок. « _Маленькая смерть_ ».   
Джон осторожно отстранился и лег рядом с Шерлоком, наслаждаясь покоем. Оставил нежный поцелуй на плече возлюбленного, в который раз подивившись своей великолепной судьбе.   
— Почти точное описание того, что ты есть для меня, — Джон пригладил взъерошенные завитки, отводя их от прекрасного раскрасневшегося лица. — Мой невероятный Шерлок!  
Шерлок улыбнулся особенной, только Джону предназначенной улыбкой, и издал удовлетворенный вздох.  
— Это, Джон Уотсон, было исключительно!   
Джон спрятал улыбку в сгибе его локтя.   
— Это ты был потрясающим! — ответил он. — Я… э-э-э… серьезней отнесусь к урокам, если каждый раз мне будет обещана такая награда.  
Низкий рокочущий смешок Шерлока раздался возле самого уха.  
— Ты должен учиться потому, что мой компаньон и возлюбленный не может быть неотесанной деревенщиной, не умеющей даже читать.  
— И когда ты будешь в отлучке, я смогу посылать тебе дерзкие письма и читать твои, — добавил Джон.  
Шерлок поцеловал его руку.  
— Говоря об отлучках, — сказал он внезапно и перекатился на бок, чтобы дотянуться до дорожной сумки, стоявшей возле кровати. Джон насладился возможностью полюбоваться его совершенными изгибами. Шерлок протянул ему сложенный кусок пергамента.   
— Это передал мне один из моих надежных источников.   
Охваченный любопытством, Джон развернул пергамент и увидел сделанный углем набросок портрета сестры. Он остро взглянул на Шерлока.  
— Генуя, — пояснил тот. — Сходство разительное.  
— Да, — Джон провел рукой по контуру нарисованного лица. Это вполне могло оказаться портретом Гарриет. — Когда отправляемся?  
Шерлок прижался ближе и перебросил через него ногу. Джон очень любил это ощущение, когда их мужские достоинства соприкасались. Он поцеловал плечо Шерлока еще раз.  
— Полагаю, ты захочешь сам туда поехать? — вздохнул Шерлок, устраиваясь поудобнее.   
— Я предпочел бы увидеть ее собственными глазами, — ответил Джон, поглаживая Шерлока по руке.  
— Хм, очень хорошо, тогда отправимся завтра. У меня все равно есть кое-какие дела в Генуе. Поездка не будет бесполезной, даже если мы не найдем Гарриет.  
Джон улыбнулся и коснулся губами его щеки.   
— Спасибо.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Я совсем не стремлюсь выпускать тебя из виду, — пробормотал он задумчиво.  
Джон притянул его ближе и прижался губами ко лбу.  
— Я тоже этого не хочу.   
Чуть позже они, поужинав, сидели в своей маленькой комнатке и коротали время в уютной тишине перед сном. Шерлок настраивал свою новую _виолу да браччио_ , а Джон корпел над книгой, которую ему велел прочесть его учитель, постоянно спрашивая, как произносится или что значит то или иное слово или выражение.  
Внизу громко постучали, и оба подняли глаза. Послышались голоса, затем звук торопливых шагов по лестнице. Шерлок резко поднялся и схватил плащ. Джон бросил взгляд на меч, стоявший за дверью. Он купил его по дороге во Флоренцию, вместо меча Морана — простое и небольшое оружие, которое было легко скрыть под плащом.  
За дверью оказалась их домовладелица, Джованна ди Франческа. Она была почти ровесницей Джону, но тяжелая юность, когда она предлагала любовь флорентийцам, состарила ее раньше времени. Лицо исчертили морщины, во рту не хватало зубов, волосы, некогда золотые, стали грязно-желтыми, и в них пробивалась проседь. Она заплетала их, убирая в сеточки, совсем не так, как это делали женщины в Баскервиле. Свое ремесло ей пришлось оставить, уступив место более молодым и привлекательным девушкам, и теперь она жила с матерью в доме, купленном на свои сбережения. Она оставалась слепой (и глухой) к тому, чем занимались ее постояльцы. Возможно, ее устраивало, что жильцами будут двое крепких мужчин, не искавших ее внимания. Конечно, имело значение и то, что Шерлок аккуратно и щедро вносил плату за жилье, даже больше обговоренной суммы. А однажды ночью Джон отвадил одного несносного старого _ruffiano (сводник, итал.)_ ударом в нос, взяв с него обещание никогда больше не тревожить синьору. Матушка Джованны превосходно готовила, а если она иногда щипала Шерлока за бок и лукаво подмигивала Джону, что в этом было плохого?  
— Синьора? — спросил Джон. Его итальянский с каждым днем становился все лучше.   
— Синьор Колмер, — поздоровалась Джованна, называя Джона его новым именем. — К вам посетитель. — Закатив глаза, она пригласила пришедшего подняться по лестнице.  
— Синьор? — посетитель отвесил поклон, держа в руке шляпу. — Мой господин желает, чтобы синьор Сигерсон занялся его делом, если вам будет угодно.  
Джон оглянулся на вставшего рядом Шерлока.  
— Он здесь, говорите, что случилось.  
— Вопрос очень деликатный… случилось несчастье… умер один человек. Вы придете? Только быстро, пожалуйста. До того, как прибудет _la forza (представители закона, итал.)_. Мой господин невиновен, но... комната была заперта изнутри… — слуга перекрестился.   
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который улыбнулся краешком рта. В глазах «консультирующего детектива» вспыхнул азарт.   
— Мы пойдем, Джон? — спросил он.  
Тот ухмыльнулся.   
— Вперед, — он взял меч и плащ. Вскоре они уже спешили по улицам; кровь в жилах кипела, сердце билось азартом и предвкушением. Потом Шерлок, как водится, блестящими заключениями приведет в восторг Джона, заставляя того замереть в восхищении, ошеломляя его наблюдательностью и блеском ума.   
Ну, а Джон… О, он будет рядом, строгий и респектабельный, утешая почтенных синьор, кланяясь благородным синьорам и порой говоря им: «о, прошу, извините синьора Сигерсона», когда вышеупомянутый господин забудется окончательно. Он приложит все силы к тому, чтобы следовать за своим компаньоном и задавать вопросы в надежде увидеть искру одобрения в его глазах. А, когда будет нужно, обнажит кинжал или меч, или пустит в ход кулаки, чтобы Шерлок вернулся домой целым и невредимым, и уложит его в постель. Потому что теперь это было их жизнью, и Джон был этим чрезвычайно доволен.

 **Комментарии к эпилогу:**

[1] Поскольку сундуки очень долгое время были основным видом мебели, как в домах знати, так и простых горожан, их украшению уделялось большое внимание, и со временем они стали настоящими произведениями искусства. Передние стенки декорировались искусной резьбой, позолоченной лепниной, а железные накладки не только скрепляли доски, но и ложились красивой декоративной вязью на крышку сундука.  
В эпоху Возрождения в итальянском доме вторым предметом обстановки после кровати становится сундук-кассоне. В нем хранили и перевозили вещи, на нем сидели, но главное — это был свадебный сундук, входивший в приданое невесты. Говорят, в день свадьбы кассоне несли по улицам города из дома невесты в дом жениха, и чем больше и красивее был сундук, тем значительнее было приданое. Такие сундуки богато украшались резьбой или интарсией — вставками различных материалов, например, черного дерева и слоновой кости — такая техника получила название «чертозианская мозаика», поскольку ее особенно искусно выполняли монахи Чертозианского монастыря на севере Италии. Часто сундуки расписывались знаменитыми живописцами. Выполнять такие заказы не считали для себя зазорным такие известные художники XV века, как Сандро Боттичелли, Филиппино Липпи, Андреа Мантенья.  
См. фото - http://www.odessapassage.com/images/passage/2005/jun2005/art34/foto3.jpg  
(Из статьи «Мебельный патриарх - сундук» http://www.odessapassage.com/passage/magazine_details.aspx?id=32702 )

[2] С 1434 по 1743 г. во Флоренции правила знаменитая династия Медичи. Начиная от Козимо "Старого", Медичи столетиями руководили делами во Флоренции, контролируя политическую среду и занимаясь культурным развитием города.  
Власть Медичи прерывалась два раза: в периоды 1494-1512 и 1527-1530, когда были провозглашены первая и вторая Флорентийские Республики.  
Это был огромный, по тем временам, город: Еще в 14 веке население города составляло более 80 000 человек.


End file.
